<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalker: The Simpsons by QueenAlicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868902">Stalker: The Simpsons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn'>QueenAlicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>simpsons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal study of the Simpsons for my stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>stalker: the simpsons</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Note: This is not really story for any particular person. If anything it is a little cheat-guide I have created to help myself with my stories. I am mostly creating this because there were several different details about the characters or the town that I didn't know or simply couldn't remember; and the wiki pages I would find were not that helpful to me. Now if you do love the Simpsons and have these same problems I have been facing,then please read and be inspired by the tiny details that you may find.</p><p>For fun, the first thing I will post is the things Bart writes in the intro; within seasons 1-6.</p><p>Season 1,</p><p>·I will not waste chalk.</p><p>·I will not skateboard in the halls.</p><p>·I will not burp in class.</p><p>·I will not instigate revolution.</p><p>·I will not draw nakes ladies in class.</p><p>·I did not see Elvis.</p><p>·I will not call the teacher 'Hot Cakes'.</p><p>·Garlic gum is not funny.</p><p>·They are laughing at me, not with me.</p><p>·I will not yell 'fire' in a crowded classroom.</p><p>Season 2,</p><p>·I will not encourage others to fly.</p><p>·Tar is not a plaything.</p><p>·I will not xerox my butt.</p><p>·I wil not trade pants with others.</p><p>·I am not a 32 year old woman.</p><p>·I will not do that thing with my tongue.</p><p>·I will not drive the principal's car.</p><p>·I will not pledge Allegiance to Bart.</p><p>·I will not sell school property.</p><p>·I will not cut corners.</p><p>/ / / / /</p><p>/ / / / /</p><p>·I will not get very farwith this attitude.</p><p>·I will not make flatulent noises in class.</p><p>·I will not belch the national anthem.</p><p>·I will not sell land in Florida.</p><p>·I will not sell school property. (Again)</p><p>·I will not grease the monkey bars.</p><p>·I will not hide behind the fifth amendment.</p><p>·I will not do anything bad ever again.</p><p>·I will not show off. (Fancy script.)</p><p>·I will not sleep through my education.</p><p>Season 3,</p><p>·I am not a dentist.</p><p>·Spitwads are not free speech.</p><p>·Nobody likes sunburn slappers.</p><p>·High explosives and school don't mix.</p><p>·I will finish what I sta(trails off).</p><p>·"Bart Bucks" are not legal Tendar.</p><p>·Underwear should be worn on the inside.</p><p>·The Christmas pageant does not stink.</p><p>·I will not torment the emotionally frail.</p><p>·I will not carve gods.</p><p>·I will not spank others.</p><p>·I will not aim for the head.</p><p>·I will not barf unless I am sick.</p><p>·I saw nothing unusual in the teacher's lounge.</p><p>·I will not conduct my own fire drills.</p><p>·Funny noises are not funny.</p><p>·I will not spin the turtle.</p><p>·I will not snap bras.</p><p>·I will not fake seizures.</p><p>Season 4,</p><p>·This punishment is not boring and pointless.</p><p>·My name is not "Dr. Death."</p><p>·I will not defame New Orleans.</p><p>·I will not prescribe medication.</p><p>·I will not bury the new kid.</p><p>·I will not teach others to fly.</p><p>·I will not bring sheep to class.</p><p>·A burp is not an answer.</p><p>·Teacher is not a Leper.</p><p>·Coffee is not for kids. (spelled crazily)</p><p>·I will not eat things for money.</p><p>·I will not yell "she's dead" during roll call.</p><p>·The principal's toupee is not a frisbee.</p><p>·I will not call the principal "spud head".</p><p>·Goldfish don't bounce.</p><p>·Mud is not one of the four food groups.</p><p>·No one is interested in my underpants.</p><p>·I will not sell miracle cures.</p><p>·I will return the seeing eye dog.</p><p>·I do not have Diplomatic immunity.</p><p>·I will not charge admission to the bathroom.</p><p>Season 5,</p><p>·I will never win an Emmy</p><p>·The cafeteria deep fryer is not a toy.</p><p>·All work and no play make Bart a dull boy.</p><p>·I will not say "Springfield" just to get applause.</p><p>·I will not authorized to fire a substitute teachers.</p><p>·My homework was not stolen by a one-armed man.</p><p>·I will not go near the kindergarden turtle.</p><p>·I am not delightfully saucy.</p><p>·Organ transplants are best left to the professionals.</p><p>·The pledge of allegiance does not end with hail satan.</p><p>·I will not celebrate meaningless milestones.</p><p>·There are plenty of businesses like show business.</p><p>·I will not re-transmit without the express premission of major league baseball.</p><p>·Five days is not too long to wait for a gun.</p><p>Season 6,</p><p>·Beans are neither fruit nor musical</p><p>·No one is interested in my underpants. (Again)</p><p>·I will not use abbrev.</p><p>·I am not the reincarnation of Sammy Davis Jr.</p><p>·I will not send lard through the mail.</p><p>·I will dissect things unless instructed.</p><p>·I will not whittle hall passes out of soap.</p><p>·My homework was not stolen by a one-armed man. (Again)</p><p>·Ralph won't "morph" if you squeeze him hard enough.</p><p>·Adding "just kidding" doesn't make it okay to insult the principal.</p><p>·Bag man is not a legitimate career choice.</p><p>·Cursive writing does not mean what I think it does.</p><p>·Next time it could be me on the scaffolding.</p><p>·I will not hang donuts on my person.</p><p>·I will remember to take my medication.</p><p>·I will not strut around like I own the place.</p><p>·The Good Humor man can only be pushed so far.</p><p>·I do not have power of attorney over first graders.</p><p>·Nerve gas is not a toy</p><p>·I will not mock Mrs. Dumbface.</p><p>·The first amendment does not cover burping.</p><p>·This is not a clue... Or is it?</p><p>I really like this last one because it is within the first half of Who Shot Mr. Burns. I will continue to study the Simpsons, seeing how they change and whatnot. And if this stalker page does well, then perhaps I will do this with the other shows I am writing about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lisa: Season 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 2,</p><p>For this chapter, I will be focusing on Lisa and her character developments in season 1. Now the first time I saw season one, I noticed that Lisa was not a vegetarian, and she wasn't a Buddhist, which surprised me. Since most of the episodes have isolated incidents, the characters themselves don't change a lot so that we can enjoy the Simpsons with whatever knowledge we know about them.</p><p>Anyways in the first episode 'Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire' the entire second grade does a performance called 'Santa's of Many Lands.' When I first heard about this I immediately thought that this product was an idea of Lisa's because of how frequently she tries to educate her family about other cultures. In the episode we see three different Santa's. A German Santa (Who has a servant named Ruprecht), a Japanese priest named Hotseiosha, and finally Tawanga the Santa Claus of the South Sea's. Tawanga is played by Lisa Simpson and she wears a tribal mask, a grass skirt, and a pink coconut bra as she dances with some kind of torches. I enjoyed her performance and can only assume that Lisa would have tried to make it as traditional as possible.</p><p>Lisa writes a letter to Santa, asking for a pony as she has done for the past 3 years, despite her mother telling her that Santa can't give her one. Marge does write a family letter and says that Lisa got straight A's, which is the audience's first clue about how smart Lisa is. When Bart gets a tattoo, and marge has it removed, we are shown Lisa poking Bart's bandage several times. Now I don't know if this is an indicator of a sister being annoying or Liza being a tad sadistic, but we do see Maggie coping her sisters action which makes Lisa one of her influential role model. Lisa is shown watching a Christmas special of the happy little elves; and during the show she hears her aunts bad-mouthing her father and ask them to stop because Homer is her male role model that will effect her future relationships. Therefore a knock at him is a knock at her. When Lisa sees Santa's Little Helper for the first time she learns that love at first sight is possible.</p><p>When playing scrabble Lisa gets to show off a little of her extensive verbal ability/knowledge with the word 'Id'. Also when Bart cheats on his aptitude test, he fools everyone but Lisa, into thinking he is a genius.</p><p>When Homer get fired from the Nuclear Plant, Lisa searches the want ads to help him find a new job. And when Homer gives up she is the first one to try and get him to eat something. When Homer goes through the fridge he finds a cake that says 'Don't worry, daddy, we love you anyways!' I believe that Lisa bought or most likely made this cake for Homer to help cheer him up. This shows how much Lisa cares for her father.</p><p>Although in the very next episode, it shows Lisa and Bart fighting and pushing each other, because they think the other sibling loves Homer more then they themselves do. Lisa and Bart also fight on who will get in the car first. Lisa does express the joy of a well-earned paycheck after their family therapy session. Lisa makes cupcakes for her teacher's birthday which is our second indicator that Lisa is a good baker (If she did make the cake mentioned earlier).</p><p>Because Bart wants a cupcake, she slyly gets Bart to apologize for calling her names. She wasn't planning on giving Bart a cupcake, until one fell on the ground and she shoves it in his mouth. Now this could indicate that she doesn't care if Bart gets sick from a dirty cupcake, but I think it was more of a whim and she found the thought a little funny. Despite Lisa's social latter, she does seem to know whose friends with who, or at least who to avoid during school hours. Lisa is very proud of Bart for standing up for her, but doesn't seem to understand that Bart was still scared of Nelson.</p><p>In the episode 'Bart the General', they recreated the photo 'Kiss the War Goodbye' with a kid dressed as a sailor and Lisa Simpson. Of course after the kiss, Lisa slaps the boy that kissed her.</p><p>In 'Moaning Lisa', Lisa wakes up feeling blue, not really caring that the world is passing her by. This is also the first time we hear Lisa play her saxophone, outside of the intro. She wants to be wildly creative but gets stuck playing the automatic notes in 'My Country Tis of Thee'. She gets bored with the repetition in her life and craves a more flexible schedule full of inspiration. Lisa gets in trouble for refusing to play dodge ball. Lisa finally cries when Homer yells at her for playing the saxophone. When Lisa hears another saxophone playing, she walks out her window to Bart's tree house, although I think the placement of this branch moves in later seasons. Now Lisa has finally met the famous Bleeding Gums Murphy. He gives her some notes to play and they jam together. Personally, I was glad that the writers did not include scat in their jam session. This scene is and does have a lot of soul for both of the characters, and I believe that scat is more of a 'party' or 'let loose' vibe. When Lisa is told to smile, she does and acts cooperative to those around her until her mother forces her back into the car, which surprises her. Marge tells Lisa to always be herself and Lisa finally feels better.</p><p>When the Simpsons go camping, Marge and Lisa stay behind so Bart and Homer can go for help. While they are gone the girls clean their area and decorate with various plants and animals. And even though they 'know nothing about nature' they were able to build a fire when the boys couldn't.</p><p>For Marge's birthday, Lisa made an extravagant birthday car made of macaroni (very intricate). Lisa also recognizes the overcompensation that Marge is doing and discusses the levels of grief with Bart. Lisa also argues with Adil about defending America, which shows her political pride. Lisa is also a big fan of Krusty's TV show. During the Itchy and Scratchy cartoon Lisa says "If cartoons were meant for adults, they'd put them on in prime time." and I understood what she meant, but I would also think that Lisa would know that cartoons were originally designed for adults. Why? Because cartoons were drawn out by hand, therefore it took a long time to create and the people that made money were adults had jobs. Only later did people figured out that children loved cartoons more then adults, but if you looked at older cartoon like original Bug Bunny or even Betty Boop, you would see what I mean.</p><p>Lisa thinks Krusty is guilty, but she does help Bart look for evidence until she believes that Krusty couldn't have robbed the Kwik-e-mart. Lisa's bedtime is one hour after Maggie's and is happy to watch 'The Happy Little Elves Meet the Curious Bear Cub'. Although when Bart changes the channel to 'America's most Armed and Dangerous' Lisa worries about getting nightmares, which shows us how easily scared she can get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crank-Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 3,</p><p>This third chapter is dedicated to Bart's crank-calls. I really thought that would be an awesome chapter, but after going through 12 seasons, I could only find sixteen suitable choices for the chapter. None the less, here are the different situations that made Moe lose his cool.</p><p>1. "Moe's Tavern."</p><p>"Is Mr. Freely there?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Freely. First initials 'I.P.' "</p><p>"Hold on. I'll check (turns to others). Uh, is I.P. Freely here? Hey, everybody! I.P. Freely!"</p><p>[laughing]</p><p>"Wait a minute. Listen to me, ya lousy bum. When I get a hold of you, you're dead. I swear I'm gonna slice your heart in half."</p><p>2. "Yeah. Moe's Tavern. Moe speaking."</p><p>"Is Jacques there?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Jacques. Last name Strap."</p><p>"Uh, hold on. (turns) Uh, Jacques Strap? Hey, guys. I'm looking for a Jacques Strap."</p><p>[Laughing]</p><p>"What? Aw, wait a minute. Jacques Strap? It's you, isn't it, you cowardly little runt! When I get a hold of you, I am gonna gut you like a fish a drink your blood."</p><p>3. "Moe's Tavern."</p><p>"Hello. Is Al there?"</p><p>"Al?"</p><p>"Yeah, Al. Last name, Coholic."</p><p>"Lemme check. (turns). Phone call for Al, Al Coholic! Is there an Al Coholic here?"</p><p>[laughing]</p><p>"Wait a minute. Listen, you little yellow-bellied rat jackass. If I ever find out who you are. I'll kill ya!"</p><p>4. "Moe's Tavern."</p><p>"Is Oliver there?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Oliver Klozoff."</p><p>"Hold on. I'll check. Oliver Klozoff! Call for Oliver Klozoff!"</p><p>"Listen, ya lousy bum. If I ever get a hold of you. I'll cut your belly open."</p><p>5. "Hello. Moe's Tavern, birth place of the Rob Roy."</p><p>"Is Seymour there? Last name, Butts."</p><p>"Just a sec. Hey is there a Butts here? Seymour Butts? Hey everybody, I want a Seymour Butts!"</p><p>[laughing]</p><p>"Ah, wait a minute. Listen, you little scum-sucking pus bucket. When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna pull out your eyeballs with a corkscrew."</p><p>6. "Hello? Is Homer there?"</p><p>"Homer who?"</p><p>"Homer... Sexual."</p><p>"Wait, one second, let me check. Uh, Homer Sexual? Uh, come on, come on. One of you guys has got to be Homer Sexual."</p><p>[Laughing]</p><p>"Now, you rotten little punk, if I ever get a hold of you, I'll sink my teeth into your cheek and rip your face off!"</p><p>7. "Moe's Tavern, where the elite meet to drink."</p><p>"Hello. Is Mike there? Last name Rotch."</p><p>"Hold on. I'll check. Mike Rotch? Mike Rotch! Hey, has anybody seen Mike Rotch lately?"</p><p>[Laughing]</p><p>"Listen to me, you little puke! One of these days I'm gonna catch you, and I'm gonna carve my name on your back with an ice pick!"</p><p>8. [this is a tree-house of horror one]</p><p>"Moe's Tavern. Hold on, I'll check, uh, hey, everybody. I'm a stupid moron with a ugly face and a big butt, and my butt smells and I like to kiss my own but."</p><p>"That's a new one!"</p><p>"Wait a minute."</p><p>9. "Flaming Moe's."</p><p>"I'm looking for a friend. Last name: Jazz. First name: Hugh."</p><p>"Hold on. I'll check. Huge ass? Somebody check the men's room for a huge ass."</p><p>"I'm Hugh Jazz."</p><p>"Telephone."</p><p>"Hello, this is Hugh Jazz."</p><p>"Uh... Hi."</p><p>10. "Moe's Tavern, Moe speaking."</p><p>"I'm looking for a Mrs. O'Problem, first name: Bea."</p><p>"Uh... just a minute. I'll check. Uh... Bea O'Problem? Bea O'Problem? Come on guys. Do I have a Bea O'Problem here?"</p><p>"You sure do."</p><p>[Laughing]</p><p>"Oh! It's you, isn't it? When I get you, I'm gonna use your head for a bucket and paint my house with your brains.</p><p>11. [Telephone rings]</p><p>"Yeah, just a sec. I'll check. Uh, Amanda Huggenkiss! Hey, I'm looking for Amanda Huggenkiss! Why can't I find Amanda Huggenkiss?"</p><p>[laughing]</p><p>"Maybe your standards are too high."</p><p>"You little S.O.B.! If I ever find out who you are, I'm gonna shove dogs in your butt!"</p><p>"My name is Jimbo Jones, and I live at 1094 Evergreen Terrace."</p><p>"Aha! Big Mistake, Pal!"</p><p>[Hangs up]</p><p>"Ho-Ho! i knew he'd slip up sooner or later."</p><p>12. "Hello, I'd like to speak to Miss Tinkle, first name Ivana."</p><p>"Ivana Tinkle. Just a sec. Ivana Tinkle. Ivana Tinkle! All right, everybody, put down your glasses. Ivana Tinkle."</p><p>[Laughing]</p><p>13. [A simpson clipshow]</p><p>"Moe's Tavern."</p><p>"Hello, is Al there?"</p><p>"Al?"</p><p>"Yeah, Al. Last name Coholic."</p><p>"Lemme check."</p><p>"Phone call for Al. Al Coholic.</p><p>"Uh, Jacque Strap?"</p><p>"Is I. P. Freely here?"</p><p>"Hey is there a Butts here. Seymore Butts."</p><p>"Uh, Homer Sexual."</p><p>"Mike Rotch."</p><p>"Uh, Amanda Huggenkiss."</p><p>"Hugh Jazz."</p><p>"Ivana Tinkle.</p><p>"I'm a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt, and my butt smells and I like to kiss my own butt."</p><p>14. [Roll call in the classroom]</p><p>"Okay, when I call your name, uh, you say 'present' or 'here'. Er, nah, say 'present'. Anita Bath? Alright, settle down. Anita Bath, here? Alright, fine, fine. Eh, Maya Buttreaks. Ay, ay, what are you laughing at? What? Oh-oh, I get it. It's my big ears isn't it, kids? Isn't it? Well children, I can't help that." [leaves the room crying]</p><p>15. [Mr. Burns trying to call Smithers]</p><p>"Moe's Tavern."</p><p>"I'm looking for a Mr. Smithers, first name, Waylon."</p><p>"Oh. So you're looking for a Mr. Smithers, eh? First Name Waylon, is it? Listen to me, you. When I catch you, I'm gonna pull out your eyes and shove'em down your pants; so you can watch me kick the crap out of you! Ok? Then I'm gonna use your tongue to paint my boat!"</p><p>16. [Homer's attempt at a crank-call]</p><p>"Hello, I'd like to speak with a Mr. Snotball. First name: Yera."</p><p>"Yera Snotball?"</p><p>"What? How dare you? If I find out who this is, I'll staple a flag to your butt and mail you to Iran!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bart: Season 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters</p><p>Chapter 4,</p><p>In this very first episode we, the audience, get a small glimpse into Bart's rebellious behavior when he sings in the Christmas medley. I don't know how loudly Bart was singing during this song because you couldn't hear him well at the beginning. None the less, Principal Skinner pulls him out during the song.</p><p>I do find it interesting that Bart knows that Santa doesn't exist, but wrotes a letter to him anyways. Personally, I know that in the past, I have written letters to Santa to keep Santa alive for my younger siblings and cousins; but Bart doesn't seem to care if Lisa believes or not. It seems like the only reason he writes a lettwr to Santa,is to give his parents a 'checklist'.</p><p>Bart also expressed his love of tattoo's, even though he knows that they last forever. At the mall he easily convinces the artist at The Happy Sailor Tattoo Parlor to give him a tattoo. Bart comes to the conclusion that getting a "mother" tattoo would be a good present for his mother, despite her very clear disapproval of tattoos. Now, I understand that Bart isn't the smartest tool in the shed, but I think this was a simple case of 'wishing for the best conclusion.'</p><p>Well, Bart gets most of the tattoo on befote Marge found him, leaving us with the famous 'moth' heart in classic Simpson memorabilia.9</p><p>Later with the tattoo gone, Bart is watching TV while his sisters poke his bandage, which hurts him. Watching this scene, I remember how Bart and Lisa have often tangled. And I think it's safe to say that Bart and Lisa can really wail on each other. Granted I realize that this whole 'quit it' scene is probably for the sake of humor, but I am still surprised that Bart didn't even attempt to get physical.</p><p>Now, I know that Bart isn't particularly a 'touchy-feely' type of person, but I have noticed that, in the pursuit of getting away from his aunts, Bart will hug Homer or even hide in a tight space with Lisa. You do see a hint of this behavior when Patty and Selma hug and hold Bart and Lisa, ignoring their struggles.</p><p>When Bart sees the mall Santa, we see more of Bart's rebellious nature when he dares Milhouse to sit on Santa's lap, but then turns around and accepts a dare to pull off the Santa's beard.</p><p>You can clearly see Bart's shock when he realizes that Homer was the mall Santa. But instead of laughing at him, as Bart may do today, he is proud of his father and happy to know that Homer loves them. And when Homer is disappointed by his Santa check, Bart convinces him to try the dog track. Granted, this scene could also be a hint that Bart learns more on TV, then he does in school, but I thought the references were sweet nonetheless.</p><p>When, Homer decides to bet on Santa's Little Helper and asks Bart for his support, Bart reluctantly agrees even though he doesn't truely believe.</p><p>When Santa's Little Helper loses, you can see the shocked expression of Bart who doesn't believe that TV could betray him. But Bart and Homer spend time outside of the building looking for winning tickets and if they hadn't been there then they wouldn't have rescued Santa's Little Helper.</p><p>Bart showed his boredom/annoyance when playing Scrabble with his family. Finally he invents the word 'Kwyjibo' which he defines as 'A big, dumb, balding, North American ape with no chin' Although Marge adds 'And a short temper'. Personally I think that this is a fun word to say, so I am disappointes that they didn't use it more often in the show.</p><p>Bart is shown spray painting on the school,which obviously gets him into trouble; but he misspells the word wiener as 'weiner'. Although when Bart gets caught, he looks rathet nervous and even a little scared, despite the fact that he obviously gets in trouble a lot.</p><p>It seems to me that in the first season, Bart feels regret for little things whereas down the road he feels pride for larger and more dangerous pranks.</p><p>During his aptitude test, you can see Barts imagination at work when Ms. Krabappel tells him to visualize thw problems on the test. He is so drawn into his imagination that he gives a physical response in the form of falling out of his chair. When Ms. Krabappel is distracted, Bart doesn't hesitate to switch tests with Martin. Which in Bart's mind, he probably only does this as payback for Martin ratting Bart out.</p><p>When talking to the Psychologist Bart seems to misunderstand him, and was excited to go to a more advanced 'stress-free' school. He is definately milking his intelligence status the morning of his first day, but he quickly realizes that he doesn't seem to belong at this school.</p><p>Although, Bart does seem surprised at Homer's affection and Support, starting with a kiss on the forehead, which shows that Homer isn't very affectionate. When Ms. Melon throws away a Radioactive Man comic, Bart is quick to put it in his back pocket.</p><p>Also this is the first time we see Radioactive Man, and even though the design of the comic book is very different, the premise is the same. We also see that Bart was eating Krustyo's and has a Krusty lunch box and a picture of Krusty in his room. So even though we, the audience, don't know who Krusty is, we at least know that Bart is a fan of this particular clown.</p><p>Setting aside these tiny cameos, we see Bart get bullied by the smart kids. This scene reminds me of a small strip I saw where Springfield Elementary was ruled by the nerds, until they bullied Jimbo Jones so far that he, himself became a bully and started beating up the smart kids. I suppose this special school is what Springfield Elementary use to be until it changed rulers.</p><p>At the opera, Bart makes up lyrics, random noises, and makes fun of the performance to help amuse himself and his father.</p><p>But Bart really misses his old school and his old friends. So when he sees his old gang, he is shocked to find that they reject him because he is 'smart'.</p><p>We see Bart and Homer enjoying a game of catch, which I thought was a sweet scene. Because honestly, the family relationships tend to be either, extremely tight or close gone. But a simple game of catch can be a bonding moment that Bart can always remember; or at least that should be the idea.</p><p>Bart explodes his classroom when he was messing with chemicals that he reallt shouldn't have been touching. This explosion turns Bart's skin green for the rest of the episode.</p><p>In order to return to his old school, Bart tries to write a proposal for an experiment, but then gives up and decides to finally tell the truth,which does send him back to Springfield Elementary.</p><p>When the children go on a field trip, ignoring the insinuation that Bart purposely helped prisoners escape, we learn that Bart and Ottoman are good friends.</p><p>And I can't help but notice that Ms. Krabappel specifically said to keep their arms in the bus; but when they past the Springfield Toxic Waste Dump, everyone sticks their hands out the window to wave to the workers.</p><p>On their tour of the Nuclear Plant, Bart get Homer's attention, which causes him to crash and get fired. When Homer is in a slump for being unemployed, Bart decides to take advantage of him instead of helping him.</p><p>We also see the first 'El Barto' tagged on City Hall. There is a police rendition of what they think El Barto may look like, and I found it funny that the man in the sketch had spiky hair like Bart has.</p><p>When Bart becomes impressed by Homer, he calls him a hero, but quickly retracts the statement when questioned. Therefore he can feel pride in his father, but ashamed to show pride, most likely because of his rebel persona.</p><p>Mr. Burns keeps cards to remember different families, and he accidently calls Bart 'Brat'. I found this humorous because Matt Groening actually named Simpsons characters afyer his own family. Though he did name the boy Bart because it's an anagram of brat, which fits into his rebellious nature. I suppose that this is a reference to Matt's choice of names, or at the very least, how little Mr. Burns knows about his employees.</p><p>This time during the father-son sack race at the company picnic, Bart tries to win instead of letting Mr. Burns win, like he does every year. Now my first reaction is that he did this because he doesn't like to be pushed around, but after thinking this over, I think it's possible that he only did this to be a hell-raiser.</p><p>We have already established that Homer and Bart are not affectionate with each other, but Homer doea pay Bart $5 to kiss him. This scene shows that Bart can be bought, which does occasionally show in later seasons, and some of the episodes where they depict the future.</p><p>During the aversion therapy, Bart is the firat one to start shocking people, which causes the whole family to go into a shocking frenzy.</p><p>When Lisa bakes cupcakes for Ms. Hoover's birthday, Bart wants one and he actually tries to reach into the oven while they are baking to get a cupcake for himself.</p><p>Upset at her for not giving him a cupcake, he calls Lisa names, but quickly retracts them and compliments her, trying to charm his way to a cupcake. L</p><p>Now comes one of my favorite Bart moments. When one of Nelson's goons steals Lisa's cupcakes, Bart doesn't hesitate to stand up for his little sister. Of course he ends up giving Nelson a nosebleed, which Nelson didn't realize at first; so it makes me wonder how hard Bart hit him.</p><p>It's obvious that Bart is scared of Nelson, but isn't willing to violate the code of the schoolyard.</p><p>In one of Bart's fantasies, he sees Nelson as this indestructible creature who will definately destory him; and in the second, we see Bart imagining his funeral. But I don't like that he imagines Lisa feeling guilty for not giving him a cupcake right away.</p><p>I was impressed at the fact that Bart took twelve punches to the face before he finally went down. It reminds me of this episode where Homer became a boxer and I can't help but wonder if Bart has the same condition as his father.</p><p>Bart can be pretty scatter-brained, but he managed to gather and train an army to take down Nelson and his friends. Of course, they do have a moment at the end of this particular episode, of Bart telling people that war is to be taken seriously.</p><p>Lisa talks about how a food fight in inevitable in the school cafeteria, and then Bart starts the fight. It makes me wonder if he always starts the fight, or if it's just happen to be him that day.</p><p>Bart plays a video boxing game with Homer and he wins so frequently that he plays the announcer to state how good he is and how bad Homer is.</p><p>Later Homer talks about how Bart figured out that he could beat Homer at most things at the age of four. This could help explain why Bart has trouble respecting adults and calls most adults by their first name.</p><p>When Marge confronts Bart on whether or not he loved Lisa, he implied that he did, without giving a straight out answer. I wonder if this is an early sign that Bart Flandersroblem with commitment. Which, if it is, then it would explain why, in the future episodes I have seen, that Bart has always been single.</p><p>To help cheer Lisa up, Bart makes a crank call to Moe, but Lisa didn't laugh, and right before she leaves, you can see a look of worry on Bart's face. There is no doubt that Lisa and Bart can really wail on each other, if desires; But you can also feel the love and care when pride isn't in the way.</p><p>Bart shows the same hatred towards the Flanders that Homer does.</p><p>In the forest, Bart obviously fears for his safety, and is forced to rely on his father's 'knowledge' of nature.</p><p>Which, let's be honest, when you're forced to depend on Homer, you're gonna be pretty scared.</p><p>When Homer and Bart run for their lives, they don't run too terribly long before getting tired, which shows how physically active they normally are.</p><p>Homer tells Bart to step on a rabbit so that they could eat, and Bart has no problem with this. Now I understand that in a survival situation, one might have to smother a few of their morals or ethically correct ideals in order to stay alive. But, I can also recall two episodes in later seasons, where Bart accidently killed a bird and Bart couldn't/refused to shoot a reindeer. Bart isn't a killer, and I haven't seen anything to indicate that he ever will be.</p><p>You do see Bart running to Homer's side when Homer gets hit by a tranquilizer dart, and I kinda like this because he really does sound a tad worried about Homer.</p><p>We see Bart sliding down the handrail of the stairs, which we see him do several future episodes. I am noting this behavioral trait so that I am sure to remember it for my Simpson stories.</p><p>Even though Marge tries to stop him Bart constantly attempts to bring randlm objects to church for entertainment.</p><p>Now I think it's pretty safe to say that people who went to church regularly as a kid, have attempted to bring a toy of whatnot to church at least once. So this scene is pretty relatable to real life people.</p><p>Now in Sunday school, we see Bart asking far out questions and getting on the nerves of the poor Sunday school teacher.</p><p>It makes me wonder how Bart would act if he went and lived at a religious boarding school. Which may be a story that you find on my profile in the future.</p><p>Anyways Bart has no problem with stripping in the hallway, which I guess makes sense because of all the times that Bart moons people; but this could be an indicator that Bart isn't ashamed of his body... Or perhaps at an age where he isn't yet aware of 'faults' within himself.</p><p>We see Bart on his skateboard and he shows imprrssive skill until Jimbo distracts him and he rides into a pole.</p><p>Now I know that Jimbo Jones and his friends are older then Bart and Nelson, but they all go to the same school, apparently. That means that they have to be 6th graders, right? Who knows, I'll recap on this when I write Jimbo's profile.</p><p>My point is that Bart recognizes these bullies and yet has no problem being cocky and insulting them. But this attitude, earns time spent with the group in which they sneak into the Aztec theater and go to the Kwik-e-mart and do cloud-watching. Bary seems to see Jimbo as some sort of idol, or role model,which is clear when you see Bart mimicking his moves. Bart seems to have a lot of Springfield pride and knowledge about Jebediah Springfield so he is reluctant to throw rocks, but does so anyways.</p><p>Jimbo is the one who said that he wished that someone would cut Jebediah's head off, and I think that this is an important scene to the episode. Because if Dolph or Kirney had said this, then there is a good chance that Bart would have left the statue alone.</p><p>Upset about being laughed out of Jimbo's group, Bart reaches out to Homer for advice. Of course, Homer gives him advice that leads to Bart sawing off the head, but Bart does say that he doesn't like the idea of cutting it off (vaguely).</p><p>I kinda like the scene where Bart acts like a ninja, because normally Bart is really wild and crazy, but here he is completely focused and calm.</p><p>As soon as Bart learns that the bullies aren't happy, but upset, he instantly feels guilty I.E. hearing the voice of Jebediah in his head.</p><p>When Bart tells his family about the head, he doesn't rat out Homer for the advice he gave him. Bart replaces the head and everyone cheers, but I notoced that he didn't glue or weld it back on, so I'm starting to wonder how it stays on the body. Because let's face it, it's not like someone went back to the statue and properly fixed it.</p><p>When making Marge a breakfest in bed surprise for her birthday, Bart can apparently cook pancakes, but is shown making quite a mess.</p><p>He does buy Marge a tub of French Perfume that apparently doesn't smell good but it was cheap. He also says 'gay paree' which I thought was a little funny because in the second next episode he is sent to live in Paris for three months.</p><p>It seems like this is where Bart's intelligence really starts to decline, because he tries to lick the beaters without turning off the mixer. Now I understand that there is a chance that Bart expected Lisa to turn it off before she handed it to him, but uh... This is Bart.</p><p>But Bart does seem a bit insulted or distraught at the fact that Homer forgot Marge's birthday.</p><p>Bart is in denial when Jacques starts to get between Marge and Homer's marriage. He doesn't get scared until he realizes just how upset Homer is. In his fear he instantly feels the need todo something and he tries to help Homer feel better.</p><p>Bart decides to buy a spy cameraand you see his poor piggy bank all taped together, and he smashes it with a hammer to get the money out. In a way it could show how poor the family is because they repaired the bank instead of buying a new one.</p><p>Of course, all of my banks have a removable bottom so perhaps I am not the best person to judge this detail.</p><p>Since the mailman is a woman, Bart calls her the 'Fe-mailman' which could be his way of showing woman's rights; but since Lisa corrects him by saying 'Female Carrier' it leads me to think that Bart only says this to be funny.</p><p>Bart is also very impatient, and I understand that six months is a long time for a 10 year old to wait, but he atarted asking this poor woman for spy camera the day or the day after he sent out for it.</p><p>When taking pictures, it seems like Bart is going for a 'gross' factor. But young boys like gross before they like girls... Or for some other boys, but you get my point. This is why he orders the squid plattet which makes him feel nauseous and have to walk around a little.</p><p>When he sees Homer dancing with the dancer at the bachelor party, he seems to react to the situation instead of to the dancer herself.</p><p>And Bart does stay the same age, but he does like and date girls so you would think that he would freak out for seeing the woman. Of course later in the episode when Homer takes him to several strip clubs, he is impreased by the performances. So perhaps Princess Kashmir simply isn't Bart's cup of tea, or maybe he was to giddy froms spying that he didn't think of her being attractive.</p><p>After joining the Future Photographers of America so that he can develop his picture, he makes Milhouse promise to do a whole list of items to avoid making a print of his photo, but he doesn't question Lewis at all.</p><p>He does wish Homer luck before he talks to Marge, which Homer appreciates and I thought it was pretty sweet of him. Marge tells Homer that Bart idolizes him, and I suppose I can understand this, but not in the strictest definition.</p><p>When Bart meets Princess Kashmir, I noticed that Bart calls her ma'am; using respectful manners instead of saying something insulting or snarky.</p><p>He does clear the sapphire lounge when Homer and Marge kiss to get his parents out of the spotlight.</p><p>For the most part, we see the Simpsons with two pets; which is the dog, Santa's Little Helper, and the cat Snowball two. But we do occasionally see Bart with a frog, which isn't unusual for a young boy.</p><p>We see Bart dropping his stuff everywhere... Which also isn't unusual for a young child, but his mess causes Homer to fall down the stairs and hurt his back. But he does get excited when he finds a cherry bomb, which were apparently banned in the USA in 1966 along with silver tube salutes and M-80's.</p><p>Now all firecrackers or ground salutes can only contain five percent of the original powder mixture, thanks to a law passed in 1977. Now considering the fact that most of the fact that most of the 1st season is from 1990, I can understand why he and all of his friends got really excited to see a cherry bomb.</p><p>Bart decided to flush the cherry bomb, which caused an explosikn that injured Skinner's mother and gets him 'deported' to France.</p><p>Although he is excited at first, he soon learns that the people taking care of him only wantes a new mule to work the Chateau. The only nice thing I can say about the two French men that were watching Bart is that they walked him through the different steps of making wine and made sure he understood what to do. Well that, and they let him read and keep letters that his mother has written to him. He seems very grateful for the letter, but honestly, who wouldn't like a letter from your mother when your miserable.</p><p>Bart drinms the glass of antifreeze wine and he doesn't go blind, but he doesn't show any signs of intoxication. I thought the glass looked around ten ounces, which should be enough wine to get a ten year a woozy, because they are smaller and younger than adults. Now I don't know much about the production of wine, other than you gather the wine grapes, you juice it, and ferment it, which they do show this in the episode.</p><p>So when Bart drinks the wine and doesn't get drunk, this could either mean that he has a high tolerance for alcohol of the wine hasn't been able to produce enough alcohol to make someone drunk.</p><p>When Bart finds a policemen he gets annoyed for trying to ask for help but he can't speak French. At least until he realizes that he is complaining in French and he rats out the two French men he's been staying with. Bart gets a medal and makes the French news for 'his' arrest.</p><p>The next scene shows Bart arriving back home, but I can't help but wonder what he did after that arrest. He said he listened to French for the past two months. Hm, oh well.</p><p>Bart does bring back souvenirs and present for his family, which Lisa said was his 'first unselfish act'. But I couldn't help but notice that he brought wine which may or may not be some of that Antifreeze wine. If it's not then he was being nice, if it is then he... Well, perhaps he wantes to poison Homer a little. But the wine either doesn't have a label on it, or it doesn't show the labels so you may never know.</p><p>Bart, Lisa, and Maggie are watching Krusty the clown, nothing unusual, but you do see them 'interacting' with Krusty in a mob-mentality sort of way.</p><p>We have already established that Bart like Krusty, but he says that Krusty is his idol and has based his life on Krusty's teachings. Which could be a detail that adds to Bart's destructive behavior.</p><p>Of course, all the children are upset to learn that Krusty is arrested. But Bart has so much of Krusty's merchandise that even in his private santuary, he can't forget about the clown. He is also saddened by the way Krusty looks out of his makeup, and he even begs Homernotto testify against Krusty.</p><p>He does get mad at Lisa for watching Slideshow Bob's show, but he does ask for her help in trying to prove Krusty's innocences. Even though Lisa finds details to prove Krusty's innocence, Bart takes it as ber insulting Krusty, and defends him.</p><p>He tells Slideshow Bob about the clues he found, and he carefully overrules then until Bary figures out that Krusty was frames by Slideshow Bob.</p><p>At the end of this episode, we see Bart in his room with even more Krusty merchandise than before. My first thought was that he made his parents rebuy the items they burned, but it seems more likely that Krusty gave him the merchandise as a thank you for proving his innocence.</p><p>Lisa and Bart take money out of Marge's purse to buy lunches at school instead of taking their lunch boxes to School. Bart really shows his hatred for the Happy Little Elves. Which I thought was funny because I'm 80 percent certain that The Happy Little Elves is the Simpson version of The Smurfs, which Bary talks about in the pilot episode.</p><p>Bart tries to convince Ms. Botz to put on something else, but Ms. Botz is a tough and scary woman who intimidates Bart. Though when she is gone, Bart watches a few minutes before switching over to regular tv. He puts on the Simpsons version of America's Most Wanted which is called America's Most Armed and Dangerous.</p><p>He seems to recognize the show by visual which means that he must have seen the show several times in the past. Bart still gets scared when he watches the show and he holds on to Lisa even though he isn't 'touchy'.</p><p>Apparently the Simpsons make their own pickled beets and as Ms. Botz takes a few jars, Bart says 'go ahead take them all'; which seems appropriate since he is going to attempt to knock her out. But it is possible that he said this because he doesn't like pickled beets. Which is a great possibility because we all know how picky kids can be with their food.</p><p>After being ties up, Bart keeps talking smack to Ms. Botz, until she duct taped his mouth shut. And although I do enjoy the scene wherw Bart hits his head against the arm of the couch, I suppose having a baby help hom is a tad more amusing, in it of itself.</p><p>The children do lure Ms. Botz to them with the sound of Maggie's pacifier, and hitting her over the head. When the light comea on, we see that Bart is the one sucking the pacifier and holding the bat, so that leads me to believe that this whole scam was his idea in the first place. Thoigh was it really necessary for him to suck the pacifier? Maggie, in the first season, seema to be sucking it non-stop, but maybe Bart wanted to suck it. If he did, then that would explain why he didn't spit the item out immediately.</p><p>Now the children escape rhe house through the window, and Bart carries Maggie on his back, down the rope latter. Granted I don't know how much Maggie weighs, but Bart is at least strong enough to carry her like that, which could have been difficult. When the children are reporting the babysitter, Marge and Homer return to find her hogtied. So Ms. Botz escape and that is the end of the first season.</p><p>Well, this chapter was longer then I expected, but there was a lot of Bart Nd Homer situations in here, so I guess a few other chapters will be about this size as well. I hope you enjoyed this evaluation. And for those of you Bart lovers, don't worry season two of Bart will be out soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What Did You Say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 5, What Did You Say? Season 1-3.</p><p>It seems like when I look up simpsons to see a fun picture or a quick scene it seems like everyone talks about famous and/or favorite quotes. And honestly quotes can be pretty fun, I mean I still love to play Disney trivia with my sisters. So I decided to pick a 'favorite quote' in every episode, just for fun.</p><p>1. "Um, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Nixon, Comet and... Cupid, Donna Dixon?" I don't know why but every time I hear Homer trying to name Santa's reindeer, it makes me smile.</p><p>2. "Uh-oh. Kwyjibo on the loose." I have already expressed my fondness for this word in the past chapters, but I can't help it if this is my favorite quote for this episode.</p><p>3. "Mmm. You're not as stupid as you look or sound or our best testing indicates. You've got the job. Now get to work!" Mr. Burns says this to Homer when Homer says that he will always persue safety in his free time, but would have less free time if he had the job.</p><p>4. "Just go and never tell anyone you were here!" I really like this quote because I always think 'I bet that's not the first or the last time the simpsons will hear that.'</p><p>5. "Oh, man, that guy's tough to love." Bart says this to himself about Nelson and I can't help but wonder why on earth Bart said this.</p><p>6. "I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. There's no way they can prove anything." If you couldn't already tell, this quote was said by Bart. So there is obviously something that he did wrong, but apparently he didn't get caught.</p><p>7. "Praise the Grizzlies, son." Yeah, I know this line is during a serious scene, but it was this or "oh Homer, my brilliant beast." and honestly that's sweet, but its a little predictable in the scene it was in.</p><p>8. "Hey, hotdog! [Crash] Nice dismount, man." This is the first thing that Jimbo Jones says, and I think it's pretty clear, in my Simpson ships, that I like Jimbo.</p><p>9. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Litha, my 'ongue' is 'uck' in the 'eaters.' My 'ongue'!" Hehe, I've seen that scene a goood 5 times already and I still couldn't help but smile as I was writing it down.</p><p>10. "All right, folks. Show's over. No more to see, folks. Come on. Only sick people want to see my folks kiss." I love this quote because when your young and you see your parents kissing, most of the time you will find it gross. Unless your my sisters who find it super sweet, and stare like a creeper.</p><p>11. "My savior. You will always have a place in my heart." Bart says this line in French, but I just can't help but love it; I mean he went through hell in this episode and he truely appreciated the officer.</p><p>12. "Yes, yes, I know the procedior for armed robbery. I do work in a convenience store you know." I like this because Apu almost sounds insulted that the robber told him what to do. Now granted, later you do see that Snake is normally the one to rob the Kwik-e-mart, but still.</p><p>13. "Mr. Sampson, can I give you a bit of advice? Don't turn your back on that boy for a second." Ms. Botz says this line, and I'm watching this going 'seriously she's a criminal scared of a little boy?'</p><p>14. "[Gasp] I passed! I got a D-minus! I passed! All right! Mmmwah! I passed! I passed! I passed! I passed! I got a D-minus! I passed! I got a D-minus! I passed! I got a D-minus! I passed! I passed! I... Kissed the teacher! Bah!" And yes, I had to havr the whole thing. This might be my favorite Bart quote, because of that mini-freak out at the end. I laugh every time.</p><p>15. "Exactly. Why should you get nothin' while some guy who loses a finger hits the jackpot?" Lenny tells this to Homer, as if lising a finger isn't a big deal.</p><p>16. This is the first treehouse of horror, and being a big Halloween nut, I had problems choosing a favorite quote. I could have chosen, "I don't care what I said. This family has had its differences and we've squabbled, but we've never had knife fights before, and I blame this house." Marge says this in Bad Dream House, and I liked it because she has known Homer to choke Bart and her children to push and hit each other, so she really needs to blame the house? Another quote I could have picked was, "Take thy beak from out my heaet and take thy form from off my door." which Homer says in The Raven. I really liked this quote because people could really tell that it's a Treehouse episode, and I love the way Homer says it. But I decided to pick, "Oh, yeah. Like when you look at Friday the 13th, part one. It's pretty tame by today's standards." as my favorite quote for this episode. Why? Because when I do the character evaluations, I tend to avoid anything in these little short stories, because they are questionable. This was my favorite quote that isn't in the shorts.</p><p>17. "Homer, when a man's biggest dreams include seconds on dessert, occasional snuggling and sleeping till noon weekends, no one man can destroy them." I really love this quote, because it shows how happy and content Homer is with his life.</p><p>18. "I'm sorry, young man. You're just not ready. Pick up your cheek at the front office, and for god's sake, put some clothes on!" I think even if you haven't seen this episode, you can picture this scene between Homer and his current boss.</p><p>19. "Now, this is a picture of your enemy Todd Flanders. Everyday I want you to spend 15 minutes staring at it... and concentrating on how much you hate him... and how glorious it will be when you and Charlene annihilate him." With a first glance, this may not seem humorous, but you need to think about it. Homer, a man who fears the possibility of his son being gay, has given him permission to stare at a boy for 15 minutes every day.</p><p>20. "Son, this is a tradition. If you start building a balloon for every flash-in-the-pan cartoon character, you'd turn the parade into a farce." I like this quote for two different reasons. One, because while they are talking they don't see the Bart balloon; and two because I actually had to look up the word 'farce'. It's not everyday that Homer Simpson uses a big word and I thought it was a little nice.</p><p>21. [Bart] "Otto, I'm gonna leap over Springfield Gorge on my skateboard."</p><p>[Otto] "Huh, you know, Bart, as the only adult here, I feel I should say something."</p><p>[Bart] "What?"</p><p>[Otto] "Cool!" Now normally I try to make my quotes one-liners, but I made an exception for this because this conversation is a little hard to break apart.</p><p>22. "Keep her away from me, Marge! She's got that crazy look in her eyes again!" Homer says this about Maggie and I know that children are impressionable, but Maggie is kind of smart. With Maggie attempting to injure her father multiple times and Maggie shooting Mr. Burns in the future; it makes me wonder how dangerous Maggie could be in the future.</p><p>23. "Lionel Hutz, attorney-at-law! What's that, a broken neck? Great!" obviously this has got to show how desperate he is for customers.</p><p>24. " 'Try something new, Homer. What'll it hurt you, Homer?' I never heard of a poison pork chop!" Homer said this to himself and it's funny because... well... He's right.</p><p>25. "Maybe I'll wear my hair... Up." Teenage Marge says this to Homer. This may explain why she has her hair up all the time.</p><p>26. "Bart, you're no longer in Sunday school. Don't swear!" Hehe, Bart found a small loophole. He always tries to get his parents on board with him cussing.</p><p>27. "Boy, a good man really is hard to find." Homer says this to himself when he is looking for a husband for Selma. And it's funny because if any of his friends heard this, they may get the wrong idea.</p><p>28. "Bart, 'uncle Herb' sounds so formal. Do you think you could call me 'unky Herb'?" I find this quote funny because I know that, out of all of my 6 current uncles, none of them would ask for such a childish title.</p><p>29. "Uh, not that I'm angry, but how did you get my home number?" Doctor Hibbert asks this to Marge, and we don't hear her answer; but I think that this is more proof on Marge being 'overprotective'.</p><p>30. "Well, I was wondering if you and I, you know, might go to the same place at the same time - - Jeez, you'd think this would get easier with time!" I love this quote, because there is something about making a guy you like nervous. Something very sweet, that is.</p><p>31. "I'm a work of art! Last Supper, eat your heart out." Its funny and it shows Homer's pride and support to Marge and her hobby.</p><p>32. "Don't say anything, Marge. Let's just go to bed. I'm on the biggest roll of my life." This has got to be my favorite thing Homer ever says. He's not gambling, he's not bowling, he's not fishing and yet, as a family man, he feels like the luckiest man around.</p><p>33. "Pretending to cry [chuckling] That's right, you heard me. Pretending to cry! I can turn it on and off like a faucet. [Sobbing] Oh, I'm crying. I'm so sad." Abe Simpson said this and yes he tricked the kids, but he should have just kept quiet. After all, he could have used this again in the future.</p><p>34. "You know what I think? I think Casper's the ghost of Richie Rich." I like this quote, because of all the fan theories out there. I mean, when I was writing Lisa's evaluation for season 2, I created my own dark fan theory. Of course, since it involves Homer, I am waiting to reveal it on his evaluation of season 2.</p><p>35. "You're a credit to dementia." Lisa says this to Leon Compowski when he leaves the Simpson House. I like it because it makes me smile every time I hear it.</p><p>36. "So burn the flag if you must, but before burn a few other things. You better burn your shirt and your pants. Be sure to burn your tv and car. Oh, yes, and don't forget to burn your house because none of those things could exist without six white strips, seven red strips and a hell of a lot of stars." This is part of Nelson's speech for the essay contest. I like this because I never took Nelson for the political type and he had an effective speech.</p><p>37. "It's funny how two wrongs sometimes make a right." Lisa says this to Bart. He lied about going to karate and Lisa got her saxophone stolen by Jimbo, Dolph, and Kirney. Bart got beat up and Lisa got her saxophone back. No wonder she's happy.</p><p>38. "I thought I found him, but it was only a cat." How on earth could Willie mistake his boss for a cat?</p><p>39. "D'oh! Who'd have thought a nuclear reactor would be so complicated?" We all know that Homer said this, but I think this is the first time it is mentioned.</p><p>40. "Glub, glub, glub. 'Oh, Noah, Noah, save us, save us!' 'No!' " Bart playing with a pop-up book about the Christian bible. How... Nice...</p><p>41. "Oh, Smithers, when you look at me with those puppy-dog eyes - - All right." Mr. Burns says this to Smithers in the treehouse of horror episode. I think this is a clue that Burns cares for Smithers.</p><p>42. "If you need money you should have jammed a gun in my ribs or better yet inquire about my help wanted sign." I do realize that Apu gets a lot if crime at his store, but now he Is actually recommending that people rob him? Seriously?</p><p>43. "I don't know if I should. My dad and I built our cart together. If I drove someone's it'd kill him. On the other hand, I'll do it." This quote shows how easily Bart's mind can be persuaded.</p><p>44. "Oh, look at me I'm making people happy. I'm the magical man from happyland in a gumdrop house on lollipoplane. Oh, by the way, I was being sarcastic." All I can say is... 'Really, seriously?'</p><p>45. [Marge] "Look at all those worried faces, except for Lenny. He looks great."</p><p>[Lenny] "This is the worst day of my life." I like this because it is one of the reasons why I disagree with plastic surgery.</p><p>46. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was trying to moon us." Young Dr. Hibbery says this; and I like the quote because that means they made Bart a trouble maker before he was even born.</p><p>47. "Bart Simpson. The thought of a boy trapped in a well brought out the kindness and love of the entire community. When they find out you've been fooling them they're gonna want to cut you up with rusty razors." God damn, Springfield, you don't play around.</p><p>48. "What could be more exciting than the savage ballet of pro football?" Lisa asks Homer this. Honestly I really love to watch football and I especially love it when it's with my dad. Of course, being a bit gothic, calling football a 'savage ballet' would definitely explain why I like it so much.</p><p>49. "Mom, I think I speak for everyone in this bed when I say you have nothing to worry about. Now, let's just try and get a little shut-eye." I chose this quote because unless you see this episode, it can sound a bit mesed up</p><p>50. [Homer]"Well Marge, self-improvement has always been a passion of mine. Bring on the swear jar. Do I have to pay if I hit my hand with a hammer?"</p><p>[Marge] "Yes, Homer."</p><p>[Homer] "If I catch fire?"</p><p>[Marge] "No, Homer."</p><p>[Homer] "If I see something weird?"</p><p>[Marge] "Yes, Homer."</p><p>[Homer] "What about when we snuggle?"</p><p>[Marge] "Hmm... That's okay." This might be my favorite conversation between Homer and Marge.</p><p>51. "Oh. Well, I guess he'll be happy when he comes to." Marge... Always looking on the bright side of things.</p><p>52. "I saw some awful things in 'Nam but you really have to wonder at the mentality that would desecrate a helpless puma." Wow, Skinner, the puma means that much to you?</p><p>53. "Yes, I'm back. Kent Brockman is not the kind of man who would leave a $500,000-a year just because he won the lottery. I'm a journalist." Even when he is trying to sound humble, he acts snobbish.</p><p>54. "Marge, it takes two to lie- one to lie and one to listen." Seriously, can someone tell me if this is gibberish or if this makes sense. Bit of a thin line here.</p><p>55. "Whenever Marge puts on one of her nonviolent programs, I take a walk. I go to a bar, I pound a few then I stumble home in the mood for love." You know it's a bit odd; Selma was the one who saved Marge and Homer's marriage, and here Homer saved Selma and Bob's relationship. Or such as it was.</p><p>56. "Homer had a piece of food on his face for three days. It wasn't little either. It was a chicken wing." Otto says this to Patty since she is against Homer. I know that Bart is friends with Otto, so he probably complains about his dad frequently to Otto. So woth that in mind, these two could become good friends.</p><p>57. "How could this happen? We started out like Romeo and Juliet but it ended up in tragedy." Milhouse how much do you even know about Romeo and Juliet.</p><p>58. "Yeah. You know, my life just can't get any worse... That's right. There's no way my life could possibility get any worse." This is an interesting quote because it implies that the Simpsons are merely actors on a set instead of a 'real' family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lisa: Season 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 5,</p><p>This is a continuation of Lisa's profile, within the second season.</p><p>Lisa gets another A but she doesn't want to tell her dad because she is convinced that he doesn't care. And yet she had the paper on her person when she was questioned.</p><p>Was it really necessary for her to be carrying the paper, when she could have gotteb it real quick? This shows pride in her work, and possibly a bit of snobbish behavior in the fact that she felt the need to carry it as a reminder of how smart she is.</p><p>Lisa knows that Bart is faking his illness to get out of his test. I think she was trying to warn Bart not to drag the charade on, but since Bart was rude to her, she was rude back.</p><p>I do like the fact that Lisa heard Bart praying, and she waited to confront him until the next day. She gently reminds Bart that he prayed for the blizzard.</p><p>And honestly, I think this was my first clue that Lisa wasn't created as a Buddhist, because she talked about God's power.</p><p>I want to take a moment to say that, not being a Buddhist myself, I don't really know how the Buddhist religion and the Christian religion differ from each other; so I hope that doesn't effect later chapters of Lisa.</p><p>I suppose it is funny for Lisa to ask for no mood swings and stability in her life then turn around and accept the promise of a pony. I know that Lisa has always wanted one, but receiving on isn't exactly stability. Although one could agrue that the time, effort, and care that comes with owning a horse could provide a little stability.</p><p>Lisa watches her father mourn the loss of his Dimoxinil, but she isn't surprised at his sad display.</p><p>Despite Lisa's worry about her getting so scared that she will recieve nightmares, she doesn't mind telling ghost stories. Perhaps she makes an exception for Halloween, but I think she just wants to try and scare Bart.</p><p>Lisa reads 'The Raven' to Bart and Bart calls it a school book. Now this could be a library book that Lisa checked out for Halloween, or it could be a book that she owns.</p><p>If this is a library book, which is the most likely case, then Lisa may be comfortable reading scary stories. If this is the case, and we remember that she listens and tells scary stories, then perhaps graphic imaging is the only thing that gives her bad dreams/scares her.</p><p>Although if Lisa doesn't own anything by Edger Allen Poe, then surely she would get something later in the show and/or later in life.</p><p>Lisa and Bart are shown fishing, and it is clear that their fishing poles are handmade but she uses no bait, because she doesn't care about the actual catching of the fish.</p><p>It makes me wonder why she doesn't put a cork on her line, or perhaps why she didn't simply read a book while her brother fished.</p><p>And when approached, they have no problems with speaking to the man they didn't know. And I realize that Springfield is a pretty close community, but with characters such as Fat Tony, Mr. Burns, Snake, or sometimes Slideshow Bob, you would think that overprotective Marge would have taught them something about stranger-danger.</p><p>Now you do see Lisa in the background of Bart's picture with Blinky. It raises the question 'why is she in the photo?'. Now it's possible that the reporter simply asked to take Bart's picture and Lisa didn't realize that she was in the background. This would explain her distance from her brother in the picture.</p><p>If Lisa did know that she was being photographed then perhaps she is there for attention; or maybe even her frown is an indicator that she is objecting to something. It could be objection to her brother catching Blinky or at the reporter for documenting; regardless, it depends on why she was in the picture.</p><p>She does get excited when her parents start having a political discussion. Which makes sense because Lisa is an adult in a kids body, so a little grownup discussion is probably really refreshing to her. Not to mention the fact that Marge can be passive and Homer can be... dense.</p><p>Throughout this political feud, it seems to be boys against girls. I know that Lisa wants to protect the environment and hates Burns and his nuclear plant, I wonder if Lisa was a Mary Bailey fan before Burns entered the election.</p><p>Lisa is forced to assist Mr. Burns campaign by asking a memorized question. This leaves her feeling awful and used; which this feeling can motivate her to stand up for her beliefs in the future. And when Mr. Burns and Smithers start wreaking the Simpson house, because of their political loss, Lisa is the one who convinces them to leave. Later it seems pretty clear that Lisa isn't a very sporty girl, but here we see Lisa excited about baseball. She seems to admire the game and what it stands for, so that's nice.</p><p>When Homer is on the Jumbotron with his zipper down, you can clearly see Lisa hiding her facr in embarrassment, which makes sense.</p><p>After Mr. Burns sad attempt of a pitch, the Simpson family begin to make fun of him. I found it interesting that Lisa had no problem with Bart insulting Mr. Burns by comparing him to Lisa's sporting ability. This is suppose to imply that Lisa is horrible at sports and she herself cannot deny it.</p><p>Bleeding Gums Murphy sings the National Anthem and being a blues/jazz-man he sings it with a lot of soul. There is a clock next to his head and it shows that he sung the song for 26 minutes and by the end Lisa was the only one who was happy. This is probably only because she was friends with Bleeding Gums.</p><p>If Lisa heard Jimbo Jones singing the Anthem for 26 minutes, she would probably be as tired as the rest of the audience.</p><p>Lisa normally oppodes situations in which Homer and Bart are screaming at others, but here she is joining them. Actually if memory serves,she is seen shouting at baseball players a few times later in the show.</p><p>Dancing to boost crowd morale, Lisa is once again shown hiding her face in embarrassment. Though this display works and Lisa, like the others, is surprised that after 26 losses in a row their team won.</p><p>Seeing Homer in his mascot costume, again, she doesn't look surprised. It seems that Lisa is pretty accepting of her her father's unpredictable behavior.</p><p>Lisa comments that she thought that she would live her whole life in Springfield, and this surprised me a little. Mostly because Lisa seems like the type of person to want to leave Springfield, but also because in episodes predicting the future, it seems like Lisa is never in Springfield. She also states that everyone in Springfield has forgiven the Simpsons, and when she said this I thought of episodes where Bart cut off Jebidiah's head off.</p><p>She realizes that others may not be so willing to forgive her family so she is obviously worried about moving. But she is quick to change her opinion when Marge says that being 'Dancing Homer' could be Homer's reason for existance.</p><p>Lisa is shown saying goodbye to 6 other girls dispite the fact that no one in that group cares about her leaving and she won't miss them. It seems like this scene was only placed as a reminder if Lisa's social status. Which, honestly, we don't need a reminder, especially since Lisa can be pretty independent on her own.</p><p>Lisa's brief exposer to Capital City seemed to have sparked something within Lisa. Perhaps this trip has made Lisa crave for the larger things in life. Of course, she cheers Homer and does her best to make Homer feel better.</p><p>Lisa is shown laughing at Ned's apology letter to Homer. It's a little odd how she can flip from her empathetic nature to a 'stereotypical Simpson'. Of course at this stage in her life, we haven't seen her be really strong-headed, or political; so perhaps here we can say that her character is still developing.</p><p>Lisa decides to study for a 'math fair' instead of going mini-golfing. Which is fine, but I have a feeling that Lisa will be attending this fair alone for obvious reasons.</p><p>Lisa watches Homer train Bart with worry, but she doesn't attempt to stop the training or to question Homer on his motives.</p><p>Bart hints that Lisa plays chess, but if she does, I can't help but wonder who she would play with. The first name that comes to mind is Martin and he is two years older than her, so I don't know how well the two would interact.</p><p>Anyways, Lisa doesn't seem to envy Bart for having Homer's attention, but it is clear that she practically feels invisible to him. I bet she feels as if Maggie will out shine her when she gets older, but again, there is a bit of sad acceptance of Homer's behavior.</p><p>But knowing how sad Bart is, she is quick to help him; and like most things in her life, the answers are in the library.</p><p>Clearly Lisa has a deep love of books, and Lisa is instantly recognized by the library workers and the regulars, which shows how much she goes there. Being an advanced reader, Lisa probably goes to the local library more then the school library because of their materials. She seems to know where everything is and that speeds their trip along.</p><p>Lisa then begins setting Bart on a tranquil journey to help the mental part of the game. Once she struck a cord, they head to the golf course and she tells Bart where to hit the ball in order to get a hole in one.</p><p>She is shown helping Bart on what appears to be several days. When it rains she wears a full body rain suit and holds an umbrella over her and Bart's heads. It makes me wonder if being wet is a pet peeve of Lisa's. Honestly I have nothing against the rain. I walked to my high school because it was so close and on rainy days, I would keep my hood down and enjoy the feeling of it. Heck, I even teased my old boyfriend for hdi g an umbrella on days he didn't have to wear his JROTC uniform.</p><p>Moving on, Lisa trains Bart extremely well so obviously you can ser why Bart and Lisa get annoyed with Homer barking orders. She helps Bart study the course and this is probably where I realized that if Lisa helped Bart study for school then he could do a lot better. But Bart doesn't like to study, so why are both children working so we together? Probably because they both realize that this game is very important to Homer. It seems like both crave his attention when the opportunity arrives, or perhaps they simply are trying to 'keep the peace' and let him stay happy.</p><p>Golfing is a sport, especially to those who love it, but I was surprised that Lisa was treating Bart like an athlete. Since golf, to my knowledge, has a lot of mental instead of physical attributes. And before the final game starts, Lisa wants to sound supportive, but is worried because she doesn't kniw how to sound because no one ever encouraged her. Although I understand where she is coming from, I can't help but remember Marge telling her to always be herself, which is encouragement.</p><p>Lisa says that watching Homer and Ned mow the lawns in dresses can be something she tells a psychiatrist. This comment seems to say that, even though she may not be surprised at Homer's actions, they still take their toll on the poor girl.</p><p>Lisa is willing to fight with Bart over glue because she knows that Bart doesn't really want it. Though when she hands Bart the glue to prove her point, he just throws it. If she knew that was going to be his reaction, then why on earth did she bother fighting with him to begin with?</p><p>Lisa shows her feminist pride again, with her centerpiece which has women who helped shape the country. She is certainly glad that Maggie colors it a little, so perhaps the two of them can work on projects together.</p><p>Lisa loves attention for doing something good, which may be why she decided to create this centerpiece to begin with. But, she is bashful, as is the polite way to act.</p><p>Lisa is understandably upset, when Bart burns her centerpiece and she is so emotional that she attacks him without caring how her family would react.</p><p>Lisa cries as she plays her saxophone, and it's still good, but from what my dad has told me, about playing a wind instrument like that, you have to vibrate your lips or something to that effect. Not sure if crying would make this better or worse, but her music sounded relatively the same.</p><p>She also decides to write a poem to express her feelings to her family so that they know exactly what she felt. This could have something to do with Lisa not getting enough attention and feeling unheard on a regular basis.</p><p>Lisa asks Bart if he burned her centerpiece because he hates her. This question always made me crook an eyebrow. Because this isn't something she thought of after Bart ran away, it couldn't be. This has got to be something she has thought about several times, which is why she looks so worried when she asks. But Lisa loves Bart and is quick to forgive him when he apologies to her.</p><p>You know Lisa objected Homer's idea to go to Dr. Monroe's for family therapy because his commercial was on 'pro-wrestling'. So when she says that history changed wrestling forever, she actually looks sad. Perhaos Lisa started watching matches after their session.</p><p>Lisa thinks Bart is ridiculous for thinking that the match is a real fight, and she is quick to alter his mind.</p><p>Also, in this scene, you can see Lisa holding a book as Bart and his friends watch the fight. Why is she hanging out with the guys? Whatever her reason, if she did this often, it would explain one of the reasons why Milhouse likes Lisa.</p><p>Lisa looks hurt when Homer forgot her recital, probably because that will be her first solo. Of course Lisa doesn't want Homer to miss it and it seems like Lisa is a bit dramatic when she is disappointed. I mean, asking for a therapist? Come on, Lisa.</p><p>But she specifically wants her father at her concerts which can and doesn't make sense. On one hand, Homer doesn't like most of the things that Lisa likes; and on the other hand, she tries multiple times to expand Homer's mind and horizon.</p><p>While playing her solo, I noticed that Lisa always closes her eyes when she plays her little heart out. Perhaps it's just an 'in tge zone' type of deal, but in Moaning Lisa she closed her eyea when playing the blues and kept her eyes open for 'My Country Tis of Thee'.</p><p>When I first saw this, I was confused on why Lisa started floating at the end of her concert. Of course, I always imagine this scene, when Homer is running to the car and Lisa yells at him to make him turn back so she can bow with the others. But Lisa seems to feel pride when Homer is muttering music from her concert. Perhaps this scene explains why she never gives up on Homer in the future.</p><p>Lisa is very enthusiastic to see a woman mud pool driver at the monster truck rally. She didn't even know this was a 'barrier' until the announcer introduced the driver, but Lisa doesn't care.</p><p>Lisa asks Bart to talk to Lance Murdock, but she must have talked to Dr. Hibbert befire Bart announced his jump over Springfield Gorge. This means that Lisa knew about Bart's jumping and decided this was the best course of action.</p><p>Now it seems unclear if Homer and Marge knew about the other jumps or not, so it's possible that Lisa didn't tell them because shr was hoping to resolve the issue quietly and painlessly. But after talking to Mr. Murdock, she knew she couldn't stay quiet because she is worried about his safety.</p><p>Now at the Gorge, you occasionally see a character with Lisa's hair and in a scenery glance, it looks like you see Lisa's dress. This could be a mistake because of some story change or it's possible that Lisa wanted to see if Bart would show up or not.</p><p>If it is her, then you could say that Lisa was there to talk Bart out of jumping, but then why didn't we see the two of them talk or her trying to stop him at the top of the Gorge. Or you could say that, dispite her disapproval and the unlikelihood of his success, that Lisa was there to be supportive to her brother. I suppose that this theory could explain why she isn't shown on screen; because that would be against the message of this episode.</p><p>When Marge finds that Itchy and Scratchy is too violent she refuses to let her children watch it. Lisa lovea the show and she is upset, but it appears that Lisa has a greater reason for watching the show. This being, having the same disappointed by the predictably of their meals. Which honestly Lisa asked for stability in a earlier episode this season, which seems to be meals for the Simpson family. As the only scheduled thing the whole family follows, it's almost a little odd that she wants to mess with it.</p><p>Lisa asks several times to go to the sushi restaurant until Homer folds. I'm not sure if this is the earliest case of Homer's weak will, but it's at least one of the earliest. Lisa really enjoys the sushi restaurant, and she is shown singing karaoke with Bart. I wonder whose idea that was since the song is a little dirty.</p><p>Lisa is so used to being unheard, that she is surprised when Homer actually wants to hear her play. But to make the experience a joyful one she plays When The Saints Come Marching In, which makes Homer dance in delight.</p><p>For Homer's last meal, Marge decides to go all out, and since they didn't tell the kids, they are very confused by their mother's behavior. I actually like that they didn't tell the kids, because Lisa would automatically blamed herself for killing her father.</p><p>Marge probably had the children stay up to say goodnight to Homer, but Homer comes into their rooms that night and kisses them all one the forehead and says something sweet to them. I do like the fact that Lisa smiles at the kiss, because if Homer had died then that would be his last memory of his daughter.</p><p>McBain is like the one really famous actor in the Simpson universe, so of course Lisa is going to be a fan.</p><p>Lisa finds Homer and Marge's history to be very romantic. In the middle of the story, she finds it hard to believe they ever got together.</p><p>When Lisa learns about Hell in Sunday school, she gets very frightened for the soul of her and her family because they are stealing cable. Now I know that Lisa becomes a Buddhist later in the show and I wondered if Lisa would still fear Hell. From what I found, Buddhists believe that pain is Hell and happiness is Heaven, therefore Heaven and Hell temporary. Granted I could be wrong, but if someone comments or PM's me and tells me why I am wrong, then I'll write the accurate statement in Lisa's 3rd chapter.</p><p>Ok, so I was surprised that Lisa imagined her home turning into hell, which means that her imagination is just as or more vivid than Bart's.</p><p>Lisa yells at her mother in the store and guilts her into paying for two grapes that she ate. This defiantly shows that she doesn't mind making a scene, or at the very least, her anger that her mother didn't know the commandments by their assigned number</p><p>By the way, why does Lisa go to Homer for advice when she feels that the world is 'broken'. This is the second time she has done it so far, and she knows that she is smarter than him. Maybe it's because he'll listen to her when he knows that she is upset and even tries to make her feel make her feel better. But she gives up talking to him when he knocks her on the floor and starts kissing the cable wire.</p><p>So Lisa goes to the one person she feels that can give her the best advice, Reverend Lovejoy. Lisa offers to have her father arrested, and she doesn't have any regret or sadness in her face or tone as she says this. Is it possible that Lisa feels as if it's either her soul or her father's freedom?</p><p>Luckily Reverend Lovejoy steers her clear of the arrest and towards a nonviolent protest. She tells her father about her protest and rejects his attempt to temp her into watching cable. Lisa also calls attention to the fact that she is protesting during the pre-fight.</p><p>She also doesn't say much, but makes Homer feel guilty even when she is outside. And Lisa is really proud of Homer when he joins her protest and cuts the cable.</p><p>Lisa tells Selma that she hopes she will find her prince, but the way she said it made Selma feel worse.</p><p>Lisa rats Bart out for eating a green bean during Homer's prayer. This causes them to fight and then using their own form if A.S.L. to avoid getting in trouble. Which honestly, might be my favorite fight scene of theirs.</p><p>Lisa seems excited to learn that Homer has a half-brother. She is even seen supporting Homer with two of the four calls he makes.</p><p>Lisa almost seemed surprised that Herb that thought she might be a Hell-raiser.</p><p>Lisa plays Marco Polo with Bart and insists that the adults watch her dive; and she is disappointed when they missed it.</p><p>Lisa loves pony's, we've known that since the pilot episode, but I wonder if this is the first time Lisa has ridden a horse.</p><p>The kids love to spend time with Herd and they even share Itchy and Scratchy with him. I find this important, because Homer and Marge never really sat down to watch the show until Maggie hit Homer in the head with a mallet. Therefore, they are willingly sharing this with Herb, who loves it as much as they do.</p><p>Always the animal lover, Lisa talks to the penguins at the Zoo.</p><p>Lisa states that Herb was successful until he found out he was a Simpson. And with the way she says this, it seems like she thinks being a Simpson is a curse.</p><p>Lisa gets sick with the Mumps, but is still willing to go to school. Lisa confuses her brother with this whole School Vs. Home conversation; so you know that even when sick, she can still out smart her family. She also asks Bart to get her homework and tells Dr. Hibbert that she doesn't want to fall behind.</p><p>Also, a little Lisa note, her favorite subject is Arithmetic.</p><p>She calls her father at work to buy three teen magazines, and I wondered if Lisa should be reading them. After all, she is 8, so where would she get these magazines? Of course, Homer has no problem with her reading them, so I guess they are harmless. That and Lisa is mentally older then most.</p><p>Now, I realize that this show focuses mostly on the Simpson side of the family, but here, Marge shows Lisa her family quilt, and tells her that all Bouvier's know how to sew. Huh, I wonder if that means that Bart has a talent in sewing as well. Of course, Marge said that only women added to the quilt, but that doesn't mean that Bart doesn't secretly know how to sew. Marge does gross Lisa out a little with the strength of her callous.</p><p>When Bart hands Lisa her homework, she is happy until she realizes that Bart snuck in some of his homework in the pile. She is also glad when Homer hands her the magazine, and she knows that there are eight different Coreys. This can explain why, in a later episode, there is a Corey hotline that Lisa loves to call.</p><p>Oh, and I realize that it may not be important to mention, but I saw a signed photograoh of Bleeding Gums in her room.</p><p>Lisa seems to be enjoying a soap opera with Marge. She also saves Snowball 2 from Santa's Little Helper and quesrions his knowledge gained from obedience school. In the quilt, Lisa's patch has Bleeding Gums and her music teacher, Mr. Largo, with a saxophone in the middle to separate the two. She is also proud to show Marge her new callous, so she now has a sewing finger.</p><p>The twi instantly leave the room to grab Homer and show him Lisa's patch. And everyone is upset at Santa's Little Helper for the things he destroyed and Homer and Marge even want to give him away. All the children are upset with this and finally Lisa makes Homer cry.</p><p>Lisa starts a new quilt for Marge, impressing her with a patch that shows Santa's Little Helper destroying the old quilt.</p><p>Lisa goea tk Bart and tells him to enjoy his last moments with Santa's Little Helper.</p><p>Lisa says that 'grandpa' Simpson smells like a photo lab, so she must have been in one, even though we have only seen Bart in a photo lab.</p><p>And Lisa does scare Homer when she doesn't reject the possibility of putting him in a home. When trying to figure out their next trip with Abe, she offers to ride ponies even though Abe can't do that, but the whole family gets excited for discount Lion Safari. Lisa is also shown playing with her food in the form of 'sword fighting' with Bart using corn cobs.</p><p>She hugs Abe when she learns that he is going to give his fortune away. Lisa also tells him that everyone he is talking to doesn't deserve the money, but poor people on the streets do. Of course, Lisa shows a little of her greedy side when she tells him that he could buy her a pony.</p><p>Watching Krusty at Mt. Splashmore for a week felt like an actual experience to Bart and Lisa. But Lisa sighs sadly, and I wonder if this is because the week was over.</p><p>And even though Lisa recognizes the bluntness of Krusty's promotion, it works very well on her. So together, Bart and Lisa ask Homer for hours to go to Mt. Splashmore, and I was surprised that they watched him shower. They probably did this to be annoying, but they still couldbhave had their backs turned around.</p><p>Lisa can cry on demand, and that's not always an easy thing to do, but this could be a trait to add to your stories.</p><p>No one wants to hurt Homer's feelings when he asks if he is overweight, so no one responds immediately.</p><p>Lisa likes Marge's paintings and she asks Marge why she stopped painting, while also stating that she herself is talented. She is sad that Marge stopped painting because of her art teacher; and I think the reason Lisa reacts this way, is because Mr. Largo practically rejects her music everyday and Lisa still stays strong. Lisa encourages Marge to take an art class, she even goes down to the college with Marge to ensure that she doesn't get frightened off.</p><p>Lisa and Bart sing a jump rope rhyme as Homer jumps, which is a form of encouragement. Though when Homer is excited about his weight loss, the kids seem tired of showing their support. Also, did anyone else notice that Lisa calls milk 'moo juice' in this episode?</p><p>Normally, Lisa practices her saxophone in her room, but in this episode she decides to practice in the living room, causing Mr. Burns to yell at her.</p><p>With no teacher in the room, the kids start to go crazy, except for Lisa who is calmly reading a book. And when Ms. Hoover comes into the room crying, Lisa immediately thinks that she got dumped. Honestly, how often does a teacher get dumped, that a student instantly recognizes the signs?</p><p>Anyways Lisa recognizes the imperfections with her sub's costume. I know that Lisa is smart and reads a lot, but we don't know much about what she is reading. When did she study about Texas, revolvers, or even cowboys? We will never know.</p><p>She obviously loves the time she spends with Mr. Bergstrom, because he doesn't anger easily, and he can be sensitive. She also cries when he reads Charlotte's Web out loud, and being such a common tale for classrooms, she has to have read it at least once before.</p><p>She does get nervous when Mr. Bergstrom asks her to play her saxophone. I guess being a bit of a social outcast, she realized that playing in front of the class would mearly make the matter worse.</p><p>Lisa is seen wearing the cowboy hat he gave her, and it makes me wonder if this was all part of her first day with him. Lisa feels special when Mr. Bergstrom rejects Mrs. Krabappel, and she plays a beautiful saxophone solo on the baseball field for him to hear. Lisa talks to Marge about her feelings for Mr. Bergstrom, and she is obviously a bit obsessed, but she gets angry at Marge for comparing him to Homer.</p><p>Not being use to a student like Lisa he thinks that she is getting help from her father. Of course, this conversation only shows Lisa's lack of respect for her father, which surprises Mr. Bergstrom. Lisa believes Mr. Bergstrom when he tells her that she is going to miss her brother and go to big exciting things.</p><p>Honestly I'm glad that Lisa got to tour the museum with Homer and Mr. Bergstrom. But I kind of wished that they kept him around, or had a character similar to him.</p><p>Lisa loved listening to Mr. Bergstrom and was terribly embarrassed by her father, which is to be expected. She seems angry at her father when he asks Mr. Bergstrom to give her an A. She is most likely angry because he embarrassed her and he feels as if Lisa can't get an A by herself.</p><p>Once at home, Lisa complains to Marge, who suggests having him over for dinner.</p><p>At school, we see Lisa a bit dolled up and preparing to talk to Mr. Bergstrom, only to be shocked at the site of Mrs. Hoover. Obviously upset, Lisa remains practically quiet until Ms. Hoover asks her a question. Now she can't handle her emotions and she leaves the classroom crying, and I don't think she returns that day.</p><p>Actually, why did they let a young girl leave school grounds without an adult? Ms. Hoover should have talked to the principal who should have called her parents, but I don't think that these actions were dealt out.</p><p>Lisa goes to the complex where Mr. Bergstrom lives, and I still don't know how she found it. My only idea is a bit stalkerish, and I would hate to think of Lisa as some kind of stalker.</p><p>She does get a moment of reminiscence with a neighbor of his and thsn she hurries to the train station. She finds him and tells him that she doesn't want him to go. He gives her a note for encouragement, and she runs by the train to stay with him as long as physically possible.</p><p>She doesn't want to share her pain with her father, because she knows that he wouldn't understand how she felt. She geta so angry that she screams at her father and then runs to her room.</p><p>By the way, Lisa has a 'go away' sign, and yet I think this is the only episode that shows it on her door. But Homer manages to make Lisa feel better and she apologizes for calling him a baboon.</p><p>Apparently, Marge and Homer fight in the car frequently, playing the same song that disturb the children</p><p>Lisa obviously objects to Bart being a babysitter, even though logically, she should realize that her parents would never let Bart in charge of anything. Lisa doesn't really approve of taking advantage of their grandpa, but she was still able to oppress her morals and enjoy the ride. But at the end of the day, even though she's having fun, she tells Bart she still feels a bit guilty.</p><p>Lisa drinks coffee with Bart, and she obviously hates it black, because she asks for 10 sugar cubes. And even though she is drinking it, she's not as shaky as Bart, which could be a higher tolerance for caffeine for her, or a possible case of A.D.H.D. for Bart.</p><p>Lisa can't enjoy Bart's party because of her guilt, which Bart hates. When the party is over, Lisa is still angry at Bart, but explains the unpleasantness he is feeling.</p><p>Obviously, Bart and Lisa worked hard to clean the house, so they were clearly surprised that Abe was faking his sadness. Lisa must have inherited her ability to cry on cue from her grandfather.</p><p>Lisa reada comics like her brother, but they have different tastes.</p><p>Lisa hopes that Bart will never be truely popular because of his feeble mind. This means that she doesn't want to do him harm, but hopes for unhappiness in his life. Which he never seema to be that happy in episodes predicting the future, so I guess she got her wish.</p><p>When Bart tells Lisa about his fan theory, Lisa instantly thinks of suicide, which shows a little of how dark her mind can be.</p><p>She enjoys the humor in the radioactive man comics, which this could be something the two children can share.</p><p>Lisa does attempt to have Bart's business get more customers. But here, I think that there is a thin line between helping and making fun of him.</p><p>Lisa really cares for Maggie and she teaches her about extra animals and other things to give her an advantage.</p><p>And finally, Lisa tells Bart that no one really believed that Bart would wreak the family; and that it was merely a cruel joke they played on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What Did You Say? (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons or its characters.</p><p>Chapter 7, What Did You Say? Seasons 4-6.</p><p>59. "See? I told you Krusty would come. Just like I said. He's gonna bring us food and water, and smite our enemies!" Bart is a little delusional but he still idolizes Krusty in a god-like sense.</p><p>60. "I mean, it made me feel bad. The poor thing ends up being hauled to the nut house when all she needed was for that big slob to show her some respect. Well, at least that's what I thought. I have a history of missing the point of stuff like this." This is a pretty sweet thing for Homer to say. Not to mention the fact that he got so emotional at his wife's play/acting. After all, he told her that he pretended to care about her projects and here, he really does care. 'No foolin' '.</p><p>61. "Don't feel bad, Homer. Nine out of ten religions fail in their first year." God tells this to Homer in a dream.</p><p>62. "Well, if I could gouge out somebody else's and shove them into my sockets, I would. But to me, she's beautiful." I love this quote, because Homer shows that he really loves his daughter.</p><p>63. "There goes the last lingering thread if my heterosexuality." Patty says this and I like it because it reminds me of this rumor I heard about Patty coming out of the closet in a later season. Granted, I suppose it gets hinted at, but I haven't seen her come out of the closet.</p><p>64. "Dad, I agree that Bart should be punished but The Itchy and Scratchy Movie is the defining event of our generation. How would you've liked it if someone told you that you couldn't watch the moon landing?" Lisa I love ya, but I never considered the Tom and Jerry movie or Looney Toons back in action to be life changing... I may have felt that way about the Teen Titans movie, but it's still no moon landing.</p><p>65. "Don't feel bad for losin'. I was wrestling wolves back when you were at your mother's teat." Willie is strong and kind, and I think this quote is proof of that. Seriously guys, I think Willie is an underrated character.</p><p>66. "What do you like about him? He's just a good-lookin' rebel who plays by his own rules." I really like this because it's one of the reasons women like bad boys. I also like this because Laura and Lisa sigh after hearing this, which could imply feelings Lisa has for Jimbo.</p><p>67. "Bart! That car belonged to Bonnie and Clyde. Show a little respect." I like this quote, because is there really another show that would have a similar quote?</p><p>68. "You know, Maggie, the sooner kids talk, the sooner they talk back. I hope you never say a word." "Daddy." Oh, my sisters can tease me all they want, but I can't help but melt at this scene. Maggie is his only child that calls him daddy and he'll never know... Unless she calls him daddy in the future.</p><p>69. "Kids I want to give you some words to remember me by in case something happens. Let's see. Uh- Oh, I'm no good at this. [Lisa whispers] Bart, the saddest thing about this is I won't get to see you grow up, because- [Lisa whispers] I know you're gonna turn out great,with or without your old man. And Lisa- [Bart whispers] I guess this is the time to tell you- [Bart whispers] you're adopted and I don't like you. Bart! [Bart whispers] But don't worry, because you've got a big brother who loves you and will always look out for you." I love this moment because Homer is helped by his children, and Bart actually tells Homer something kind to say to Lisa. And it is kinda Bart's way of letting Lisa know that he loves her and is protective over her.</p><p>70. "Donuts. Is there anything they can't do?" Homer says this after a giant metal donut saves his life.</p><p>71. "Don't hassle the dead, boy. They have eerie powers." I like this quote because it implies that Homer believes in ghosts, like many other people.</p><p>72. "Hey, Homie! I can see your doodle." I don't know about you guys, but I would have expected Ned to be more shocked at seeing Homer naked.</p><p>73. [Bart] "You're right, Lise. You shouldn't go. It wouldn't be honest. I'll go, disguised as you."</p><p>[Lisa] "What if he wants to hold hands?"</p><p>[Bart] "I'm prepared to make that sacrifice."</p><p>[Lisa] "What if he wants a kiss?"</p><p>[Bart] "I'm prepared to make that sacrifice."</p><p>[Lisa] "What if he-"</p><p>[Bart] "You don't wanna know how far I'll go."</p><p>74. "Lisa, every good scientist is half B. F. Skinner and half P. T. Barnum. I don't think I need to see the other exhibits. First prize!" In this quote, we see how well Bart can sell a product. He really should have been a salesman.</p><p>75. "Sorry, Mr. Burn, but I don't go in for these back door shenanigans. Sure, I'm flattered, maybe even a little curious, but the answer is no." There are several things I could say about this quote. Mr. Burns is talking about bribes and Homer thinks it's a homosexual offer. Ow, my head.</p><p>76. "That's right. And for an extra $20, I'll give Homer a tick bath and then spay him." Ignoring the fact that a veterinarian is at the hospital, think about the fact that he still wants to treat Homer like an animal.</p><p>77. "All right, brain. You don't like me, and I don't like you, but let's just do this, and I can get back to killing you with beer." Well, at least Homer knows that beer is bad for him. Lisa must be getting through to him.</p><p>78. "I guess I've always used violence as a way of getting attention." Jimbo says this... Ah, Jimbo... Anyways, Iike this quote because it shows the guys and how in-depth their conversations got. Of course for anyone writing Jimbo in their story may want to mark this quote down for future reference.</p><p>79. "Don't worry, mom. I'll bust you out of there just as soon as I get a cocktail dress and a crowbar." Mother or not; Bart is willing to dress drag and seduce a man.</p><p>80. "Come on, you stupid horse! I got my last ten bucks on you! No, don't look at me! Run! No! Don't come over here! Oh, boy." I know lots of people like to bet on horses, and yell at the animals. So the fact that Krusty actually distracted his horse is a bit amusing.</p><p>81. "Look what I got! Now people will stop intentionally ramming our car!" How many people hit the Simpson car in order for Marge to feel the need to put on a 'baby on board' sticker?</p><p>82. "Uh, we object to the term 'urine-soaked hellhole' when you could have said 'peepee-soaked heckhole.' " Oh. My. God... Seriously? You know I get that there there are lots of peopke against cussing of all kinds, but I just want to hit this guy in the back of the head. 'Gibs' style.</p><p>83. "So it's a prank you're looking for, is it? I'll give you your prank." Bart is the king of pranks and yet he had to take the reigns. No one thought to ask him for help?</p><p>84. "Well, why can't I be greedy once in a while?" heh, because you're the Simpson voice of reason, babe.</p><p>85. "Hello, Simpson. I'm riding the bus because Mother hid my car keys to punish me for talking to a woman on the phone. She was right to do it." I find this funny because, even thougj this is a Treehouse of Horror episode, Agnes is against Seymour dating.</p><p>86. "I always knew someday mom woukd violently rise up and cast off the shackles of our male oppressors." Lisa says this, and I'm a tad surprised because I never took Marge for the violent type.</p><p>87. "Let's go to the old mill anyway, get some cider." Again, Springfield changes it's mind, frequently.</p><p>88. "Come back! Come back! Oh, we're done for. We're done for. We're done-didilly done for! We're done-didilly-dodilly done-didilly-dodilly done-didilly-dodilly, done-" So, even Ned Flanders has his limits.</p><p>89. "Look, Mr. Burns, we want to see some changes. For starters, you can reverse your sexist employment policies and hire at least one woman." Hey, wait a minute, I remember seeing a woman at the plant before. Back during that 'Principal Charming' episode, when Homer was looking for a husband for Selma.</p><p>90. "Bart, I don't want to alarm you but there may be a bogeyman or bogeymen in the house." Hehe, goodness Homer.</p><p>91. "You let me down, man! Now I don't believe in nothing no more. I'm going to law school." Hm, Jimbo the lawyer. Sounds like a nice match for President Lisa.</p><p>92. "Hey. That's my lucky red hat sittin' on top of a double-corrupted, eight-fold, 14-gauge box." (blink) wow, Bart learned something.</p><p>93. "Actually, I thought it was a little labored. You gotta lose yourself in the moment, man." I was surprised at Jimbo's advice because it shows his awareness to those around him. Not to mention the fact that he was helpful instead of running off.</p><p>94. "No, 'Loud Mouth Lisa' 'Stupid Lisa Garbage Face!' I can't stand this any longer. Somebody please pay attention to me! Hello! Pay attention to me. Look at me! I'm Bart! I'm Bart. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me." This shows how desperate Bart is for attention.</p><p>95. "And I, for one, welcome our new insect overlords. I'd like to remind them that as a trusted TV personality, I can be helpful in rounding up others to toil in their underground sugar caves." Talk about 'looking out for number one'.</p><p>96. [Homer sounding like Marge] "I love you, Homie. Mmm. (Chuckles) [normal voice] I don't need her at all anymore." This is interesting because it implies that Homer only cares about Marge's hair instead of her.</p><p>97. [Homer] "D'oh!"</p><p>[Lisa] "A deer!"</p><p>[Marge] "A female deer." Oh, goodness. Most people who took choir in school would recognize this song instantly and smile.</p><p>98. "I have planned a far greater reward for you. When I pass on, you shall be buried alive with me." I like this quote, because it shows that Mr. Burns can't imagine to be without Smithers.</p><p>99. Ok, I think I like this episode too much because I found 3 sets of quotes that I liked. A conversation between Willie and Skinner; A conversation between Willie and Lunch Lady Dorris; and finally a conversation between Skinner and Bart. But I like them all for different reasons.</p><p>[Willie] "Have you gone waxy in your 'beester'? I cannot fit in the wee vent, ya croquet-playin' mint muncher!"</p><p>[Skinner] "Grease yourself up and go in, you- you guff-speaking work slacker."</p><p>[Willie] "Ooh, good come back." I really like this conversation because it seems to be a perfect example of Skinner and Willie's relationship.</p><p>[Willie] "Lunch Lady Doris, have you got any grease?"</p><p>[Doris] "Yes. Yes, we do."</p><p>[Willie] "Then grease me up, woman!"</p><p>[Doris] "Okey dokey." I love this quote, but the look on Doris's face is just the cherry on top. I haven't seen this scene without laughing, yet. And finally:</p><p>[Skinner] "Uh, one question remains: How do I get out of the army?"</p><p>[Bart] "No problemo. Just make a pass at your commanding officer."</p><p>[Skinner] "Done and done. And I mean done." I like this final quote because Skinner has no problem hitting on a man. In fact, he almost seems excited to do so. But personally this last quote is a bit of proof that my 'Hard to Love' story is possible.</p><p>100. "You started off as the bad cop. And now you're the good one. You and Willie got mixed up about 10 minutes ago." Lisa never fears in the light of incompetence.</p><p>101. "I can't remember when I felt this young. Oh! I really can't." Poor Abe Simpson.</p><p>102. "You leave Mr. Burns out of this!" This is part of a flashback Smithers had about his lavender marriage.</p><p>103. "See, epidermis means your hair. So technically it's true. That's what makes it so funny. Pardon me a moment. Ha-ha!" I was surprised that Nelson knew this off the top of his brain. My guess is that while beating kids up, they said something to the effect of 'ow, my epidermis' and Nelson just picked it up.</p><p>104. "Lisa, stop blowing mt sex- I mean your sax. Your sax. Stop it." Oh, Marge, maybe you should be reading that book in your room.</p><p>105. "Okay, Marge, as long as we're traumatizing the kids I have a scandalous story of my own." It just got real.</p><p>106. [Bart] "Look at all this great stuff, Lise. Cool, personalized plates. 'Barclay, Berry, Bert, Bort!' Aw, come on, Bort?"</p><p>[Kid] "Mommy, mommy, buy me a license plate!</p><p>[Mother] "No, come along, Bort."</p><p>[Man] "Are you talking to me?"</p><p>[Mother] "No, my son is also named Bort." I like this quote because, having a unique name myself, I know how annoying it is to try to find your name on something, even though you know it's not going to be there. Also anytime you look up 'hard core' Simpson facts or references, 'Bort' is always on the list, and therefore should be acknowledged.</p><p>107. "Oh, my god! The dead have risen, and they're voting republican!" Is Bart more scared at the dead rising or the republican thing?</p><p>108. "I'm going to enjoy devouring you, Bart Simpson. Yes. I believe I'll start as you've so often suggested by eating your shorts." The Nightmare Cafeteria is probably my favorite Treehouse of Horror, and this is the best line in the episode.</p><p>109. "I was expelled, Dad. Remember the pipe bomb? The glee club brawl? Remember the school chapel collection plate? Exploding toilets ring a bell? Pay attention to me! Hello in there!" It's amazing how the 'bad kids' on this show are all desperate for attention. When Lisa rebelled that didn't have anything to do with getting attention.</p><p>110. "It's a lucky coincidence you happen to be your sister's brother." Jimbo says this after Lisa beat him up. Which I love because Jimbo is like a 5th grader and he gets shown up by a 2nd grade girl.</p><p>111. "See, Lisa? Males aren't hard to tame. They all follow their video cartridges." I find this funny because if the other babysitters had figured this out, then they wouldn't have been scarred for life.</p><p>112. "Who cares? With no adults around, I run this city... Uh, carry on." Nelson is a rebel at heart, so he wouldn't be ready to be in charge.</p><p>113. "We need a pilot, pronto! Who wants to fly to the Windy City?" [Everyone volunteers] "Conditions are a little windy." [Everyone sits down]</p><p>114. "Dad, remember those self-hypnosis classes we took to help us ignore Grampa? Maybe we should be listening to him now." I like this quote because Bart willingly took a class: and judging from the quote, he still did poorly.</p><p>115. "Here's Bart sleeping. Here he is dozing. Here he is after a visit from the sandman. Ooh, here's nappy time Bart. Here's a cute one. He's all tuckered out." The first few times I saw this, I found it confusing that Marge had so many pictures of Bart sleeping. That is until I realized why she did that. Because Bart has been crazy his whole life so he only looked innocent when he was sleeping.</p><p>116. [Pilot 1] "This is what happens when you cut money out of the military and put it into Healthcare."</p><p>[Pilot 2] "It's a good program. Just give it a chance. That's all I ask." Iike this quote because it shows people on both sides of the argument.</p><p>117. "If there has to be a bastardized version of Krusty and go to clown college.</p><p>118. "It's time for me to bend over and receive my destiny." I love this quote because it is a reference to the show that you can use for your stories.</p><p>119. "He's graceful, yet masculine. So it's okay for me to enjoy this." Jimbo says this when he unknowingly watches Bart dance. Although I can't help but think that this could be a hint of Jimbo's sensitive side.</p><p>120. "Flanders to God! Flanders to God! Get off your cloud and save my Todd!" I love this because it rhymed and it shows Ned in a crisis.</p><p>121. "Oh, Mr. Burns, we'll thaw you out the second they discover the cure for... 17 stab wounds in the back." Is anyone surprised at Mr. Burns having his condition.</p><p>122. "Oh, my god! She's having babies! Oh, I'm sorry girl. I thought you were just getting fat." Marge says this to Santa's Little Helper's girlfriend when she starts to give birth.</p><p>123. [Sniffling] "I-I just can't believe Stark would stoop to that. And right in the middle of Montana and Dakota's wedding." Oh, this is a sweet moment for Jimbo. Love it.</p><p>124. "Baby, you are gonna knock'em dead. [Coughs] Here, take this for luck." I like this quote because it's the last thing Bleeding Gums Murphy said to Lisa while he was alive and he passed on his sax to someone he knows will care for it.</p><p>125. "Are you kidding? Being a cop husband is one mighty sweet deal. This police radio entertains me with other people's miseries, we get a free funeral for Marge- god forbid- and I can run background checks on whomever I want, Moammar." I like this quote because Homer wasn't exactly happy about Marge being a cop.</p><p>126. "Okay, think, Bart. Where have you seen Roman numerals before? I know, Rocky V. That was the fifth one. So Rocky V plus Rocky II equals Rocky VII: Adrian's Revenge!" I love this quote, because sometimes it's surprising what we actually learn from television and other media.</p><p>127. "Ah, soon that mighty apparatus will burst forth with it's precious fluid. Almost sexual, isn't it, Smithers?" Oh, goodness, Mr. Burns. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were flirting with Smithers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Maggie: Season 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 8,</p><p>Being the last Simpson child, I thought that I should write about her before moving onto the parents. Not to mention the fact that Maggie is more independant and capable then she normallt leads on.</p><p>In this first season Marge writes about how Maggie is starting to walk on her own, which explains why she falls so frequently.</p><p>At the mall, Marge, Lisa and Maggie are looking at a toy display. I bring this up because to me, it looks like Maggie is focused in on the train, so she might want one when she's older.</p><p>Ok, after Bart gets his tattoo removed, Maggie is shown touching it, just like Lisa was. To me, I thought this represented Maggie looking up to Lisa, but then I remembered the episode where Maggie hit Homer in the head with a mallet. I believe the episode is named 'Marge Vs. Itchy and Scratchy', but that episode showed just how impressionable Maggie can be.</p><p>Maggie instantly loves Santa's Little Helper, like the others, and he licks her face. I don't know what it is about dogs and babies; it might have something to do with babies being messy eaters though.</p><p>And at the very end of this episode, we see Maggie riding Santa's Little Helper like a horse. Yes, it is cute, but I'm mostly mentioning this because she does this a few times so it's a behavioral trait that should be noted.</p><p>Maggie stacks building blocks that read 'EMCSQU', which ovbiously stands for E=MC^2. This shows us just how smart she is without much development. But then she knocks down the blocks which ciuld represent a destructive nature, or perhaps even the fact that she wants her intelligence to be a secret.</p><p>When Homer attacks Bart after using rhe word 'Kwyjibo', Maggie is shiwn hiding behind Lisa's chair. This could mean that she recognizes Homer when he is about to get upset and ducks for cover when she can.</p><p>Alright, at the opera, it appears that Maggie is sucking her pacifier in rhythm with the music. Not to mention the fact that Maggie watched the opera and rarely got distracted by her family.</p><p>When Homer basucally gives up and is laying on the couch, Maggie pokes him in the ege to try and get him up. Of course this does nothing so she simply walks away.</p><p>Ok, I know this isn't an evaluation of Dr. Marvin Monroe, but can we talk about the fact that he hooked uo a baby to a shock generator? I mean, she probably can't handle it as much as her siblings and parents, and babies love to push random colorful buttons. I seriously think that Maggie could have died from his incompetence. Unless there is a chance that he can adjust the amount of shock you get, but she is still a baby.</p><p>When Bart and Lisa argue, they ask Maggie to go to the one she loves best. Instead of picking either of them, she walks over and hugs the tv, implying that she loves it more then her siblings. Which, Maggie can be forgotten and left alone to her own device, and then TV is probably one of them.</p><p>When the Simpsons get stranded, and Homer and Bart go to find help and Maggie actually follows them. It's a little odd that she should do this since she clangs to Marge so frequently.</p><p>She unknowing scares off the men and is left abandoned in the woods. She finds herself face-to-face with a bear, and instead of being afraid, she simply gives it a spare pacifier which quickly subdues the creature.</p><p>So the bear carries Maggie safely to the den where the bears feed, care, and protect her. She is also shown riding on the back of one of the bears. It's possible that the bears were trying to return her, or maybe even tried to make her feed more comfortable with the knowledge that humans were around.</p><p>Now because she can understand the bears and they understand her, she managed to save Bart and Homer from their rage. Then she waves goodbye to her good friends and leaves with her family.</p><p>You know, I recall seeing an older Simpson episode from the Tracy Ullman Show and they sang 'Rock-a-bye Baby' bit in this episode it's a different song. I don't think I'll mention the Tracy Ullman Show often, but since the other rhyme gave her nightmare it's nice that they now sing something different.</p><p>After Marge kicks Homer out of the house, Maggie hugs Homer which shows that she really missed him.</p><p>Ok, so Maggie loves Homer, and we see that she is more capable the. Her family realizes. With this in mind, why isn't she more concerned about her father when he falls down the stairs and is unable to stand up.</p><p>In a letter that Marge writes to Bart, she says that she thinks Maggie will speak, and I find this funny because Maggie doesn't talk until the episode 'Lisa's First Word' and the family doesn't hear her speak until the credits of 'The Simpson's Movie' which is in between season's 14 and 15.</p><p>Honestly I haven't seen every episode of the Simpsons, but I think they are season 29 now; so in my opinion, if Maggie doesn't speak occasionally by season 30, then Lisa should be teaching her baby sign language. And it seems like something Lisa would do because scientists have proved that baby sign language actually helps young children develop communication skills.</p><p>Even though Maggie is very young, she loves Krusty the clown and is worried when she learns that he has been arrested. She is even shown sucking on a Krusty pacifier for the first, and most likely last time on the show.</p><p>As expected, Maggie has a bed time and she doesn't stay asleep when Ms. Botz starts going through the house. In this final episode, we really see how resourceful Maggie is, when she uses her toys to gently exit her crib. Not to mentioned the fact that Maggie is abke to untie her siblings after Ms. Botz ties them up.</p><p>But from what I know about Maggie this isn't that surprising. What's surprising to me, is that Maggie let Bart borrow her pacifier without any objections. I have seen many people who have had great difficulty in separating the two, so forgive me for being surprised.</p><p>And even though Bart is a wild card, she still trusts him to carry her on his back and not drop her. Well, that's it for Maggie so far, but I'm confident that like the other evaluations, this will get longer and longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shipping: Jimsa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons or its characters.</p><p>Chapter 9, Shipping: Jimsa (seasons 1-5)</p><p>You know, as far as I've seen, the show does not reallt show the possibility of Jimsa. People like to ship Bart with Sideshow Bob or one of the twins. But normally, if Lisa gets shipped with anyone, it's with Nelson or Milhouse. So why did I start writing love stories between Lisa and Jimbo? Well, to be completely honest, I figured that if Lisa could fall for one bully, then why not another; and out of Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney, Jimbo was the only one I knew. But the funny thing is that once I started writing them together, and rewatching episodes, I began thinking that Jimbo belonged with Lisa. So going through the episodes, I'll mark them for easy reference and why they show the possibility for Jimsa.</p><p>1. [The Tell-tell head] This is the first episode that shows Jimbo, and he actually protests Bart from Kearney. Yes, I realize that Jimbo will beat Bart up in the future, but here he doesn't. Protecting Bart, even if it's because he likes him, show that Jimbo is protective over things he cares about.</p><p>Therefore in a relationship, he will protect you from harm, which to a social outcast like Lisa can be a very attractive quality.</p><p>And when Jimbo tells Bart that he got kicked out of all four space mutant movies, I believe he was making sure that Bart didn't have any negative feelings about it. Even though Jimbo is introducing Bart to more violent things, he still is making sure that he feels included.</p><p>2. [Bart Vs. Thanksgiving] I recall a future episode where Jimbo tells his fellow bullys that he bullies others to get attention. But here, in this episode Lisa makes a centerpiece for the tabke and acts bashful, but is clearly asking for attention. If Lisa had found satisfaction in negative attention instead of positive attention, then there is a possibility that she could have become a bully instead of a brainiac. And for all we know, if Jimbo found satisfaction in positive attention, then maybe he wouldn't have been a bully.</p><p>3. [Lisa's Substitute] To me, this is one of the key episodes that show that Jimsa could work. And yeah, for those of you who instantly recognize the episode will say, 'Hey, QueenAlicorn, Jimbo isn't even in this episode.' I know, but Jimbo is older then Lisa by at least four school years... And Lisa falls for Mr. Bergstrom, who is most likely close to Homer's age. Here it is shown that Lisa is capable of caring, liking (and even loving) an older man without regrets.</p><p>4. [Lisa the Greek] In this episode Lisa falls in love with football in order to bond with Homer. She develops a deep understanding of the game and is able to pick every winner. And unless Jimbo is like my old ex, who hated football with a fiery passion, this could be an activity that they could share together.</p><p>5. [Separate Vocations] Now this episode show Lisa's wild side and she easily blends in with the bad crowd. And since Jimbo lives in the bad crowd, it shows that she can handle it.</p><p>6. [Kamp Krusty] Ok, now in this episode, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney are counselors for camp Krusty. I know that they are bullys but I'm still a little surprised that they chose to spend six weeks of their summer alone with them. And it may not mean much but in this episode you mlstly see Dolph abd Kearney abusing the kids. You see Jimbo conducting the choir and collecting the wallets the children make. He grabs wallets from everyone, but he does move the box to Lisa instead of snatching the product out of her hands. So it's possible that he gave her a little special treatment, but obvioudly not a lot or he would have been ratted out.</p><p>7. [Lisa the Beauty Queen] In this episode Lisa becomes Little Miss Springfield and we see lots of boys at the scho giving her their attention. But I was thinking about it and this episodr shows Lisa sticking up for what she believes in. And Jimbo is a rebel who loves 'sticking it to the man', so he could be great at a protest rally(s) or protecting Lisa against those who disagree with her.</p><p>8. [New Kid on the Block] Ok, now this episode shows Bart falling for his neighbor Laura. This episode let's us see Jimbo's 'romantic' side and also the type of girl Jimbo would like. Laura is tough and witty like Bart and she is very responsible and respectful like Lisa. In other words, I can see Lisa having a similar attitude when dealing with a close friend or boyfriend.</p><p>Also when Bart asks Laura why she likes Jimbo, of course she merely sighs at this question and so does Lisa. Several people say that this could be a hint that Lisa has a small crush on Jimbo. For the sake of Jimsa, I'm confident that it is.</p><p>And poor Jimbo got scared to death when Moe came at him with a knife and instantly started crying. But even though this reaction was forced, it is still a sign of how sensitive Jimbo can be. After all, during ths teacher's strike, we see the 'real' Jimbo crying at some soap opera show with his mom.</p><p>9. [I love Lisa] Just a small scene here. At the President's day play, Jimbo and his friends are inspired by Ralph's acting as George Washington. Because of this they rush to the library to leaen more about him and his life.</p><p>10. [Whacking Day] In this episode Bart, Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney all get locked in a room by principal Skinner. This episode always reminds me of this small comic I saw where Jimbo was a good student. But the nerds bullied Jimbo because he wasn't as smart. When they put on Jimbo's signature knit cap on his head, he finally snapped and started beating uo the nerds.</p><p>I may have mentioned this before, but later in the show we see principal Skinner introducing Jimbo as the school bully when Bart enters the school, and I completely reject this.</p><p>I personally believe the nerd thing more, because I feel that it would explain a lot. After all, Jimbo can be pretty sensitive, but if he was bullied by nerds then he would feel the need to act tough around everyone, even his closest friends, because he had to toughen up in order to stop his bullies.</p><p>Also, it would make him uncomfortable for him to be around nerds or anyone learning independently. And since I reject ths introduction of being a bully, the comic could show a school loving side of Jimbo, which Lisa could relate to.</p><p>And also at the end of this episode Jimbo confesses to using violence to get attention. I mentioned this scene earlier when I wrote the Bart Vs. Thanksgiving section, and how easily the two could switch sides.</p><p>11. [Homer the Vigilante] In this episode, Jimbo Jones proudly works under Homer, until Homer lets the cat burglar rob the museum. He tells Homer that now he doesn't believe in anything so he's gonna go to law school.</p><p>I can't help but think that this would be an attractive quality to Lisa. After all you need to get good grades and study hard in order to go and pass law school.</p><p>Lisa dreams of becoming a jazz musician, but her future tends to have a more political background, which may make her more attracted to Jimbo.</p><p>And when I think about the Lisa's Wedding episode, I recall her fiancé being ashamed of Lisa's family and planned to never see them again. So here, when Jimbo shows clear resoect for Homer and let's face it, if you can respect Homer, you can respect anyone in the Simpson clan.</p><p>12. [Lisa Vs. Malibu Stacy] In this episode, Lisa finds that the talking Malibu Stacy dolls saying sexist things which bothers her. She even creates her own doll to become a respectable roll model.</p><p>Now, I'll be honest, I am adding this episode to the Jimsa list, not because of an episode I saw, but a picture. I saw Homer grabbing Jimbo by the front of his shirt and asking Jimbo why he stole Lisa's dolls, to which he says 'I think they demean women.'</p><p>So they both has a problem with Malibu Stacy and they both took action. And like I've mentioned, I've never seen the episode that has this scene in it.</p><p>So if Jimbo stole Malibu Stacy's from a whole bunch of girls then he was protesting, as Lisa might of done. But on the same hand, if they Jimbo only stole Lisa's dolls, then I would think that he couldn't bear the thought of Lisa's wild spirit getting trampled by a demeaning figurehead.</p><p>But again, I haven't seen this episode, so both of these reasons work for Jimsa. Either he's perfect for her because they both protest the same injustices or it shows possible feelings he has for Lisa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bart: Season 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 10,</p><p>Time to welcome back Bart, and all (if any) readers to this particular stalker page. I know it has been a whil since I have updated this, but heaven knows that there will be plenty of chapters. After all, this is the tenth chapter and I haven't even discussed half of the series.</p><p>The first episode in season 2, is called "BART gets an F." Heavy on the Bart already. Let's see, we even have Mrs. Krabappel complaining about Bart's behavior. He keeps interrupting Martin's report, and he even puts ketchup packets in Martin's seat before he sits down. I understand that Bart is a prankster and enjoys to make people laugh; but I wonder if Bart would ever become a terrorizing bully, like Nelson.</p><p>I find it a tad humorous that Bart gives a book report off of the picture of his book. Apparently no one told him that he shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.</p><p>Hm, Bart writes on the board with his left hand. I suppose this makes sense because your dominant hand becomes your dominant hand because it is actually larger. That is why being left handed is something you are born with, not taught.</p><p>When asked about the pirate in Treasure Island, Bart mentally lists off "Blackbeard, Captain Nemo, Captain Hook, Long John Silver, Bluebeard." If he stopped sooner he could have gotten the answer correct. In detention, Bart spaced out, but he knows exactly what his teacher is saying. Yes, this probably means that Bart has gotten in trouble a lot, but also it means that Mrs. Krabappel is repetitive and predictable.</p><p>Bart doesn't study for his test, that a given. But if that were me, I would have forgotten the test all together. So, Bart remembers the test throughout the day, but procrastinates studying.</p><p>I find it funny that Bart trusts Sherri and Teri to be honest with him. After all, they are pranksters that don't get caught.</p><p>Before taking the test, Bart cries out in pain until he gets sent to the nurse. Being a Military child myself, I have been to three different elementary schools and I must say that I have never seen someone do this. As humorous and common this is for the 'class clown', I wonder if anyone has actually experienced someone doing this. Please share with us.</p><p>Anyways, Bart calls Milhouse for answers on the test. I was surprised that Bart memorized them. It's not like he stared at a piece of paper because Mrs. Krabappel was standing in front of him.</p><p>Alright, now Bart is confronted with his grades and he snaps at the adults. Perhaps this 'fear of failure' Bart developed is a result of Lisa being smarter then him. He knows that he will never be smarter then Lisa; 'So why try?' he may wonder. That is, until it is suggested that he gets held back.</p><p>Ok, so Milhouse is Bart's best friend, but he always goes to Otto for advice. And even though Otto tries his best to calm Bart down, he only makes Bart worry more. This worry makes Bart fantasize in class.</p><p>He imagines himself, still in the fourth grade, but maybe, 30-40 years later. Once again, Mrs. Krabappel askes Bart the name of the pirate, in Treasure Island. Bart doesn't know, but Bart Jr. does. We must remember that this scene is part of Bart's psyche. So if Bart never read Treasure Island, then how did he know the pirate? Something to think about.</p><p>Bart askes Martin for help in school, and normally I ask myself why Bart asks Martin instead of Lisa for help. I think it's clear that Bart asked Martin because he felt sorry for Martin.</p><p>Actually it could be a little guilt, now that I think about it. Bart switched IQ tests with Martin and he got sent to that prestigious school. There the smart kids bullied him because he wasn't smart. And eventually Bart told them that he had cheated, but not how. Therefore Martin lost his chance to leave because of Bart, and gets bullied for being smart. Seeing how lonely Martin is and how others made fun of him, perhaps reminded Bart of his experience at the other school. So, if Bart can make life easier for Martin, then it could make up for what he did.</p><p>Back on this episode, Bart and Martin begin to help each other out, but in the end this relationship is one-sided. Bart says that he hasn't even started to study, which is exactly what Martin was tasked to do. So Bart sadly doodles in his text book knowing that he will fail the fourth grade. Without another option, Bart turns to prayer and asks God for help. And it's a good thing that Lisa heard him otherwise Bart may have wasted this snow day on play instead of studying as he had intended.</p><p>Small side note, even though Bart is distracted by the snow, he is still... somewhat responsible for his plant.</p><p>His last effort takes Bart into the basement to study. We see Bart fantasizing once more so that we can physically see where Bart Mentality is. And as you can see this takes a turn when the characters in this dream-like sequence become obsessed with snow.</p><p>And I know that this episode takes place in a non-winter setting and therefore shocking everyone with it's appearance. But I also want to add that one of the delegates said that it was July. Now this could sound like a meaningless detail, but for me most of my important tests take place before a new semester starts and when the year ends... in June... Yes, yes, the 4th of July is Independence Day, but wouldn't it make sense for Bart to study this particular information for a big test. One that takes place right before summer starts. It would also explain why teachers would suggest to hold Bart back. I mean you don't tell a kid in December that he may need to repeat the grade he spent four months in.</p><p>Bart closes the book to stop the scene and once again we see Bart biting his pencil. I use to chew my pencils when I was younger, but I typically did it because I was angry. But it is my understanding that, for the most part, biting your pencil is a nervous habit.</p><p>Bart slaps himself to keep himself concentrated, even when taking this test. (Also another chewed up pencil).</p><p>But being as nervous as he is, he asks Mrs. Krabbel to grade his paper first. She does and he gets a 59, which makes him cry his heart out. I felt incredibly sad for Bart at this scene and he spits out a correct history factoid that earns him an extra point. Therefore he gets a 60 and passes the fourth grade. Although I suppose that doesn't matter because Bart will spend the rest of his life in the fourth grade with Mrs. Krabappel. Then Bart has an excited little freak out, which includes kissing the teacher. But in the end, Bart finally gets a test paper taped onto the fridge.</p><p>I enjoy the fact that Bart, Lisa, Santa's Little Helper, and Snowball 2 all tackle Homer after getting hair. I think it is a moment Bart should deeply enjoy because he knows how angry Homer can get.</p><p>Even though Bart knows how important Dimoxinil is to Homer, he still splashes the liquid on his face. Just to be the first of his friends to get a beard and act like it's no big deal.</p><p>The Simpson children spend time together in Bart's treehouse to tell scary stories for Halloween. Even though Homer went trick or treating, I am willing to guess that this was Marge's idea.</p><p>Of course all Bart cares about is to freak out Lisa, but his attempts are not impressive in the slightest. This could either mean that he thinks Lisa is easy to scare, or he only knows childish techniques.</p><p>Bart is a horror movie fan, even making a reference to Friday the 13tg. Now I remember that when my younger sisters were 10, they were not allowed to watch such things. And Marge is more strict on TV violence. So I am guessing that the only way Bart could have seen this, is if he caught it on tv when she wasn't around. Sort of like when Bart watched that 'Top Hat Entertainment' channel.</p><p>Bart and Lisa are fishing. But I can't help but wonder who taught them to create their own fishing poles. Homer can't even make a spice rack.</p><p>Ignoring that for a minute, I normally think of Springfield as a small town, but it's bigger then some small towns that I have been to. My point is that maybe they shouldn't have been so open to a complete and total stranger. With a worry wart mother like Marge, you think that she taught them something about stranger danger.</p><p>Of course, I forgot that the final episode of season 1 involved how Bart and Lisa hogtied Ms. Botz. So I suppose that they feel like they can protect themselves.</p><p>Bart gets his picture in the paper for catching Blinky, although this is not Blinky's first appearance. But Bart puts this picture in a scrapbook next to an article titled 'vandal Decapitates town statue'. It's almost funny that Bart would want to remember that since he felt so guilty. But perhaps he has it to remind himself not to take things too far.</p><p>I think that it is pretty clear that Bart is a sports guy, and I am glad that he can enjoy the baseball game as much as Homer. Although it does sound a little wrong for Bart to keep the ball Flash signed.</p><p>Bart is naturally against moving until Marge convinced him otherwise. And the only thing he wants to do is to become 'spit brothers' with Milhouse. At least that's safer then blood brothers.</p><p>Before Homer goes out to perform Bart is quiet because for the first time Bart actually respected his father.</p><p>Bart likes mini golf, but I'm guessing that he really loves to see his father throwing a temper tantrum.</p><p>Bart tries really hard to perfect his mini golf game.</p><p>Although Bart may not like the Flanders clan, he can't bring himself to hate Todd Flanders. Bart does want to make Homer proud so he enlists Lisa's help, which is very effective.</p><p>For the first time in a while, Homer has joined his children for training. Bart gets mad and hits his ball hard, almost hitting Homer in the head. Honestly, I think Bart is a good player and he did this on purpose.</p><p>Bart and Todd play until they face each other at the final hole. But Bart convinces Todd that the competition isn't worth it and they end in a tie. So they both win $25 and their fathers now the lawn in dresses.</p><p>Ah, sibling rivalry, the small torture that makes parents wonder where the Love has gone to. I suppose if Bart does not recognize any of the parade balloons then he never really sat down and watched it before.</p><p>Bart probably only cares about the game; although Bart does want to help Marge in the kitchen. I really like this scene because I have a large family, and I have actually seen children do this.</p><p>Bart burns Lisa's centerpiece and at the end of the episode Bart says that he enjoyed it, that he is gonna do it again, but he doesn't know why he did it. Now, I am no psychiatrist, but I think it is clear that Bart acts out for a reason. Earlier I said that Bart calls himself dumb because he knows that he will never be smarter then Lisa. She gets her papers taped to the fridge, she can make things he never could and he gets jealous.</p><p>They get in a fight and Bart gets in trouble, as usual. Of course Bart feels like Lisa is in the wrong, so when Marge tells him he has to apologize, he rubs off, taking Santa's Little Helper with him.</p><p>Now I am surprised that Bart did not recognize the Burns' Manor. The plant has an annual picnic there and it's clear that Bart has been there before. At least he was fast enough to outrun the hounds.</p><p>Bart sells his blood to get some quick cash, by using Homer's ID. Although Bart left in a hurry so why would he have Homer's wallet on him before he left?</p><p>On the surface, Bart thinks that being homeless is easy, which is a shame because I'm sure the people around him have had some real hardships. When I first saw this episode I was sure that Bart would have talked to the people there. And being an impulsive kid, he would probably ask how they got homeless. Their stories would make Bart realize that his life is pretty good and he shouldn't have left. But instead he brags on television on how his parents didn't win.</p><p>I am glad that Bart was kind enough to give his twelve dollars to the gentlemen that helped him out.</p><p>Bart hesitates on returning home and he feels that they will blame him for everything. I doubt that this feeling suddenly developed because of his fight with Lisa. I can actually understand this feeling because I got blamed for a lot growing up. My mother use to punish me for hitting my younger sister, and I never realize my sister was lying until she said that I had hit her during my school hours. According to my sister I left school, came home, hit her, and went back to school. Granted Bart actually does bad things, so he may get blamed for things he has never done 'because who else would do it?'</p><p>Bart hangs out on the roof until he hears Lisa cry and he instantly tells her where he is. Bart finally apologizes because he feels bad that he made her cry. This is sweet because Bart is genuine and he really does care about Lisa.</p><p>Ah 'Bart the Daredevil'... this is where we see Bart wanting to jump Springfield Gorge. In 2007, I saw The Simpsons Movie with my family and my father made a big deal about Bart and Homer jumping the gorge.</p><p>"No, no, you don't understand. Bart has been wanting to jump the gorge for years, but people always stop him."</p><p>So when I started to watch episodes of the Simpsons from the beginning, I was excited to see how many attempts Bart makes. I also want to point out that the Simpson Movie aired on July 27, 2007 which puts it in between seasons 18 and 19. Now to try and keep this stalker page as 'pure' as I can, I have only watched up to season 12. That may sound stupid to some, but when I watch a new episode it activates my creativity and gives me lots of ideas for stories. Plus Lisa is the first to be studied for every season and I love when they make new developments for her characters.</p><p>Bart and Homer agree that Truckasaurus is awesome and they need to see him. They really are similar in the beginning of this episode. By the way, should Marge be letting Bart watch a wrestling match when she hates the violence in cartoons? Well, that is more of a discussion for Marge's evaluation instead of Bart's.</p><p>I just noticed how behaved Bart is for Lisa's concert. Perhaps he realizes that this is important to Lisa and he doesn't want to spoil it. I must keep an eye out for this in the future.</p><p>Bart is instantly in awe with Lance Murdock. You notice that Bart is the only one who actually watches Lance's jump. Now my first thought was that everyone else in that audiences a big chicken. But logically the odds of that are astronomical.</p><p>The other explanation is that there is something wrong with Bart, which is probably the case. Now, I'm not going to say that Bart is fearless; because there are plenty of scenes where he is scared. But maybe Bart is a little 'warped', as my mother calls it. He enjoys danger, destruction and scaring people, so of course he would want to become a daredevil.</p><p>His first jump, over the car, was a flop; earning him a trip to the hospital. But this doesn't discourage Bart. In fact it probably reaffirmed his daredevil dream. If I had to take a guess, I would say that if Bart hadn't gotten stitches, he would have given this dream up. Because he hurt himself doing something awesome, which leads to a cool story; which lets others believe you are cool.</p><p>The rest of Bart's jumps are successful, but he wasn't creative enough to spice it up. Bart jumped over a pool, but so did Lance Murdock. Lance must have jumped many pools, but Lance knew how to keep it interesting.</p><p>Bart talks about a thrill when jumping, but that is probably only the adrenaline rush.</p><p>Bart is very polite and respectful when meeting Lance personally.</p><p>Bart actually stands up for his daredevil career. Even though Bart is a little hellion, I personally thought that this is Bart being brave. And his parents only succeeded in giving Bart something to prove, which could be the greatest influencer.</p><p>Homer was able to stop Bart before the actual jump and shocked Bart, as well as many viewers, with plans to jump the gorge himself. Bart becomes worried for his father's safety and it helped that Homer was willing to sacrifice his life for his son.</p><p>Once again, Bart and Lisa are watching their favorite cartoon Itchy and Scratchy. I love that they can actually share this together without fighting. At least they have one thing to bond over.</p><p>Upset that he cannot watch cartoons at his house, he starts to watch them at Milhouse's House.</p><p>Bart begrudgingly helps his mother with her protest; but in his own form of rebellion, he adds the word 'Don't' to his sign.</p><p>At dinner, I'm actually surprised that Bart keeps telling his mother how much he wants to watch cartoons. After all, he saw that Top Hat Entertainment channel without asking, and yet here, he still tries to make Marge say yes. Marge can get political on this show, and when she does, she can be a force to be reckoned with. But that doesn't stop Bart from trying.</p><p>Bart turns off the TV when he sees how boring the Itchy and Scratchy cartoon is. At first I didn't see anything wrong with this scene, but then I realized something was off.</p><p>First of all, everyone in the Simpson household loves TV. You even have multiple scenes where one is hugging the lifeless device. Shutting it off would mean that the show is really bad.</p><p>But that isn't what bothered me, really. It's the fact that Bart, of all people, stopped watching his hero Krusty the Clown. Heck, later when Gabbo tries to kick Krusty off the air, Bart still watches him, even though Itchy and Scratchy are on the Gabbo Show. For Bart to actually be willing to turn off Krusty? Run, the apocalypse is coming.</p><p>Bart decides to go fishing with his friends and instantly recognizes a cat fish. Now, granted, catfish are one of the easier fish to identify. But still, the ability to recognize and categorize fish is impressive.</p><p>An impressive display of Bart's skateboarding abilities, again. Then he gets hit and ruins his ticket to heaven and gets sent to hell. He doesn't seem to mind going back to hell when he dies, which is a tad disturbing. Although, I suppose it can be humbling to know exactly where you are going when you die.</p><p>When Bart is testifying, it seems that Bart is a little conflicted when answering questions. He does seem fine after saying his rehearsed answer.</p><p>At restaurants, Bart loves to order food to shock his waiter and his family. Always looking for the gross factor, but I guess he enjoyed his food.</p><p>Bart is singing karaoke in the restaurant's lounge. But doesn't Bart complain about singing in season 5 or 6? He shows his hatred for singing and dancing, by singing and dancing. Oh, Bart...</p><p>The next time we see Bart is when Homer goes into his room. Bart must have done something bad for him to bend over and prepare to get spanked, without question. Because Bart normally tries to talk others out of him getting punished; so what did Bart do?</p><p>Homer is teaching Bart how to shave because he won't get another chance to do so. I did ask my father when he learned to shave like this and he said he was about 12-13, because that's when he started to grow facial hair. Now season 29 is airing now and to my knowledge, Bart is still 10. So it's good that they got to share this moment, because who knows how long it will be before Bart actually turns 13.</p><p>Bart also sees right through Marge's lies about their fancy dinner. Even though they are waiting for Homer to get home, Bart and Lisa manage to prank call Moe without Marge noticing and/or caring.</p><p>I know that when Lisa was having a bad day, Bart prank called Moe to make her feel better, though it didn't work. Maybe he and Lisa were bummed out by their mother's understandable sadness and decided to cheer each other up.</p><p>The Simpson family is watching TV together when it goes out. So Homer and Marge start telling the story of how they met, but for the most time Bart is hating every second of it.</p><p>Bart gets excited when he learns about hell, and asks his teacher several unnecessary questions. I can't help but wonder if Bart is actually curious about the questions he ask, or if he is simply wants to drive the Sunday school teacher crazy.</p><p>But earlier we see Bart go to hell prematurely, and he doesn't mind returning. I suppose that it would make sense that Bart would want to know what he will experience and who will be there with him.</p><p>Bart tries to watch Top Hat Entertainment which makes sense because he is probably curious about that sort of thing and it can have that 'gross out' factor that he loves so much.</p><p>Ever the business man, Bart charges people to watch this 'racy movie' channel, as Marge puts it. He gets several kids from his school, including Kirney, who has a son of his own.</p><p>Bart loves cable as much as Homer, so he obviously does not want to lose it.</p><p>Bart signs the field and gets in trouble as usual. But Principal Skinner uses Bart to get closer to Patty. This allowed Bart to flake out on any and all trouble at school.</p><p>In the next episode, I love how Bart and Lisa form their own sign language to communicate. It's fun and very childlike.</p><p>Using cuss words for their correct definition, is one of Bart's specialties. I swear, does Bart simply stay up reading a dictionary to study different curses he can use.</p><p>When questioned, Bart is proud to be the 'little hell raiser' of the family. All I can say is that, at least he is proud of his work.</p><p>I do like the fact that Bart is quick to accept Herb into their family.</p><p>Bart asks Herb if he can spit over the side of the hot air balloon, and my first thought is that Bart is being polite for some sinister reason. But Bart was on his way to Heaven until he spat over the side and got sent to hell. So perhaps Bart has learned from his past mistakes and will not ruin this great opportunity.</p><p>At the end of this episode, Bart tells Homer that he liked his car. But Bart does wait until the other family members are asleep, so they can't hear him.</p><p>When the family is sick of Santa's Little Helper and his behavior, he and Bart get sent to doggie obedience school. But the school doesn't help and so Homer says they need to get rid of the dog.</p><p>So Bart tries harder then ever to get Santa's Little Helper to pass his tests. Eventually, Santa's Little Helper does understand and pass his exams.</p><p>Now, I recall that Marge said that everyone in her family had a natural talent for sewing, and I question whether or not Bart can sew. I realize that Marge says that only women have added to the quilt, but I suppose that is because men would naturally be more reluctant on trying or learning how to sew. But if Bart had a natural talent, then this could be something to talk about in a fanfiction story. I will also need to keep a lookout to see if there is any indicator of this skill being present.</p><p>Bart and Lisa playfully 'sword fight' with their corncobs, which I find sweet, despite the mess they are creating. After hearing that Abraham Simpson is giving his money away, Bart tells him to leave it to his family. When that fails, he simply waits in line and tells his grandfather what he wants in order to try and get it.</p><p>After convincing Homer to go to Mount Splashmore; Bart quickly shows his impatient side, by honking that car horn at Homer. And once at the park, Bart and Lisa go off on their own to have fun.</p><p>Never one to miss out on the opportunity, Bart scares Homer in the attic. Bart also sees the opportunity to steal Homer's wallet, once again, when Homer is vulnerable.</p><p>You know, when I started this stalker page I had already seen seasons 1-12, maybe twice all the way through. I went through different stories to see who people matched Bart up with, and I was surprised that several stories had Bart in a same sex relationship or romance. After seeing this, I immediately thought that this was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard in my life. I could only think of one episode that questioned Bart's sexuality, and I figured this was why people may use the gay card. But here, when Bart says 'marvelous' to his father, it reminded me of what I saw online. Now, I'm not one to say if Bart is actually gay or not; that is for the writers to decide. After all, here Bart is 10 and he may be curious, but nothing is defiant. All I am saying is that this is the first time I noticed that those fanfiction writers were not crazy.</p><p>When I was 10, I had no idea what liver spots were. No one in my family had them, so I suppose that I hadn't even heard of liver spots until I was in high school, during health class. Now my family had children very young, so my grandparents just turned 60 and my great-grandmother isn't even 80 yet. Mr. Burns is 81, as he stated earlier in the season, so he has a few of these liver spots. I know how these spots are formed, but I am not sure the average age people normally are when they get one. But my point is that Bart wants to know about the liver spots. I don't know if this is pure curiosity because of the 'gross factor' or because he simply wants to know. Either way, I find this question creepy and a bit suspicious.</p><p>Gross or not, I find it a tad funny that Bart actually does show and tell. I suppose that it is an easy grade for him, because he hates to do any real work for school. Hm, it suddenly occurred to me that maybe Bart would have been a good Horror movie director. He loves to scare and gross people out, and here it shows that he likes to control film. I think that I may put Bart in this profession in one of my stories.</p><p>Bart did not ask to be class president, but surely he will not regret being the center of attention because he loves it too much. Bart loves making a scene, but when it comes to the actual election, he doesn't really care. In fact, if it weren't for Homer, Bart wouldn't have done anything extra, like putting up signs. And Bart is so confident in his win that he didn't even stop to think that his party hadn't voted. When he finally realized, it was too late. Bart is disappointed in his loss, until Homer explains why it was better that he lost. Finally feeling better, Bart goes to bed, probably feeling a bit closer to his father.</p><p>I know that Homer is a bit of a drunk, and I'm sure that Bart has seen Homer that tipsy before. But Marge makes Homer talk to Bart about it. Now being the oldest child in the family, I have been responsible for, say, bringing my dad home when he gets drunk at our local Oktoberfest celebration. Now my dad doesn't drink a lot because of the conditions of his job; but if he drinks enough to get drunk, he simply laughs more at jokes and he can't stop telling me how sexy my mother is. That's a little sweet, for about 5 minutes, and then it quickly becomes tiresome. Homer is obviously a different kind of drunk, but still.</p><p>Um, Bart scares away the babysitter for past events that scarred her for life (possibly literal scars as well). But this means their grandfather has to watch him. But you know, in this back flash, Bart is in diapers, so he is probably 1-1 1/2 years old and he instantly recognized this women. My memory is horrid, so maybe this is just me, but how on earth can Bart remember something from that point in his life? Ever since high school m, my ability to hold information has been growing weaker and weaker. I could never tell you how old a certain memory is, and Bart recognize this girl even after 9 long years? I know, I know, it's a cartoon, but still.</p><p>I love that Bart was able to quickly put together a list for his grandfather. Although there is a chance that Bart wrote this list earlier for the babysitter, in hopes that it worked.</p><p>Bart has no problem taking advantage of his grandfather; after all,he gets to smoke, easily I might add; and drink as much coffee as he wishes and even throw and wild crazy party. But he feels uncharacteristically guilty when he sees that they had made their grandfather cry. Not knowing that this was a trick, Bart and Lisa clean the entire house.</p><p>Personally, I would love to go to a comic book convention. Although my sisters and I only go to comic book shops for Free Comic Book Day. Currently in the town I'm in, there is no comic book shops at all. So if we want comics we either have to order online or travel an hour to the next town over, where the closest comic shop is. So I guess I am a little jealous of the kids in Springfield in this episode.</p><p>The question Bart asks Buddy Hodges was... completely inappropriate. I don't care if Bart likes to make a scene, he shouldn't have asked that question. My senior year of high school, I learned that a friend of mine died in a car accident with three other people. I surely wouldn't want someone asking me if the car they died in is haunted by her and her friends. Bart should have been more considerate.</p><p>Bart asks Homer for the money to buy this comic book, Radioactive Man #1. Technically Bart already had $30, so he only needed $70 from Homer. If Bart was smart about it, he could have simply asked Homer for $10 every day or so until he got the $100 he needed.</p><p>In the end he buys the comic with Milhouse and Martin, which causes complications in their friendship. Honestly I can't imagine timesharing a product like this with my friends, but I like to think that for most cases, I try to be as neutral as I can. For example, Martin strikes me as the type of kid to keep a safe. So what if they put the comic in Martin's safe, keep the safe in Bart's treehouse and give Milhouse the key to the safe. Granted this would probably have backfired as well because the kids got greedy, but still.</p><p>Bart is allergic to butterscotch, imitation butterscotch, and glow-in-the-dark monster makeup. Here he has 8 baby teeth, although I am sure that he loses some by the time you get to season 29. But in this episode it's important to know that Bart has double-O-negative blood.</p><p>Homer convinces Bart to give his blood to Mr. Burns, but I can't help but think about the 'Bart vs. Thanksgiving' episode. If Bart's blood is rare, then that blood should still be there, if not then he is not the only one with Double-O-negative blood. Granted even if that was the case, we don't know who got Bart's blood.</p><p>In the Thanksgiving episode the nurse tells Bart that he has to be 18 to sell his blood, but I suppose that they made an exception for this because Mr. Burns is the one that needs the blood. I will admit that I have only had blood drawn for medical tests. When I was younger I got really sick and my doctor told me that I can never donate my blood. He said if I did I would infect the person who received it; a bit scary, no? Anyways, if I am wrong about Bart's age being a factor, please inform me and I'll say something about it in Bart's next evaluation.</p><p>Writing the letter for Mr. Burns, Bart happily copies Homer's words and suggests different insults. Knowing that Homer wouldn't stay upset, Bart mailed the letter. This was rather selfish because Bart only thought of Mr. Burns' money, not the fact that Homer could be fired or worse. But Bart is concerned when Homer is going to water the mailbox.</p><p>Bart was clever enough to suggest that Homer pretend to be Mr. Burns and get his letter. But they didn't know the 'c' in C. stands for Charles. Although Smithers sometimes calls him Monty as a sign of their friendship, but I don't know why more people don't call him Charles.</p><p>Bart loves his prank calls, but as you recall in one of my earlier chapters, he makes most of them in seasons one and two, then we barely see it. What happened?</p><p>Burns hands Bart a crowbar to open the crate, but knowing Bart, he would have probably kept the crowbar for future vandalism antics.</p><p>Within the crate is a statue of the head of Xtapalapaquetl, the Olmec god of war. Now I know that the Simpsons end up putting this in their basement, but Bart likes it and will probably take it when he finally moves out. Besides the head costs $32,000 and probably more in the future, and so Bart could sell it for a handsome price, or pawn it for cheap money.</p><p>Well, after all that writing, season 2 of Bart is finally done. The following chapter, like always, shall be a fun one. I will be pointing out examples of my Ned and Moe pairing, or N.A.M.P, in seasons 1-5. Tune in next time to read.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shipping: N.A.M.P</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 11, N.A.M.P seasons 1-5</p><p>(Otherwise known as Ned And Moe Pairing)</p><p>1. [Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire]</p><p>Now it is perfectly natural for characters to change and develop over time. So when I saw this episode for the first time, I noticed that Moe was more sympathetic and Ned seemed a bit more passive aggressive to show he has better. So when Ned shows off his extravagant lights to the Simpsons, when they in turn have simple/broken lights, I found this rude. And with Moe being such a tough guy, maybe he could like this whole 'kill them with kindness' deal. And cleaning up the mess of gifts outside the circus of values store, Ned cleans up his pile almost as if to say "Look at how much I got for my kids." Now perhaps Ned didn't realize what he was doing and therefore could be excused.</p><p>Moe has his bar all decked out for Christmas, which could be the only time I've seen him decorate the bar. But Moe is kind to Homer and offers him a free candy cane. And even when Barney walks in, giving Moe two paying customers. But Moe doesn't seem bitter at the slow business.</p><p>2. [Homer's Odyssey]</p><p>This prank call reveals more of Moe's true nature, which honestly is perfect for Ned and his family. Ned can be such a pushover, How on earth could he stand up for something he believes in. Moe could teach Ned to be stronger and Ned can teach Moe how to be kinder. Oh, and Moe is brutally honest to Homer, which depending on the situation could be a positive or negative trait.</p><p>3. [There's no Disgrace like Home]</p><p>Moe seems to care a lot about Homer's state of mind in the first season. So this does show that Moe is observant and cares for his friends/patrons.</p><p>4. [The Call of the Simpsons]</p><p>Once again it seems that Ned is bragging with the RV. They do have things better then the Simpsons but not by much. But for a family with several creature comforts, this can be very welcoming to Moe who lives in his rundown bar.</p><p>5. [The Tell-Tale Head]</p><p>Moe openly weeps when Barney asks him for a beer with a head. Tough old Moe, who hates everything, still has town pride and is a bit sensitive. He is still a bit emotional when he visits the statue. Also for a brief second, it appeared that Ned was in the mob waiting to kill Bart. So, maybe he can fight for things.</p><p>6. [Some Enchanted Evening] I love the scene where Moe gives Homer advice on how to make Marge happy. Because, on one hand, most Simpson fans know that Moe has a crush on Marge. But if he is willing to leave their marriage alone in order to pursue a more suitable romance, then this can be very healthy. I know this isn't specifically NAMP, but it is important for any pairing Moe is in.</p><p>7. [Dead Putting Society]</p><p>The odd thing about Ned is that he doesn't really drink, and yet his rumpus room has draft beer. He has several steins, which is probably why he chose a beer from Holland. But Ned and Moe could potentially run the bar together as some dynamic duo.</p><p>And honestly, I did gain a bit of respect for Ned in this episode, because he fought back. Though kicking Homer out of his house did make him feel guilty, but you can really see the fire lighting under his ass.</p><p>Another thing is that Ned Flanders has a more then average tolerance for Homer's antics. Therefore I can see Ned being incredibly patient and tolerant of Moe and his short temper.</p><p>Plus Ned gives off an impression that he is competitive by saying "mercy is for the weak". I bet Moe could respect that. And I hope that I don't sound crude, but when Ned enjoys wearing the dress at the end of the episode, it could indicate that Ned would be the more feminine of the group. Perhaps one could even see Ned dressing in drag to go out with Moe.</p><p>8. [Itchy and Scratchy and Marge]</p><p>In this episode Ned and Moe are both holding signs to protest Itchy and Scratchy. They joined before it was at a 'bandwagon' point and that shows that they either wanted to stop the cartoon violence or simply be supportive of Marge.</p><p>9. [One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish]</p><p>Emotional because he believes that he is dying, Homer kisses Moe on the Lips. And instead of getting upset and hurting Homer, or even being disgusted, Moe simply says "please, not in public." Which to me says that he could have liked the kiss.</p><p>If in general Moe enjoys a kiss from another guy, then I'm sure that he could enjoy himself with Ned.</p><p>10. [The War of the Simpsons]</p><p>I would say that, even though Moe and Ned protested together, this dinner party would be their official meeting. Ned says he has a Ph.D in mixology, which is probably true for him, because that didn't sound much like a joke. But I would imagine that, as a college student at his fraternity, he would be the bartender so that he didn't have the pressure of drinking. And by doing this, he could cut off people and call taxis or a designated driver.</p><p>But when Moe was serving the Flaming Moe's drink at his bar, they did great. So if they worked together, Ned's actual degree could add a bit of sophistication to the bar. Also, I think that doctorate could allow them to pay more for drinks in general. And I do like how Marge was talking to Maude, Ned, and Moe together. This could potentially show them getting along and having commonalities.</p><p>11. [When Flanders Failed]</p><p>Doing research for a different story, I learned that out of all the left handed people in the world, about 80% of them were gat, regardless of gender. Therefore in this episode, where they introduce the Leftorium the customers have a higher chance of being homosexual. So we clearly see that both Ned and Moe are both left handed, giving them a higher chance of being gay.</p><p>12. [Lisa's pony]</p><p>In this episode, Moe surprises people by letting us know that he saved the music store owner and his wife from a burning car. This shows a little bit of that Good Samaritan that I think would really seduce Ned.</p><p>13. [Burns Verkaufen Der Kraftwerk]</p><p>So, any fan of the Simpsons should know that Moe is not the biggest fan of children. But in this episode, we see Moe as a "loving uncle" if you will. He loves Bart and he loves the fact that Bart is a troublemaker. And I can't help but love the fact that Moe requested Bart to sing such a silly song. Moe has a nice smile on his face and after the song, he gives Bart a Krusty Bar as a reward. Moe loves Bart so much, and to me this is a good example of how Moe could love children once he got to know them. After all, Ned has two boys and Moe couldn't have a successful relationship with Ned unless he loved the boys too.</p><p>14. [A streetcar named Marge]</p><p>In this episode we learn the Ned is an actor. I enjoy the realization that Ned is proud of the fact that he played Blanche DuBois in his all male school.</p><p>Now, if I focused on the fact that Ned was in a all male school (probably high school) and then was in his fraternity at college, then this could indicate that Ned is more comfortable around men. Conditioned that way could also let him be a little more sensitive to his inner character, which is more passive. And if one was writing a story about Ned being gay then they could create scenarios where Ned had some homosexual experiences, or even hazing.</p><p>But the boy school thing isn't a perfect example, because some men become more desperate for female encounters because of it. So I may use that detail in a story, but I believe Ned's love of theater is the real proof of NAMP working. And it's not for that silly stereotype that gays love musicals.</p><p>But if Ned is so proud that he played Blance DuBois in streetcar, then this tells me that this was the role he originally tried out for and got. So it means Ned was willing to try out as a woman, dress in drag and kiss men in front of hundreds of people.</p><p>Now if it wasn't Ned then I suppose that I could overlook this as good acting; because Shakespeare's plays were originally all men and heck the mother in Hairspray still has to be a man because her vocal range is deeper then most women. But Ned is so strict with himself and he thinks so much is wrong, that it could be very possible that Ned is acting out on stage so that he has an excuse for doing them.</p><p>Continuing on a more cosmetic issue, this is the first time we see Ned take off his shirt, and he is incredibly muscular. So if Moe saw Ned shirtless, it could be quite the attraction.</p><p>Hm, I don't think I have ever noticed Moe was one of the stagehands for the play. This could show a love of theater that he and Ned could bond over.</p><p>15. [Treehouse Of Horror III]</p><p>Here Ned walks into the Simpson home and for a moment scares everyone in the room. I'm surprised really that Ned would pick such a 'disturbing' costume. Granted I thought it was kinda cool, but to be a decapitated man when his children aren't really sure what blood is? Well, perhaps that is why he is at the Simpsons. Because there he can be a bit more violent or crude if he desires, and it won't effect his sensitive children. But if Ned likes the fear of Halloween and in turn scaring others, I can see Moe being a perfect match to this inner desire.</p><p>16. [Brother from the Same Planet]</p><p>I don't know how others would react, but if I saw my neighbor running out of the house naked, I would freak out a bit. Some sort of a gasp and then quickly diverting my eyes, or something to that effect.</p><p>But when Ned sees Homer naked, he calls out to him in an almost playful way. It's possible that Ned enjoyed seeing Homer naked because he got to see Homer's 'doodle'. And if Ned likes Homer naked, then surely he would enjoy Moe more.</p><p>17. [Rosebud]</p><p>Moe is the first to feel guilty when the angry mob takes the bear away from Maggie. This is a sign of Moe's true sensitivity, since he does care for Homer's kids. Plus he got the honor of returning the bear to Maggie before exiting the house.</p><p>Also, Principal Skinner suggests that the mob should sing at the hospital, and this could be the first time Moe volunteers for such an assignment.</p><p>18. [Homer loves Flanders]</p><p>Now here you see two completely different sides for Ned and Moe. Ned's patience gets tested by Homer, and he grows to hate him. Then we actually see how kind Moe can be, which story wise, is completely out of left field.</p><p>We learn that Moe reads to sick children and also to the homeless every Wednesday. He also gets misty-eyed after telling both stories, which can show how sensitive he is. And a fun fact is that I think this was the episode that made me realize NAMP could work.</p><p>Well, that's the end of this section, but our next chapter will be to analyze Lisa in the third season.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lisa: Season 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 12, Lisa (season 3)</p><p>Ok, so normally when I do this evaluations, I just write it as is. But for the Stalker page I started for Invader Zim, I was worried that people would get confused. I thought people would read it, and think I was crazy for writing what I was writing. So I broke up the information by episode. Just like I do for the fun chapters on this page. And honestly it's 10 times easier to follow. So, I decided to switch to that system from now on. I know that these Stalker pages are for me, but there are a few people who check these out. And I will say thanks, because it's nice to have others check it out. So I'm sorry if you don't like it this way, but I find it easier and I'm not going back.</p><p>[Stark Raving Dad]</p><p>Ok, so the episode starts with Lisa trying to wake up Bart. Now, I know that Lisa and Bart can have a pretty complicated relationship, but holding his nose seems a bit juvenile for her. And she wants to know that he will get her something for her birthday. I'm not entirely sure why she needed this validation from her brother. Perhaps this was a sense of her still looking up to him? But what did she expect from him?</p><p>Ok, but it almost seemed like Lisa was more concerned with turning 8, then actually getting presents. And looking at her in this moment made me think that, perhaps she has realized that she is getting older and life is changing. Kinda like how the age 30 or 40 can frighten people. She is mentally older, so I suppose it is possible that she is worried about turning 10.</p><p>(By the way, I don't mind tv shows where the characters stay the same. But it drives me crazy that they never ever age. I would love it if they did this, they would make a decision to age the characters a little after so long. Like maybe every 10 seasons, everyone gets a year older? Something like that. It's nice to see developments in people and watching kids grow up, you know.)</p><p>Another thing. At the end of this episode, Bart wakes up Lisa at 6, so there is a good chance that she had a bad dream. Silly, I know, but listen. If she isn't normally awake at that time, and she felt the need to talk to Bart at that moment, and she was so grateful to Bart when he promised to get her something; then she probably had a dream about him not getting her anything for her birthday. What the actual dream was could depend on you (or me, or whoever writes it), because wouldn't her nightmare be an interesting little parody for one to make?</p><p>Lisa made a poem that talked about all of the animals she had that died. A pretty grim topic for a soon to be birthday girl. I suppose that this could be a supporting detail to Lisa worried about turning 10. Thinking that death is around the corner, waiting to take her like it took her pets. Normally pets do not have a long lifespan, so if they were 8, then that could be half a life (depending on the animal). And Lisa is smart enough to know that people can die at any age, and then she wouldn't know how long she had left. Very dark, but she could be struggling with this, if you believe that's what her poem indicated.</p><p>It is good that Lisa is reminding Bart that he promised to get her a present. This shows that she isn't naïve about her brother. She knows that he will probably forget and so he needs to be reminded.</p><p>(Sigh) I know... I know... Lisa is an outcast, at school and at home... but... ugh, the scene when she is singing to herself, I just... I hate when they show how alone she is. Independent and strong, sure, but the loneliness can be hard to see sometimes.</p><p>Lisa didn't have a very good birthday. She was alone, and the one thing she wanted was for Bart to get her a present and he didn't. Now I know that there is a good chance that Marge still made her a cake and gave Lisa gifts that she opened, offscreen. Which makes sense because Lisa was writing Bart a letter from the stationary she just got. So that means that she opened at least one present, but we didn't see it.</p><p>Um, I was a bit confused that Lisa was speaking as she was writing. I mean it is normal to read out a something you write to make sure that there are no mistakes in it, but I would think that Lisa was pretty good at that. Perhaps, if she wanted to make sure it was correct, she would speak out loud to make sure that she got it on the first try. Or, you know, she is doing this to put more emotion into what she was writing to make sure that Bart knew she was serious, or to make him feel bad, or both.</p><p>"Perhaps if a professional so advises I will give you a hug at some far distant family reunion" ok. First time I heard that, I actually thought the 'professional' would be a political adviser, because Lisa's future tends to be in the political field. But maybe this could also be a psychological professional to help fix the family bond. Either way, it does show that Lisa has a pretty good idea for what her future holds.</p><p>Although, Lisa does want to be a Jazz Musician, so that can be a bit confusing. Perhaps when Lisa said 'professional' she actually meant a manager or someone in charge of publicity.</p><p>Lisa is comfortable with people staring at her? Hm, this could show how she doesn't care what others think of her. But she is mad at Bart. I would think that she would want to close her curtains so that he couldn't see her. Maybe they did this to show that she was so upset at what happened, that she didn't care about anything anymore.</p><p>Hey, wait a minute. Lisa is always getting in trouble for playing her saxophone in the house. How on earth did she not hear Bart and 'Michael' on the piano? That doesn't make sense... hm... unless she made an area for her to be that blocks out the rest of the world. Like a soundproof room, or a panic room. I mean, unless she made one and like... put it in her closet... then I say that this is a stretch. But on the same hand, it would make sense for Lisa to have one and she simply didn't hear something because she was in there. I guess a random detail like this would depend on the writer.</p><p>Watching this episode, which I have countless times, I just noticed that Lisa hugged Bart. Which she vowed to only do in the future. It shows that she forgave him, and that's good. Um, I don't think she actually gave Bart her letter though. He spent the rest of his night with 'Michael' and she may not want 'Michael' to read such a personal letter.</p><p>[Mr. Lisa Goes To Washington]</p><p>Ok, I have been to Washington. I use to go up to the cherry blossom festival every year. I stopped going when our family moved out of Maryland though. But there is a lot of landmarks to see and I can see why Lisa would want to go. Also if Lisa does become president, then just image how much this visit meant to her. I suppose this episode would be a key episode for Lisa's personality in general.</p><p>Lisa is looking at a government book. Hey, is it possible that she was doing research on law for her paper. I normally thought that she had the books for inspiration, but maybe she hadn't read up on that stuff before. So maybe there is a chance that Lisa never would have become interested in politics if she had never done the essay contest to go to Washington.</p><p>Ok, listening to Marge talk to Lisa was kinda cute. Lisa almost seems amused at the fact that Marge feels out of date with Lisa's generation. Well, actually 'amused' isn't the best word, but the look on her face says 'my mom is so adorable'. Besides, Lisa took her advice, so that's good.</p><p>Now, we know that Lisa is smart, and that she can phrase things eloquently, but I did enjoy the fact that she wrote with so much emotion. I know several people who are completely Left-brained, and they often tell me how hard it is for them to write like that. Makes me wonder if this is a natural born talent, or if this was something she had to train herself to do.</p><p>Side-note: Lisa missed a point on Organization, if all things? The small piece that I heard seemed to be pretty organized, and it's hard to think that Lisa would have messed something like that up.</p><p>Sure, it's pretty obvious that first bedsies isn't real. Which is why Lisa pointed that out. But come on, she would have saved herself a lot of grief if, instead of pointing it out, she would have just let him pick a bed. Perhaps she was so distracted by her paper, and being in Washington, that she didn't think about his reaction before she spoke.</p><p>2:00am. Pretty late/early for many people. And Lisa should know that they are going sightseeing, heck she probably insisted upon it. But look at them, when they call Homer to wake him up. They are fully dressed. I don't know about you, but if I were asleep, and I wanted to get up at a certain time to call someone... I would stay in my pajamas. And I doubt that they woke up for the day, at 2:00am. If anything, I would bet that Lisa and Bart where up talking, and bonding, when they decided to do this. So you know what that means? That means that Lisa and Bart have multiple things to talk about in order to stay up so late. I imagine that Marge would have sent her children to bed at 9 or 10, which meant that they talked for 4-5 hours. That has got to consist of more than Itchy and Scratchy. Hm, maybe I should make a page about their relationship. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, ;).</p><p>I wonder if Lisa kept in touch with the other contestants. Perhaps she sent letters to Trong Van Dinh and Maria Dominguez. Wouldn't that be nice? She may be an outcast in her town, but she can have friends from all over the world.</p><p>-P.S. my favorite episode with Lisa making friends has got to be in season 6, and I'm just dying to get that far in the Stalker Page.-</p><p>In a later episode, I know that Lisa got lost just taking a bus to the museum in her local town. So it seems a little weird to me that Lisa could just go walking around Washington to all of these different memorials, and be ok. I know that the episodes don't revolve around her getting lost, but still, come on.</p><p>Also, it does seem a little odd that she just happened to have her speech on her. Was she going to read it to the statue? Or is she constantly editing it to make it better? If she was editing it, I guess that would make sense, but come on, it would be better for her to carry a notebook and jot down thoughts or ideas. Why? Because then the pages won't get wet, or dirty, or fly away. It is a little reckless.</p><p>The small cartoon of fat-cats and pigs was probably the best way to show the disgust that Lisa felt. But I wonder if Lisa kept those feelings in the back of her mind. Knowing that there were crooked politicians and businessmen, no matter the conditions, could have fueled her to get into politics professionally. If she couldn't stop the small stuff, she could help stop the big stuff.</p><p>You know, listening to Lisa read her essay, I wondered if she could benefit from doing a political blog of some sort. Mostly because she cut straight to the hard stuff right away, and gave her honest-to-God opinion. But also because it can get the attention of the people she will never meet.</p><p>Hm, I wonder why Lisa only apologized to her father. Homer and Marge were both talking to her, and Bart and Maggie were there; so why did she only apologize to her dad? Perhaps this could be a sign that Lisa recognizes the fact that Homer is not normally interested in what Lisa likes, but he loved her essay. Whereas Marge is normally on her side, and will be there every step of the way. But you could also say that Lisa did this, because of how much she loves her father. And she knows that he does things for her, even though they don't see eye-to-eye. She knows that he loves her, and Lisa loves that about him.</p><p>Lisa looks so embarrassed after she hears about the arrest of Bob Arnold. She threw a hissyfit and said unpleasant things. I wonder if this experience taught her to be, just a little more careful, with how she phrased herself. I know Lisa is very outspoken and such, but she doesn't want to have another embarrassing moment like this one. Although, I suppose it would have had a deeper impact if Trong hadn't stood up for her. Sweet, huh.</p><p>[When Flanders Failed]</p><p>How does one stumble across the word 'schadenfreude'? I imagine it is a word one finds when they read German text. So perhaps it is possible that Lisa can read German. If not, then perhaps there are a few German authors who use that word and Lisa read it that way.</p><p>Also, there is a highly good chance that Lisa knew that Bart's touch of death was fake. I say this because Lisa isn't an idiot. So perhaps there is a good chance that Lisa allowed Bart to take advantage of her, in order to benefit herself. Now I'm not sure if this was something she considered doing this before, letting Bart be the downfall of his own making, but it would be a good way for him to learn his lesson.</p><p>Of course if she did know that his move was fake, then that would mean that she sacrificed her brother in order to get her saxophone back. Which would explain why she wasn't surprised at him being beaten up/not fighting back. But that would also mean that she cared more about her saxophone then she does her brother. That, or she was angry at him, and wanted them to punish him.</p><p>[Bart The Murderer]</p><p>Lisa is eating "Jackie O's cereal", and I am pretty sure that this is the Jacqueline that was John F. Kennedy's wife. Which would be cool for Lisa, if she recently got into politics, and will one day be the president. Besides, I can't imagine Lisa is eating the cereal for the free stretch-pants.</p><p>You know, Lisa wasn't very nice to Bart in this episode. She instantly questioned his happiness, and she refused to hold the bus for him, and she accepted the fact that Bart couldn't go to the chocolate factory...? I mean, I just... Lisa. You even waved to Bart as the bus pulled away. That's kinda rude, but maybe she is still mad at him for shooting the piano player in the last episode? Maybe? Or she is mad at something that happened off screen? Either way, that seems to best explain why she did that.</p><p>[Homer Defined]</p><p>Er, I know this isn't specifically Lisa, but I understand why she would say ew to that card. She is eight years old, and I know that's a Krusty the Clown is a big celebrity in the show, but uh, that card is a bit more adult. I often wonder how he can get away with so much stuff/merchandise. I really need to create a list of products in the Simpson universe.</p><p>I'm willing to bet that Lisa knew that the 'Duck and Cover method' did nothing to protect people. In fact, I would say that Lisa would have talked to principal Skinner about this, and tried to talk him out of this precaution. But here you can see Lisa under her desk, like everyone else, and keeping quiet. Well, maybe she understood the fact that she could die, and doesn't want to scare her fellow classmates, more then they already were. They couldn't outrun the blast, and they wouldn't have a chance to survive, so... she just kept her mouth shut and let them hope.</p><p>Uh, did anyone else hear Lisa talking about role models? That means that she never saw her parents as role models before. Well, actually, Homer makes sense, but I would still think that Lisa would look up to Marge.</p><p>Remember the pilot episode? Lisa explained to her aunts that Homer is her father so that makes him a model of manhood. Which means that her future relationships are determined by the relationship she has with her dad. Anyways, Lisa should also recognize that Marge is her model of womanhood. And we tend to become our parents when we get old enough. If Lisa doesn't see her mother as a role model, then how does she expect others to respect her. I don't know, I think Marge is pretty cool. Slow to anger, understanding, giving, normally selfless, but she isn't afraid to fight for what she believes in. Lisa loves and I guess respects her mother, but Lisa should see her as a role model too.</p><p>And just because Homer got lucky, Lisa's attitude towards him completely changed. I mean, she knows that she is smarter then he is, and yet, she know looks at him without any faults? Perhaps this is how she sees all of her role models, but still nobody is perfect.</p><p>Again, Lisa is showing more interest in Homer. Writing a paper about him? I would have thought that she would have done this before. Probably not positively, but still. But Moe isn't as close with Lisa, as he is with Bart. And I would think that maybe that says that Moe and Homer stopped being close after Lisa's birth. He loves Bart, and he knows Lisa, but can be intimidated by Maggie. Moe isn't big on kids, but he loves Homer's. I haven't seen the episode, but I heard that Moe tried to kill himself by jumping out of an airplane, and ended up saving Maggie instead. Like I said, I don't know this episode, so maybe it's a fluke. But, hey, if Moe does jump out of a plane to save Maggie, then... well... Go Moe.</p><p>Plus, a side note, Moe was willing to give Lisa beer at the age of 8, so if she ever wanted to go in and do some illegal drinking, that could probably be her place. This could be a story detail if Lisa needed to go undercover, or perhaps she is acting out. Not sure who would use this, but there you go.</p><p>Not that it's incredibly flattering, but I think Lisa is kinda impressed at Homer getting in the dictionary. He actually added to the English language, heh. Besides, I wish that the show would say 'pulled a Homer' more often. It's a flashback to loyal fans.</p><p>[Like Father, Like Clown]</p><p>You think Krusty avoided going to the Simpsons for dinner because he didn't want to perform? He was surprised when Lisa told him it wasn't necessary. I guess most people want Krusty, not Herschel Krustofski.</p><p>It is a little surprising that Lisa suggested that Krusty say grace. She said that she wasn't a theologian, which was her way of saying she wasn't that religious. And I can't imagine her being ok with others saying grace, when she isn't a believer herself. But maybe she just wanted to her what Krusty would say, which makes sense.</p><p>Besides, if Lisa recognizes this as Hebrew, then it kinda helps the idea that she is bilingual.</p><p>I do love it when Bart and Lisa pair up for a common goal. Though sometimes I feel like Lisa lets Bart hold the reins more then he should. But maybe she knew that she needed Bart to feel like his voice was heard before she told him what to do.</p><p>Lisa mentioned a Rabbi Simon Ben-Eliazar. Part of me wonders if she knew him before this, or if she met him because of this. If she knew him beforehand, then how did they meet? And if she just met him, then how did she know to come to him? Either way, this is probably someone she can converse with, and who can help her, if needed.</p><p>Plus, even Lisa has her limits. She is not learning Ancient Hebrew. Also, I'm not Jewish, so can someone tell me if all Hebrew is ancient Hebrew, or is some ancient, and some is... Er, modern Hebrew? That doesn't sound right. My guess is that it's all ancient, but I'm not sure.</p><p>I do like that Lisa came along for this last encounter with the Rabbi, probably to show her support, but also because she has been stuck in the library and needs some time outside.</p><p>[Treehouse Of Horror 2]</p><p>I do kinda like the costume Lisa has on, that is her salute to the Native Americans of the Pacific Northwest. I am a bit worried that it is a bit too heavy for a little kid though. I hope she made it from cardboard. Though I doubt she would ever do a costume like this again.</p><p>Now, when I was little, we had a librarian who would tell us stories once a week. Since we went every day. Anyways, she told us the story of the Monkey's Paw, and I deeply enjoyed it. She told us a little of the story at a time, so when I moved away, I never got to hear the ending. I doubt that Springfield Elementary has a story time like that, but Lisa probably heard of that story the before that nightmare.</p><p>But because this is Lisa's nightmare; Every single aspect of the dream is an indicator of Lisa's thoughts and emotions. I mean perhaps she has been reading a book set in Marrakech, Morocco, and that's why the beginning of the dream is set there. Also her family would really be her interpretations of them, and how she sees them.</p><p>Perhaps that is why you have the performer who twists up their body and crawls away with his ears. And Bart says he could do that, but he doesn't want to.</p><p>If Lisa gets upset at Bart for doing whatever he wants and hardly getting in trouble, then perhaps in her dreams, she makes him a bit more humble and relatable. Not much. But maybe this could also be a way to show Bart that he can't do everything.</p><p>Ok, now for something a bit more complicated. Lisa is wearing a blue shirt that says 'I kissed the Balmoweloud'. This is partly a reference to Irish culture, with the kissing of the Blarney Stone. It's said that whoever kisses the stone gets luck. So the shirt could indicate some interest Lisa has in Irish culture. The problem is that, I looked up 'Balmoweloud' and other then this episode, the only thing I found was a wiki page on Bab Boujeloud (with other spellings of course). But it looks like this is a gate in this area. Well, it's a stretch but maybe that's the point.</p><p>They say that everyone in a dream is a reflection of one's self. So even though Lisa is dreaming about her family, they aren't actually her family. Weird, huh? So maybe their is a chance that Homer is her stubbornness, Bart is her rebelliousness, Marge is her kindness, and Maggie is her silenced voice. Because they are projections of the mind, that's how is could possibly be.</p><p>Ok, so I haven't been overseas, but I feel like the guns pointing at Homer is something of a symbolic nature. Say, if Homer is a projection of Lisa's stubbornness, then maybe the guns pointing at him are a warning to Lisa to stop being so hardheaded. Now, the thing is that I'm sure that Lisa sees dreams as a recall of information you had in your day, but dreams still have meaning.</p><p>Lisa wants peace on earth, and Bart wants X-ray specs. But remember in this scene, Bart is part of Lisa. Which kinda makes you wonder what Lisa would want to use X-ray specs for. Perhaps there is a person that Lisa is starting to like, in a crude-ish way? Or maybe this is symbolic for wanting to understand people more, and learning who they are on the inside. Or, is there a chance that there is a problem Lisa has that she wants to see through, but is having problems? Though if Bart is asking for the X-ray specs, then maybe this is Lisa's desire to want others to see and understand her better. The correct answer is most likely a combination of things, not that Lisa would ever take her dreams seriously.</p><p>You know, Homer said that the pants wearer would get the first wish, and Maggie picked up the paw. This could be an indicator of Lisa seeing Homer poorly. We have already established the reality of Lisa not seeing her parents as role models. Marge didn't get a wish, so maybe that's Lisa's way of showing that Marge has no power at all. But Maggie gets the first wish, and maybe that makes sense? Because is Lisa wants to go out, but Maggie is sick then no one will notice Lisa. So I'm Lisa's mind, she could see Maggie as the main influencer.</p><p>Maggie made a wish for a new pacifier. It was delivered by a man with a limo. This could be a wish of Lisa wanting the finer things in life. Even if it's the simplest of things.</p><p>Next Bart makes his wish, which could put him second in command. Which, he acts out so much, and he gets to do everything first, because he is older, he naturally gets more attention then Lisa. Heck, even in these Stalker pages, I have noticed that Bart gets much more screen time then Lisa does. Perhaps this subtle detail is normal with 'middle-kid-syndrome' because this means Lisa feels the other two get more power, aka attention, then she does.</p><p>Bart made a wish for the Simpsons to be rich and famous. Now I'm sure that Lisa would never wish for fame and fortune herself, or at least to admit it. But hey this is a dream. And it does make sense for Lisa to want more money in her pocket. Most of the things she wants tend to be more expensive, and in her fantasies she tends to lead more lavish lifestyles. She wants to be better off then her parents, but she also doesn't want to hurt their feelings. So why should she openly admit that she wants to be rich. As for the famous, she is a social outcast. It makes sense for her to want to be well known around the globe for her well-documented accomplishments. So she would want to be famous and have millions of people who love her and want to be her friend. But Bart didn't specify what they were famous for, and being complete sellouts could be a reminder to Lisa to stay the course and stay strong.</p><p>Ok, now Lisa hid behind the couch when she made her wish for world peace. Perhaps this is to show that if Lisa is to get what she wants she has to sneak around to get it. Or... maybe this is to show that she feels alone and isolated by her needs/wants/desires?</p><p>Anyways, this world peace wish probably shows how Lisa always wanted the world to be. But there will always be something that causes problems. And here's the thing, I am all for world peace. Part of me thinks that this singing and song stuff is a bit overboard. I think world peace would be better if you simply called it world respect. We are all very similar with a bit of differences. So maybe, if we learn to respect each other a little more, then we wouldn't need such aggressive methods of persuasion. And you know, many scientists believe that there are other creatures on different planets. So if we are ever gonna be able to defend the world, we really should learn to get along with each other. We could have an earth like the one in Futurama, which would be kinda cool. Even if that's set in the year 3000.</p><p>The aliens said that we were smarter then they were. So this could be a bit of Lisa's belief that she is the smartest person in, at least, Springfield.</p><p>And of course Lisa feels incredibly guilty for making everyone slaves. She didn't want that to happen, so perhaps this world domination is to help show Lisa that if you want something, you have to work towards it.</p><p>Oddly enough, when Flanders gets the Monkey Paw, he doesn't seem to get any consequences for his wishes. I suppose this could indicate that Lisa feels as if she either needs to be punished for something, or that she keeps getting torn down.</p><p>Then Lisa gets in bed with Bart, which could mean that she wanted the protection of her older brother. But it could also be a sign of her stubbornness. Lisa teased her mother for the thought that she would have nightmares, and if she ran straight into their room, it would instantly let her mother win.</p><p>Ok, I don't know if Lisa stayed awake when Bart woke up, and that's why she jumped into their parents bed. Or if she woke up and simply followed Bart so that she wouldn't be awake. Or if she woke up, was still scared and followed Bart. Or if she had another nightmare that Bart woke her up from. But surely she didn't think returning to her room was a good idea, or she would have. So she swallowed her pride and went to her parents.</p><p>[Lisa's Pony]</p><p>Lisa obviously has some trust issues with her father. Not that it's something unreasonable, but I would be worried that trust issues with Homer could possibly lead to her having 'daddy issues'... I hope that doesn't happen to Lisa, because the music store is next to Moe's and she knows Homer will want to go there.</p><p>Although, she saw her mother in the audience and started talking to her. If Lisa is paranoid like I am, then chances are she was watching those doors like a hawk. And if Marge is like my mother, she doesn't want to be late. And that's why Marge was probably there early, so here's the thing; They made it sound like Lisa wasn't the last performance, so surely the best student in school could have asked the principal to be pushed back a bit, right? Why didn't she do that? Is it possible that she was preserving her persuasion for a more noble cause? If that was her thought process, then that would mean that she made a sacrifice to help make her school and education better. And that sounds a lot like Lisa, huh?</p><p>And she is really disappointed in Homer. She is beyond disappointed, and watching her behavior, well, it doesn't really seem mad. I think Lisa reached that point where she gave up on her father and she simply can't expect anything better from him. But who can blame her? See that video from Lisa as a baby? Homer has been ignoring her since births and after 8 years of trying, the only thing she has to show for it is him embarrassing her in front of the whole school.</p><p>Homer tries to spend more quality time with Lisa, and if she were in a better mood, I'm sure that she would have appreciated her time with him. But she probably knows that Homer is being driven by his guilt from messing up, and not from a desire to know her better. You know, part of me wonders how Lisa would have been if she stayed mad at her father? Remember that episode 'Separate Vocations'? I feel as if she may have been more of a troublemaker like that, but with the lifeless attitude of a zombie. Sounds like an alternate timeline, huh?</p><p>Homer put the horse in Lisa's bed, which makes me wonder if Lisa has ever seen The Godfather. Also she must have been asleep when he did that, so that means that Lisa is a heavy sleeper. Otherwise she would have noticed when that pony got in the bed. I do like it when Lisa rode Princess into her parents bedroom. That is such a memorable moment, for most reasons.</p><p>We see Lisa riding a horse when she is spending time with her uncle Herb, but I am always surprised at how well she rides. It looks so professional, so it makes me wonder if she is a fast learner, or if she is a natural. Either way, you know that adult Lisa is gonna do whatever it takes to have a pony of her own. Heck, maybe Lisa will be a jockey and ride for a living. With her love for animals, and her competitive nature, it really would work well for her.</p><p>Lisa shows Homer more affection then she normally has, and I understand the fact that she is happy, but what if it's something more. Now maybe this is more personal, but I like to see gift giving as someone knowing what you would like based on the knowledge they have of you. So if Lisa has a similar mindset, then she will finally feel like her father truly sees her for who she is. That's cool, even if he is in over his head.</p><p>Lisa is so good with the horse. I can always respect people who are good with animals. Of course, maybe that's the Southerner in me...</p><p>Lisa knows that part of being an adult, is to make decisions. She must have known that there would be some hard decisions, but I'm not sure she thought about the emotional side of the coin. Life is unexpected in both pleasant and unpleasant ways with just as many emotional outcomes. She loves her pony so she was blinded, but seeing Homer so crushed by work, hurt her heart, and she knew what to do. She gave the pony back to the instructor. Then she rushes back to her father so that he can stop working immediately.</p><p>But, uh, I have a question. If Lisa returned the pony, wouldn't that mean the pony farm would have to give the Simpsons their half a million dollars back to them? Oh, god, what if Lisa kept it and hid it away for her college education. Or some other reason, which needs a lot of money, but I imagine Lisa would have saved that money for college. That could explain why she may not bring it forward to save her family from many things.</p><p>[Saturdays of Thunder]</p><p>You know, I'm not sure if I have thought about it before, but I guess Lisa really likes movies. Because when Homer asks 'what's the quickest, cheapest, easiest way to do something with you?' She chooses the video store. Technically wouldn't the library be cheaper then that? And I suppose that there is a chance that Lisa could have squeezed Homer into, say taking her to the mall, or the museum. Though maybe she didn't want to force Homer to do that because of all the work he put into keeping Lisa's horse, Princess, around. Hey, I just thought of something. If Lisa really does love movies, and Bart becomes a scary movie director, then they could work together and be great.</p><p>Ok, so Lisa does love 'The Happy Little Elves' But a small part of me cringed when she said 'Tinkly-Winkly Town.' I mean I love kid movies, and I'll watch the Carebears Movie multiple times in a day, but this was a bit too... much for me. I know that Lisa is 8, but she acts so grownup half the time.</p><p>Oh, and perhaps there is a detail here for you to remember. Homer telling Lisa to just grab something to watch. I know it's a bit thrown out there, but just hear me out. I'm sure that Lisa is responsible enough to get an age-appropriate film, but for all the M-rates folks out there, she could have picked an XXX film. She could have done it on purpose and watched it privately one night. Or, because this is Springfield, you could have a film that was mis-shelved and she grabbed it before she realized what it was.</p><p>Well, it's good to see that Lisa doesn't have the stereotypical fear of needles that so many children (and adults) have. As usual, it's very responsible for Lisa to schedule a tetanus booster. And I guess it makes sense for her to ask her felt her for a ride. Because after Bart tells Homer that he won't be riding 'lil lightning' anymore, there is a scene with Homer staring out the window. Pause it, and you can see the reflection. It's a little hard to tell, but you can make out Marge watering the outdoor plants. So that would be the reason Lisa asks Homer instead of Marge.</p><p>[Flaming Moe's]</p><p>Ok, so... Lisa gets to have a slumber party... uh... great... but it is a little weird too. I mean they love to make Lisa a social outcast and then, somehow, she now has 4 friends? Sure I recognize one as Janey, who we see off and on. The other three I don't know as much. I imagine that one of these girls suggested to play these sleepover games. Although I have never played that candle wax game. But Wanda went twice and she thought it was a mop and a dustpan. Honestly I thought they both looked like paintbrushes. We don't get to see Lisa with the candle, but if Wanda becomes closer to Lisa, then perhaps she will marry an artist instead of a janitor.</p><p>By the way, how would a 'virgin Moe' be made? It's alcohol and cough syrup. And I am pretty sure that Lisa isn't asking to have cough syrup instead of milk.</p><p>[Burns Verkaufen Der Kraftwerk]</p><p>Lisa has studied up on Germany, and I wish to know why. Perhaps it is possible that Germany is a place that she would like to visit one day, but it is also possible that Lisa studied up on Germany when she learned about the Nazi's. Which is probably how most Americans start. Well, unless they have family history that goes back to German roots. Which would be interesting if you think about it. Can't you imagine Lisa having her family go to their country of origin? Although I am sure that the Simpsons would go to Germany eventually. I mean, off the top of my head, I know Bart goes to France, the Simpsons go to Australia, and the Simpsons go to Japan. I'm confident that they will make their way to Germany.</p><p>Also, um... I guess Lisa doesn't have a future in the salon business. I just don't know what happened. Well, obviously they are trying to save money, and I can assume that includes the hairspray Marge normally uses. But wouldn't it be better to style the hair down, instead of this... uh... check mark? Bunny ears? Whatever. At least she did have some real money saving techniques to help her parents out.</p><p>[I Married Marge]</p><p>It is a little funny how before, Lisa was so excited about hearing the story of how Homer proposed to Marge, and now that Homer is telling her the story, she suddenly has no interest. And even if Lisa is right about the short attention span thing, she should have known that Homer would have gotten defensive when she insulted the T.V. Ok, well, it is a little hard to tell what Lisa heard of the story because she kept running away. We do see her getting emotion, and that is understandable. She can be a very emotional girl after all.</p><p>[Radio Bart]</p><p>You know, we really don't get to see Lisa dancing much, but she is pretty good. I know there is an episode where she did ballet, so I'm not the first person to notice this.</p><p>Anyways, Homer gives her $110 then his whole wallet. So what did Lisa buy Bart for his birthday, and what did she do with the extra cash?</p><p>Ok, now we learn that Lisa is a bit obsessed with Cory, but she must really trust Janey for Lisa to tell her the dream she had.</p><p>Like everyone else in Springfield, Lisa is fooled by Bart's impression of Timmy O'Toole until Santa's Little Helper started played with the microphone. She was angry at him, of course, and she did paint a picture of the town's emotions. She really will be a wonderful writer one day. Even if she has doubts about the police in her town, she does know her brother is still a creature of habit. But you know, even though she was mad at him, she still loved her brother; and she was defensive when she heard the jump rope rhyme her 'friends' were playing.</p><p>[Lisa the Greek]</p><p>Personally I didn't get into football until my senior year, but I just love watching Lisa get into it. Though Lisa isn't really the sporty type, which is probably why the episode starts with Lisa trying to show Homer the apartment she made for her Malibu Stacy doll.</p><p>The relationship between Homer and his kids kind of flip-flops. So even though Lisa knows that Homer loves her ('Lisa's Pony'), she still feels disconnected with him. But she learns all about football so that she can bond with Homer. Although with this first game you can tell how robotic her responses are.</p><p>Homer says that the Bible says that gambling is ok, so this is another indicator that Lisa is not a Buddhist yet.</p><p>I think my favorite thing about this episode is that you get to see how well Lisa can read people. She knew that one football player was bluffing, and she is smart about the external influences. But I think that she really started to like football. Which is why it took her two different Sundays watching games before she decided to study up on it.</p><p>You know, um, it is nice for Homer to treat his family, but don't you think Lisa would have stopped him from spending so much money on simple pleasures? Doesn't is seem more reasonable for Lisa to ask her father to save the money for something important? Granted Homer probably would have lost the money anyways, but it seems a little odd that she isn't even putting up a fight.</p><p>Oh, and we get to learn that Lisa's favorite song is 'the broken neck blues'. I was hoping this was a real song, or one that was a parody of a real song, but it looks like this is a Simpsons original. But this is a detail that we should all try to remember. After all, wouldn't it be cool if Lisa got married (to Jimbo) and the first dance was the broken neck blues?</p><p>And here is the thing, she seems to enjoy watching football, but her class essay still shows that it isn't her whole life. She is incredibly angry at Homer for not wanting to spend time with her outside of watching football/gambling.</p><p>Now Lisa is worried about her future. She knows that she is good at gambling, so she worries that she will be addicted to gambling when she is an old lady. Not to mention that she worries about future failed relationships, and, well, just throwing her life away.</p><p>I did think it was nice that Lisa chose to give away the accessories instead of reselling them. Although, I was surprised at how many kids just dropped everything to get that stuff. But that also means that her whole neighborhood has got to know who she is. I mean, just following a voice in the sky isn't much of a direction you know.</p><p>Aw, Lisa is kinda ticklish. Lisa does have a point, you know. She hasn't been wrong about the winners yet, but there is every reason to believe that her judgment has been clouded. But it did get through to Homer. Normally when she plays her saxophone, Homer yells at her to stop, but here it makes him feel guilty.</p><p>She is so happy when Washington wins because that means that she loves Homer. Though she suspected that she did all along. It looks like Lisa and Homer continued Daddy Daughter Day, or at least for a little bit. I say that because in a later episode I know that Homer spends quality time with Bart and Lisa once a month.</p><p>[Homer Alone]</p><p>So I guess the Simpson family all eat bologna sandwiches for lunch. If Bart likes Extra mustard I suppose that means that Lisa's sandwich has some mustard. Lisa also likes light mayo, no crust, and no pimentos. You know, I bet Lisa did need her permission slip signed, but I wish she could have waited to voice her opinion until after her mother had the chance to, you know, breathe. Even when Marge asks her family to speak one at a time, why did Lisa continue this overlapping speech. You'd think that she would have listened right away.</p><p>Also, you would think that she would have rushed into the bus. I mean, it's not like she waited for Bart in 'Bart the Murderer' and it appears that she is all ready to go.</p><p>You know, Bart and Lisa don't agree on a lot, but when they do, they can defeat any obstacle. Here, Bart and Lisa are gonna stay with Patty and Selma, and they clearly don't want to go. It seems like Bart and Lisa have an unspoken understanding that they need to support each other, and try to spend as little time with their aunts as possible.</p><p>Also why would Lisa see Patty and Selma naked? I mean, I guess there is a chance that she made that up to scare Bart, but she seemed pretty serious. Still, why?</p><p>Ok, Lisa does have a small mischievous side to her. I bet she wishes that she could be more impulsive and 'naughty' as Bart. But she is a good kid, therefore she probably feels compelled to act that way.</p><p>You know, I guess Bart and Lisa must feel like their dad can protect them, even if it is just a little. At least that would explain why they always run to Homer whenever they are around Patty and Selma.</p><p>[Bart the Lover]</p><p>Lisa finds Sparkle to be very beautiful. Part of that could be because Sparkle is a bit alternative, and yet still 'safe' or familiar enough for Lisa. Hm, I wonder how Lisa would feel about dying her hair. Perhaps it is a private wish that she would never admit.</p><p>Lisa teased Bart a little when he asks for her help, and I think that's pretty natural. Though I do question Lisa's choices for Bart. I suppose this is because she doesn't know what 'type' of girl Bart would go for. Honestly I think Bart gets paired up with lots of different characters because there is more to him then meets the eye; perhaps Lisa sees it too. Which is why she is more then willing to help Bart with dumping Edna kindly.</p><p>[Homer at Bat]</p><p>Lisa praises Homer for his home run, but part of me believes the reason she offered to get Homer a beer, is because Bart offered first. She can be pretty competitive even with mundane things. She still stands up for her dad when Burns puts Strawberry in the game. And it's not like she is aware of the fact that she is hurting Darryl's feelings because he is a professional. At least she understands baseball, probably from all of the games she went to with the plant in the past.</p><p>[Separate Vocations]</p><p>This episode got to be in my top ten favorite Lisa episodes. I mean you get to see a completely new side of Lisa (and Bart) and you get to see how much Bart loves his sister.</p><p>First thing Lisa does, is get really excited with taking a test. I bet she does this as a simple way of supporting the teacher and/or the curriculum. Er, though she is kind of addicted to getting A's, so that may have something to do with it too.</p><p>You know the questions we heard seemed pretty, well, obvious. I mean lawyer bird? Seriously? I wonder how many of the questions Lisa was actually honest about. I mean take question 60 for example. 'I prefer the smell of: A) gasoline B) French fries C) bank customers'. Lisa put down bank customers. And if I was taking that test, I probably would have put that down to; even though I truly love it when a guy smells like gasoline. (Oh, it also appears that Lisa, like Bart, also chose to be a lawyer bird). But what if Lisa's test told her that she should be a homemaker because she chose the answers she thought was correct instead of the answers she thought was true. That is very possible. And you know her test wasn't messed because hers was before Bart's. If it was after, I would be more willing to accept the machine messing it up.</p><p>I know that Lisa isn't excited about being a homemaker, but with her caring heart, I always felt that she could be a wonderful stay at home mother. Although I bet she would still want to live out her dream of being a Jazz musician. Call me crazy, but I think people can be home makers and something else.</p><p>Anyways, Lisa talks about being a Jazz musician that electrifies the French, she'll avoid drug abuse, have several love affairs and hasn't decided if she is gonna die young or not. It's clear that she has thought about this a lot, but she has got to know how unpredictable life can be.</p><p>Lisa becomes crushed when the instructor tells her she can never become a Jazz musician because of her fingers. Oh, man, if there is two things you shouldn't mess with, it's a kids hero(s) and their dreams. And that's the straw that broke the camel's back. She stopped being kind, and going to band practice, helping her friends, and I think it's safe to say that Lisa stopped doing her homework.</p><p>You know Lisa told those girls to eggthe puma statue, but... what if she helped them do this? It could be an interesting detail for a writer to use, if they wanted. It's not like she really cared about getting in trouble.</p><p>I guess she became really good friends with these two bad girls. I wonder if she could continue to be there friend after she returned to normal? I mean maybe she would only be a study friend, but these girls weren't always bad, and there is no reason to think that they will always be bad. Maybe Lisa could be the reason they turn their lives around.</p><p>Remember how Lisa said that she would avoid the horrors of drug abuse? That's probably what she was thinking of when she was offered a cigarette. Now, I highly doubt that she actually smoked during class, I think the only reason she accepted it was to not insult her new bad-girl friends. I mean, I guess if you wanted to write a short scene with Lisa smoking in class, that's fine because she said that she would do it. But it's hard to imagine Marge brushing over something like that.</p><p>Ok, so Lisa carves a... would this count as a skull and crossbones? I mean, it has her hair, but still. Anyways the school, often, is low on funds. So there is a very good chance that carving would technically be there forever on Lisa's desk. Granted I know that you don't see it later, but if you wanted to have it in your story you could always say that she simply covered it up with a book or paper. Perhaps that sounds silly, but it wouldn't be the first time the show used that technique. Perfect example is when we discovered that Homer has a crayon shoved in his brain.</p><p>I'm pretty sure Lisa knew the answer to that 'old hickory' question, because Lisa knows basically everything. She just doesn't care anymore. But she gets in trouble, and it does put her in a position to pull off the worst thing she could have done to that school. Um, I guess she was cleaning the erasers during lunch or recess, because it had to be in the middle of school day, and while all of the classes were empty. Otherwise Mrs. Krabappel wouldn't have said 'for the rest of the day'.</p><p>Now Bart took the blame for Lisa, and I'm sure that she deeply appreciate this. Not only that but Bart gives her the encouragement needed to get her out of her slump.</p><p>[Dog of Death]</p><p>Lisa says that she is going to give her share of the prize money to the poor. Which is great. But I do think that Lisa would actually want a more proactive role. Like to build a homeless shelter, for example.</p><p>Obviously, as an animal lover, and one who is alone more, hearing that Santa's Little Helper was dead, probably would have affected her more than the others. Which is why she got noticeably mad at her grandpa for lying to her.</p><p>When Homer starts talking about Doggie Heaven, you can see that Lisa is upset when she says the word 'checkers'. That's probably because she understands that her parents don't want to pay for the operation for Santa's Little Helper. That or she got mad Homer for not knowing the name of a presidential dog.</p><p>Perhaps this Encyclopedia Generica is where Lisa gets so many of the facts that we hear her say. I think it would make sense because she has a wealth of knowledge in many different subjects.</p><p>Everyone is happy that Santa's Little Helper is ok, though it is hard for the Simpsons to appreciate him when they had to sacrifice so much. I mean some how Lisa found a torn up biography on Copernicus at the bus station m, and she kept it. I mean, wouldn't the library have encyclopedia's? Is it really that important for her to have her own copy of it?</p><p>Why would Lisa ask Maggie to close the gate? Was she so tired that she just wasn't thinking correctly? Or was it possible that Lisa knows how smart Maggie is, and that she could have closed the gate if she wanted to.</p><p>Lisa was man at Santa's Little Helper, but she still loves him. You can see that when she helps her family to find him. Looks like Lisa is brave enough to go door to door asking her fellow Springfieldians if they have seen him. I'm surprised Marge would have been ok with that. When I was little I use to sell Girl Scouts cookies door to door, but I still had one parent by my side and another in the car. But Lisa wonders the city alone? Well, at least they do get their dog back, and everything goes back to normal.</p><p>[Colonel Homer]</p><p>Lisa wants to see 'Honey, I hit a school bus'. Which I bet is a parody of 'Honey, I shrunk the kids', but the title makes it sound more like a drama. Whatever, Bart must have bought the tickets for Space Mutants 6. Clearly Lisa isn't interested in the violence of it. Covering her eyes and trusting Bart to tell her when the scary part was over.</p><p>Whose idea was it to give Homer a stress ball for Christmas? Sure he has some anger issues, but I wouldn't say Homer is normally stressed out.</p><p>Lisa loves Lurleen's song. I know Country isn't Jazz, but I like to think they both have a lot of emotion and soul. Therefore it makes a lot of sense for Lisa to like Country music too. Maybe Lisa could write Jazz and Country music, or even mix the two. I bet she'd be good at that.</p><p>Lisa played a little saxophone at the recording studio. I think it would be cool if Lisa got a small paycheck or her name in the 'credits'. I mean the Simpson children did help pack her records up. Lisa wrote the actual autographs, though that's probably because she has the best handwriting. Now that I think about it, it could be better than Lurleen's because Lurleen never went to school, so maybe she didn't learn how to write. Or she learned when she was older, and hasn't made it all nice and pretty.</p><p>Homer spends a lot of his time with Lurleen, and if Marge got the kids to be waiting around in their Sunday best, then maybe they missed having Homer around. Not that they would ever admit it.</p><p>[Black Widower]</p><p>To be honest, I wasn't sure what Lisa imagined when Patty tells the family that there is something disturbing about Selma's new boyfriend. But apparently this is a reference to Joseph Merrick, the Elephant Man. A man who was born with a congenital disorder, but has a kind soul. Sounds like a kind of Beauty and the Beast story to me, but based on a true events. I bet Lisa would love that story is it is the first thing she thought of.</p><p>You know, Sideshow Bob talks about Buddha, and actually, I think this is the first time the show has mentioned Buddha. What is Sideshow Bob planted the seed of Buddhism for Lisa. Wouldn't that be interesting?</p><p>Looks like Lisa supports the 'revolving door prison system'. Now I think most people who have a basic understanding of the show, know that Sideshow Bob spends most of his time in jail, so he obviously isn't to be trusted. But remember this is the first time they released him. They don't know that Sideshow Bob would grow a deep hatred for Bart Simpson and then try to kill him every change he got.</p><p>Lisa is very jealous at the fact that Maggie got to be the flower girl instead of her. If she knew that Selma would get married multiple times, she probably wouldn't be so disappointed.</p><p>Ah, Lisa is dancing with her grandfather.</p><p>[The Otto Show]</p><p>Lisa tries jamming with Bart, but if you look at her, she seems to be having fun with the fact that she is a better musician.</p><p>The bus got their own private concert from Otto. Lisa is just as excited as everyone else to sit around listening to music. Until Martin spoils it all. You know, I guess that means that Lisa a musician before she is an honor student.</p><p>She is the one to tell Seymour that he should be a bit more aggressive when driving the bus. He probably drove every day Otto was gone and you can see that it took him forever to drive the kids home. I wonder what the kids told their folks.</p><p>Do you think Lisa asked for that bedtime story? Or that Otto volunteered to do so? Because if she asked, then that means that she had some sort of trust with Otto. Which I think makes sense because in 'Bart the General' she did make an extra cupcake for Otto. But if Otto volunteered, Lisa probably would have agreed because she doesn't get a lot of bedtime stories anymore. Although he did scare her pretty badly.</p><p>[Bart's Friend Falls in Love]</p><p>Bart tells us how Lisa has a wide selection of comics, so she is interested in lots of different stories. Including a copy of Doomed Romance #74. I guess Lisa has a guilty pleasure for dramatic romances.</p><p>Lisa does get worried about her father because she knows that he is overweight, and she doesn't want him to die. She even goes so far as to imagine what his funeral would be like. At first I was a bit confused at Maggie still sucking her binkie, but when you think about it, it makes sense. I've got younger siblings and it is always hard to imagine what they will look like when they are older. Although I do think Lisa went a little far by pretending to get crushed to death. Perhaps this is a symbolic picture of Homer's weight impacting the rest of the family. So she knows that Homer would need some help in losing weight, but she makes it her mission to save him.</p><p>Eternity Magazine, put that in your notes people. Lisa has probably subscribed to that magazine, and it seems to have all of the up to date science information Lisa knows. But she convinces Homer to use subliminal learning to lose weight. Which he is excited about because he will get thin without trying. I guess it is nice that Lisa seems to have gained more respect for Dr. Marvin Monroe. Remember 'There's no Disgrace like Home' she was so appalled by the idea of going to him because he advertised on a boxing channel.</p><p>You'd think that with Homer using such advanced speech, that they would have taken a second look at that tape and realize that he wasn't listening to a weight loss tape. Now, I understood everything Homer said in this episode, but a lot of it was the context in which he used it. But Lisa probably knew all the words he was saying. So if you wanted a quick list of words to have to make your Lisa sound pretty smart, I say watch this episode and take your pick.</p><p>Reading this Eternity Magazine again, Lisa says that 'in another million years' man will develop a fifth finger. Which is kind of funny since they are kinda pointing out a cartoony aspect of their show. But it does bring the question of, well, maybe the Simpsons are in another timeline to us. It could be a past and we are the products of a million years of changes, or if you want something a bit more complicated, maybe we destroy the earth or get exposed to extreme radiation, and life starts over, but our skin is yellow and we have four fingers. So it would probably make sense for our natural genetics to want to go back to it's original state and get back our fifth finger.</p><p>At least Lisa gets Bart to confess to Milhouse. Which is good because they really do need each other, especially in this confusing time in their lives.</p><p>[Brother, Can You Spare a Dime]</p><p>Living room Olympic's? Lisa your age is showing. Especially since she probably participated somewhere, but we didn't see it. But she lied to Homer instead of ratting out Bart, she even pretended to get emotional. Which is crazy because she can cry on command, and she could have played that a bit better.</p><p>And it looks like Lisa participated in Hands Across America when she was younger. She appears to be wearing a green dress with a orange/red undershirt. It's pretty, but I'm guessing that's what Marge bought for Lisa before she came into her own.</p><p>Lisa is so happy to see Herb, and it's so cute when Herb hugs Bart and Lisa. But Lisa is still hurt that Herb didn't make more of an effort to stay in touch.</p><p>Lisa is descriptive and competitive here playing monopoly.</p><p>Lisa wants to in The Great Books of Weatern Civilization. Which sends you a novel a week. This is perfect for Lisa since she loves reading. Speaking of which Lisa has another magazine called New Republic for Kids. It's probably safe to say that you can put this magazine next to Eternity magazine, so make a note of it. But Lisa is so happy that Herb listened to her and got her signed up for that collection. And when the episode ends, you can clearly see that she has already started her new copy of Ethan Frome.</p><p>Well, I hope that you all liked this new set up. It's a nice way to break up the information a bit. Well, if you stick around, the next chapter is going to be a fun one. I think I will do another shipping segment, but between Principal Skinner and Groundskeeper Willie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shipping: Wilmore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 13, Shipping: Wilmore</p><p>There are times when Seymour and Willie are complete polar opposites. They fight, scream and argue and yet they believe and trust in each other. No it's not one of the more traditional pairings, but I think they could make each other happy. Like Jimsa, I am going to name several episodes from seasons 1-5 and name why I think these two could work as a couple.</p><p>1. [Principal Charming]</p><p>Ok, this is the very first episode that has Willie in it. It is also the episode where Skinner dates Patty, so we get to see his romantic side. Alright, first of all we see Homer doing pros and cons of different people to see who would be a nice match for Selma. For Principal Skinner, his pros are: uses big words, dislikes the boy, and well-groomed. Where as the cons are: possible 'Homer Sexual'.</p><p>During the dinner, Patty is acting like her normal self, talking a trip that she hated, and Skinner swoons like it's poetry. I know that Willie and Skinner fight in the future, but if Skinner becomes physically attracted to Willie then he may act just like this around Willie. Speaking of which, Willie seems to enjoy watching Bart while he resods the field. This shows a dislike for Bart that Willie and Skinner could have bonded over.</p><p>Also, now that I think about it, if you give Patty a Scottish accent, then she and Willie would sound very similar. If Skinner finds Patty's voice attractive then he could find Willie's voice attractive.</p><p>While watching the movie, Skinner tries to copy 'The Move' from a teenager. To me this suggests that he hasn't been on a date in a while, or (less likely) this is his first date. 'First date? Really, QueenAlicorn? Seriously?' Just hear me out. When he was younger, Skinner was a lot like Jimbo, and those guys could get around, but they didn't necessarily date. Then he joined the army and sent overseas, where you're not allowed to get physical (even with your spouse). Then finally he moves to Springfield to live with Agnes who doesn't approve of Skinner dating. Also when Skinner wants a kiss from Patty he says that he 'doesnt have cooties'. Geez my high school boyfriend never mentioned cooties.</p><p>Of course all that aside, I do kind of like the innocent of Seymour's attraction. He thinks of nothing but her, he's glad for her slap because it was kinder/gentler then being thrown across the hall, and he takes her to the playground late at night and they play like little kids. That's very sweet. Of course he is so smitten that Skinner doesn't care that the children are destroying the school.</p><p>Now I don't know how long this relationship lasted, but it seems like they are still in the 'Honeymoon Phase'. So why is Skinner rushing into marriage? Seems rather odd to me, especially since, when he finally proposed, that was when Patty first told Skinner that she loved him and he was surprised and extremely happy. Proposing to a girl you barely know without knowing how she feels about you? Or how you really feel about her? Perhaps Skinner was just desperate to have a real honeymoon; which makes sense, if you consider the fact that he told Edna that he was a virgin.</p><p>If on the very extreme side of things, if this was Skinner's first date and he is a virgin then he clearly hasn't 'experimented' like others may have done. So for all he knows, he could be gay and not even realize it.</p><p>2. [Bart the Murderer]</p><p>Here Willie slaps Edna, telling her to be strong for the children. This could be a reason why he doesn't show much sadness for Skinner after he disappears; when in actuality he becomes very depressed.</p><p>3. [Radio Bart]</p><p>Principal Skinner cares about his students and his school, so when Willie rushes to help little 'Timmy O'toole' you can see that he really cares for children. Now Willie names his tools, which could be an indication of how lonely he is. And I typically don't like to mention a character's physical appearance, but this is first time we see Willie with his shirt off. Therefore Skinner could be attracted to Willie's muscular body. And Skinner is part of the digging team, so he knows what Willie's chest looks like.</p><p>4. [Bart the Lover]</p><p>Bart pretends to be a man interested in Edna, but is upset when he sees how sad he made her. So he asks her about the other available men in the school. With Principal Skinner she says that "his mommy won't let him out to play." And with Willie she says "Ugh! I won't even tell you what that guy's into." Which seems to be very interesting to me. For starters, Willie can add some adventure to Seymour's mundane life. And I'm not going to pretend that I know every kink, but if Willie likes what I think he does, then he's the uke and Seymour would be the seme.</p><p>5. [Separate Vocations]</p><p>So Skinner has a love for the Schools puma statue and it reminds me of Willie's love for his tractor. And even though Bart has Willie arrested, Skinner is too shocked at Bart being an honorary cop, that Skinner could barely react to Willie's arrest.</p><p>6. [Kamp Krusty]</p><p>So Willie must have already been in Skinner's office when the bell rang. It is possible that they were conversing casually, which would be an indicator of friendship and more.</p><p>And I think it's pretty clear that Willie isn't the type to make you feel better. So when he tells Skinner that he did a good job, I bet he meant it whole heartedly. Not to mention the fact that Willie feels comfortable putting a hand on Skinner's shoulder. Touch is very common, but it still shows a level of trust that exists between the two people.</p><p>For a brief moment you can see a moment where Skinner looks away. Typically this motion is recalling a memory so it could be that Skinner is remembering a time where he wasn't a very good principal. But for the sake of Wilmore, this could be an uncomfortable moment for Skinner, and that's why he looked away. I can be shy, especially around guys I like, so I often find myself looking away, just like Skinner did. If I am really uncomfortable, I would probably make some excuse and walk away, just like Skinner does.</p><p>Plus, did anyone notice the way Skinner winked at Willie and then quickly put on those sunglasses? That could have been from nervous energy. Trying to get away from Willie, he tries to act casual. This causes the wink that makes him nervous/embarrass, so he hides his eyes behind his sunglasses. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul.</p><p>Heh, I kinda love how Willie calls him a "Silk-wearing buttercup". This doesn't seem rude to me, it's incredibly observant though. And I have noticed that Willie says things about Skinner, and it's not really rude, but shows that Willie sees Skinner as higher class. Also, I would totally use 'buttercup' as a pet name Willie uses for Skinner.</p><p>7. [Marge gets a Job]</p><p>Ok, I really love this scene where Willie fights that Alaskan Timber Wolf. And I think that this is probably a scene that would get mentioned for any pairing that Willie is in. Willie fights a wild animal in order to save Bart, a child that he doesn't really like. So just imagine what he would do/give to protect someone he loves. And I think Agnes would be more willing to share Skinner with someone who could protect him like Willie can. I bet that Willie and Agnes could really get along, now that I think Willie and Agnes could really get along, now that I think about it.</p><p>But the strength that Willie displays here is similar to Patty's. Remember when she threw Skinner across the room for trying to get a kiss on the first date? Skinner probably admired it, if nothing else, so if he saw Willie fighting that wolf, then he would admire Willie too. Just imagine Willie protecting Skinner, and Skinner can't help but swoon.</p><p>Also, Willie wins the fight, but he doesn't take it too far. In fact he is even kind to the wolf, which I like because it shows a kind, compassionate side of Willie that we don't always get to see.</p><p>8. [Mr. Plow]</p><p>Hm, interesting. We see Skinner and Willie waiting alone in the school waiting for someone to show up. This alone time could have been a nice opportunity to learn more about each other. I don't know, personally I am much better one on one then with other people crowding me. So seeing Willie and Skinner together makes me think that they really do know each other.</p><p>9. [Brother from the Same Planet]</p><p>Wow, this is a detail I may never have noticed if I wasn't looking for Wilmore hints. Skinner is sitting at his desk trying to cut back on the school's budget. It has 8 things on the list, along with the cost of them.</p><p>1. First Aid: (maybe) $87</p><p>2. Books: $110</p><p>3. Science: $102</p><p>4. History: $150</p><p>5. Music Arts: $130</p><p>6. Hot Lunches: $99</p><p>7. Custodial: $195</p><p>8. Playground: $160</p><p>Ok, so if he is trying to cut 40% of the budget, I think that's about $413. So Willie does custodial work, and it's the most expensive thing on his list. Skinner could have teachers be responsible for their classrooms and created some sort of system for the bathrooms and halls. He could have worked around Willie and fired him. But instead, Skinner sacrifices nearly double just to keep Willie around. This has got to be something major because Skinner loves his school and being a principal. So if he is willing to lower the state of his school just so Willie could keep his job? What else could I call that, besides love?</p><p>10. [I love Lisa]</p><p>Willie and Skinner are talking and Willie is honest with Skinner. Being painfully honest with someone can be an attractive quality for some people. But I've also seen times where men are honest about uncomfortable things with people they care about, so those people can deal with it and move on. Also, aside from Willie's honesty, Skinner seems comfortable sharing with Willie about failures. Failures which would make him feel more vulnerable and it would show more trust towards Willie.</p><p>Later at the end of the play Willie starts crying and Skinner comforts him without giving it any real thought. I know I talked about how Willie would be Skinner's rock, and that's true. But this scene shows a nice reversal on things. Skinner can be Willie's rock if Willie needed him to be.</p><p>11. [Whaking Day]</p><p>Ok, so in all honesty, this is the episode where I realized that Willie and Seymour would be a good couple. I realize that there is an episode later where the two kiss for an extremely long time, but no. This is the episode that sealed the deal for me.</p><p>Ok, so first of all Skinner talks about throwing away the key he used to lock the trouble students away. Willie doesn't judge him for wanting to do so, but he still explains that it isn't a good idea. Skinner seems to respect Willie enough that it isn't a good idea. Skinner seems to respect Willie enough to listen to his advice, but I guess he doesn't enjoy cursing. Heh, I love how Willie says 'lily hugger'. Perhaps Willie's attention continues to grow with how nice Skinner smells.</p><p>Hey I talked about this moment with the Separate Vocations episode, but look at the way Willie is treating his tractor. It is very similar to the way Skinner treats the puma statue. I can imagine myself, or maybe someone else, would write about how Willie and Skinner can both care for the Statue and the tractor. It would show trust and be a good bonding opportunity.</p><p>And finally, if the boys they locked away were dead, Skinner was willing to run away and start a new life with Willie. And I don't know about you, but if I was gonna uproot my life and live with someone for the rest of my life, then they would have to mean more to me, then just some guy I work with.</p><p>12. [Homer's Barbershop Quartet]</p><p>You know, I thought that it seemed a little out of character for Willie to want to be in a barbershop quartet. I didn't think he enjoyed singing since he said 'ACH!' in the middle of his audition. But what if he tried out because he wanted to spend more time with Skinner, or perhaps Skinner requested Willie to try out. This would at least show desire from one or both parties.</p><p>Also, since this is a back story, we learn that Skinner and Willie have known each other for at least 8 years. Even if they don't always get along, they got to know somethings others won't.</p><p>Plus, wouldn't it be funny for Willie to be an extreme Be Sharp fan? Just walk into his room and it be covered with their merchandise.</p><p>13. [Treehouse of Horror 4]</p><p>Ok, normally I try to avoid the information given in the Treehouse stories. But the tale 'Terror at 5 1/2 feet' has a moment I often think about with Skinner. He has to take the bus because he is being punished for talking to a woman on the phone. But he feels as if this punishment is just.</p><p>Ok, so I feel like this is a regular thing that would happen on the show. Agnes got mad at Skinner for talking to a female on the phone. I was thinking about it, and I thought of 3 different reasons. One, she is simply being over protective of Skinner and doesn't want some girl stealing him. Two, to call he was making was to... um... a professional woman. Or, three, Agnes doesn't approve of Skinner talking/dating women, because she knows that Skinner would be better with another man. She may believe that Skinner is gay and that's why she is so hard on him. Even if she doesn't know Willie, this is a possible reason to explain her behavior.</p><p>14. [Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baddasssss song]</p><p>Heh, Skinner tries his hand at insulting Willie, but he truly sucks at it. Then he tells Willie to grease up and go into the air ducts. I just think he could have gone or chosen someone who could do it. But maybe he wanted to see Willie all greased up.</p><p>Not only that, but Skinner actually seemed excited about flirting with his commanding officer. So if Skinner was willing to flirt with some stranger he didn't really know, just think about how he would behave with a man he has known for years.</p><p>15. [The Boy who Knew too Much]</p><p>Ok, so in a lot of relationships, there is a more dominant character and a more submissive character. And generally I would say that Skinner would be the submissive one. But with both of them interrogating Lisa, it seems that they would treat the other as equals. Which I think is very important in a relationship. Though this also means that they could switch roles, which is also nice for relationships.</p><p>16. [Secrets of a successful Marriage]</p><p>Hm, I notice how Willie and Skinner are both in the 'secrets of a marriage' class that Homer teaches. It's almost funny how Skinner can take a class on what makes a good marriage, but his mother doesn't like him dating. But if Skinner and Willie are both in the class, then that at least means that they are willing to settle down.</p><p>Well, that is all the examples of Wilmore for seasons 1-5. I hope that you had fun reading this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the character evaluation of Marge in season 1. I know, our first adult. How exciting?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Marge: Season 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 14, Marge (season 1)</p><p>[Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire]</p><p>I wonder why Marge and Homer were late to the Christmas pageant. Was Marge out running errands? Was Homer at work? Did Maggie get her clothes dirty? Who knows.</p><p>Don't you just love the way Marge is unaffected by Bart getting dragged off the stage? Perhaps she didn't notice, but why wouldn't she notice that? Could something have distracted her? What exactly was she looking at, if it's not Bart?</p><p>Ok, so Marge writes Christmas letters for her family and friends. That's nice and it gives us a little more understanding to the set up of the family. There are a few more Christmas episodes where you don't see Marge writing this letter, but it is a sweet detail you could add to your story. I know that Marge feels a little bad for telling Lisa she can't have a pony for Christmas. Heh, if this were my folks, they would have gotten me a toy pony. That way I got what I wanted, but not the way I expected. Some of my Santa gifts were like that, so I don't know why they couldn't use the same thought process here.</p><p>Marge seems to be very close to her older sisters, and I think that's very cool. I hope I am still close with my sisters 20 years from now, (and longer). Perhaps it's just me, but I still think it's odd that Marge took her children Christmas shopping. Because they could see any gifts she bought for them. Besides, you would think that when one is as thrifty as Marge, she would have had a few gifts already purchased for Christmas. Hm, unless this Christmas is the reason she became thrifty to begin with, which is also possible.</p><p>Ok, now it was wrong for Bart to get a tattoo to begin with, but I'm surprised that he can get it removed right away. I don't have any tattoos, but I have friends who do. They all told me how the tattoo has to scab up and heal, just like any other wound. I know that cartoons don't have to be realistic, but is this possible? Can a tattoo be removed on the same day you get one? Or does it have to heal and then get it done? And I understand that Marge wants to get rid of Bart's tattoo, but I get the feeling that her urgency was bred from 'looking like a bad mother', than anything else.</p><p>I need to keep reminding myself that the characters change a little bit throughout the show. Otherwise why would Marge trust Homer to go Christmas shopping by himself?</p><p>Does Marge even wear pantyhose? Simply by looking at the package Homer is holding, I'm gonna say no. At least not on a regular bases. But hey, I guess you could add a moment in your story where Marge talks about the pantyhose's Homer bought her for Christmas.</p><p>I'm so glad that Marge was happy to see Santa's Little Helper. She even felt blessed to have Homer, which is also good.</p><p>[Bart the Genius]</p><p>Now it looks Marge takes forever when playing scrabble. This could be an indicator that she is indecisive, or doesn't have many good choices. Or it could also be possible that Marge is trying to go easier on her children, so she is purposely placing smaller words.</p><p>Heh, I love that Marge reminds Bart that Homer has a short temper. I realize that this is probably for the audience, but come on. Homer has been choking Bart since he was in diapers. Surely he knows that Homer has a short fuse.</p><p>Of course Marge wants to stick with the gentle approach. She tries to be sweet to Bart, and there isn't anything really wrong with that. Bart does need sympathy and understanding. I'm sure I've talked about this before, but in my opinion Bart is very smart, but he doesn't feel like he should apply himself because he'll never be as smart as Lisa.</p><p>Ok, um... if Homer's handwriting sucks, it kinda makes me wonder why Marge doesn't write all of Bart's sick notes.</p><p>Heh, Marge brushes Bart's hair out, and this reminds me of my mother. She must be very proud of Bart in that moment.</p><p>Marge says that she feels guilty for not nurturing Bart's brain. So she gets ticket to the opera. I bet that she was really excited to do something a bit more high class with her family. Technically I bet that she could still do these things with Lisa, an maybe Maggie too. It could be a fun girls thing that they could all bond over.</p><p>Later in the show, Marge plays Blanche in a musical version of 'A streetcar named Desire'. So this makes me wonder if Marge is actually a 'theater nerd'. If she is, then there is a possibility that Carmen is her favorite opera. Hm, they only had only night that was Russian only. It makes me wonder if Marge can speak a little Russian. I mean she could have studied a little Russian as part of her high school language requirement. If not, then she could love the play so much that she can understand the Russian they use for the play. But there is always the possibility that she didn't realize/care about the play being in another language.</p><p>Marge wants Bart to take the experience seriously so that he can enjoy the play, but instead she gets embarrassed and needs to hide her face.</p><p>See, the opera and the film festival are both things in Lisa's wheelhouse. Lisa is really smart. Are you seriously telling me that Marge never once considered doing these things for/with Lisa?</p><p>Heh, Marge doesn't seem to mind that Bart is 'stupid again'. It's like 'oh, well, easy come easy go.' Or something of that nature.</p><p>[Homer's Odyssey]</p><p>Marge is very understanding when Homer gets fired. And when you think about it, that's good because this isn't the last time Homer will lose his job.</p><p>Ok, so Marge goes back to her old job to help get money for the family. She doesn't seem to mind, and she seems to be happy. Now this is probably because she was worried that Homer would get mad at her going back to work. That, or she has missed working, which is possible. When she starts working at the power plant, she talks about how 'boring' her life is. So she may have wanted to go back go work for a while, but didn't because she was worried about Homer.</p><p>Now we see Marge at her job. It's probably not the same as she remembered, and that's why she got so angry at Otto. Because remember, it typically takes a lot to push Marge over the edge.</p><p>You know, if Marge knew exactly where Homer was going to be, then why didn't she get everyone in the car and drive to Homer? Driving is faster then walking, and everyone was asleep when he left.</p><p>Ok, I know that they wanted to rush to Homer before he hurt himself, so I guess that I can excuse them running in front of a moving car.</p><p>Instead of thanking Homer for saving their lives Marge dives right into Homer's suicide attempt. I can't really tell which is better, but this does seem to show that Marge has a one-track mind. Or at least, it shows that she cares more about her husband then herself.</p><p>Marge supports him in getting that stop sign. Which is good, but if that were me, I would be a little worried that once the stop sign was added, then Homer would try to kill himself again. Because he fulfilled his life's purpose. Perhaps that is why Marge praises Homer for the work he did on the signs. To remind Homer how much good he has done.</p><p>Now as the audience, we haven't really seen much of Mr. Burns, but the background on the Simpsons changes every once in a while. For instance, here, it appears that this is the first time they have ever met. But when we see the story of Bart's birth, we see that Homer stormed up to Burns and, sorta, demanded a job. So either Marge is worried because she knows that Burns isn't the kindest person in the word, or she is worried because she doesn't know what those people are capable of. But both would explain why she looks so nervous here.</p><p>Heh, I'm glad that Homer got a raise. I bet that Marge put in a two weeks notice before leaving though. I mentioned this because I work in the food business too, and I'll have plenty of people who turn in their paperwork and quit without doing a two-week notice. But I think Marge would because that's just the type of person she is.</p><p>[There's no Disgrace like Home]</p><p>Gelatin desserts, ok. You know, even if someone likes a dessert, do they really need five plates of the stuff. I mean, I make these chocolate-cherry cupcakes that I absolutely love. The recipe I have makes 3 dozen. So, with me and four other people in the house, I'll make the whole 3 dozen. But am I gonna go overboard and make 6 dozen of these cupcakes on the same day? No, I have no reason to. I just think that Maybe Marge over did it.</p><p>Marge says that she isn't much of a drinker. But I think she knew that this event was going to be stressful, especially since her children are not making it easy. We don't really see how much punch Marge drinks, so it's kinda hard to tell if she can handle her liquor or not. At least she isn't the type of person to get drunk and starts bad mouthing her family.</p><p>Heh, I guess with Marge singing while she is drunk kinda helps my theory of her being a 'theater nerd', oh I love it.</p><p>Marge doesn't seem to have a problem watching tv as they ear, but U always think it's odd the way Marge is sitting on the couch. There isn't anything really wrong with it, it's just unusual for me to see Marge laying on the couch instead of Homer.</p><p>Marge and the rest of the family don't seem surprised by Homer's prayer. Though later we see how often Homer prays this way. Though Marge doesn't like listening to Homer bash them. It is kinda interesting how, instead of offering to make their family better, she offers to move. And maybe she said this because she felt like it was easier, but still. Heck, it's possible that she said this as a simple joke to make Homer feel better.</p><p>Is it sad that Marge is excited to see a family using napkins? Also, why does Marge say 'actually', huh? 'They actually enjoy talking to each other.' Does this mean that she doesn't enjoy talking to her family, probably not. If anything, it's probably a comment directed at Homer for not talking or enjoying his children's time. She does show that she wants Homer to be closer to his kids. But on the same token Marge has also shown us that she is an overworked and under appreciated woman. So it is also possible that she said this because she, herself feels like her voice is not being heard.</p><p>It just hit me that Marge is watching Itchy and Scratchy with her kids. A cartoon that she tried to band she has got to know that the cartoons weren't good for her children. Or, at least Maggie. So maybe if Marge made Maggie watch or do something else, she wouldn't have hit Homer on the head with a mallet.</p><p>Marge seems unsure about the idea of therapy. And I think that's pretty natural. There are lots of people who would benefit from talking to a psychologist but are too afraid to talk to one, or are unable to pay for sessions, or both. Regardless, it's understandable for Marge to be apprehensive. Especially since they can't afford this session to begin with . And it's not really fair that Homer wants to use college money to may for the appointment. Sure they could start saving again, but still. $88.50? I wonder what exactly they were doing for this college money. I mean if they started saving for college when Bart was born, then that's $8.85 a year. Not a lot, truly. Perhaps this is another reason Marge started to be more thrifty. To help save for college.</p><p>I'm still surprised that Marge offered to pawn her engagement ring instead of the tv. I mean, any way you cut it, she sees the tv as more important then her ring. Now the reason she thinks the tv is important can be very different. It could be a simple, like she knows how unhappy her children will be without tv, so she is willing to sacrifice so that they don't. Or it's possible that Mare secretly wanted a pretty ring, and pawning her old one would give Homer a reason to buy a really nice one. Or she loves her tv shows more then her ring. Different reasons lead to different sides of Marge's personality. Personally I think she was willing to sacrifice in order to keep her children happy. That seems more like Marge to me then the other ones.</p><p>Anyways, am I the only person to care that the Simpson family got hooked up to an electric generator. I mean, surely they know that something was up because they got strapped to a chair. I'm sorry but I can only think of one activity that would make being tied up, acceptable. And that's probably a bit too m-rated for me to actually talk about, but I wish someone threw a fit. Now, Marge may not have complained about the generator because she didn't want to cause a fuss. After all, they spent so much just to go to the therapy, the least she could do was be willing about the treatment. I guess.</p><p>Ok, so she isn't surprised that Bart shocked Homer, but she is surprised that he shocked Lisa? I think those two fight more then Bart and Homer. For someone who prefers a gentle answer, she sure doesn't have a problem with pressing a button to hurt her children.</p><p>Ok, now there is a moment or two where Marge makes this face, during all of the shocks. It's a smile and she closes her eyes, and if you pause it, I think you'll recognize this smile. It's used a lot for sweet moments between Marge and Homer. It's a smile of happiness and satisfaction. So that leads me to believe that Marge enjoyed being electrocuted. Which makes me think that she is a bit kinky, but that's for you m-rated writers to decide.</p><p>Also, maybe it's not so odd that Marge thought they were making progress. Cause when you think about it, Marge runs around doing lots of errand and chores. She would most likely feel that if you were going to fix something, then you need to do something. Sure it's fun for her to sit in the salon and talk to others, but is this the same as therapy? Well, perhaps the sitting and talking bit, but relax would ya. Marge would probably see therapy like going to the salon. Something you do to unwind, not fix problems. So when everyone is shocking each other, and doing something, she probably saw that as more helpful then drawing pictures.</p><p>"Our first pleasant surprise" (whistles) that says a lot on it's own doesn't it? But, uh, Marge starts worrying about their tv, which they pawned, and it makes sense. They can afford to buy it back after all. It is nice that they end on a happy note, though it does imply that the Simpsons cannot be a good family unit without access to television. I remember a few years ago, my neighborhood lost it's power for over a week. How could the Simpsons survive that?</p><p>[Bart the General]</p><p>Is it sad that Marge has to keep a close eye on her family so that they don't reach into a hot over?</p><p>Hey, wait, most people know that if you bake a cake, or cupcakes, you need to let them sit and cook before you frost them. Otherwise the frosting heats up to a runny mess. Maybe she allowed this because they had to make the cupcakes before school, and they didn't have the time. Or, because Lisa is so detail oriented, it is possible that this is how Ms. Hoover likes her cupcakes.</p><p>(Sigh) Marge is always the more responsible one. I can think of two reasons why she would send Homer to talk to Bart. One, Homer is a guy so that could make it easier for Bart to open up about what's bugging him. And two, Marge is a good hearted Christian woman who believes that her husband is the head of the household. Therefore if there is a problem, Homer needs to address and fix it. But she still tries to give Bart some motherly advice on compassion. And this is a bit overlooked, which is a shame. I am of the belief that if people were a bit more mindful and understanding towards others, then there would be less conflict in the world.</p><p>Starting and ending with cupcakes. You gotta love the simplicity of that. Though half the fun of Simpson episodes is the way a small thing can lead to a big adventure. I was even thinking of doing a section on the premise. But I am having too much fun with my shipping category right now.</p><p>[Moaning Lisa]</p><p>I wonder how often Marge puts cupcakes into their lunch boxes. Is this something she does everyday. Because if that's the case, I wonder how she didn't notice that she was low on cupcakes. But if this is something that is special because it's once a week, or once a month, then she could have waited to put the cupcakes into their lunches the following day. Although I guess that there is a chance that these were cupcakes made the day before and the family asked her if they could have one in their lunches. Regardless, this is probably the first red flag Marge got for how Lisa was feeling. Either this is the first red flag, or she didn't notice at all. But I hope that Marge would recognize this, because it appears that she went through a similar situation when she was Lisa's age. Or at least, we see this later in the episode.</p><p>Marge tries to make Lisa feel better by drawing a bath. Which is something to remember since this is something Marge does to make herself feel better.</p><p>See, in her dream, Marge remembers the way her mother told her to smile when she was feeling sad. If Marge was looking back on that memory, I guess she felt like it was a good learning opportunity and that could explain why she would, in turn, give the same advice to Lisa. Now we see Marge trying to go to sleep when we hear Lisa playing her saxophone. But isn't that a little weird? Sure Lisa head's Bleeding Gums Murphy from her room. When she approaches him, I would think that they would talk and listen to each other play. So surely we would have been able to hear some kind of music when Marge and Homer are talking. Unless it just happens that Lisa started playing the moment her parents are going back to sleep. Which is possible if they spent all that time talking before she played for him.</p><p>Oh, look, another fact to add to your Marge arsenal. Marge fears the unfamiliar, which is common.</p><p>Ok, Marge talks to Bart about being nice to Lisa, but it occurred to me, that perhaps Marge has another motive for having her children get along. So far, from what I have seen, Patty and Selma were not the greatest older sisters. Now I'm the oldest in my family, so I can understand being playful and teasing, but I never went out of my way to scare my little sisters. Marge's sisters were not the supporters that young Marge needed. So it is possible that is the reason that Marge wants Bart to cheer up Lisa. Like 'if my children have a good relationship with each other, it can fix the fact that I didn't have a good relationship with my sisters.' From what I have seen, Marge, Patty and Selma have a better relationship now that they are adults, then as children. Not sure what the change was, perhaps the death of her father? In the 'I married Marge' episode, we can see that their father was alive. But then in the 'Bart vs. Thanksgiving' episode, we see their mother arriving alone. Not to mention the relationship their mother had with Abe Simpson and Monty Burns. I don't know when he passed, but Maybe that brought the girls closer together.</p><p>When Marge talks about smiling even if you're sad, she almost makes it sound like being social and liked is part of living. "It doesn't matter how you feel", "you'll fit in", "you'll be invited to parties", "boys will like you"? Disregarding how mentally unhealthy it is for one to ignore your negative emotions, this isn't always the best thing you could tell someone. I mean, Lisa isn't like Marge, or some typical popular chick with a snobby agenda. Lisa is strong and stubborn and for her to push down her negativities would be like slowly erasing everything that made Lisa special.</p><p>Marge is proud of Lisa until she sees how much Lisa is compromising on her own moral standards. Marge has enough of this charade, and she quickly rescues Lisa who is appreciative of this gesture. She tells Lisa to always be herself, which helps to bring her out of her sad state.</p><p>Alright, I understand wanting someone's undivided attention, but come on, Marge. Homer was complaining about how Art could beat him at that game and it made him feel old. Surely you could have waited an additional 10-15 seconds for Homer to actually win a game. I thought that was kind of selfish. Hm... unless... she could have unplugged the game because she knew that winning a 'silly loud game' wouldn't stop Homer from getting/feeling old.</p><p>You know Marge fears the unfamiliar, like Bleeding Gums, but then she goes to see this same man with her family? Perhaps she did this as a way to make up that 'smiling' stuff from before. Besides this would make the club and Bleeding Gums feel more familiar to Marge, which would make it easier for Marge to drive Lisa back there. So... positive note.</p><p>[The Call of the Simpsons]</p><p>Ok, so Marge said that they were just browsing, and I'm willing to bet that's what Homer told her to convince her to go to the lot to begin with. Of course Marge is a bit apprehensive about looking at the Ultimate Behemoth. She knows that Homer can be competitive with Ned, even if it's one-sided. Chances are, Homer would sell everything he owned to but that RV, just to show Ned that he 'wins'. Marge probably recognizes this, and that's why she kept saying how she didn't think that they could afford it.</p><p>I wonder how long the Simpsons were planning to be out in the wild. I mean are calls Homer an experienced woodsman, but she still doesn't seem thrilled about the trip. Homer refuses to acknowledge Marge's concerns and drives too fast; not only scaring his family, but almost driving them off a cliff. And even then, she still trusts Homer to go off and find help without getting lost.</p><p>Homer made shelter for the girls, but they didn't use it. I guess part of this is because they didn't want to sleep in the rotting log if they had to.</p><p>I wish Marge called out to Homer to tell him that Maggie was following him. Because Homer isn't that observant, and even though everything works out in the end, I just... whatever.</p><p>Marge and Lisa spend their time cleaning their campsite, and decorating it with animals who stayed very still for them. It's a good thing Marge has Lisa with her. If they got hungry, I bet Lisa could examine the plants to know which ones were safe to eat.</p><p>Eh, maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Marge for actually trusting Homer to protect Bart and Maggie. After all, she knows that Homer loves them, even if he isn't great at showing it.</p><p>Marge notices that picture of Bigfoot is Homer, so she instantly becomes shoved into the media spotlight. And at the end Marge tries to look on the bright side of this Bigfoot experience and she makes Homer feel better.</p><p>[The Telltale Head]</p><p>Seems like a lot of Christian mothers feel like they are the 'bad guys' for trying to get their families to church. But I found it funny that she makes Bart stand against the walls so that she can dig through his pockets. And she specifically tells Bart that she wants him to pay attention in Sunday school. I mean I get it, he is the trouble maker of the family, but I guess it's still a bit rude to single Bart out like that. Though if she hadn't singled him out, she wouldn't have discovered the portable radio Bart snuck with him. Dang, where was he hiding it? She patted him down and checked his pockets. Perhaps he left it in the car the day before? Homer and Bart are kinda similar, so it does make sense for Marge to blame Homer for Bart's behavior.</p><p>Marge is so embarrassed at Homer, I wonder how she didn't notice those headphones before. It's the end of the game, but is it the end of the church service? Because we hear Reverend Lovejoy talking and he was just starting. Surely even if Homer did embarrass Marge he should still have been able to hear enough of the sermon to understand the Reverend's message.</p><p>Looks like this is the first episode where Marge shows the audience that she doesn't like to argue in front of her children. So she quickly changes the subject.</p><p>You know, it occurs to me, that if Marge did drop off Bart to let him see Space Mutants 4, then he may never have cut Jebediah's head off. Think about it, if Bart had gottten out there, he would have walked straight to the ticket guy and gone into see the movie. So even if Jimbo and Kearney were in the alley, he wouldn't have talked to them. And if he did, it would be when he is going home, and they would bully him for the suit he still had on. So Bart would have never fought to stay on Jimbo's good side, or tried to impress Jimbo by decapitating a statue.</p><p>Marge has as much town pride as everyone else. So she is upset when she heard about the statue. She even uses an example of Jebediah's history to convince Lisa to go to school.</p><p>Marge is shocked when Bart reveals the head to then. And she doesn't really get mad at Bart. She also doesn't get annoyed when she realized that Bart felt like being popular was important, because of Homer.</p><p>[Life in the Fast Lane]</p><p>Oh, I know this episode well. I was kinda worried about doing Marge's desires and that makes it important. We start off the episode with Bart and Lisa making breakfast for Marge. I wonder if they cleaned up after themselves or if Marge would have to go behind them and clean it.</p><p>Marge gets annoyed at Homer for forgetting her birthday. And I can understand Marge standing up for Homer to her sisters, since they bash him all the time. But it's Marge's birthday, if she really didn't want to go to the Singing Sirloin, then I wish she could have chosen a different location. Though if Patty and Selma were paying for dinner for Marge and her family, then that could explain why Marge didn't want to 'demand' another place.</p><p>Heh, it is an interesting way that Marge presented the information to Homer m. She starts off with the least painful, waits for a reaction then says the next painful thing.</p><p>Now we know how old Marge is, 34. Marge does come up with a quick lie so that she doesn't hurt Bart's feelings. If I were her, I would have said that she was already wearing perfume, so she could wear his tomorrow. Then perhaps mix some of his perfume into the bottle she already wears. I mean, no reason she can't do that. It wouldn't go to waste, and she could tell Bart that she is wearing his perfume.</p><p>You know, Marge could have gone bowling with Homer before, like when they were dating, so why didn't they do this before? It would have been a wonderful activity for them to do together.</p><p>Anyways, when Marge huffs, she blows out a single candle, and I think she made a wish. Something like 'I wish someone would treat me the way I deserve to be treated'. Because, in a cartoon, that would explain how the very next day she met Jacques and started being tempted by him.</p><p>You know, I guess Marge must have been Homer the silent treatment, if he asks her to 'say something back'. She confronts him about the bowling ball and she decides to keep it, just so he couldn't use it. Then she thanks Homer for the present. I kinda like the way that Marge handed this, because Homer can't get mad for her keeping the gift that he gave her.</p><p>At the bowling alley, we see just how much of a rookie Marge is. She knows that Homer likes bowling, it would seem like he never talked about the actual game itself. Otherwise Marge would have known that you needed a line, bowling shoes and to roll the bowling ball. This seems like really basic information to me, but I guess we can't all go bowling.</p><p>It would seem like Marge is a bit self-conscious about her shoe size. She didn't want to tell the guy, and when she finally did, she seemed embarrassed since she lowered her voice. Her shoe size is a 13 Double 'A'. Nice little factoid if you're writing a scene at a shoe store.</p><p>I think if you were in Marge's situation, you too would look around at the patrons to see what you are suppose to do. It's a natural reaction, especially if you don't want to look foolish, or stand out in a way that others Hawk at you. Marge does feel bad for accidentally bowling in Jacques Brunswick's lane.</p><p>She seems hesitant to say that 'Homer' is the name of her husband. This could be innocent, like having Jacques call her Homer just threw her off. Or she didn't want a stranger to know why she was bowling with a ball named Homer. Or, she didn't want to admit to Jacques that she had a husband. I know that she tells him later, but we don't really know when she finally tells him.</p><p>She is impressed when he helps her get her first strike, and his wealth of knowledge is probably what sealed the deal for her. That or the deal she was getting out of him. I wonder if Homer noticed that she was spending at least $25 each time she went to the bowling Alley. If he did, did he ask her what she was doing with the money? Did she lie to him? Or tell him that she was taking bowling lessons? If she did, then Homer could have figured out that Marge was falling for her teacher.</p><p>Because Jacques is a professional, she doesn't seem to question anything he does. Even if there is a chance that Jacques made Marge eat off of the lane.</p><p>Was is Marge's behavior? The way she spoke? What she said? But there was something about Marge going bowling again that sent up a red flag for Homer. Perhaps he just didn't expect her to like bowling?</p><p>The next day, Jacques presents Marge with her own bowling glove, which she seems to love, especially when she remembers how mad she was at Homer for giving her a gift he could keep.</p><p>A little side note here, I just love it when you can see Marge wearing her 'Marge' bowling glove and holding her 'Homer' bowling ball. And when you see her getting a strike, it's like 'Homer and Marge, an unstoppable team', heh. I know, that's a little dorky, but still.</p><p>Jacques is very controlling over everything Marge is doing, and it makes sense because he would take any chance he gets to hold her hands. I don't know, if that were me, I don't think I could be that chill about everything Jacques was doing. I would probably tell him to knock it off because of how annoying it is. But it almost seems as if Marge... enjoys this controlling nature of his. So after thinking about it, I think I understand the attraction. Marge works hard for all of the members of her family. She has a lot of responsibilities and duties, so of course she would find it relaxing when Jacques takes control. She would probably even feeling like he is taking care of her, which is a welcome change to her normal situation.</p><p>Ok, seriously, I thought Marge was driving herself to the bowling alley. Was she walking and that's why Jacques offered to drive her home? Maybe, that seems to make the most sense. And this is the first time we hear Marge tell Jacques that she is married. You know, maybe this is the first time she told him, and he knows that she is married because he kept grabbing her hands and she had her ring on.</p><p>Marge had no idea what brunch was, not until Jacques showed her. So it would make sense for her to think of Jacques every time she had brunch, or heard someone talking about brunch. I wonder what was going through Marge's mind when she agreed to brunch. Was she thinking of Homer and the kids? Was she thinking of the wish she made on her birthday?</p><p>After climbing into bed, Marge sits straight up when Homer says her name. Perhaps some part of Marge was jumping for a reason to cancel her brunch appointment. I think that's an important moment because it shows that Marge still loves Homer even though she is being tempted by another. Not only that, but she looks like she wants to reach out and comfort Homer, though she changes her mind.</p><p>Lisa seemed pretty spot on with the overcompensation thing. Surely Marge knew that was too much food for one day. Then when Lisa mentions bowling, Marge gives them more treats. Lisa is right about Marge feeling guilty. I bet when Marge got married to Homer, she never would have dreamed that she would be tempted by someone else. She feels bad for hurting Homer and probably fears that her bowling lessons are turning her into a neglectful mother.</p><p>Marge has already informed the audience that she isn't much of a drinker. So here in the restaurant, we see that Marge isn't really equipped with the knowledge of mixed drinks either. You can tell that she is nervous about being caught since she keeps twisting her napkin. Although you should remember that habit, it would make your story seem slightly more authentic. She was a little nervous about Helen Lovejoy seeing her. Now I highly doubt that Helen Lovejoy was completely fooled by Jacques sudden lesson. Regardless, Marge probably felt a little uncomfortable the next few times she saw Helen. Marge laughs when Jacques jokes about Helen getting run over, so it would seem that Marge can appreciate a little dark humor.</p><p>I do find it interesting that Marge kept moving her hands away from Jacques. It's a sign that she doesn't want him to touch her. Perhaps his touch was the final straw that sent her into sensory overload. Causing her to pass out. They don't really talk about her passing out though. She could have his her head when she fell over, and she passed out in a public place.</p><p>Ok, now for Marge's fantasy. And the thing about a fantasy or a dream is that it shows a lot about the person. For example, Marge and Jacques are both dressed up, so this could be an indicator that Marge sees sex as something special and beautiful. More people should see it this way, but that's a whole different issue.</p><p>And this apartment seems pretty high class, but also has a lot of bowling decor. So, that actually makes me wonder what Marge knows about Jacques, besides the fact that he is a professional bowler?</p><p>This ballroom dancing could have been a fantasy of Marge's since Jacques was able to pick up Marge with her bowling ball so he could properly aline her to get a strike.</p><p>And then Marge notices all of the 'love making trophies' Jacques has and I suppose this could an indicator that Marge is in satisfied with her marital relations. So when Marge wakes, she has consented to Jacques offer and make him very happy.</p><p>Marge tenses up when Homer wants to talk. Perhaps she is worried that he will ask her why she passed out at Shorties? But it doesn't seem like they have really been talking lately either.</p><p>Here Homer tells Marge how great she is at making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She listens, probably a little surprised at the compliment, and probably feeling really guilty for what she is about to do. Marge tells Homer goodbye after he closed the door. This could have goodbye after he closed the door. This could have been because she lost her nerve to say it sooner. Or it could have been her final goodbye to Homer before she traded their marriage to have Jacques as her boyfriend.</p><p>At every stop, Marge was getting reminders of that she is married. A wedding, a couple with a child, a family picnic, an old couple walking hand in hand, a couple's headstones side by side, two skeleton costumes holding hands. And every time she saw these things, she had a guilty and almost longing look. Marge wants a love that lasts forever, and she seems to be driving much faster to get to Jacques.</p><p>Then she comes to the fork in the road. She drives down the road to the Fiesta Terrace, because that's where she was going. But then she backed up and drove down the road to the power plant, probably out of guilt. But then she drives back to the fork and takes a good long look at the choice she has to make. Every time I see this moment, I think it's God's way of telling Marge. "Well, What do you want, girl?"</p><p>She proudly walks through the power plant, confident that she made the right decision. She gets everyone's attention, and that's probably because she is colorful and a girl. In a later episode, it says Mr. Burns doesn't like to hire women. I find this odd because Marge got hired, and we see a woman working at the plant in "Principal Charming".</p><p>Still Marge walks right up to Homer and taps the wrong shoulder, probably to make it a little easier for Homer to see her unannounced. Marge hugs and kisses Homer and they go outside to make love in the car. Now the ending I really love. It's a nice message that shows how real love is more important than meaning less romance. Sure we all like a little romance now and again, but it means very little without the love to back it up.</p><p>[Homer's Night Out]</p><p>Marge seems interested in the social aspect of the power plant. It seems clear when Marge asks Homer if the girl like Eugene. She doesn't like Homer joking about other girls liking him. Here it also seems that Marge has no problem with Homer's weight. She even calls him a big cuddly teddy bear. Now this could be some roll over emotion from "Life on the Fast Lane", because she is so grateful to have Homer. And then he feels better. But then six months later, when Homer sees the same weight on the scale, Marge is less reluctant to stop him the second time around. Though she doesn't want him to hurt himself.</p><p>She is worried about him being at a stag party, because she doesn't... well, actually, it should be obvious why she doesn't want him to go to a stag party.</p><p>Marge remembers Eugene being the assistant, and kinda annoys Homer with the fact that this guy was now in charge of him.</p><p>It appear that Marge prefers to use an electrical razor over the traditional one. That or she has an electrical razor just for her underarms.</p><p>Don't you think it's a little funny how when Homer is gone, Marge wants to take the kids out to eat. I guess Marge really likes the Rusty Barnacle, I mean she did suggest it for her birthday dinner. Um, but in a later episode Marge thinks that she is allergic to seafood because she had a bad reaction to shrimp. Now I don't know if that was bad shrimp or if she is just allergic to shrimp, or what, but at least she is fine here.</p><p>Marge does request the waiter to ask the party to quietly down. I wonder how mad she would be if she learned that was Homer's party. She is very polite and she isn't asking a lot.</p><p>Marge didn't notice that Bart changed the cod platter to cold pet rat. Perhaps she was dealing with Maggie in that moment. But still, that sign is in her direct line of sight. So surely she would have noticed it before they left the restaurant.</p><p>Hm, Marge's plate appears to be a steak with a baked potato. I know places like to do surf and turf, but if Marge just wanted a good steak, then surely there could have been a better one in town. Although because that's a seafood place, maybe it has a good price for it.</p><p>Looks like Marge exercises with a group of ladies. I assume this is a regular exercise group that she attends, so you should remember this detail. Marge ripped the photo down and she shoved it in Homer's face the second he opened the front door. She must have been waiting by the front door, just waiting for him to come home.</p><p>They were both shocked that this was Bart's photo. And Marge is normally levelheaded, and there is not a lot of times where you see her lose her cool. But here, Marge actually strangles Homer. It's only for a brief second, probably because Mare has excellent self control, but still it shows Homer exactly how mad she is.</p><p>She kicks him out of the house. Which must have been her plan from the beginning because she threw a prepacked suitcase at him, and gave him a box of tissues. You know, Homer danced with that... dancer... he didn't cheat on Marge, really. He lied to her, and embarrassed her, and taught Bart a bad lesson. Just imagine how upset Marge would have been if Homer did something worse.</p><p>I think it's a little odd that Marge doesn't recognize Barney's voice. I mean sure it's harder to tell who someone is that way, but she has known Barney as long as she has known Homer. And Barney is Homer's best friend, she should know him very well. Eh, whatever, the first season tends to be a little different from the rest of the series. After all, when is another time Marge is mad enough to strangle Homer?</p><p>With Homer gone, the rest of the Simpsons share a quiet breakfast. Lisa expresses her desire for Homer to come home, and it makes Mare feel bad about kicking Homer out. Marge doesn't really seem to be eating though. She probably doesn't have much of an appetite without having Homer around.</p><p>I think Marge invited Homer back to the house. That would explain how quiet everyone was when Homer walked in, and why she was sitting in the kitchen just waiting for him to show up. Marge patiently gives him the silent treatment until Homer breaks down and starts apologizing. Though she is aware that Homer doesn't realize why this made her so upset. And Marge tells him that she is misty upset at the fact that Bart caught him acting that way. I get that Bart can be really impressionable. And maybe Marge has a point to Bart 'idolizing' Homer. I mean, Bart thought that it was bad to cut the head off the town founder statue. But he did it because Homer told him how important popularity was.</p><p>At first I thought that it seemed really odd for Marge to want Bart to meet an exotic dancer. But she does have a point. If Bart learns more about who the dancer is, he is going to have a harder time seeing her as just a 'sexy lady'. And once she made up her mind, she forced Homer out the door.</p><p>It was nice of Homer to update Marge on where he was. She ended up going out to that club. I guess after going to so many seedy locations, Marge just wanted to make sure that Homer and Bart were actually looking for 'April Flower' and that he was going to apologize. Lucky for her, she showed up just in time to see Homer's speech. I think it shows real love for Marge, which I think is the real reason Mare forgave him in the first place.</p><p>[The Crepes of Wrath]</p><p>It is understandable for Marge to be upset and order Bart to clean his room. By what were Marge and Lisa doing for so long. They didn't bring in any bags, so they couldn't have been shopping. So what were they doing?</p><p>I bet Marge would be an excellent nurse, she has good bedside manners.</p><p>I know that Bart is young, but Marge studied French in high school. You would think that Marge would speak a little just to show her kids that she was cool. I studied ASL in school, and I like to occasionally use it in conversations.</p><p>Hm, yes going to France is a fantastic opportunity, though doesn't it seem a little strange that Marge is so calm about Bart going to another country? She can be such a control freak. Maybe when Marge was in high school, her language class took a trip to France. Perhaps she did and she remembers how much fun it was, and she would hate to rob Bart of that experience. She is at least considerate enough to ask what Bart thought of the trip.</p><p>Marge doesn't seem excited about Homer and Skinner's reaction to Bart leaving. But also, Marge was getting so much for Homer because he hurt his back. And Homer jumps off the couch, feeling great? When did he feel better?</p><p>Marge seems uncomfortable with Adil calling her mother. But she allows it since he is going to live with them for a while.</p><p>Marge doesn't like how Homer talks at Dibner and that's understandable. She even talks to Homer about this in bed. She does make Homer admit that he loves Bart.</p><p>Marge writes letters to Bart while he is in France and it's sweet for her to do so. I hope she wrote a lot.</p><p>Marge got a new outfit from France, which she seems to like. I wonder how often she wears it.</p><p>[Krusty gets Busted]</p><p>Marge doesn't like cartoon violence, that's obvious with the 'Marge vs. Itchy and Scratchy' episode. But part of me loves this scene it is also used in a clip show episode where Marge and Homer talk to the kids about Love.</p><p>Anyways, Marge calls Homer at work so that he'll buy some premium ice cream. I wonder if this is something they always do when Patty and Selma do slideshows. It could be for her sister; maybe that's the only ice cream they enjoy. Or they buy premium so that her sisters don't think her family is being cheap. Or it's a treat for Homer and the kids because they think the slideshows are long and boring.</p><p>Marge is excited at first, but I think it's pretty clear that it's not how she feels by the end of the slideshow.</p><p>Marge knows that Homer isn't a big fan of Patty and Selma, but she is still embarrassed at the fact that they now know about it. Marge comforts Bart, and she tells him that maybe Krusty was innocent all along. Anyways, considering the fact that Krusty was innocent, I bet the writers did this as a form of foreshadowing to help us believe that Krusty is innocent.</p><p>(Scoffs) come on. Robbing the Kwik-e-mart does not make someone an insane criminal genius. Snake robs Apu all the time, but you never see anyone call him a genius, now do you.</p><p>[Some Enchanted Evening]</p><p>As usual, Marge is being taken advantage of. No one talks to her, or is thanking her, or anything. She does seem pretty lonely, so you can't really get upset at her for calling the radio station, to have someone about Homer, and Dr. Monroe basically tells her not to put up with it anymore.</p><p>Marge stands by the front door, waiting for Homer to get home. And the longer he waits, the more upset she gets. She opens that door as soon as he puts his keys in the door. But as soon as she sees the candy and rose, her expression softens. She forgives Homer and is excited for their date.</p><p>Marge was quick to call for a babysitter. I wonder how many times the Simpsons used 'Rubber Baby Buggy Bumper Baby Sitting Service' before they got put on the banned list. But Homer had to call back, and lie to them just to get a babysitter. Probably the only place for them to call a babysitter on short notice.</p><p>Marge and Homer get ready for their big date. Marge kisses the kids and they leave. Marge and Homer joke around a lot and drink a lot and enjoyed their lobster. They dance and they aren't the coolest couple around but they are so in love that they don't notice or care. So they get everyone's attention.</p><p>I guess they don't go out often since they got married. Which makes sense, since Marge was pregnant when they got married and their kids can be a handful. Though now they don't need a chaperone. Hey, there is a benefit to being older and married.</p><p>They miss their exit and cuddle up while they drive to the Off Ramp Inn. I think Marge was a little worried that Homer, with his famous temper, would get mad at her for making them miss their exit, but he is relaxed and doesn't spoil the evening.</p><p>Huh, I guess Marge makes those homemade pickled beets. That would explain why there would be so many jars of the stuff. Besides if she does make them, then she could always sell them for a little extra pocket money, or as a gift to give someone. (Laughs) I bet Doug and all of his friends in bluffington would love Marge's pickled beets.</p><p>Homer said that he wanted to carry her over the threshold, which apparently he hasn't done in 11 years, because he hit her head. That must have been when they got married since Bart is 10. She closes her eyes as he carries her so she doesn't see how Homer almost dropped her on the ground.</p><p>I wonder if that 'blue thing with the things' is the only lingerie Mare owns. Which, by the way, if it makes Marge feel amazing, then there is nothing wrong with only having one. Some may think that it's inappropriate for a woman to own that sort of thing, but if it makes her feel sexy, then leave Marge alone, ok.</p><p>It occurred to me that maybe we don't see that outfit Bart brought Marge from France, because Ms. Botz stole it. If it was worth something she could have stolen it before Mare had the chance to show it off. Still, I think it would be nice to see her with it again and to hear her brag about Bart getting it for her.</p><p>After some time at the Inn Marge calls home and when there is no answer, she and Homer rush home. Marge and Homer know that the kids should be in bed, so seeing the lights on instantly make them more worried. They apologize to Ms. Botz and let her go.</p><p>Marge seems to be happy at the fact that her children band together and defended themselves. I guess an experience like that would make it a little easier for her to let them be more independent.</p><p>Well, that's the end of Marge's section and so got to say, it was nice to work on this, since Marge tends to be the calm voice of reason. So what's up my sleeve for the next chapter? Well, another shipping category of course. But which one? I have already done Jimsa 1-5, NAMP 1-5, and Wilmore 1-5. There are lots of people who ship Mr. Burns and Waylon, and I do to. I happen to think that Krusty and Sideshow Mel would also be a good couple.</p><p>But no, I really feel like it's time to do a section with Bart. Now I haven't really set myself on who I like Bart with, so I can easily do the ships that I have seen online. Bart with one of the twins. Bart with Milhouse. I am not the biggest fan of big age difference, but Bart with Sideshow Bob is also a big one. So with that being said, I'm going to wait to do those chapters. I think the episode 'Bart the Lover' is not only one of the first times we see Bart acting romantic, but the first time he can really understand heartache. So in honor of that, even if there is an age difference, I'm going to do a shipping page with Bart and Mrs. Krabappel. So until next time, 'See you later, peace man'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shipping: Simbel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 15, Shipping: Simbel (seasons 1-5),</p><p>In the last section, I talked about why I am shipping these two, but because the Stalker pages makes it so easy for people to skip chapters, I should probably repeat myself. Bart gets pairs with many, many people, and I can see many reasons why some would pick one over the other. Most people would do a same-sex relationship, or one of the twins. Edna is not really someone that gets shipped with Bart, but I think most people would agree that they are very similar. And even though opposites attract, it is nice to meet someone who see the same world you do. I think a lot of this ship will be about how similar they are. But mostly this pairing is dedicated to 'Bart the Lover', since it seems to be such an emotionally defining moment for both of them. I doubt that this pairing will be the next 'It Couple' but heartache and love can come to define us. It should not be the only thing we are known for, but I still think that sticks with us, regardless. So, I think so will call this pairing 'Simbel' like Symbol. And here are some examples of Simbel throughout seasons 1-5.</p><p>1. [Bart gets an F]</p><p>When Bart fails his exam, after trying so hard to focus on studying, he starts crying his eyes out. Edna is shocked at his tears, and this is probably the most honest and genuine, and emotional Bart has ever been in front of her. I know this is a private moment between the two of them, and I appreciate that; for Bart's sake if nothing else.</p><p>She tries to comfort him as best as she can, but it's no good. And with all the studying Bart has done, he shows that he understands what he read. But Bart impresses Mrs. Krabappel so much that she decides to give him an extra credit point. She has made him the happiest boy in the world. He even gives her a kiss on the cheek, which I love because he did it without thinking. This means that Bart is comfortable enough with Mrs. Krabappel to kiss her. Plus, it's the first time you see him kiss a girl, even if it's not on the lips. But if these were going to get together, then this would certainly before that one or both of them thought of regularly.</p><p>2. [Bart the Lover]</p><p>As I mentioned earlier, this episode is the whole reason for this chapter to begin with. So we start out this episode with how lonely Mrs. Krabbel actually is. Now we do get hints before this episode. She hooks up with the chef from The Happy Sumo, she flirts with the Substitute teacher Lisa has a crush on, and she has even flirted with Homer. We have seen her being promiscuous since her husband left her, but this is the first real moment where you see the loneliness.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that her ex husband put sugar in the gas tank. Hm, I wonder if that would make him a bit more immature. After all, if her ex was silly then she could he attracted to Bart being that way as well. And not only that, but Bart threatened to put sugar in the gas tank in the 'Bart's Dog gets an F' episode.</p><p>Not to mention the reality that there is not a lot of choices for Mrs. Krabappel. They show the difficulty she had finding someone because there were not a lot of suitable bachelors in Springfield. Now they show this again when Apu gets married. And actually I think that Bart is a pretty suitable choice. I mean he worked very hard for Mrs. Glick when he wanted money for Radioactive Man #1. He worked hard and only gave a little bit of grief while he worked. And here you see him in detention, and he fixes things, and cleans, and anything else she asks. Take away the pranks and jokes and Bart is just a down to earth guy that Edna would love forever.</p><p>And when we see Edna's personal Ad, she says that she wants a man age 18-60. So if she were willing to wait 8 years for Bart, then he would be in her wheelhouse. I wonder what Bart thought would happen when he sent that first letter. Maybe he wanted to piss her off, like she pissed him off? I don't want to go into this now, I can always rant when I do Bart's next evaluation.</p><p>Now, as for the picture that Edna sent Bart, I can understand that she expected to send that to a legal adult, but we don't see that picture again. Sure Marge took it away, but I'm sure Bart could have found it again if he wanted. And when Bart first sees it, he tells us that he plans to copy it. So even if Marge took away the original, there is reason to think that there are several copies of it. But Bart doesn't show it off to everyone, like the photo in "Homer's Night Out". I can imagine that Bart keeps this in a very private place where he can look at it whenever he wants. Bart was kind enough to keep this dirty picture private, and I think that speaks volumes.</p><p>Now I realize that Bart is probably talking to Edna so that he can get some good material for his letters, but it does show that Bart is a good listener. And since Edna was open and honest with Bart, it does show a form of trust, or a subtle bond if you will.</p><p>You know, after this episode, Edna is sure to keep the letters that Bart sent to her. And I would hope that Bart kept the letters Edna sent him. For nostalgia reasons if nothing else. Hm, I bet you could do a story between them where Edna finds the letters and her picture and figure out the truth for herself.</p><p>Here comes the heartache, I have a few friends who have never dated, and never been in love, so they treat romance similarly to Bart. It's no big deal to them. It drives me crazy when I read a story from them with a complicated love angle, but they just don't understand real love and real pain from a broken heart. And that's what you see here with Bart. Before the movie, Bart is proud of what he did and afterwards, he sees Mrs. Krabappel crying and he finally gets it. Because he does end up caring for Edna, and it always sucks to see someone you care for, be in pain.</p><p>And in Detention when Bart hears that Edna is still upset, he tries to make her feel better; and perhaps even point her in the direction of someone new. Instead Edna admits that Bart is the closest thing to a man in her life. And you know, if Barr was of age in this moment, can you imagine how Edna would react if he just kissed her then and there?</p><p>At the end of the Episode, Edna feels better and even suggests that they go outside. I just love that Bart says 'It's a date' and politely offers his arm to Edna. This shows that Bart can be a gentleman when he wants to. But more importantly it shows an attraction he might have for Edna now.</p><p>3. [Kamp Krusty]</p><p>Ok, so you can't really control what you dream, especially at a young age. But we started out this episode with Bart dreaming about his last day of school. And he dreams that Edna changes his grades, and he is so happy that he calls her doll and hits her on the butt. This could indicate an attraction towards Edna that he isn't fully aware of.</p><p>4. [New Kid on the Block]</p><p>Ok, now when Milhouse likes Samantha, Bart couldn't understand why Milhouse liked her. But the second he sees Laura, he instantly thinks that she's beautiful. Bart likes Laura because she is smart, witty, and doesn't fall for any of his jokes. And this does sound a little like Edna, perhaps she even behaved like Laura before her husband left her.</p><p>Heh, Bart tries to act sophisticated to woo Laura, and it is cute. I bet that Bart really would do all he could to win over a girl. Heck, after feeling so betrayed by her husband. Maybe Edna deserves a little of Bart's charm.</p><p>And Laura taught Bart how to Waltz. Can you imagine the way Bart and Edna could dance with each other? Bart knows how to waltz and Bart did take a free tango lesson on his birthday, and he seemed to do well. That instructor, Rosarita, seemed to be in love with Bart and sad when he left. I would love it if Bart and Edna danced together. Even if it's some stupid student-teacher fundraiser, I would love to see them dance.</p><p>Bart does get upset when Laura tells Bart that she has a boyfriend. And even though this sucks, I suppose technically it would help Bart to understand the pain he put Mrs. Krabappel through when he was pretending to be Woodrow. I mean, you could use this as something they could bond over. Even if you don't have Bart admit the truth, they could talk about heartbreak now.</p><p>5. [Bart's Inner Child]</p><p>Here, a lot of people start behaving like Bart and being more impulsive. So when you see the classroom and everyone is shouting jokes instead of answers, you can see Edna laughing when traditionally she would have gotten upset. So with thatin mind, there is probably a good chance that Edna finds Bart funny. Which, a sense of humor, is something that two men look for in a man.</p><p>6. [Bart gets Famous]</p><p>Seeing Edna and Bart in this episode is quite amusing. They both are disappointed about going to the box factory. They both press up against the window when they see how much fun the other schools are having. They walk off the bus, already bored as they can be.</p><p>And later, after Bart is famous, we see his entire class staring at him, just waiting for him to say 'I didn't do it' and everyone cheers. This shows that Edna is just as obsessed about Bart that everyone else is. Plus she could afford to buy all of the Bart merchandise she wanted.</p><p>7. [Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song]</p><p>Aw, Edna loves Santa's Little Helper. She was impressed that Bart did a good job, but hey. There are times when everyone is against Santa's Little Helper. But Edna likes him. Heck, it would be cute if these two adopted a puppy together.</p><p>I know that there wasn't much to this couple, but I hope that you can at least respect why it's here to begin with. Well, that's the end of that, for now. Our next chapter is going to be all about sweet little Maggie in season 2.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Maggie: Season 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 16, Maggie season 2</p><p>[Bart Gets an F]</p><p>Technically, as a baby, Maggie doesn't really have any responsibilities. So listening to the radio to hear the closures just means that Maggie gets to spend more time with her dad and siblings. I guess Maggie really likes hanging out with her family.</p><p>I'm a little surprised that Maggie didn't hold Maggie when they were all ice skating, I mean the baby almost fell. Lucky for both of them, Santa's Little Helper was right there to stop Maggie from falling. Maggie and Santa's Little Helper are pretty close and there are times when they play or work together. So you should remember this bond when you're writing.</p><p>Looks like Maggie is just as worried about Bart as the rest of the family is. Though she probably doesn't understand why her brother was doing this.</p><p>[Simpson and Delilah]</p><p>I wonder if Maggie would have ran up to Homer and hugged him, like Bart and Lisa did. It's a little hard to see, but Maggie was swimming in the kiddie pool in the backyard. Actually, I can think of a few times that Maggie plays in the pool. Perhaps swimming could be a passion of hers. Or even a career if she is good enough.</p><p>[Treehouse of Horror]</p><p>Heh, Maggie's eyes just dart back and forth when her siblings fight. But what else could she do?</p><p>You know with the Treehouse of Horror stuff, you really got to take some of the information with a grain of salt. But I do find it interesting that Maggie doesn't seem to be afraid when she is floating around the room. Perhaps this is because she is so use to someone holding her, that she doesn't even think about it anymore.</p><p>Not only did Maggie recognize the fact that the 'severed finger' was actually Bart's, but she went a step further and sucked his finger which grossed him out. Smart baby.</p><p>On the alien spaceship, when the aliens talk about the feast, you can see Maggie eating her food like everyone else; utensils and everything.</p><p>Aw, Bart carries Maggie out of the treehouse again. Isn't that sweet?</p><p>[Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish]</p><p>Hm, looks like Maggie can easily get out of her high chair when she wants. And we also see Maggie using her binkie to eat her food. She really does love that thing.</p><p>Aw, Maggie is sleeping against Bart, she must really trust him.</p><p>You know, with Marge and Lisa on team Bailey, and Homer and Bart on team Burns, I wonder who Maggie would have sided with. Perhaps to be funny she would pick someone who wasn't running, or she could simply not care.</p><p>I wonder why Maggie was sitting on the arm of the couch instead of beside Lisa? There was more than enough room for her, so she should have been golden. Perhaps she feels so comfortable on the arm because she is so use to sitting on someone's lap. Or in a rebellious way, she could be doing it because she knows that she won't get in trouble.</p><p>[Dancin' Homer]</p><p>I assume that "Nuclear Plant Employee, Spouses and No More Than Three Children Night" is an annual event. So if last time the Simpsons went, then that means that Maggie is less than a year old. I know that they don't really age, but still.</p><p>Maggie didn't seem embarrassed, like the rest of her family. If anything she seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>Seriously? Maggie is sitting in Tex's lap? Perhaps this shows that Tex has been really getting to know the Simpsons.</p><p>I love how Maggie raises her hand to show that she is all for the move. The Simpsons have a sale to clear out some stuff and you can briefly see the way that Maggie is sitting in front of the tv. Which makes sense if you remember the 'moaning Lisa' episode that shows that Maggie loves the tv best.</p><p>Aw, Maggie cheers for Homer too.</p><p>[Dead Putting Society]</p><p>Maggie seems excited over the chocolate milkshakes. Since she doesn't actually play the mini golf game. Hm, then again, you don't really see her drinking the milkshake. Perhaps she likes going because she can crawl all over the displays as if it were a playground.</p><p>[Bart vs. Thanksgiving]</p><p>I think Maggie was smart enough to realize how important that center piece meant to Lisa. So she would have understood what it meant for her to add that little squiggle of color to it.</p><p>If Homer continues to watch football with Maggie, then he can teach Maggie all about it and they can bond over it. Heck, at this rate all of the Simpsons will be a football crazed family. It is kinda cute that Maggie continued to watch football without Homer. This hints at her actually enjoying the sport.</p><p>[Bart the Daredevil]</p><p>Again Maggie is unreasonably calm when the car gets eaten with them within. Even if she doesn't completely understand what is happening, all that back and forth should have scared her a little.</p><p>Ok, so when Captain Lance Murdock makes his jump, Marge does cover Maggie's eyes, but I feel like Maggie would have watched the whole thing like Bart would have. Remember they tend to make her smart like Lisa, but a bit more rebellious like Bart.</p><p>[Itchy and Scratchy and Marge]</p><p>Ok, now in this episode we see just how influenced Maggie is by Itchy and Scratchy. But why Homer? Maggie sees Itchy hurting Scratchy and the relationship isn't the same. I think there are times when Itchy and Scratchy have a real friendship. So it is possible that Maggie thinks that they behave this way because of how good their friendship is. So if Maggie keeps attacking Homer, this could actually be a sign of how much she cares for him.</p><p>But she hits Homer in the head with a mallet and she breaks his head. Ok, perhaps we have underestimated the strength Maggie has. Homer gets hit in the head a lot; heck when he boxed it is revealed that Homer has a condition where he can get hit frequently without any brain damage and such. He has had things thrown at him, fallen on him, and he fell down Springfield Gorge twice; and yet Maggie is the one to actually break Homer's skull? She must have a heck of a right hook.</p><p>She also tries to stab Homer with a pencil, but that's kinda over looked.</p><p>It did work, you know. When Marge changed the way Itchy and Scratchy could be. Maggie got Homer a glass of Lemonade.</p><p>[Bart Gets Hit by a Car]</p><p>It doesn't seem like Maggie really did anything in this episode, even though she did see Bart throughout this whole incident.</p><p>[One Fish, Two Fish, Blow Fish, Blue Fish]</p><p>Ok, so in a later episode, Homer tells Flanders that he lost the camcorder. So that could possibly mean that the video Homer made for Maggie is lost as well. So can you imagine how Maggie would react to the video. She would want an explanation for why the video was made.</p><p>[The Way We Was]</p><p>I think that Maggie really did enjoy Listening to Homer's story, even if she may not remember it down the line.</p><p>[Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment]</p><p>Heh, dang Maggie is excited to have cable too. But you still see her petting and sleeping with the animals more then actually watching tv.</p><p>Like any baby, Maggie keeps throwing items into her he cart when Marge isn't paying attention. But she also breaks a jar of strange orange product.</p><p>Hm, with someone who loves television so much, it is almost odd that Maggie would protest with Lisa against the tv.</p><p>[Principal Charming]</p><p>Maggie was hardly in this episode, so I don't have much to say. Other than Maggie looked surprised when Skinner asked out Patty.</p><p>[Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?]</p><p>I bet Maggie would participate in this 'Are we there yet?' Routine her siblings already do.</p><p>Maggie seems to bond to Herb instantly, this is probably do to the fact that Herb and Homer look so similar. So it would make it easier for Maggie to trust Herb.</p><p>Where is Maggie? At the pool you see Bart and Lisa swimming, but also you see Marge, Homer, and Herb sitting by the pool, but not Maggie. Did she need to be changed? Or perhaps she is playing elsewhere? Also, where is she when the family did the boat/pony ride? At least we get to see her with the penguins at the zoo, even if she is just standing there.</p><p>[Bart's Dog Gets an F]</p><p>Now Marge talks about how all of the women in her family could sew. And since Maggie clearly has Bouvier blood, it's only natural for her to be good at sewing as well. Not to mention the fact that Lisa started a new quilt for her family. So Maggie can add her own patch to it when she gets older.</p><p>Ok, now it is so cute that Maggie hugs Santa's Little Helper to protect him. She loves him, and you know what, it's probably because Maggie doesn't really have friends of her own.</p><p>[Old Money]</p><p>Looks like when they spend time with their grandfather, Maggie gets to sit up front with her parents.</p><p>Bart asked his grandfather for a tear gas pen, a blowgun with paralyzer darts, nunchakus, a comic, a baseball card and a monkey. Lisa did remind her grandpa who really needed money, but she asked him for a pony as well. And I kinda wonder what on the world Maggie would have asked for, huh? Makes one think.</p><p>[Brush with Greatness]</p><p>Ok, this is probably another thing that Maggie will do just because Bart and Lisa do it. They just repeat and repeat their request until Homer finally gives in.</p><p>In the Rock-a-Bye Riptide, the pool is only two inches deep at most, but Maggie goes straight to it. This shows all adventurous side of Maggie that would leak into her personality later in the show.</p><p>Heh, even Maggie, who can't talk, avoids looking at Homer when he asks if he is over weight.</p><p>Hm, Maggie seems to really like Mr. Burns when he is over. She hugs his leg and she even reaches out to him when Marge holds her in the air.</p><p>Maggie stays with Marge as she is painting the portrait. Now she does fall asleep downstairs, but she didn't crawl upstairs or anything like that.</p><p>[Lisa's Substitute]</p><p>Aw, Maggie lost her binkie while she was sleeping. But Homer made it all better.</p><p>[The War of the Simpsons]</p><p>Marge has been throwing guest's coats into her room, and Maggie was stuck in them and she ripped up a whole bunch of money.</p><p>Just like her siblings, Maggie is just as affected by Homer and Marge fighting in the car.</p><p>When Marge gives Abe the list of phone numbers it makes me wonder if Marge is being overprotective or if Maggie has been a crazy baby. I mean I've never seen the kid get sick, or her putting her finger in the electrical socket or have drunk pine cleanser. It's possible that she has all of these numbers because of things Bart and Lisa did when they were younger, but still.</p><p>Heh, Maggie got into the china and broke that? I bet that when she grows up she will be a total party animal. Especially if she becomes a famous singer.</p><p>We can question if Maggie can actually understand everything she does, but she does understand that her siblings worked hard to clean up the house. She may or may not understand why they did it, but she knows they worked hard. Otherwise she wouldn't have stepped on that spot when Marge and Homer came home.</p><p>[Three Men and a Comic Book]</p><p>Looks like Maggie got bored at the restaurant because she started smashing her fries to mush.</p><p>[Blood Feud]</p><p>Here we see Lisa with Flashcards teaching Maggie about animals and shapes and other things. And as it turns out Maggie is retaining a lot of that I formation; even if she did confuse Olmec with Aztec.</p><p>Alright, well, that's my time for now. Maggie is adorable and awesome, but I think we can all agree that there isn't much for her evaluations right now. The more I work with Maggie, the longer I'm sure her chapters will get. Ok, well, I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter.</p><p>I've talked about different shipping choices I could do, so I hope that you can forgive/appreciate how the following chapter isn't about a couple. I'm a romantic at heart, but I miss the black board and the quotes. Simple bullet point stuff. So my next chapter will be 'Cause and Effect'. Which will highlight the 'domino' or 'butterfly effect' a lot of these episodes tend to have. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cause and Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 17, Cause and Effect.</p><p>Sometimes watching the Simpsons, you notice how one act can lead to a whole adventure. So I kinda wanted to highlight that in this chapter.</p><p>Season 1,</p><p>1. The Simpsons adopted Santa's Little Helper because Bart got a tattoo.</p><p>How- Bart got the tattoo, so Marge spent all the Christmas money in order to get it removed, so Homer had to become a mall Santa, so when Homer didn't get as much money as he expected he had to go to the dog track, then he bet on Santa's Little Helper and lost, so Homer and Bart stayed in the parking lot and tried to find a winning ticket, so when Santa's Little Helper got kicked out of the Dog Track he had a home to go to.</p><p>2. Bart left Genius Schiol because Martin was trying to fend off the desecration of the regular school building.</p><p>How- Martin tattled on Bart, and Martin also forced Bart to face the window, this annoyed Bart, Martin sat outside where Bart could see him and they started making faces at each other, making Edna look out the window, giving Bart the opportunity to switch tests with Martin, making the school think Bart was a genius, sending him to a different school until Bart finally confessed.</p><p>3. Homer became the safety inspector because Bart's class went on a field trip to the power plant.</p><p>How- Bart's class went on the field trip, and Bart yelled/distracted Homer, causing Homer to get in a accident, causing him to get fired, causing Homer to become depressed, causing him to try and kill himself, causing the family to run to save Homer, which almost got them killed, which caused Homer to want a stop sign, causing him to go to City Hall to get that stop sign, causing him to make a whole bunch of signs, causing Homer to want to go after his old bosses, causing Homer to hold a protest at the plant, causing Mr. Burns to offer Homer the Safety Inspector job.</p><p>4. The Simpsons got a better tv because the Simpsons attended the plants annual picnic.</p><p>How- the Simpsons went to the plant picnic, causing him to become ashamed of his family, causing him to complain at the bar, causing him to get in a fight with Barney, causing him to pay attention to Dr. Marvin Monroe's commercial, causing Homer to make an appointment with the doctor, causing the Simpsons to quickly gather the money for the appointment, causing the family to pawn their current tv, causing the family to get mad at Homer, causing Homer to get mad, Causing Dr. Monroe to use the electrical generator, causing the Simpsons to abuse the machine, causing the Doctor to give the Simpsons a refund, causing Homer to go out and buy a better tv.</p><p>5. Bart and Nelson have an 'Armistic Treaty', because Lisa made cupcakes for her teacher.</p><p>How- Lisa made cupcakes for her teacher, causing a friend of Nelson to steal her box of cupcakes, causing Bart to stand up for his sister, causing Bart and the kid to get in a fight, causing Nelson to pull Bart off, causing Bart to accidentally hit Nelson in the face, causing Nelson to get a nose bleed, causing Nelson to seek revenge, causing Bart to get beat up every day, which caused Bart to ask for help, which caused Abe to introduce Bart to Herman, which caused Herman to strategize an army and attack, which causes Bart and the army to attack Nelson, causing Nelson to threaten Bart, causing Herman to write up the treaty that they both signed.</p><p>6. The Simpsons saw Bleeding Gums Murphy at the Jazzhole because Lisa woke up in a poor mood.</p><p>How- Lisa woke up in a poor mood, which caused Lisa to not participate in her school work, which caused her to get in trouble, which caused her parents to become concerned about her, Causing Marge to dream about her childhood, causing Marge to rush out of the house when she heard Lisa's saxophone, causing Marge to talk to Lisa about smiling, causing Lisa to smile, causing Marge to get angry, causing Marge to save Lisa, causing Lisa to stop being sad, causing Marge to make it up to Lisa by taking the family to the Jazz Hole</p><p>7. People believe that Homer is Bigfoot because Ned Flanders bought a nice RV.</p><p>How- Ned bought a nice RV, causing Homer to go out and buy his own RV, causing the Simpsons to go camping, causing Homer to nearly drive off a cliff, causing the Simpsons to become stranded, causing Bart and Homer to go look for help, causing them to fall down a waterfall, causing them to get lost, causing them to get desperate for food, causing Homer to eat honey, causing bees to sting Homer's mouth, causing Homer to run in the mucky water, causing Homer to get covered in that mud, causing Homer to see the man filming, causing Homer to try and talk to him, causing the man to run to the news station with his camera, causing the news to call Homer a Bigfoot, causing people to hunt Homer, causing Homer to get tested on by scientists who have mixed results.</p><p>8. Bart returned the statue head because Marge didn't want to drop Bart at the movies.</p><p>How- Marge didn't want to drop Bart at the movies, causing the family to go straight home, causing Bart to change and take his skateboard to the the theater, causing Jimbo to call out to him, causing Bart to crash, causing Jimbo to like Bart, causing them all to sneak into the movie, causing them to get kicked out of the movie, causing them to wander around town, causing Bart to get kicked out of the group, causing Bart to go to Homer for advice, causing Bart to decapitate the statue, causing the whole town to get upset, causing Bart to become guilty, causing him to return the head, causing him to tell the mob why he did what he did, causing Bart to put the head back on the statue.</p><p>9. Marge decided to stay with Homer because Homer bought Marge a gift he could keep.</p><p>How- Homer bought Marge a bowling ball, causing her to get upset, causing her to go bowling out of spite, causing her to accidentally bowl into Jacques lane, causing him to become her teacher, causing Marge to fall for Jacques, causing Marge to go down the street to the power plant and the fiesta terrace, causing her to decide which man she wants, causing her to pick Homer.</p><p>10. Homer taught Bart to respect women because Eugene Fisk got drunk at a party.</p><p>How- Eugene Fisk got drunk, causing him to flirt with a girl, causing them to start dating, causing them to get married, causing Eugene to have a stag party that Homer was invited to, causing Homer to dance with Princess Kashmir, allowing Bart to take the picture, causing Bart to join the future photographers of America club, allowing Bart to develop his photo, causing Milhouse to want the picture, causing others to want the picture, causing Marge to see the picture, causing Marge to kick Homer out of the house, causing the children to miss Homer, causing Marge to think about how to fix it, causing Marge to invite Homer back to the house, causing Marge sending Bart and Homer to go find Princess Kashmir, causing Homer to become apart of the performance, causing Homer to realize what he was doing to Bart, causing Homer to stop and give a speech about women, causing Bart to respect women.</p><p>11. Adil got arrested because Bart didn't clean his room.</p><p>How- Bart didn't clean his room, causing Homer to fall down the stairs, causing Homer to hurt his back, causing Marge to order Homer to clean his room, causing Bart to find a cherry bomb, causing Bart to flush the cherry bomb down the toilet, causing Bart to hurt Mrs. Skinner, causing Principal Skinner to send Bart to France and have Adil stay with the Simpsons, causing Adil to become close to Homer, causing Homer to wave to Adil when Homer saw him, causing the police to see Adil, causing Adil to get arrested.</p><p>12. Sideshow Bob got arrested because Patty and Selma had a slide show of the Yucatán.</p><p>How- Patty and Selma had their slide show, causing the children to see the news report on Krusty's arrest, causing Bart to become upset, causing Bart to ask Lisa for help, causing the children to see Slideshow Bob for questioning, causing Slideshow Bob to give them tickets for the show, causing Slideshow Bob to notice Bart's unhappiness, causing Bart to talk about his investigation, causing Bob to dispute it, causing Bart to realize that Bob was the one who robbed the Kwik-e-mart, causing Bob to get arrested.</p><p>13. Ms. Botz almost got arrested because Marge was feeling unappreciated.</p><p>How- Marge was feeling unappreciated, causing Marge to call into the radio show, causing Homer to hear how upset she was, causing Homer to complain to Moe, causing Moe to tell Homer how to fix it, causing Marge and Homer to get ready for their date, causing them to call a last minute babysitter, causing Ms. Botz to babysit the children, causing the children to take her down, and she would have gotten arrested if Homer and Marge hadn't untied her.</p><p>Heh, this is fun. I think I'll only do a season at a time for this segment. Anyways, I do hope that this was fun for you as well. The next chapter is going to be the evaluation of Bart in the third season.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bart: Season 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 18, Bart (season 3)</p><p>[Stark Raving Dad]</p><p>It's a little funny that Bart's mind instantly jumps to Homer's death, and he is surprised that he is relieved to hear Homer's ok.</p><p>I wonder why Bart tends to get like an old man sometimes. You know, perhaps he does that to get attention.</p><p>Bart gets annoyed at Lisa and he promises to get her a present, though that may have been to shut her up.</p><p>Bart is suppose to watch Maggie, but then he gets distracted by the Krusty hotline that is advertised on the back of his cereal. He probably didn't think much about calling the line because Maggie is so little. And when Marge comes back and sees Maggie dangling from the ceiling fan, he instantly makes up some excuse that makes him seem innocent.</p><p>I can't help but wonder if Bart knew that his hat would dye the white clothes. I mean it's not like he really does his own laundry, so this could have actually been an accident.</p><p>Bart filled out an absentee ballot for Homer. Chances are Bart will do that again in the future. Bart does ask Homer a few of the questions, but then he finds a reason to say yes to every question.</p><p>Bart once again confirms with Lisa that he is giving her a gift, though he does call it an empty gesture.</p><p>Bart doesn't believe that Michael Jackson is with his dad, but quickly changes his mind after asking the man a question.</p><p>I'm actually a little surprised that Bart knew what a lobotomy was. I didn't know what it was until college. But Bart has a little fantasy for what Homer would be like if he did get a lobotomy. Though Bart also recognizes that it's too good to be true.</p><p>Bart is a big fan of Michael Jackson, showing off by moonwalking and humming the song 'Beat it'.</p><p>Seriously, Bart? Your mother is upset. Even if she did say 'poor house', that was not the time to fight over it.</p><p>Bart is naturally surprised when Homer is nice to him on the phone. After hearing the news, Bart couldn't help but call Milhouse and told him in confidence. But Milhouse told someone, and someone told someone, and then the next thing you know there is a crowd of people at the Simpson house. He obviously wasn't expecting everyone and if that wasn't bad enough he was certainly surprised when this 'Michael Jackson' got out of the car.</p><p>Everyone is mad at Bart, but it's Lisa that actually makes him feel bad. Bart did break his promise and didn't buy her anything for her birthday.</p><p>Finally, Bart does accept Michael's help, but it does take him a while to actually take the task seriously. I bet the only reason Bart woke Lisa up at 6 is because it's a little bit of payback for when she did that earlier in the week. I actually do like Bart's song for Lisa and his little bongo act makes it really special.</p><p>And at the end, when Michael explains how he was Leon, Bart is surprised at first, then happy like the rest of the Simpsons. Plus, in the credits, you hear the song once again, but Lisa plays her saxophone too. Can you imagine how sweet it would be if this were a song the two could perform together.</p><p>[Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington]</p><p>Bart does look like he is enjoying the story Homer read from the Reader's Digest.</p><p>Heh, Bart is so excited over the meatloaf-men that he doesn't even wait for it to cool before taking a bite out of one. You know, if Bart got into cooking, those meatloaf men could totally be something that he could get behind.</p><p>Bart knows that he isn't going to win the essay contest so instead he gets everyone to back up Lisa. Which is kinda sweet.</p><p>Bart tries to be really annoying to the innocent victims who have never met a Simpson before. He backs his chair to annoy the person behind him, he freaks out the plane by releasing the oxygen masks, and he traps a man in the elevator, and that's just off of the top of my head.</p><p>Bart got to sit in the front seat of the cab. I wonder if he chose that spot or if he was just the last person to get in the cab.</p><p>Then Bart calls 'first bedsies' which Lisa knows is a made up thing. But because Lisa called him out on it, Bart, in turn, messed with Lisa by making her believe something was wrong with her bed. Bart prank calls Homer at 2:00am, and I found it interesting that he and Lisa were both dressed when they did the call. This leads me to believe that they stayed up talking to each other when they decided to make the call.</p><p>Bart plays in the spirit of St. Louis as if he is in the middle of a war zone. Though how on earth did he get up there? He must have been very determined to be in that particular plane. And when Homer yells at him for being in it, he waits and takes his sweet time before getting out of the plane.</p><p>When they see the Washington monument, Bart is holding a purple balloon, which perhaps is his favorite color. That or he accepted whatever they gave himself.</p><p>Bart takes advantage of the all expenses paid part of their trip and he isn't afraid to spend about their money. And at least Bart wasn't killed by Homer at the whole thing.</p><p>Bart really, really hates the pianist they have at the essay contest. Bart is the only Simpson to look around for Lisa, he must have been really worried about his sister. Though once Lisa did start reading her 2nd essay, he got really excited over all of the fuss she was causing. Until he got nervous and sank down in his chair. Heh, part of me really loves the way Bart is chanting 'cesspool'. And Bart does seem disappointed when Lisa didn't win the contest.</p><p>Bart can't take the singing anymore and he takes out the pianist. He excuses his actions by saying that he was standing up for what he believed in.</p><p>[When Flanders Failed]</p><p>Bart can clearly tell that Homer is loving the smell of the barbecue, and he chooses to extend the torture by over exaggerating his enjoyment of the food. We also see Bart playing tag with the other kids, and I bet most of these people are just people from the neighborhood, so it is possible that Bart plays with these kids on a regular basis. Bart watches 6-7 hours of tv a day.</p><p>Bart is excited about learning karate, but it seems he is doing it less for himself and more for Marge. But after Bart gets there, and he sees how 'bogus' it is, Bart abandons the class and just plays video games in the mall instead. I'm pretty sure that Bart abandoned the Art of War that was given to him, but I suppose if you wanted to, you can say that he took the book with him as he left. That way he could start reading or say a quote from it, or something.</p><p>Bart understandably hesitates when he talks about his karate lesson, and he starts off with a half-truth, followed by a false demonstration.</p><p>Looks like Bart is fast when he wants to be, and it looks like he really does know the layout of the mall. Or at least his route anyways. He also says more lies to make Homer believe that he is still in the class.</p><p>Bart obviously abuses his fake knowledge of the touch of death, and forces Lisa to do trivial things like keep changing the tv channel. You know the first channel sounded like some talk show, and when Lisa changed the channel, you could clearly hear gunshots and sirens and tires squealing. I guess it's most likely an action flick, but Bart says that he grows weary of it. So I guess Bart likes the talks how more than the action movie. Uh, ok, weird, but moving on.</p><p>Bart really liked swindling Ned out of his stuff. Even if he didn't have an active role, Lisa is right, he didn't try to stop Homer. Heck, Bart got stuff out of the deal, so he could have helped for all we know. Bart is kinda stuck, he doesn't want to admit that he doesn't know karate, but that won't stop the bullies from hurting him. He tries not to engage, but that doesn't work. Then his hail Mary is to try and give the same demonstration he gave his family, and hope that they buy his bluff. It didn't work. They beat Bart up and hang him on the basketball hoop by his underwear. Next time we see Bart, he walks into the Leftorium singing along with everyone else. I bet he had to stop taking his karate class though.</p><p>[Bart the Murderer]</p><p>The episode starts off with Bart in a happy mood, and I suppose that only amplifies the fact that this is one of the worst days of his life. He stepped on a sharp toy, Homer stole his police badge, Santa's Little Helper (actually) are his homework, missed the bus, walked to school in the rain, embarrasses himself in front of his classmates, forgot his permission slip, was forced to spend the day licking envelopes, and his skateboard broke on his way home... I mean... there is only so much you can do to a person. Granted Bart's homework was wrong, and he clearly uses the dog excuse often. So I doubt Mrs. Krabappel would believe him.</p><p>I do appreciate the fact that Bart knows how to read time. I know several people who do not know how to read a real clock, and I just enjoy that. It seems like Bart was so disappointed in missing his field trip that he barely argues with Skinner. But I think we can all agree that Bart, who is having such a bad day, wouldn't be that scared of Fat Tony and his gang because of how upset he would have been. Who would have known that all his attitude would have earned him a spot in the gang.</p><p>Ok, now with the Flaming Moe episode, Bart does show a knowledge of mixing drinks, so it would make sense for Bart to recognize which alcohol was which. I feel like his Manhattan is so great because he doesn't know how many ounces he is putting in the shaker. Although, the Manhattan is clear in the picture and Bart's is brown, so with the fancy bottles, he could have used a different base.</p><p>Bart's job pays $39 a week, but he makes so much more in tips. I wonder what he did with all the money he saved.</p><p>Though it is clear that since he spending so much time with Tony's gang, he does start acting like them. But you know, I wouldn't say that's the only reason his behavior changed. I mean he doesn't do that at home. I think Bart acts differently because Tony and the others respect Bart enough to treat him like an adult. I mean, sure, Bart sits on Tony's lap and they all watch Itchy and Scratchy together, but for the most part they treat Bart like anyone else. I bet Bart could still be a really good bartender. He loves showing off for others, and sometimes drinks involve fire and what not. Bart could have some real fun with that.</p><p>How on earth did no one notice all those boxes going into Bart's room?</p><p>I wonder if Bart kept filing his nails after all that was said and done.</p><p>Bart bluntly asks if Tony and others are crooks, which either means that he really trusts them, or that he is too impatient to find a subtle way of asking.</p><p>You know, if Bart bribed Principal Skinner, then he probably paid his friends to spray paint the wall.</p><p>Bart probably worked at the club for a while, so if this is the first time he was late for work, then maybe working the job actually kept him out of trouble. So I suppose that if Bart got another job, one he really enjoys, then he might behave more in school.</p><p>Sure Bart was venting to Fat Tony, but surely he could never have guessed that would cause so much trouble. Also, I kinda love the way Bart takes a shot of milk. Alright, Bart draws a drawing of Skinner being... very dead. But part of this could be from spending so much time with the gangsters.</p><p>Though he does feel like he was responsible for Skinner's disappearance. I bet Bart would have traditionally been a part of all this 'what happened to Skinner' stuff at school. It does make him jump when Nelson says 'I heard Bart had Skinner killed by gangsters'. But I do wonder how that rumor went around. Perhaps that secretary or a hall monitor saw Fat Tony and over heard them talking about Bart.</p><p>Bart's nightmare shows us just how guilty/nightmare Bart feels for Skinner's disappearance. It seems like he feels solely responsible and deserves whatever punishment that is to come. Regardless, he is so scared by his dream that he jumps out of his bed and runs out of his house, just so he can confront them.</p><p>By the way did anyone notice the way Bart covered his face in the identical position Fat Tony's picture was earlier?</p><p>Now for the trial, ignoring the drawing of Bart, this is a very serious case. Bart trusted these guys and they accused him of everything the club ever did. It's too much for a little kid, and it should have seemed ridiculous. Bart said goodbye to the gang and therefore his bartending job ended. The episode ends with a movie made about Bart's trial. Though we don't hear much about the movie later.</p><p>[Homer Defined]</p><p>Bart and Milhouse's relationship gets tested here. Bart is so excited about Milhouse's present, and that could partly be because it's a toy for both of them. Bart gets so confused when people on the bus comment on Milhouse's party. And he is incredibly hurt that he was the only one that couldn't go. He is so upset that he stays on the bus. I mean he does talk to Otto and I doubt that helped at all. I wonder if Bart and Otto were still on the bus during that 'duck and cover' thing. Can you imagine if he was and when he got in the building everyone would be telling him about the almost meltdown?</p><p>Bart does the salt trick to get back at Milhouse and to make them even, but he doesn't know the whole story. Bart is a bad influence, but the two kinda balance each other out, and they clearly care so much about one another. And I kinda think it's sweet that Bart offered to double Milhouse's allowance. Though it would slightly imply that Bart felt like he needed to pay Milhouse in order to be his friend. But it does no good. Bart can't even enjoy Itchy and Scratchy because of how much he misses Milhouse. Bart and Milhouse have really done a lot together, and Bart looks at through his scrapbook at all of the memories that they shared.</p><p>Then Milhouse calls Bart on the Willie talkie. I think Bart got me because, in a way, Milhouse choose his mother over him. Or at least, that's how he feels.</p><p>So Bart starts spending more time with Maggie. I think this shows that Bart really doesn't have a lot of friends. Besides if Maggie tried to get away, Bart could always pick her up.</p><p>I do think it's a little odd that Bart chooses board games that are a bit harder. Either he really likes them or he chose to play games that Maggie would have a hard time playing.</p><p>When Milhouse radios him again, I originally thought that it was weird that Bart asked if Milhouse's mother had died. But Bart was probably thinking that would be the only way they could be friends again. Bart knew right away that Marge helped him out, and it is nice that the two can depend on each other.</p><p>[Like Father, Like Clown]</p><p>Bart loves Krusty. Most Simpson fans know this. But Bart gets pushed to the edge when Krusty once again cancels dinner with the Simpson fan. Heck he got all dressed up and everything. Then he stays upset until Marge tells him Krusty will show up.</p><p>Bart is more then happy to answer the door for Krusty, and he also competent sees through Milhouse's act. Bart loves Krusty's show, but he does want the man to relax during their dinner. Bart tries to be sweet and pleasant, even though he hits Milhouse, I think he succeeded.</p><p>In the photo album, we see a couple of pictures of Bart. Bart's first hair cut; I imagine Bart made a joke about Homer's baldness. Bart learns to swim. Homer throws Bart in a pool, which is possibly the way Abe taught Homer. Duff Gardens, where Bart is being held up on a roller coaster ride. Fourth of July, where Homer lights a firework in Bart's hand. Basically a whole bunch of pictures of Bart being scared. By the end of the evening, everyone is glad to get rid of Krusty.</p><p>Bart and Lisa knew that they needed to help Krusty so they go to Reverend Lovejoy for help. Heh, so they don't listen to his sermons, and pretend that his show is a hit. Heh, part of me loves the fact that Bart thought that they found the wrong guy. I do think that it was smart for Bart to call the show. To have his question be observed by two people the Rabbi can respect if nothing else.</p><p>Bart goes to Yiddle's Jokeshop, the same one that Krusty talked about in his flashback. Though I think Bart just wanted to dress up, even if he never wears that Rabbi costume again.</p><p>Lisa calls the Rabbi, and it seems like Bart called Krusty. Probably because they knew which lie would would best. But Bart did go to France in the first season, so he could possibly speak a little French while he did the nasally voice.</p><p>Heh, Bart plays with the pop up book. Slightly sadistic, but I still like it.</p><p>I wonder how Bart kept finding the Rabbi. It's like Bart stalked him, just to get the Rabbi to forgive Krusty. And I wouldn't put that past him.</p><p>Bart doesn't ask Lisa to learn ancient Hebrew, but he does stare at her to 'pressure her' without saying a word.</p><p>Hey, look, Bart is playing chess again. I'm still surprised that he understands how to play.</p><p>[Treehouse Of Horror 2]</p><p>Bart dressed up as an executioner. I suppose it is a good that Bart doesn't really have any body issues. He walked around shirtless without any problems. Even if I were a guy, I don't think that I could do that.</p><p>Bart starts the sarcastic train, and his nightmare is like an episode of the Twilight Zone. Though first Bart does allow Lisa to sleep in his bed after she bribed him.</p><p>Now as I mentioned in Lisa's chapter, every aspect of a dream is a hint to the dreamer's subconscious. So the last thing Bart sees when he goes to sleep is his Krusty the clown jack-in-the-box. So it does make sense for that to later appear in his dream.</p><p>Bart dreams that he is a monster and everyone is scared of him. The monster part could be how he believes others see him. Like his teachers, or other adults. They see him and they know of the bad things he had done and they still pretend to be happy around him, because they have to. So this dream kinda amplifies the way Bart thinks others feel about him.</p><p>If, in Bart's dream, he sees himself as a mind reader, this could be a subtle way to tell Bart and the audience that Bart can read people really well.</p><p>As for the 'turning people into grotesque walking terrors' bit. This can also be a hint of how Bart behaves. I mean, take Homer for instance. Yes, he tends to have a short fuse, but for the most part he is just an absent-minded, carefree, person. Actually, now that I think about it, I can't recall a moment when Homer chokes anything other than Bart. So really, if Bart's jokes or pranks can set people off like that, he may think they have transformed into a 'grotesque walking terror'. But I suppose that it's a bit sad that Bart feels like he has to force others to be nice to him.</p><p>Now, one of the twins ran away from Bart when he got on the bus, and honestly in this case, this could prove that Bart had a crush on one of the twins.</p><p>Otto works the breaks since Bart can't reach the peddles, but Otto doesn't seem that bothered by the way Bart is driving. This lack of fear could be a subtle way to show that Bart feels accepted by Otto.</p><p>Bart does take advantage of his power. He gets a special chair, and the twins wait on him and he is the only one who gets 'A' which he thought was a real grade. The Camp Krusty episode in season 4 has Lisa telling him that it wasn't real, but here he thinks it's a real grade. Actually, I bet this is how Bart would feel if he started getting better grades. Like, 'look whose high and mighty now' kind of thing. If you look closely Bart wrote 'eat my shorts' on his test as answers.</p><p>Bart is incomplete control over everyone and everything in his space. But it looks like Homer isn't really a part of that. It shows that Bart feels that Jomer cares more about gambling/television or football or other things, more than Bart. So Bart uses that against Homer. And it's a shame that Bart forces his idol to perform nonstop. 346 consecutive hours that 14 days and 10 hours. He is sleep deprived and everything else, but Bart cares more about being able to watch the show whenever he wants then Krusty's well-being.</p><p>Homer tries to kill Bart, so Bart turns him into that jack-in-the-box that we saw earlier. Now I do think it's funny because originally Homer was suppose to be Krusty the Clown, which is why their designs are so simi. But we have taken a toy that Bart loves because of Krusty, and turned Homer into it. Now if we think about it, maybe this is a sign that Bart really does 'idolize' Homer the way Marge said he does. Krusty is Bart's idol and then instead of Krusty's face, we put Homer's? The symbolism alone is enough to show that Bart respects Homer.</p><p>Dr. Marvin Monroe is the only Psychologist that Bart knows, so it would makes sense for Bert to think of him for this moment. But this does bring into question that Bart does crave attention from Homer. So they start hanging out and doing a whole bunch of father-son activities. Going to a baseball game, going fishing, shooting cans with a B.B. gun, going to church, even riding a roller coaster. Homer even tucks Bart into Bed even though, it's not easy for him. They have had so much fun that Bart returns Homer's body. And it was such a sweet moment, until Bart wakes up screaming. This probably scared Bart because he doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that he wants Homer's attention.</p><p>Bart and Lisa jump into. The safety of their parents bed and they all go back to sleep. The ending is a bit unique because it could still be part of Homer's dream, but maybe it's not. So there is a 50/50 shot that Bart is a biter.</p><p>[Lisa's Pony]</p><p>Bart decided to participate in the talent show but I did think it was a little funny that he decided to do impressions instead of, say, yo-yo tricks or how good he is with a slingshot. All the kids enjoyed the performance, which I guess works out since he got in trouble for it.</p><p>I wonder if Bart teased Homer about spending time with Lisa because he was jealous. Think about it, we just had an episode where Bart dreams of getting the attention he craves from Homer. And now he sees Homer is giving that attention to Lisa? It probably makes him jealous.</p><p>Bart tells Homer that he doesn't love him, so Bart could get a moped, but Homer doesn't believe him.</p><p>I was thinking, maybe it was Bart's idea to have Abe play that video game. He use to play that video boxing game with Homer, and Homer was going to bear him. Perhaps Bart wants to play with Abe so that he can brutally beat someone; like he use to do with Homer; but Bart turns out to be a backseat player, which confused Abe. I guess it wasn't exactly what Bart was hoping for.</p><p>When Homer sneaks back Bart is excited at Homer getting in trouble.</p><p>Then, when Homer passes out, Bart freaks out because he thought that Marge killed him. So that kind of begs the question, what did Bart think Homer did, that was so bad, that it would drive Marge to homicide?</p><p>Bart and Lisa stay up, and they watch tv, even if they don't understand/enjoy the jokes being made.</p><p>Bart felt bad for Homer until Marge told him that Homer's second job was at the Kwik-e-mart. He probably thinks that job is sad and pathetic. I still have a job in the food business and I don't enjoy it on most days. So I think it sucks that Bart laughs at Homer because of where he works.</p><p>As for the whole 'I can make her give up the pony' deal, well I'm starting to see why Fat Tony wanted to keep Bart in the gang.</p><p>Side note, looks like Bart needs his hands to whistle.</p><p>Bart... it sucks enough to deal with difficult customers, but it's hard when you actually know and/or are friends with the difficult customer. It's just frustrating that Bart is having so much enjoyment over Homer's situation.</p><p>[Saturdays of Thunder]</p><p>Bart makes his own soap box derby. It's not his first one though. In the 'Marge vs. Itchy and Scratchy' episode, Bart talks to Lisa about finishing their derby's then. Lisa and Bart probably figured out how to make their own derby's then. Though it looks like he used more safety techniques with Lisa then here listening to Homer.</p><p>It is a little funny that Bart never thought of building his racer as a hobby. Bart probably considered hobbies as something boring, and uninteresting.</p><p>Bart stole the lumber, off of the advice/quotes of Ronnie Beck. Obviously this is the first time we have heard of Ronnie Beck being Bart's hero, but that's the way cartoons work.</p><p>Bart is unphased at Homer being taken away. Shows how concerned Bart is about Homer.</p><p>Anyways, Bart really doesn't want Homer's help with the racer. Finally he gives in by giving Homer a trivial task. They work together and get along and bond like they never had before.</p><p>Bart also thinks helmets are for wusses.</p><p>Bart's racer didn't even cross the finish line by itself. Bart probably had to get out and push the racer.</p><p>Ok, so when you think of Bart's friends, I'm willing to bet that Martin is not the first person you think of. Heck, for some people, he wouldn't even be in the top five. But here Bart is the first person to visit Martin after the accident. Considering that Martin got to the hospital by ambulance, that probably means that Homer and Bart got in the car right away and went to the hospital.</p><p>Bart loves Lance Murdock, so of course he is gonna think Martin's crash was cool. Both boys don't want Nelson to win, so they decide to have Bart race Martin's car, even if it would hurt Homer's feelings. I think part of the reason Bart agreed so quickly is a result of all the people who insulted the appearance of his racer.</p><p>He didn't expect Homer to be so disappointed and I get it. Bart probably thought that Homer would explode with rage like he normally has. Regardless, Bart practices the Honor Roller, though I wish he didn't practice on the road in front of his house.</p><p>Bart actually wants Homer to be there for him, which is really sweet. Though when Homer doesn't go, he can't concentrate on the race. And he doesn't care that Martin slaps him... twice... His confidence is restored when he sees that Homer showed up after all.</p><p>Heh, did you notice that Bart got grossed out when the chick isn't the swimsuit kissed him? Oh, he is such a kid.</p><p>I do love that Ronnie Beck presented the trophy to Bart. It was cool that Bart finally got the chance to meet his hero.</p><p>Turns out Bart is a sore winner, but he seems to recognize that he may have a difficult time winning in the future. Bart and Homer tease Nelson together, and they give each other a bid hug. It's sweet. You know I really should have a section where we see bonding moments like this one.</p><p>[Flaming Moe's]</p><p>Ok, Bart is still up because of all the noise Lisa's slumber party is causing. Ok, now we have seen Sherri and Terri kiss Bart on the cheeks, but it looks like this is the first kiss he has on the mouth. It's just a shame that he didn't want it.</p><p>Bart tries to get Homer to say his name, but he just gets annoyed and speaks anyways.</p><p>Now Bart has to outrun Lisa's sleepover. But it does little good. I was thinking though, in a few episodes, we see him in heels, and wigs, and dresses; so there would be a chance that he would have enjoyed getting the make over from the girls. But we'll never know, because he jumped out the window to avoid them.</p><p>Moving on, Bart decides to pick Homer for the inventor he admires. But on one hand, how on earth did he sneak all of those liquor bottles past Marge? And how did he know which alcohol to get? And how did Bart know the recipe? I mean, Homer wasn't exact when he talked about the drink to Moe. Not only that, but Bart wasn't in the room when Homer first created the drink. How did he know that it was Homer's invention? Well, maybe Homer made the drink for Marge to prove to her that Moe stole the drink. Than all Bart had to do was remember what Homer did. And perhaps he kept the paper bag by the front door so that g bcould just grab and go. Maybe.</p><p>Where did Bart find a T-shirt that said 'I got toasted at Flaming Moe's'. Because at first glance, that would be a shirt that Moe would sell at the bar. But there is a better change that this is a shirt that Comic Book Guy/Jeff Albertsons made. I mean, he did sell shirts after that incident where Homer stopped the power plant from exploding. So Bart probably bought the T-shirt from him. Although if your story requires Bart getting the shirt at Moe's then, ok.</p><p>Bart takes his shirt off and starts eating, so this is another indicator that Bart doesn't have any body issues.</p><p>Oh, I love this prank call. I bet Bart thought this would be the greatest call ever because the crowd was larger. Bart was uncomfortable and honest so that he could stop real quick. Bart hates to mow the lawn and with that push mower I can't blame him. That could be why Marge promised Bart more money to do it. With the words being replaced with 'Moe', I wonder if they got into a discussion on The Shining or not.</p><p>[Burns Verkaufen Der Kraftwerk]</p><p>As usual Bart is watching Itchy and Scratchy. When Bart learns how much their stock was, he too started imagining what he could do with that money. Buying a monster truck, eating tons of milkshakes, and even getting a jet pack so he can write insults in the sky. In the jet pack fantasy, we see Milhouse and Martin in that one. I guess that means that Bart sees the two equally. Hm, interesting, I should discuss that later though.</p><p>Bart kicked Homer in the butt, though I doubt he actually got in trouble for that.</p><p>Bart goes downstairs in a robe, perhaps he just took a bath? Makes sense, and it's something to remember. Bar traditionally take baths in the morning, people.</p><p>Bart feeds the cat, which shows us how the Simpsons start making cuts. Bart's money saving techniques aren't the greatest, but he could have actually done something helpful.</p><p>I'm surprised that Bart was the one who had to bring Homer home. After all, he can't, or at least shouldn't, be driving. Marge probably expects him to get Homer and either walk home with him, or possibly make Homer drive back.</p><p>Bart is obviously worried about Moe after all, the prank calls he's done. Moe remembers Bart, who use to come to the bar with Homer. Moe treats Bart like nephew, so I bet the two could really, be close when Bart gets older. Parts of me is surprised that Bart could remember the old song he sang for Moe, but this does show us a bit more innocent side of Bart.</p><p>Bart goes so far as to crush Mr. Burns' foot, but Moe is loving every second of it. Though, of course, Bart is happy that Homer got his job back.</p><p>[I Married Marge]</p><p>Bart could instantly tell that there was a chance that Marge was pregnant. He is impressed that Homer could get Marge pregnant again. I wonder if Bart has given any thought to having any kids of his own. Does he want a big family or a small family? Well, I'm sure we will learn the answer in due time.</p><p>Racing babies? Seriously, Bart?</p><p>Though Bart did ask about Marge being pregnant with him, which did lead to Homer's story. Of course Bart and Lisa keep leaving during the story, so it is a little hard to know what he heard and what he didn't.</p><p>Bart wants to name the baby Kool Moe Dee Simpson. And, um, I wouldn't put it past him to actually name his kids that in the future.</p><p>Looks like Bart really was causing trouble from the womb; mooning the doctor and all. Must have been pretty advanced to know exactly what was going on, and where they were looking.</p><p>I guess Bart has an advanced sweet tooth if he really wanted to eat a can of frosting for lunch. Bart must be smarter then he looks. He managed to recognize a lighter and set Homer's tie on fire when he was ten minutes old. He is smart and advanced, he just doesn't know how to apply that.</p><p>Also, he is playing Chinese checkers with Lisa. I never learn to play that game, but I always thought it looked difficult, so it's nice that they know how to play.</p><p>[Radio Bart]</p><p>Happy Birthday, Bart. You turn 10 once again. Part of me loves seeing the height chart on the wall. Growing up I couldn't do that because I was a military brat who kept moving around. I think it could be a reminder to Bart of all the things he has overcome in the past. Then he turns on the tv to watch Krusty and see his name on the Krusty Birthday Pals list. He spent $8 on it and he doesn't regret it.</p><p>Here's the thing, though. That text moves rather quickly and yet Bart followed his name from the bottoms of the screen to the top. He has got to have a natural ability to notice small details. And you know the odd thing I was thinking about, is the realization that Batt would be a natural at recognizing facial ticks. In high school, I took a forensic class and my teacher showed us the pilot episode for Lie to Me. And the show talks a lot about facial expression, body language, tone of voice, and how all of that can determine if one is lying or not. Deception research, as they called it. And this one character had a natural ability to read body language, because of an over emotional parent. So it is possible that Bart can notice small things like that because of Homer (and his anger). Though is that is the case, I wonder if Bart could become the next Dr. Cal Lightman. I bet he could be happy as a deception researcher.</p><p>Abe Simpson calls Bart for his birthday, and Bart does seem to appreciate it, even if he doesn't take the call.</p><p>Bart has 46 cards/coupons for free birthday stuff. So that shows that Bart must have been collecting them for a couple of days or weeks. From the coupons we saw, he got free ice cream, shave, and a tango lesson. Bar is too young to shave, and that makes me think that he wanted the free stuff because it was free, and not because they were things he seemed to care about.</p><p>Although he does make the tango dancer swoon. Bart seems to be a great dancer at times, but doesn't do much with it. Also, Bart was able to pull and hold that woman up; which is kinda impressive if you consider the fact that he is ten.</p><p>At Wall E Weasel's Bart talks to many of his guests in a social and history manner. Honestly I think Bart had his birthday at Wall E's because it is much like an arcade, but you can eat there. I mean he doesn't go crazy for the mascot or the animatronics so he either is there for the games or that's where his parents could afford.</p><p>For his birthday, Bart got a label maker, wool socks, the book Dr. Marvin Monroe's Guide to Etiquette, a cactus, the microphone and a jacket and hat that matches Martin. He was having a great time until the gifts, which is a bit materialistic, but still.</p><p>Then Bart goes home and labels everything he can find, possibly as his way of saying 'I should have gotten more'. He even labeled his dog, which probably sucked to get out of his fur. Bart uses the microphone to prop his window open, which can suggest that Bart's room gets a little hot, or he likes the breeze. But that hardly matters. Bart returns the microphone to Homer when he complains. Perhaps Bart assumed that Homer bought Bart a gift he could steal; like Homer does for Marge.</p><p>Bart sits in his room, staring at the hat Martin gave him and reflecting on his day. He is sad until Marge shows him how well the microphone works. So the first thing he does is pull a prank on Homer. He got Homer pretty well, which is probably why Bart continued with it.</p><p>Um, side note though, was it really necessary for Bart to put a 'property of Bart' sticker on Homer's butt? It almost seems dirty in a way.</p><p>Bart made Homer think Aliens were talking, he spied on Lisa when she was sharing intimate details of a dream, embarrassed Krabappel during class and even pretended to be God to Rod and Todd and forced them to steal cookies for him. All of this was before he dropped his radio down the well.</p><p>I have a feeling like this was originally a joke to make Willie look crazy. So he would lower the radio down the well and call for help, and when Willie returns with people, their is no one to help. But since he dropped it, he just decided to roll with it instead. Especially when so many people got involved.</p><p>Timmy O'Toole. I actually like the sound of it, but that had to be a name Batt thought of on the fly.</p><p>Oh, don't you just love that shot at Principal Skinner? Making him seem like the bad guy when he is just tough on Bart.</p><p>When Marge prays for Timmy O'Toole, Bart accidentally lets out a huge laugh. Probably because of how well he got them... huh; or he was thinking 'I got them really well' and then started laughing because of the word 'well'.</p><p>I wonder where Bart was keeping that microphone. I mean, obviously he is gonna want to keep it out of his families sight; but Santa's Little Helper got a hold of it. Perhaps he put it under his bed or in the closet.</p><p>He tries to get the microphone back as soon as possible and quickly diffuses the situation, but he go caught by Lisa. I wonder if Bart even thought about what would happen if he got caught; what would he say. But he literally fooled the whole town with this joke. Which explains why Bart was asking Lisa how he could ever get caught. To be cocky with the whole 'no one will ever find out' kind of deal. But he realized that if someone went down there they would know that he was the guilty party.</p><p>Bart decides to get the radio back himself. I wonder what would have happened if the town suddenly stopped hearing from Timmy O'Toole. Would they think he somehow got our? That he died? Would they have done a funeral for him? I guess we'll never know.</p><p>But now Bart is trapped in the well and his foot is caught under a rock. Sound familiar?</p><p>He tells the police the truth and they abandon him. Which, if Lisa was right, then it's probably a good thing he got stuck. Just to be safe from the town while they dealt with the truth.</p><p>Bart is trapped in the well for a long time, and it was probably traumatic for him. It wouldn't surprise me if Bart was claustrophobic after that.</p><p>Ok, this bother me though. Sure the police were all big guys, but why couldn't someone else go down to save Bart (or Timmy)? I'm willing to bet Marge would have jumped at the chance to save her special little guy.</p><p>Then, at his lowest point, Bart talks about all of the bad things he never got to do. And it is a sweet, emotional, moment that makes you feel bad for Bart; even though he isn't a saint. Smoke a cigarette, use a fake Id, and shave a swear work into his hair, and then Bart starts crying.</p><p>The first person to find Bart is Sting, an Bart knows who he is, so if you wanted to you could write how Bart is a huge fan of Sting. Or having Bart brag about how Sting saved his life. Bart got scared, but now he has been rescued and all is forgiven.</p><p>[Lisa the Greek]</p><p>Bart finishes eating something and he put the bowl in the sink as Marge is giving Maggie a bath. And the first time I saw this, I kinda thought he was being oblivious, but if you notice, he puts the bowl in the sink then he looks up at his mother. She probably told him that he better start putting his dishes in the sink, or else. So maybe Bart did this to annoy Marge so he could still leave his dishes wherever.</p><p>Bart is outside melting you soldiers with the magnifying glass. I know we see this happen in cartoons frequently, but I know he put a doll in the microwave to see it melt, so... perhaps there is another underlying issue here. And the issue could depend on you and your story, really. This could be part of escalation, since early signs can start to show at his age; or this could be some control issue; or low self esteem; or anger. So many things there.</p><p>It is clear that Bart does not want to go clothes shopping with his mom and I get it. It can be frustrating and annoying and embarrassing. But maybe Bart could have made the argument that he would rather go shopping with another male, like Homer or Milhouse. Granted it probably would have backfired, but still.</p><p>When Marge puts that first shirt in Bart's hands I saw this look of sadness. On one hand it's like he knows all the trouble that one shirt will cause. But on the other hand, it's like Bart sees that shirt and he can't believe his mother is making him wear that. Heck that shirt sure doesn't scream 'Bart' to me. Could Marge really be so out of touch with her son? Or is she just trying to change him?</p><p>It seems like Bart was trying to be honest with Marge that he will get beat up in the clothes, but that doesn't stop Marge. He just stands there with all of those clothes that she is piling on, and he is pretty behaved.</p><p>Part of me really likes that Bart did the 'Get Bent' sign, though did you see the pen he got? It almost appeared that he pulled it out of his underwear, because he dropped his pants on the floor, and he didn't bend over. Yeah, I know, cartoon. But still... why would he decide to keep a pen in his underwear?</p><p>Bart is so embarrassed that the twins and the rest of the store saw him in his underwear. I mean having so many people laugh at him could be a seed of self consciousness that might bother him down the line.</p><p>I wonder how long Bart stayed inside the car before he got out. I mean did he give up and let the bullies get him, or did they get bored and left him alone? Hard to tell.</p><p>Bart is quick to pick a bottle of wine for the family. This bit seemed a bit tacked on to me.</p><p>As a gift, Homer bought Bart a little device that says three different phrases. 'Shut up', 'Kiss my butt', and 'Go to Hell.' And Bart really loves and appreciates this gift so you could add this detail to your story for a throwback to the real show.</p><p>Snipers, Bart? Really? Must you be so pessimistic? You could always change the channel or leave the room for a moment. Nobody has to die.</p><p>[Homer Alone]</p><p>Ok, Brat'us Don'thaveacow'us. Once again you have pissed off Homo Neanderthal'us. Though the Wile E Coyote reference is kinda funny. Just another day in the life of the Simpsons, huh?</p><p>When Marge makes lunch for everyone she talks about how Bart likes extra mustard and to have his sandwich cut diagonally.</p><p>Bart doesn't wear his lucky red hat, but I guess he felt like he really needed it that day.</p><p>Also, is it hypocritical of Bart to complain about Marge ignoring or not listening to him?</p><p>Ah, ok, Bart needs the hat beyof a test. I almost missed it. I bet if a test is really important, he would wear that hat to help him pass without studying.</p><p>As for Bart leaving his hat behind the toilet... uh, I may use that detail in a story, but otherwise I'm not sure what that could signify.</p><p>Bart and Lisa don't believe that they could miss their bus. It is little moments like this that make it seem as if Bart and Lisa are aware of the fact that they are in a cartoon. Though they are surprised when they do in fact miss the bus.</p><p>Bart is really good at making faces to bother people. Though this is pretty normal of the Simpson family. They just picked the wrong day to do it. They rushed out of the car, scared and shocked by their mother. I bet they've never seen her like that.</p><p>Bart loves Krusty so I bet the Krusty brand duck-sausage pizza was for Bart. I don't know why the duck sausage part catches my attention. It seems a tad fancy, which Bart acts like every once in a while.</p><p>Mystic caverns, a place where Homer almost dropped Bart down the bottomless pit.</p><p>Bart and Lisa go to live with Patty and Selma while Marge is at Rancho Relaxo. Bart is assigned to sleep with his Aunt Patty, which I suppose is hospitable. For my family, if there isn't enough beds for everyone, I normally would have been assigned the couch. And I bet Bart and Lisa would have preferred sharing the couch over sleeping with their aunts. But both kids realize that they need to stick together to survive this ordeal.</p><p>Barney is Homer's best friend, but it does look like he was around Bart when Bart was a baby. Sometimes it's hard to tell what time Barney spent with the kids. He seems to recognize Lisa, but he always calls Maggie 'Bart'.</p><p>Bart rummages around his aunts closet, and plays around until he gets grosses out. Sometimes I wonder if spending time with his aunts have tainted his view on women? I suppose only time with tell since we don't really see who he end up with.</p><p>Hey, that Olmec Head is in the basement... um... How did they get it down there?</p><p>Bart and jumped and climbed to Homer when he came looking for Maggie. Did they find that odd? I wonder how many times they had to rub Aunt Patty's feet. I mean you do see Patty and Selma standing a lot at the DMV, so maybe she has pain from that.</p><p>So once Jlmer gets all the kids together, they all go to the train station to pick up Marge. They all claymore around her, thankful that she is back. They don't want to leave her side, but Bart is the one to make everyone settle down enough to go to sleep.</p><p>[Bart the Lover]</p><p>Now I find this episode really interesting because you kinda see a romantic side of Bart. Even if it was the means of a cruel prank. I know that I talked about this episode in the Simbel chapter, I did. For those of you that didn't read that chapter, and just skipped to here, Simbel is my Edna and Bart pairing. So if you want to check that out you can do so.</p><p>We start out this episode with an educational video in the style of It's a Wonderful Life. Batt is bored, so when he gets the opportunity, he annoys the teacher by childishly making it seem like the guy in the video was picking his nose.</p><p>Everybody rushes out, leaving the lonely Mrs. Krabappel by herself once again. I bet if Bart stayed and heard Mrs. Krabappel offering to do his homework, he would have gladly spent time with her.</p><p>Do you think Bart felt bad that his paper airplane jabbed Todd Flanders? Probably not, since Homer hates Ned so much, and he taught Bart to hate them as well.</p><p>Ok, now Bart thinks the twirl champions must be millionaires. And I guess he would think that because they are doing something cool. It is easily believable that a child like Bart would think cool job equals rich.</p><p>Bart, like the other children, instantly wants a yo-yo. But I think Bart's desire stems more from the danger/entertainment value from it. Like when he was a Daredevil for a time. But as it turns out, Bart is really amazing at yo-yo tricks. I suppose, if he really wanted, he could be one of the twirl king champions when he gets older.</p><p>(Sigh) 'Yo', Bart? You really are testing fate. And then after that minor annoyance, you try demonstrating 'plucking the pickle' and you brake the fish tank and killed the fish?</p><p>Bart seems a bit annoyed for getting in trouble. But he doesn't really argue and say he didn't do anything wrong. He just wants his yo-yo back. Of course he changes his tune later, but maybe he feels bad for killing the class fish.</p><p>It was a little funny to see Bart's imagination with tiny Krabappel. But I suppose that it does go to show you how well Edna knows Bart.</p><p>Bart is fixing the sink, so actually that shows how Bart is good with his hands. Perhaps Bart could be a plumber or a maintenance man or something of that nature.</p><p>Seeing his chance, he ran back to get his yo-yo from Edna's desk, and he finds her personal ad. In the Simbel chapter, I did talk about why I thought Bart did this. Revenge obviously, but of what kind? He got mad that she gave him one month's detention, and he said that she'll pay for it, so he wants to get her rolled up, you know. But he wasn't prepared for the heartache he saw.</p><p>When writing the letter, he looked around the room to figure something out. And you know I do this a lot too, for new characters, or I'm trying to figure out a title for something; so I found that very relatable. And you know what else, you see Bart starting the letter in the classroom, and it's on lined paper. But when you see Edna reading it, it's on a blank piece of paper. So that means that he had to rewrite it at least once, which does show how Bart had an eye for details.</p><p>Ok, whose idea was it to let 10-year-old, troublemaker, Bart Simpson, near a floor waxer? For some reason I got the feeling that Bart could do bad things with a machine like that. I think Bart was really excited about Edna's response because he succeeded in fooling Edna. Bart reads Edna's letter and he is surprised by the picture. He says that he'll xerox it, to maybe cause another picture commotion, like in Homer's Night Out. But he doesn't. He keeps it hidden until the end of the episode, and shows it to his parents. I think it says a lot that Bart didn't plaster that photo all over town. Even if he made a bunch of copies and he was waiting until afterwards, he still did nothing with it. Bart kept it private, and he didn't have to do that.</p><p>Ok, now before he writes another letter to Edna, he needs a bit of advice. So he asks Lisa because she is smart, and a girl. That and it was probably easier then asking his friends or a girl in his class.</p><p>Now Lisa guesses who Bart likes, which is either a product of Bart not having a type, or Lisa not knowing who Bart would like. For the girls Lisa did mention, I would guess that these are the girls that Lisa has seen Batt be nice to. Maybe, maybe.</p><p>Moving on; Bart decides to talk to Marge about this, indirectly of course. He seemed so confident that Homer sent Marge love letters. Which could be wishful thinking, but perhaps he thought love letters was how Homer was able to woo Marge. Bart seemed impressed by the letter, but he takes it a step further and talks to Edna during detention about what she wants. With this knowledge, he certainly had enough to write about. Bart watches a show called Two for Tunisia for some romantic inspiration, which is why he had that notebook beside him.</p><p>Bart uses a photo of Gordie Howe from NHL Stars of 1969. It looked like Bart knew exactly who he was looking for when he skimmed through the pages. But, um, even with the teachers giggling amongst themselves, shouldn't they have heard Bart cutting the picture out? If they did, then they didn't care.</p><p>Reading Edna's final letter, Bart did take a second to reread and understand what she wrote, heh. But Bart is aware of the fact that he has won Edna. So he sets up a fake date and he laughs at Edna before going to see his movie.</p><p>Afterwards, however, he is confused that Edna is still there, and he feels terrible for hurting Edna and making her cry. Even if he doesn't have the courage to take full responsibility.</p><p>Hoping to make Edna feel better and move on, Bart tries naming some of the other facility and staff for her to date. But instead he just makes her cry again, so now Bart feel even worse. Not knowing what else to do, he decides to come clean and ask Marge for help. He even shows them the dirty picture Edna sent him. Not sure why though. Perhaps they didn't believe him and he showed them that as proof. But regardless, with the help of his family, they make Edna one last letter to end the contact, and help cheer her up. Bart's suggestions are a bit dramatic, but I think I'll let that slide because he can be a dramatic kid. Bart is the one to deliver the letter to Edna. I have a feeling that he choose to do this himself, since the whole thing was his fault. Plus, he was really quick to disappear when Edna ran to answer the door.</p><p>At the end, I think Bart is happy that Edna is back to her old self again; and he is sweet and gentlemanly towards her. I think this episode helped Bart to see Edna in a different light. Sometimes I even think that they could be great friends. Also, it kind of taught him that affairs of the heart shouldn't be taken lightly.</p><p>[Homer at the Bat]</p><p>If Homer and the plant baseball team suck, then it kinda surprises me that Bart believes that Homer is gonna hit a ton of home runs. Bart suggests that he call the game instead of Marge, and it's probably because she was a bit neutral. Perhaps she doesn't understand the game, and that's why she doesn't know how to call the game.</p><p>Everyone is impressed by Homer's home run, even him, so it is classic for the children to volunteer to get Homer something.</p><p>When Homer talks about Darryl Strawberry at dinner, Bart is frustrated at Homer. He probably felt like Homer was a hypocrite because he was talking about how he can't do something, when he told Bart that he could do anything.</p><p>Though Bart really shouldn't live by 'can't win, don't try' philosophy; it sort of reminds me of the fear of failure the guidance counselor talked about.</p><p>I kinda love the scene where Bart and Ralph pick teams. I think Bart is of the mentality that he could easily win any game against Ralph. Just not this one, for obvious reasons. And you know, we hear Milhouse say how he isn't good at sports, but Bart still picks Milhouse first, probably because that's his best friend.</p><p>When Lisa yelled at Darryl, Bart was quick to jump in and start taunting him. Bart and the others cheer for Homer, finally being able to play, even though the rest of the crowd is upset.</p><p>[Separate Vocations]</p><p>Now this is a very interesting episode for the Simpsons children. Bart is the good kid, and Lisa is the rebel. Man, I guess police officers is another 'maybe career' for Bart. You know later I am planning to do a small summary of these evaluations, and you know what, I think I got to have a list of all the 'maybe careers' for the characters. Or at least the younger characters.</p><p>Anyways, Mrs. Krabappel said that she had a surprise, and Bart thinks that Edna is really an alien in disguise. Though honestly, Bart, if she was, there is no reason for her to reveal herself to the class unless something bad was about to happen. I. E. The children are about to die, or get kidnapped, or the aliens are about to take over the planet. Nothing good, Bart. So even if you think your teacher is weird, don't hope for that.</p><p>Bart answers the first question and he sad that he would be a lawyer bird. Which surprised me, I expected him to go for the nurse shark, but I guess not. Now this could be an indicator that Bart understood the question and picked lawyer bits out of his choices. Or it could be something else. There is an episode where Bart says that he would want to be reincarnated as a butterfly, because no one suspects them. Perhaps he has a similar thinking here.</p><p>Bart's test kind of messed up the machine. So it is possible that Bart was never meant to be a police officer. But I suppose it is also possible that the machine didn't know what to give him. Well, I don't know. Being a military kid, I moved around a bit and yes, a lot of schools do this test, but at different times. So to be honest, I never took a career test, even though I kinda wanted to.</p><p>Heh, doesn't Bart seem a bit insulted at the psychologist offering to set up a ride along? Though Batt seemed more entertained at the thought of being a drifter.</p><p>Bart was interested in Lou and Eddie, which is a little funny when you think about the fact that they were the first to let him rot in the well he fell into.</p><p>Bart wants action as he got an unexpected dose of it when they started chasing Snake: and in a desperate moment, Eddie hands Bart a spare gun so that they had someone else. Bart is scared when Snake starts driving towards Bart. But Bart doesn't freeze completely. He does raise the gun and fires it; twice. But they both miss.</p><p>He tries to shoot more, but the gun is out, and so he throws the gun. Bart thinks he is about to die, but he is saved by an unusual architectural occurrence.</p><p>But even though he was almost killed, Bart loves thought of being a police officer. Bart really gets into the cop thing. I bet Marge was kinda pissed at the fact that Maggie left a trail of ink handprints.</p><p>I think Bart took those surveillance photos so that Homer wouldn't see Bart and start choking him. As for the picture of Bart in the bathroom, well this could be that he finds himself attractive; or he wanted this for a gross out purpose; or even a small hint of possible homosexual feelings.</p><p>Bart got Willie arrested for burning leave, which shocks Principal Skinner. Huh, wait, do you think Bart read up on the laws of Springfield? Probably if he wants to be a cop, but come on. Bart Simpson studying up on the law.</p><p>Principal Skinner decides to take a chance on Bart and make him a hall monitor. Batt isn't sure about it until he learns that he gets to wear a cool sash. And he is a great hall monitor. He is very calm about the way he handles things, which I think is the reason he has so much power. Calm and strict and the students obeyed him. And during this time Bart does a little better in school, which could be a result of his higher confidence.</p><p>As a prize for doing a good job, Principal Skinner takes Bart to the seized property room, so that Bart could pick a prize. Now here's something fun for all you Simpson writers out there. We know for a fact that Bart gets the crossbow from that room. But take a look a tall of the things in that room, because we don't truly know how many prizes Bart got from there. That, and let's say Bart is able to steal the key for that room and he makes a copy of it, then he could have access to that room any time he wants. Which is fun if you need to introduce a new item, but aren't sure how to do so. I bet Bart could go get some cool arrows from Hermin, and maybe a target or two. Though we don't really see that crossbow after this episode.</p><p>Bart impresses me with his work on handwriting analysis. My high school forensic class talked about that, and it can be really hard. But Batt didn't really need to do this, because I think Nelson's mother is still a jailbird, so she couldn't have written the note. Of course, this could be between arrests, it's hard to tell. Regardless Bart and Principal Skinner get close, which is nice.</p><p>It is good that Bart isn't giving anyone special treatment, but I bet it was hard for Milhouse to get taken away by Bart.</p><p>Uh, it is cool that Bart knew that the teacher's editions were still at the school, but he should take caution for what the Supreme Court allows or not. This seems to be a bit of Bart's rebellious nature coming out again.</p><p>Side note though, one students has thousand dollars bills in their locker, and Bart threw it back as if it were nothing. I wonder whose locker it is. And there is a part of me that says that if Bart ever gets desperate enough, he could always sneak into that locker and steal one of those bills. Not a bundle, but just one bill, and he could do so much. Besides, even though stealing is wrong, there is easily a million dollars in that locker, as it doesn't even have a lock. If Bart had a place to break that $1,000 dollar bill into, say $20's, then he could do a lot of crazy things in Springfield. When Bart finally finds the books, he is shocked to discover Lisa was behind the theft. He knew that Lisa took it too far, and he is sad to see her cry. You know, I bet if Principal Skinner didn't see the books, Bart would have helped Lisa to return them all to their proper place. But Skinner was there, and he didn't want Lisa to get in trouble so instead he took the blame.</p><p>In the end, Bart gets 600 days of detention, and he simply reminds Lisa that she really can do anything that she wants. And he is glad that Lisa started playing her saxophone again.</p><p>[Dog of Death]</p><p>It doesn't surprise me that Bart doesn't know Lisa's birthday m, I mean the beginning had Lisa's birthday and she constantly reminded him about a present, and he still didn't get her anything.</p><p>I like that Bart wants to put his share in the bank. Though I'm not sure if he would be as responsible with that money as he thinks. I mean, when he and Milhouse had $20, they did everything under the sun. Not to mention the fact that Bart is a big spender, whenever he gets the chance.</p><p>Bart is obviously distraught with Santa's Little Helper being so sick. Bart though is taking the news the hardest. Bart obviously wants his dog to get the operation right away, and he panicks a little when the dog doesn't get it. Ah, looks like Bart is sitting in the trunk with Santa's Little Helper so that Bat could be with him and comfort the dog. That's actually kinda sweet.</p><p>Bart listens carefully to Homer talking about Doggie Heaven. And you see it might seem odd if Bart asks if there was a Doggie He'll, but maybe not. Bart got hit by Mr. Burns car and he saw hell. So he knows, or at least suspects that he is gonna go to hell. And with Santa's Little Helper being so much like him, and being a trouble dog for so long, Bart probably suspects that Santa's Little Helper would go to Doggie Hell. And he probably wants to know who is there because he want to know who is in there because he wants to know who Santa's Little Helper would be with.</p><p>But since he is thinking about Santa's Little Helper dying, he remembers the operations that can save his life. Bart covers Santa's Little Helper's ears when he says 'die' because he doesn't want to upset the dog. Bart is upset, and I bet he watched his language to keep the conversation on point.</p><p>Bart will do anything for Santa's Little Helper, and I'm confident that he means it too. I mean imagine what he would have done for money, if his parents didn't change their minds. Quite the parody story, huh?</p><p>Bart is excited to hear they can pay for the operation, and I guess Bart thought he got the easiest sacrifice. Getting a free haircut at the college instead of paying for a nice one.</p><p>Ah, now here is a nice story detail. When Bart is in the waiting room, he is pacing across the floor. It shows that when Bart is nervous, he just can't stay still and do nothing.</p><p>Everyone is happy that Santa's Little Helper is ok, but Bart is the first to rush to him. Of course two days later the Simpson family starts to get annoyed at the sacrifices they have to deal with. Bart gets his hair chopped off, leaving him mostly bald and angry at his loving dog. Even calling the dog 'dumb'. So Bart thinks it's all his fault when Santa's Little Helper runs away.</p><p>Oh, look Bart's hair grew back already.</p><p>The family does get worried when they haven't heard any news, and they fear that they'll never see Santa's Little Helper again. But good old Bart decides that he isn't gonna sit around and do nothing. He chooses to talk to everyand not to give up.</p><p>Mr. Burns releases the hounds and that is how Bart learns that Santa's Little Helper is the new attack dog. He is happy at first, until Bart realizes that Santa's Little Helper is about to hurt him. Bart tells the dog that he loves him, and that reminds Santa's Little Helper who Bart is. And the impressive thing is that Bart stays there even though he believes that Santa's Little Helper is about to maul him. So finally, Bart takes Santa's Little Helper home, and the Simpsons all love and appreciate him again.</p><p>[Colonel Homer]</p><p>It is nice that Bart was the one th unbuckle Maggie and carry her on his back. I think this is the second Ernest movie we see Bart get excited about. So it does show that Bart is a fan of that.</p><p>Bart and Lisa plunge into Marge's purse without even glancing at the money she took out for them. It's a little hard to tell how much they grabbed, but it was obviously more then what Marge intended to give.</p><p>I think Bart was the one who bought the tickets to this Space Mutant movie, because Lisa does not seem into it.</p><p>Bart saw Lisa covering her eyes, and I wonder if Bart talked about the desensitized thing to help her; while eating her candy of course. But seeing an opportunity, Bart does scare her which he enjoyed.</p><p>Bart occasionally does on Homer's head, but you rarely see any repercussions for it.</p><p>Ok, now I understand that there is a lot of people who don't like country music, so I'm not about to get mad at Bart for saying it sucks. And it does make sense that Bart would be more interested in shock deejays. Um, but he certainly should know that shock DJ's don't amuse everyone. I mean, I'm sure that Marge wouldn't enjoy it and if she ever heard Bart listening to them, she wouldn't be happy.</p><p>The Simpson family goes to the recording studio with Homer, and we see Bart try to touch the soundboard. I wonder if Bart would have any interest in learning how to do that sort of thing. Actually, if I am right and Bart becomes a horror movie director, he could learn all that soundboard stuff to find some great scary sounds for his movies. Or he could be a shock DJ with the soundboard, since he already has an appreciation for it. Or he could produce music like the people here in this scene.</p><p>For a boy who doesn't like Country music, I'm surprised that Bart would want to do a hambone solo; but also the fact that he knows what a hambone solo is. Perhaps he just wanted to participate since Lisa is about to have a saxophone moment. If that's true then he probably wanted some Royalties. And heck, if Lisa didn't demand it, then I'm sure that Bart would have.</p><p>Eventually Bart gets bored and he starts messing with the glass. Maybe he wanted the usual laughter and applause he would have gotten from his classmates.</p><p>Part of me loves seeing the Simpson children putting together Lurleen's albums in the Garage. I guess part of that could be because there is so few times where you see the children band together for anything. But especially since Bart seems happy and content with this factory-like work. It's nice to see.</p><p>Homer comes home to put on his suit, and I don't think it would take him that long to get it on, so the fact that Mare has all of the kids dressed in their Sunday best says a lot. First of all, Homer just got home from work, so it's not Sunday. Second Homer just got home, which means the children must have already been wearing these clothes when Homer came home. So that means they were sitting around in their Sunday beat waiting for Homer to come home. And quite honestly, I kinda wonder what she said to Batt to get him to stay all nice and neat. Come on, he hates it when his hair is like that.</p><p>Homer leaves and Bart says that he hates Homer, but loves the suit. And to me, this always reminds me of Hey Arnold! The Movie, because Gerald talks about how Scheck looks good in a suit. I guess it's silly because this episode aired on March 26, 1992 and Hey Arnold! The Movie was released June 28, 2002; But still. Who knows, maybe Gerald says that because Bart said it in this episode. You never know; you never know.</p><p>[Black Widower]</p><p>Heh, another Sideshow Bob episode. It's a shame how much I like that character. I can not wait to start his evaluation, but it will be a while until I can do that. (Sigh)</p><p>Moving onto the actual episode now. Bart, Homer, Maggie and Lisa are all watching tv, waiting for Selma and her new boyfriend to arrive. And they love how realistic Dinosaurs is. Or at least the Simpson equivalency of Dinosaurs, that is.</p><p>Now when Patty says that there is something Disturbing about Selma's boyfriend, Bart imagines Selma walking in with a person who looks just like Homer, and he is disgusted. And I would be too, but why of all things would Bart imagine that? Well, probably because Bart's normal imagination is of destruction, or hidden aliens, or fighting, and he thinks all that is cool. So Bart would think something, a bit more normal even, would be disturbing. I know doppelgängers are not common, but hey in cartoons and regular tv shows love to dabble with it. The show How I met Your Mother had lots of fun with all of their doppelgängers.</p><p>Bart is instantly excited about this prisoner Selma is dating. Though, Bart, if you did learn how to kill a man with a lunch tray, you might become the most feared kid on the playground; but if you actually did it, you could be tried as an adult for murder. Well, again, because he already went through that when Principal Skinner went missing and presumed dead.</p><p>Bart and Lisa get scared when they see Sideshow Bob, and hide behind their mother for protection. Bart was quick to tell Selma that Sideshow Bob framed Krusty for armed robbery. Which surprised Selma in a way that makes me a bit uncomfortable. Speaking of uncomfortable, Bart gets really nervous at the table, because of Homer pretending to kill a snitch. And the fact that he is sitting right next to Bob at the table probably doesn't help. Though Bart seems to relax a little when Bob remains calm and collective.</p><p>Bart is surprised when Sideshow Bob actually tells the family that he was planning revenge against Bart in prison. Heh, Bob shows some of his dark side here. But he quickly recovers.</p><p>You know, maybe I like Sideshow Bob because he know how to use truth, fact, and common sense to his favor. Yes, it's true that he could have chocked Bart the second he saw him. And it's something that would have made him a bad guest. Can you imagine if Bart learned how to behave like Bob? I mean you don't really see Sideshow Bob as a kid, so what if he was just like Bart until he learned how to refine himself. I suppose that could explain why Bart is traditionally the one who figures out Bob's plans.</p><p>Of course Bart doesn't believe Sideshow Bob for a second.</p><p>Bob keeps touching Bart and it does make Batt a bit uncomfortable. But it is kinda odd, he touches Bart more then... anyone; even Selma, the woman he's dating. Now you could be the type of person who actually ships Bart and Bob, and this touch could be Bob's way of being touchy-feely. Or, Sideshow Bob still want to hurt Bart, and these gentle, subtle touches could be Bob's way of suppressing that urge. But I think Bob is doing this because he want to marry and kill Selma, and he knows that Bart will want to point the finger at him again. So Bob will have to do more to convince Bart that he is innocent, and this touch could be Bob's way of trying to build a bond of trust with Bart, so that even he will believe Bob is innocent.</p><p>I know, I know, all of this seems to be the kind of thing I would write in Bob's evaluation, and I probably will write that all again; but here is the thing that you have to remember, touch is a way of communication. Skin is the largest organ we have, and it's something that not everyone really thinks about. Touch is personal, touch is trust, touch is intimate. I'm not a very touchy person, and I still understand the significance of it. And I'm not being paranoid, or silly, or stupid. Scientists have actually proven that touch is a form of communication. When someone touches us, we can tell us if they are sympathetic, understanding, scared, heck you can even feel genuine love. And that's why Sideshow Bob's intentions are important here for Bart's evaluation.</p><p>Bart is uncomfortable by Bob's touch. So if Bob loves Batt, then Bart is uncomfortable by the feelings of love. If Bob wants to hurt Bart, then Bart is uncomfortable because of that. If Bob is faking guilt to earn Bart's trust, then Bart knows that Sideshow Bob hasn't changed at all. And I guess that was kind of a round about way of saying that, but hopefully it wasn't in vein.</p><p>Heh, told you Bart would point the finger at Bob again. Regardless, Selma doesn't take Bart's advice and decides to marry Bob anyways. It appears that Bart is hurt by her decision. Part of this could be a result of him being worried for Selma, or even the horror of being related to Bob. But I think his reaction was mostly the betrayal he felt since Selma didn't believe him about Bob.</p><p>Even when Krusty forgives Sideshow Bob, Bart isn't fooled. You know, which is odd for Bart's character when you consider the fact that Bart is such a Krusty fan. He has, like, all of Krusty's products and apparently based his whole life on Krusty's teachings.</p><p>And sure, Batt was right the whole time, but it is still odd. Like if Lisa purposely failed art class because everyone wanted to join art club instead of the band. Or something like that, I don't know why that was the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>Talking about the wedding, Bart enters the room to get a soda. Which is perfect because he has to be around for all of the major close of the story. This does show that Bart actually does have a good memory when he does focus his energy on something.</p><p>He sensed something was off as soon as Selma said that she had money. He literally stopped and listen to them talk.</p><p>Selma rushes over to the Simpson's house and Bart looks concerned that Selma is so hurt and crying. Of course when the camera finally does focus on him, he smiles and says the wedding is off. Heh, and he isn't happy when Selma and Bob patch things up.</p><p>At the wedding, Lisa complains about how she would have been a better flower girl. And he does get annoyed at her for focusing on this.</p><p>It seems a bit extreme that Bart would see Bob turn into death during the wedding. It seems to surprise him, so maybe that was Bart's subconscious reminding Bart to not trust Sideshow Bob.</p><p>At his last real attempt to find someone who doesn't trust Sideshow Bob, Bart talks to chief Wiggum. He doesn't really get the answer he was fishing for. Of course, I suppose this conversation just added to Bart's mistrust of the police in Springfield.</p><p>You know, Bart was standing behind the car when Bob and Selma drove off. I wonder if he noticed how the car's license plate read 'I H8 Bart'.</p><p>Bart did get a red flag when seeing Bob go crazy about a fireplace. And he's right, Sideshow Bob is very good at keeping his cool and allowing things to roll off his back. Heck, even when he gets arrested, he doesn't throw punches or slap people like he does in the video. The fact that Bart recognized the fact that Bob isn't normally like that kinda shows how much Bart knows, or at least understands Sideshow Bob.</p><p>Um, ok, I think Bart is a little young to understand why anyone would want to be romantic with Aunt Selma. Because he doesn't see why Sideshow Bob would want to be romantic, and why someone would want to be romantic with Aunt Selma. If Selma does get married and stays married, I actually would hope that Batt would want Selma to be with someone who treats her right. My aunt got married last year, and I'm glad she was able to meet such a great guy who respects her. I know that's personal l, but I hope Bart would feel the same.</p><p>As soon as Bart hears the word 'MacGyver' all of the little puzzle pieces fit together and he knows exactly what Bob was planning.</p><p>And you know he says 'Aunt Selma has one hour to live' in front of the whole family, so why did he have to explain it so much to Homer before giving up?</p><p>Heh, Bart was quiet until Sideshow Bob turned the chair around. It is such an action or mystery movie scene, and I bet Bart bragged about that at school.</p><p>Also, I really like that Bob knew that Bart was the one to figure it all out. But Bart does seem to get a bit of an ego boost here when he explains himself. But you know, the way Bart figures it out, seems to tell me that Bart could grow up to be a little like Sideshow Bob.</p><p>I don't know why Bart tried to explain it to Homer 4 times, when they didn't have the time. Honestly I think he should have started by telling Marge. Now there is a lot of arguments on whether or not they could have made it to Selma in time to save her, but I really don't want to focus on that.</p><p>What I do want to focus on, is how Batt was the only one to run into the room and stop Selma before she lit her cigarette. He literally almost died to save Selma, and that's something you may not think about. I mean, Bart took action. Slow it down, Selma literally had her match on the book when Bart threw her arms apart. A single second too late and Bart and Selma would have both died. I don't think that's something that people even think about. Most people are like 'ok, Bart stopped Selma and foiled Sideshow Bob's plan'. A lot of people don't think about the fact that Bart ran into that room to save Selma, even though he, himself, could have died.</p><p>Bart feels good for doing a good job and he tells everyone they should get out of the hallway before they all suffocate. I wonder how Bart knows gas can make you suffocate. A movie, a crime show, the news? Maybe even a comic? Hm.</p><p>[The Otto Show]</p><p>Bart is a spinal Tap fan, and he gets to go to their world tour, which happens to be his first concert. I think Bart is a little silly for wanting to whip eggs at the warm-up act. Partly because I'm not sure if the establishment would allow him to bring in eggs to begin with. But Bart wants to pull out all the stops for his first concert, and that might be because he isn't sure when he'll be able to attend another one.</p><p>Bart get to go to the concert with Milhouse, which I love. And Milhouse upped his game and wore a cool jacket for the event. I can't help but wonder is Marge knew that Homer was not gonna be at the concert with them. My instinct says 'yes' because they probably bought the ticket for Bart and maybe Milhouse. But on the other hand, it does seem odd that Marge would be ok with Bart going without any sort of supervision.</p><p>Bart accidentally hits someone in the face with a frisbee, and Bart gets really nervous. I bet he though this stranger was gonna snap like Homer would have.</p><p>Bart is really enjoying himself at the concert, and it's kinda cute. I'll say here is nothing like losing yourself in the music of a rock concert. Like the rest of the audience, Bart gets angry when Spinal Tap cuts their concert short.</p><p>Bart is shown swinging on the tail of the half-inflated Devil on the news, and he fell pretty hard. But even though his shirt is a wreak, Batt is happy when he finally gets home. Heck he is wanting to become a rockstar so he can be in that sort of environment all the time. I don't think that's so crazy, I mean later down the road Batt does become a member of a boy band and was very famous.</p><p>Part of me is confused by the fact that Bart forgot about Milhouse. I mean I suppose there is a chance that Homer saw the commotion, saved Bart and drove him home, and Batt was too busy telling Homer all the details that he forgot about Milhouse. But that only works if Homer went in to save Bart, and I'm not sure if he would or not.</p><p>Marge and Homer get Bart a really cool guitar and an instructional manual. Bart already imagines his life as a famous rockstar, using that cockney accent that he loves to use.</p><p>Bart does get frustrated when he isn't good right away. And it doesn't help that Lisa is showing off her chops as a musician. It does seem like Lisa is doing this to be mean to Bart; and on the off chance Lisa didn't intend to be mean, it is definitely how Batt took it.</p><p>Batt talk to Otto, who is clearly a good friend, and he tells Otto that he believes the guitar is broken. Which is, I suppose, a little funny when you think about it. I think this comment shows that Bart has high self-esteem. Because he could have said 'I suck at this', but instead he said 'I think it's broken'.</p><p>Bart didn't know that Otto could play the guitar. I kinda wonder if Bart had known, would Bart have taken guitar lessons from Otto. I think I would still like to see Otto teaching Bart how to play because it would definitely be a good bonding experience.</p><p>Later Bart was shocked that Otto wasn't driving the bus. Which I suppose makes sense if Otto has had 15 crashes and still got to drive the bus. He seems to get really worried about his friend, but it's not like he could do anything about it.</p><p>Seems like old Bart likes to get squishees when he is having a bad day. And he is adventurous, so he was willing to try Apu's new flavor. But he probably should have asked Apu what Chutney is. Bart hates the squishee, but I thought it was nice that Bart was able to wait until he was outside to spit it out.</p><p>Bart becomes really concerned when he sees Otto in the trash can. Bart is quick to offer his garage to Otto, which tells me that, if he can, as an adult he would do the same.</p><p>Otto starts playing the guitar in the middle of the night and I have a feeling that was Bart's idea. He knows that he cannot get away with Otto living there and his parents not know about it. So Bart makes a recording of himself talking as Marge. He probably thought that if he woke them up in the middle of the night, that they wouldn't be awake enough to realize that they have been tricked. But since his truck failed, he has really fought to keep Otto in the garage.</p><p>You know I was surprised when I first saw this moment where Batt tells Homer that he quit the guitar. But I figured that Bart was honest because he figured nothing could be worse then having Otto stay with them. But all I can say is that conversation went over smoother then I would have anticipated.</p><p>Bart encourages Otto by saying that he was the coolest adult Bart ever met. Which makes sense since Otto is a bit childish. Bart tries to help Otto study and be there for him.</p><p>I have a feeling that when Bart corrected Otto, he didn't realize how angry Otto would have gotten, but he was happy that Otto went into the DMV guns blazing.</p><p>[Bart's Friend Falls in Love]</p><p>This episode starts out with a Indiana Jones parody. Bart steals Homer's change jar, dodging any obstacles in his way. Bart acts quickly and manages to make it on the bus.</p><p>Bart seems to have his first experience with a magic 8 ball. Bart starts off with a question he probably knew the answer to. Bart expected to do bad on his English test. I know that billiard balls are novelty item, but for a cartoon, a lot of people would use the device as proof. So when Bart asks the ball about how long he and Milhouse will be friends, you could recall this moment. Depending on your story they could drift apart; or if Milhouse marries Lisa, they would be brothers instead of friends; or if Bart and Milhouse end up together, they wouldn't really be friends either, would they. Those, or you could recall this moment in your story as proof of the ball being wrong. Regardless they both get nervous at the thought of not being friends.</p><p>Bart holds up his F for all the students to see. Though Edna writes 'very poor, even for you' on his paper so I kinda wonder if Bart purposely failed his test to make the prediction true.</p><p>Bart could care less about Samantha. I wonder if he would have even noticed her if Principal Skinner hadn't introduced her in the middle of class.</p><p>Bart gives out wet Willie's to people who don't know what they are. Which is kinda smart, because it's hard for them to get mad at him when he gave them exactly what they asked for. Heck, he got 5 victims at least.</p><p>Bart quickly gets bored with the sex Ed video and lays on his desk. Though his eyes did pop up when he heard the word honeymoon. I guess Bart doesn't seem to care that much about sex since he starts drawing a half man, half monkey creature. Which makes sense, he is ten, but I would think that Bart would want to ask some questions to make Edna uncomfortable. A little like Nelson did.</p><p>Bart is good about keeping track of Milhouse, but he sees Milhouse and Samantha holding hands.</p><p>Hanging out in his treehouse, Bart is happy to see Milhouse but quickly gets annoyed at Milhouse bringing a girl up, but I think Bart is just jealous that his best friend has been hanging out more than him. Bart allows her to stay and he try's to be a good host by attempting to find a comic she can read. When Samantha asks for certain girl comics, Bart shoots Milhouse a look which is basically saying 'really? You would rather hang out with her over me?' But Bart does get a bunch of comics from Lisa for Samantha to read. Bart sees a couple kissing on the cover of a comic and he thinks it's really gross. Which is normal for his age, but he freaks out when he sees Milhouse and Samantha kissing.</p><p>Bart is annoyed but he decides to take advantage of the situation by trading Milhouse's valuable stuff for some of his subpar items. Why Bart had Milhouse's stuff in the Treehouse... well... that seems like something to discuss in Milhouse's evaluation. Does Bart really think cooties exist? I'm not sure, he might because he is so young, or it's something he said because it's something Milhouse believes in.</p><p>Bart asks what's so great about kissing. Part of me wonders if he asked this because he hasn't been kissed yet. Did you know that kissing is important? It can help with your attraction. Scientists have done studies and they have discovered that when you kiss, it's like a DNA test for your body to see if the person your dating is worth 'mating' with. For example, if you kiss someone and it's like kissing your brother, sister, cousin, etc. that means that your DNA/genetic code is too similar and even if you like that person it wouldn't become intimate. But if you kiss someone and you feel fireworks, it's your body's way of saying 'this person is good to reproduce with'. Now this is the beginning of the relationship kind of information; I wanna clarify that. Because sometimes, you can lose that spark if you are with a person for a while, but that kinda of spark can return.</p><p>Bart sadly watches Milhouse and Samantha kissing and I think it's because he was jealous. Bart sits next to Martin on the bus since it was the only seat left. But Bart really wants to have a friend that won't abandon him like Milhouse did: Bart gets so embarrassed when Martin announced that they were friends. And so would be embarrassed to, simply by the fact that I wouldn't enjoy that much attention on me at once. Though I think Bart is solely, or mostly, embarrassed that people knew that he was friends with Martin.</p><p>Bart doesn't last long at Martin's house though. After agreeing to hear Martin play the lute, Bart is seen running away ten seconds later. So Bart tries to hang out with Milhouse and Samantha. Watching Itchy and Scratchy, he laughed hysterically with they didn't laugh at all. He got them to watch the Space Mutant movie. He probably thought that a scary movie would keep them from kissing. Heh, little did he know it would encourage them to kiss.</p><p>Batt suggests that they spit on the principal's car, but if you look, he has his arms on Milhouse and Samantha. I think that's because he thought it was the only way to keep them from kissing.</p><p>Bart is really hurt when Milhouse doesn't want to hang out with him, nearly crying. He gets excited when Milhouse comes back to him, only to feel used. But Bart decides to betray Milhouse to get rid of Samantha once and for all. So the next time they were up in the treehouse, Bart quickly dialed Mr. Stanky to alert him.</p><p>Bart barely helps his friend with his heartache and quickly tries to hang out like old times. Bart feels guilty for hurting Milhouse, so he goes to Homer and Lisa because Marge wasn't around. Though I think Lisa's advise ends with what Marge would say.</p><p>Bart heads to Milhouse's place and he confesses to his crime. Milhouse is pissed and he attacks Bart. The only thing Bart can do is to grab something and hit Milhouse with it. I wonder if Bart realized that he touched scissors, a broken bottle, and a brick before he grabbed the Magic 8 ball.</p><p>I think there is a good chance that he did and he picked the magic 8 ball out of all of them. Because Homer chokes Bart all the time and Bart can still argue or talk at times during it. And I doubt Milhouse could choke Bart as hard as Homer does, so he would still be able to tell what was what. And you know, if that's the case there is a chance that Bart let Milhouse choke him. Yeah, they spin around a bit, but ultimately Bart didn't really fight back until he got the magic 8 ball. He could have attempted to choke Milhouse as well, or he could have hurt Milhouse in the family jewels. Bart could have done any of these and he didn't. In the end, Bart apologizes to Samantha and is there for Milhouse when he says goodbye. Even though he doesn't really understand the attention to begin with.</p><p>[Brother Can You Spare Two Dimes]</p><p>Living Room Olympics... I wonder how many games he created/played before he broke the couch. Bart and Lisa decided to ban together and lie to Homer.</p><p>Bart sees the Emmys as a farce, also I kinda like what Bart is wearing. Looks like a fancy black jacket, a red shirt, and I think that's a blue flower. It could be a broach, but I think it's a flower. Oh, can't you imagine Bart dressed like that when he is older and giving the flower in his shirt to a pretty girl. I don't know why, but it just screams 'Bart' to me.</p><p>Bart and Lisa are really excited to see their Unky Herb and they run up to hug him.</p><p>Bart suspects that he might be a bum in the future and decides to ask Herb for advice and he listens carefully.</p><p>The family plays Monopoly, including Bart who seems to enjoy it. Bart is the one who brings up the award money. Bart wants to get a machine gun to hunt, spell out things, or to celebrate:</p><p>Bart tells Homer that someone is gonna take the money from Homer and it might as well be Herb. Part of me thinks Bart said this because he knows that Lisa will be well off and she could help him, like Homer helped Herb.</p><p>Bart and the family took a peek at Herb's baby monitor while he was occupied. I guess they just couldn't wait. They don't seem to be impressed by the crude design, but they seem to like the product itself.</p><p>Herb gets Bart an NRA membership and he is excited. I wonder if Bart has ever attended one of those NRA meetings.</p><p>Well, That's all of Season 3 for Bart. Serious chapters can be soooooo long, but hey, once it's done, it done, you know. Anyways, the next chapter will be 'Cause and Effect' for season 2.</p><p>"Good night, everybody. Peace man."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cause and Effect (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 19, Cause and Effect.</p><p>Season 2,</p><p>14. Bart passes his history exam because he failed his book report. (Though it is also possible that Bart passed the fourth grade because he cheated on his intelligence test)</p><p>Why: When Bart failed his book report, Mrs. Krabbappel insisted on talking to Bart's parents, where they are advised to hold him back, which makes him scared, which causes him to ask for help, which causes Martin to abandon Bart, which caused Bart to Pray, and Lisa heard him, which caused snow to fall, which caused Lisa to stop Bart from playing, which caused Bart to study as hard as he could, making his F all the more hard, causing him to be upset and cry, causing him to say the 1754 fact, causing Mrs. Krappappel to give him another point that allowed him to pass.</p><p>(Why: as for the other possible reason. If Bart hadn't cheated on his intelligence test, Martin would have been sent to the advanced school, and Bart probably would have asked Lisa for help. So when he asks Martin for help, he could feel guilty at robbing Martin of acceptance among his advanced peers, and that's why he asked Martin for help in exchange of being cooler. So when Martin abandons him at the last second, he doesn't know what else to do besides pray)</p><p>15. Homer knows that Marge finds him beautiful because they were watching 'Grade School Challenges'.</p><p>Why: they were watching Grade School Challenges and that's where they saw the commercial for Dimoxinil, which made Homer want the product, which caused him to go down and learn how expensive it was, which caused him to vent to his friends, which caused Homer to charge it to the company, which caused him to have hair overnight, which caused him to get a promotion, which caused Mr. Smithers to get jealous, which caused Mr. Smithers to find a reason to find the Dimoxinil charge, which caused Carl to be fired. So when Homer loses his hair, he loses his promotion and is worried that Marge will think he's ugly and Marge sings to him about how beautiful he is.</p><p>16. Homer was too scared to sleep because he decided to check on his children.</p><p>Why: Homer decides to check on his children he overheard all of their scary stories and becomes to scared to sleep.</p><p>17. Marge ruined Mr. Burns campaign because Bart caught a fish.</p><p>Why: Bart catches Blinky, which causes the reporter to see the nuclear plants water, which causes a large scandal, which causes the plant to be inspected, which causes Mr. Burns to either fix up the plant or shut it down, which causes Burns to get drunk and cry in his car, causing Homer to see him, causing Homer to encourage Burns to run for Mayor, which causes Burns to slowly become beloved by the town, which causes Marge to serve Blinky for dinner, which causes Burns to spit it out and ruin his campaign.</p><p>18. Homer stopped being a Mascot because Mr. Burns sat next to him.</p><p>Why: When Mr. Burns sits next to Homer, it causes them to drink and have fun together, which causes Homer to get annoyed at the team for ruining his game, so Homer gets up and dances to encourage the crowd, which causes the team to win, which causes Homer to be recruited to be a mascot, which causes him to be successful enough to go to Capital City, which causes him to be embarrassed by the new crowd, which causes him to be fired.</p><p>19. Bed and Homer mowed each other's lawn in their wife's Sunday best, because Bart was doing a science project.</p><p>Why: Bart had to do his science project, so Homer had to mow the lawn, which causes Homer to yell for a beer, which causes Ned to invite him over, which causes Homer to get jealous, which causes Homer to yell at Ned, which causes Ned to kick Homer out, which causes Ned to feel guilty, which causes him to write a letter, which causes Ned to follow up on his letter, which causes them to see the competition, which causes Homer to pressure Bart to win, which causes Ned and Homer to make a bet, which causes them both to pressure their kids, which causes them to end the game in a draw, which causes Homer and Ned to Mow in dresses.</p><p>20. Bart apologized to Lisa because Bart brought the turkey into the room.</p><p>Why: Bart brings in the turkey, which causes him to fight or space in the table, which causes Lisa's centerpiece to get burned, which causes Lisa to get upset, which causes Marge to yell at Bart, which causes Bart to run away, which causes the family to get upset, which causes Lisa to cry, which causes Bart to hear her, which causes Bart to help Lisa on the roof, which causes Lisa to point out that Bart feels guilty, which causes Bart to apologize.</p><p>21. Homer fell down Springfield Gorge twice because of a commercial for Truckasaurus.</p><p>Why: Because of the commercial, Homer and Bart are desperate to go, which causes them to see a daredevil, which causes Bart to want to become a daredevil, which causes Bart to do all sorts of jumps, which causes him to get bored, which causes him the desire to jump Springfield Gorge, which causes Homer to accidentally jump, which causes him to fall down and get hurt, which causes him to be lifted out of the Gorge, which causes him to fall down the Gorge a second time.</p><p>22. Springfieldians got to see Michelangelo's David because Maggie watches Itchy and Scratchy.</p><p>Why: Maggie watches Itchy and Scratchy, which causes her to be influenced by the violence and hurt Homer, which causes Marge to go on strike, which causes the studio to make nonviolent cartoons, which causes Marge to be a icon, which causes her to defend the statue, which causes her to lose her credibility, which causes the statue to stay, and the cartoons to be violent.</p><p>23. Homer loves Marge more then ever because Bart rode his skateboard after church.</p><p>Why: Bart rose his skateboard after church, which causes Bart to be hit my Mr. Burns, which causes Bart to be hurt, which causes them to get Lionel Hutz as their lawyer, which causes a case of a million dollars, which causes Lionel to use a fake defense, which causes Marge to feel guilty, which causes her to tell the truth on the witness stand, which causes them to lose the case, which causes Homer to get upset, which causes him to question his feelings for Marge, which causes Marge to follow him to the bar, which causes Homer to look Marge in the eye, which causes him to know he loves her more then ever.</p><p>24. Homer wanted to live a better life because Lisa wanted to eat something different.</p><p>Why: Because Lisa wanted to eat something different, which caused them to go to the Happy Sumo, which causes Homer to love sushi, which causes Homer to try blowfish, which causes Homer to believe he is poisoned, which causes him to think he is dying, which causes him to be ecstatic when he wakes up alive.</p><p>25. Homer and Marge started dating because Marge read a magazine and got mad.</p><p>Why: Because Marge got mad, she got detention, which causes her to meet Homer, which causes Homer to fall in love with her, which causes him to work to win Marge, which causes Marge to be go over to him house, which causes Homer to ask Marge to prom, which causes Homer to tell her that he tricked her, which causes her to get mad and dump him, which causes her to go out with someone else, which causes her dress to be ripped, which causes Marge to go home, which causes her to see Homer, which causes her to go back to Homer, which causes him to fix her dress, which causes them to start dating.</p><p>26. Homer missed the greatest fight ever because Ned wanted to subscribe to a new arts and crafts channel.</p><p>Why: Ned subscribes to the Arts and Craft channel, which causes a maintenance man to go to Ned's house, which causes the maintenance man to offer Ned an illegal hookup, which causes Ned to get mad, which causes Homer to wake up, which causes Homer to stop the maintenance man, which causes Homer to get illegal cable, which causes Lisa to get worried at church, which causes her to protest the tv, which causes Homer to see that he was wrong, which causes Homer to sit outside until the fight is over.</p><p>27. Patty rejects Skinner's marriage proposal because Patty and Selma go to a wedding.</p><p>Why: Because going to that wedding made Selma want to get married, which causes Selma to want a husband, which causes Selma to ask Marge for help, which causes Marge to ask Homer for help, which causes Homer to look around for a brother in law, which causes him to pick Principal Skinner, which causes Homer to invite Skinner over, which causes Skinner to fall in love with Patty, which causes Selma to have Patty go on the date, which causes Patty to love Skinner, which causes Selma to become more depressed, which causes Selma to willingly marry someone she doesn't love, which causes Patty to worry about Selma, which causes her to breakup with Skinner.</p><p>28. Herb Powell lost his business because Abe Simpson had a mild heart attack.</p><p>Why: Because Abe has a heart attack, Abe feels like he needs to tell Homer about his brother, which causes Homer to search for Herb, which causes Herb to invite Homer and his family to his mansion, which causes Herb to ask Homer to design a car for him, which causes Herb to lose all of his money and business.</p><p>29. Santa's Little Helper passes obedience school because he doesn't understand what was being said to him.</p><p>Why: Because Santa's Little Helper doesn't understand anyone, so he keeps getting in trouble, which causes the dog to go to obedience school, which causes Bart to work hard to keep his dog, which causes Santa's Little Helper to understand Bart, which causes Santa's Little Helper to pass obedience school.</p><p>30. Abe Simpson restored the retirement home because a nurse mixed up his pills.</p><p>Why: Because the mixup caused Abe to meet Bea, which caused them to fall in love, which causes Bea to put Abe in her will, which causes Abe to get her money when she dies, which causes him to look for a good cause to donate his money to, which causes him to restore the retirement home.</p><p>31. Marge showcased a naked painting of Mr. Burns because Krusty spent a week at Mount Splashmore.</p><p>Why: Krusty spent a week at Mount Splashmore, which causes him to do a tv special on location, which causes Bart and Lisa to want to go, which causes Homer to get stuck in the slide, which causes Homer to start exercising, which causes him to go up to the garage to find his weights, which causes Bart to find Marge's old paintings, which causes Homer to bring them down, which causes Lisa to encourage Marge to take an art class, which causes her to paint Homer, which causes Marge to win a art contest, which causes Mr. Smithers to see Marge in the Newspaper, which causes Burns to choose Marge to paint him, which causes Burns to spend time at the Simpson house, which causes Marge to see Burns naked, which causes Marge to realize that was the way to bring out his inner beauty is his vulnerability, which causes her to paint a naked portrait on Burns for the museum.</p><p>32. Homer cheered up Lisa because Ms. Hoover thought that she had Lime disease.</p><p>Why: Because Ms. Hoover thinks that she has Lime disease, she leaves the school, causing Mr. Bergstrom to show up, causing Lisa to become attracted to Mr. Bergstrom, which causes Mr. Bergstrom to be aware that Lisa needs a proper male figure in her life, causing Mr. Bergstrom to talk to Homer, causing Homer to embarrass Lisa, causing Lisa to try and ask him to dinner, causing Lisa to run out of class when Mr. Bergstrom is gone, causing Lisa to track Mr. Bergstrom, causing Mr. Bergstrom to write a letter to Lisa, causing Lisa to be upset and yell at her father, causing Homer to go after her and make her feel better.</p><p>33. Homer became a fishing legend because Marge wanted to have a dinner party.</p><p>Why: Because Marge wanted a dinner party, Homer got drunk and embarrassed her in front of their friends, causing her to go to church alone, causing Homer to follow her, causing Marge to sign them up for a marriage retreat, causing Homer to bring fishing equipment, causing Homer to stop for worms, causing Homer to hear about General Sherman, causing Homer to swear catch General Sherman, causing Homer to sneak off to fish, causing Marge to catch him, causing Homer to go out for a walk to clear his head, causing him to accidentally grab a abandoned fishing pole and catch General Sherman, causing Marge to get mad at Homer, causing Homer to throw General Sherman back, causing him to become a fishing legend.</p><p>34. A copy of Radioactive Man #1 got destroyed because Bart went to the comic book convention.</p><p>Why: Bart went to the convention, causing him to see a copy of Radioactive Man #1, causing him to become obsessed with owning it, causing Bart to do lots of odd jobs to earn money, causing Bart to want it more, causing Bart and Martin and Milhouse to pool their money together to buy the comic, causing them to become suspicious over each other, causing Martin to be tied to a chair, causing Bart and Milhouse to fight, causing Milhouse to dangle out of the treehouse, causing the comic to fly out, causing the comic to be destroyed in the rain/dog/lightning.</p><p>35. The Simpsons own an Olmec Head statue because Mr. Burns has a rare blood type.</p><p>Why: Burns needs a transfusion, but since he has rare blood he has trouble finding a match, causing Homer to rush home, causing Bart to donate blood, causing Burns to get better, causing Burns to write a thank you note to the Simpsons, causing Homer to get mad, causing him to write a nasty letter, causing Bart to mail the letter, causing Burns to get mad, causing him to order Homer to be hurt, causing Smithers to cancel the order, causing Burns to run to the mall to buy the Simpsons a present, causing Bart to own an Olmec head.</p><p>Ok, that's it for this chapter. The next one will be Lisa's evaluation of season 4. Hope you stick around and enjoy this stalker page.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lisa: Season 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 20, Lisa season 4</p><p>[Camp Krusty]</p><p>We start off with Lisa talking about the fact that she is one happy camper. Obviously hinting at the fact that Bart will more then likely have poor grades.</p><p>Lisa quickly freaks out at having a B in conduct; feeling dirty and whatnot. She talks to her teacher to quickly resolve the issue, showing a surprising amount of force when doing so. This scene, in a way, hints that Lisa would become a member of a gang or a mob of sorts. I still highly doubt that she would ever do that, but, uh... don't mess with Lisa.</p><p>On the bus Lisa can't help but laugh when Bart shows her his report card of all A's I can't tell if she feels bad for Bart for forging a false grade.</p><p>When you consider the fact that Kamp Krusty was so harsh, it was rather wise of Lisa to go get a bunch of shots before hand. I suppose, at first glance, it does make sense to label Lisa as a hypochondriac. But it is also equally plausible that Lisa is just being safe because of stories she heard or read with going to summer camp. Although, I wonder if Lisa is being extra careful because she is aware that Krusty's products aren't exactly up to safety standards. Regardless she really doesn't enjoy Dr. Hibbert brush off to her.</p><p>Lisa says not to replace the family pets because she'll know that they are different. This does say that she is very close to the family pets, but also that she doesn't exactly trust her parents to keep them alive. I can suspect that even if Lisa expected the camp to be subpar, she could never imagine the living conditions, or counselors or activities that she would have to live through. That, and she does not share in her brother's unwavering belief that Krusty cares for all of his viewers.</p><p>Lisa almost dies getting in a beat up canoe, not that Kearny cares. Lisa is scared that she will die at the camp. It's hard to blame her though. Who knows what could have happened to the kids if they hadn't rebelled and took over the camp.</p><p>Lisa writes a letter about the conditions of the camp, but the thing that I find odd, is that she manages to pay the rider with alcohol. I don't remember if I mentioned it in my Jimsa chapter, but I happen to think Jimbo was secretly kind to Lisa because he likes her. So it would make sense that Jimbo gave her the flask to pay the rider. Heck, he may have even told her about the rider to begin with.</p><p>If you are not a Jimsa fan, then it is also possible that Lisa stole the booze from the bullies and just happened to hear about the rider when the bullies were talking to each other.</p><p>It's a little odd that Lisa didn't recognize Barney was dressed up like Krusty, instead of being the real Krusty. I mean Lisa is observant and Barney is Homer's best friend, but here she thought he was Krusty?</p><p>Once liberated Lisa goes to the mailbag and gives everyone their care packages. Lisa does get perturbed with Bart for renaming Kamp Krusty to Camp Bart, since that is not the name that they all agreed on.</p><p>And when Krusty does show up, Lisa doesn't recognize him? I get being suspicious and all, but you think she would remember him pretty well after the Like Father, Like Clown episode. It doesn't help that Krusty tends to have a sucky memory and can't answer her question. Lisa only believes him after they rip open his shirt.</p><p>I wonder if Lisa has any pictures from Tijuana. In the slide show you rarely see her. She has a sombrero and on the bus going home. I imagine that she probably went sightseeing, and she is smart enough to have someone go with her. Seems like there is only two choices though. Milhouse and Martin. Milhouse because of his crush on Lisa, and Martin because they would most likely have similar interests. Unless she dragged Bart around when Krusty passed out. Regardless, I'm sure that she would probably have some interesting stories. Which seems like a good writing tool.</p><p>[A Streetcar Named Marge]</p><p>You know I find myself thinking about the talking Malibu Stacy doll. I know that's not until later, but Lisa did have issues about the doll and what she said. And it seems like Lisa does enjoy watching the pageant with the other men in her family.</p><p>One could argue that she was simply there to bond with Bart and Homer, but I doubt it. I mean she completely blocks out Marge speaking, and Maggie playing classical music, and she also has a notepad to take notes of some sort. Possibly to rank the girls and guess who the winner is before they are announced. Plus Lisa instantly recognized the winner from the previous year, which does suggest that Lisa enjoyed beauty pageants for at least a little while. Though once she hears about Marge getting the part, she does become proud of her mother.</p><p>I know it's a little off subject, but I kinda wish Lisa got to see what Maggie did at the daycare. I mean Maggie was brave, strong, and a true leader. Lisa has to be proud of that if she ever found out about it. Ok, Lisa tries to help her mother by speaking in the same southern accent that Marge is using. Makes sense to me. I'm a southern girl and I don't have much of an accent, it's more of a twang. But when I'm around others with that thick accent, I find that my accent becomes a bit thicker. I'm sure Lisa knows the technical term because she reads all about psychology and such, but she is being helpful.</p><p>Lisa can obviously understand the play better than Bart, but I wonder if she has seen a Streetcar Named Desire. Is it something she loves or hates? Something to think about. Because even if she truly loved her mother's performance, it doesn't mean that she enjoyed the actual storyline.</p><p>You know it is generally accepted that Lisa is pretty weak; so much that she failed gym. And even though the pulley-system helps a lot, she technically shouldn't be capable of holding Bart up at all. I know, it's a cartoon, and I barely think about this, but I do wonder if it is possible that Lisa is stronger then she shows. And after dropping her brother which may or may not have been intentional, Lisa hugs her mother to show how proud she is.</p><p>[Homer the Heretic]</p><p>You know Marge is a pretty thrifty shopper. You would have a different set of church outfits for the winter. And surely it had to have crossed her mind, being a bit paranoid as she tends to be. If nothing else, she should have Bart wearing pants and perhaps wool socks for Lisa. I suppose after this experience, Lisa would be insure that the family bought warmer outfits for the future.</p><p>All of the Simpson children imagine being in hell in order to feel that 'phantom heat' during church.</p><p>On discovery of being trapped, Lisa starts to pray. It was a bit interesting since so much of this show has Lisa against such acts.</p><p>Heh, looks like Lisa is a backseat driver. Though it's not surprising is it. After all, when there is a problem a lot of people turn to Lisa for help. She is use to giving her advise and people being grateful. But instead she just made Marge more upset. Though Lisa admits that she isn't a theologian, she is still shocked to hear Homer say he isn't going to church. I suspect that shock is why she didn't say anything at the kitchen table.</p><p>In fact the next time you hear Lisa speak she ask Homer 'why are you dedicating your life to blasphemy?' as if she were as devout as her mother. It seems to constantly throw me that Lisa is against Homer instead of supporting him. Then she goes on to say the fire is an act of God. I'm not sure how Lisa became a Buddhist, but until then, perhaps Lisa is simply a closet Christian. Someone who is devote, but insists that she isn't because she also thinks that she may lose credibility because of her faith. Well, whatever the reason, it is nice to see this side of Lisa.</p><p>[Lisa the Beauty Queen]</p><p>Ok, I'll admit that I've never gone to a carnival and had a Caricature done before. But I think most people, yes both men and women, have a time in their life where they feel like the ugliest person in town. Sometimes it's early in life, like here with Lisa, or later; so I suppose it makes sense for them to have a body conscious episode. Still, it sucks to see her so upset. And even though Homer tries, he can't make her feel better. Lisa is testy and perhaps a bit harsh with her mother, when she tried to cheer Lisa up.</p><p>Lisa is very upset at Homer signing her up for the beauty contest. But she decides to compete when she hears that Homer sold his duff blimp ride because he loves her more.</p><p>Where on earth did Lisa hear about 'eyelash implants'? I looked it up online and apparently this is a real thing. My guess would be that she read about it in one of those magazines she loves, since the implants were originally for those who were born without eyelashes, and needed such a procedure.</p><p>She's really worried about Amber Dempsey, because she wins all the time. Knowing that she has to step up her game, Marge and Bart both help to train Lisa. On a personal note, I do like that little curvy hairdo Lisa gets. I've seen Lisa go to a few dances, and I wish she did this hairstyle for occasions like that. Or perhaps is she were trying to impress someone. Oh well, I suppose it just makes this episode a little more special.</p><p>Lisa has a hard time with walking in heels and I can sympathize. I almost never wear heels and when I have, I have to remember Bart's advice of "heel, toe". Isn't it interesting that Lisa never questions Bart's knowledge of the patent world? I mean they do watch a beauty pageant in 'A Streetcar named Marge', but even if we accept Bart watching that, and even a few interviews that had the girls. Would that actually explain how Bart knows how to walk in heels? I highly doubt it, but Lisa doesn't seem to care since he's helping her.</p><p>When Lisa goes out to sing her song, she starts off by saying 'Some people say that to love your country is old-fashioned, uncool, real Melvin' which is kinda cute because she is basically telling the audience that she is old-fashioned, uncool and proud of it. She rocked her performance, she really did.</p><p>Lisa ends up being the runner up in the pageant, which she is deeply disappointed by. She hardly ever loses, or 'fails' which is probably how she feels. Remember the 'Camp Krusty' episode where Lisa freaks out over having a B? Well this is something she worked hard on and still came up short. You can see how she is disappointed by it.</p><p>They quickly vow Lisa into the role of Little Miss Springfield, which would explain her standing on a wooden crate. Yet for some reason her family had the time to dress up. Perhaps they suspected this would happen when Amber got hit with the lightning, and Lisa didn't dress up in advance because she didn't want to fill herself with false hope.</p><p>Now Lisa learns what it means to be Little Miss Springfield. At first she has fun, because she had a statue in a museum and all the boys at school are now giving her attention. But to say goodbye to people being deported, disappointing soldiers at Fort Springfield, and riding a pack of cigarettes in a parade? No wonder seeing Maggie go after a cigarette sent her over the edge. Lisa stands up for what she believes in, using her influence to do some good in her town.</p><p>Um, Lisa is correct on Football taking some funding away from the education and art programs; but come on Lisa. Perhaps I'm a bit bias because I do like football, but when you look at colleges and their fundraising techniques, you know what you notice? Football is the biggest cash cow. People pay to see the game, to eat food, to drink something, and occasionally just donate to the team. The actual team, however, should get more credit. They need strong uniforms and padding to help protect themselves. They are risking a lot, and that might sound like I'm overselling it. But am I? All of those blows to the head causes unnecessary stress in the brain, sometimes swelling or brain damage can occur. It is also common of players to get hurt. Bruises, cuts scrapes, twisted ankles, broken arms, shattered knees, cracked spines. If you break your spine, it could cause your legs, or even the rest of your body to stop working. So, yeah, the football department might take more funding for equipment, but it's to protect the players who risk they wellbeing to raise money for the rest of the school. And I think Lisa fails to see that because she doesn't necessarily care about football, even though she understands the game.</p><p>You got to admire Lisa for setting her sights on the Mayor. Huh, ever notice how the mayors of certain cartoon towns are corrupt or don't care. I suppose that's more of a Quimby evaluation though. I should remember this when I get to him.</p><p>In the end, Lisa stopped being Little Miss Springfield, she feels better about herself, and she is closer to Homer. Not a bad ending if you ask me.</p><p>[Treehiuse of Horror 3]</p><p>A Halloween party at the Simpsons. A good turnout too. We see that Lisa dresses up as the Statue of Liberty, which is patriotic and historical and a symbol of freedom; so it's clear why she picked it.</p><p>When they need to tell a ghost story, she is quick to tell one. I think I'm more surprised that she beat her brother to the punch. It's about an evil Krusty doll. The episode always reminds me of Chucky, but if you look it up, the story is actually based off of a Twilight Zone episode called 'Living Doll' and a movie called 'Trilogy of Terror'. Lisa based the Totle of this from 'Town without Pity', and the store owner is similar to the one in 'Gremlins' and she even had the doll do a 'Cape Fear' move.</p><p>In the story itself, you only see Lisa when the family eats breakfast. This could be accidental because she is the one telling the story. However it could also be a subconscious message that she feels like she doesn't really belong in her family. Another thing that bothers me about this story, is when Patti says "There goes the last remaining shred of my heterosexuality." I find it odd because, even though I haven't personally seen it, I heard that Patti does come out later in the show. But if that's real, then that means that Lisa knew the truth years before Patti knew herself. I mean Lisa is smart, but she's still 8.</p><p>When we get to the 'Dial Z for Zombies' story, we see Lisa mourning Snowball 1. Bart offers to test the spell he found in order to bring the cat back. We see Snowball 1 in the pet cemetery and she has a simple grave marker. Later we come back to Snowball 1's grave and it has a real tombstone. So I wonder if Lisa saved up for it. Because Homer, most likely, wouldn't have wanted to pay for a tombstone for a cat. I know that sounds a little harsh, but it would explain why Snowball 1 would later have a real tombstone, after Lisa saves up the money for it.</p><p>[Itchy and Scratchy the Movie]</p><p>It's pretty clear that Lisa is the good one, and Bart is the troublemaker. So it's clear why Lisa asked what they will eat if that's the case.</p><p>Ms. Hoover praises Homer for how he raised Lisa which behavior. Which is almost odd since she tends to be very cold towards her students, including Lisa. Homer read the TV guide to Lisa, and you can see that Lisa was an energetic baby.</p><p>Lisa seems to be living through Bart. Watching and at times aiding his ridiculous behavior. Rebelling without consequences as it were.</p><p>Lisa screams for Bart when she sees the commercial for the Itchy and Scratchy Movie. This actually reminded me of my mother, who is the complete opposite of Lisa. But I suppose the real cause of the outburst, is that Lisa is so excited about the movie that she needed Bart with her so that they could share in the moment.</p><p>Lisa is really excited about the beets, and this reminds me of the season finale of season 1, 'An Enchanted Evening'. Ms. Botz finds a bunch of homemade pickled beets, and I mentioned how humorous it would be if Marge sold them to the children of Bloatsburg. But if Lisa is that excited about them, then perhaps she is the one who pickles them. Or, at the every least, she assists Marge with this process because Lisa enjoys beets. I swear I need to have a little Simpsons/Doug crossover with all of this beet talk.</p><p>You know, in this episode you see Maggie driving the car herself. But in the 'War of the Simpsons' episode, we see a flashback where Bart drove the car and chased down a babysitter. So, it does seem logical that Lisa drove the car too. Maybe we don't see it because she didn't cause a fuss, like Bart and Maggie. Heck, maybe she drove home a drunk Homer or an exhausted Marge; but she probably has done it, even if she didn't get caught.</p><p>Ok, I love cartoons, probably more then I should, but I still have to question Itchy and Scratchy movie being a defining moment in their generation. And I have to disagree with her when she has the pearls to compare it to us landing on the moon. I feel like I can say this, because Tom and Jerry is probably my favorite cartoon, but I think it's movie gets overlooked because it's still a movie about a cat and a mouse. Also, I bet if you ask around people don't know about "Tom and Jerry: The Movie", and/or have never seen it. I can understand the excitement Lisa feels, to which translated into importance. Lord knows how excited I was for the "Teen Titans in Tokyo" movie.</p><p>So when I see this, two explanations come to mind. Either Lisa allowed her feelings towards the movie to eclipse her rational thinking and she spoke from the heart; or she decided to elevate the importance of the movie to influence the emotional side of her parents and allow Bart to see the movie. If the second is true, she probably did it so that she could share the experience with him, and they could geek out together, like with the commercial.</p><p>Lisa returns home covered in Itchy and Scratchy merchandise, yet she tries to act like the movie was subpar for Bart's sake. Bart only pushes a little before she explodes with excitement. Of course she then feels guilty for making him feel bad. Lisa is wearing a green hat that has Itchy and a white shirt that has Scratchy on it. But she is holding a magazine or paperback book that has the logo for the movie. This could be a book of behind the scenes information. Though to me, personally, it reminds me of these books you get... well... there is a military group called Tops in Blue, and you could buy these books that had the pictures of the show, including all 100-400 singers of the group. Come to think of it, those type of books are also available for Disney on Ice shows, for those of you with young children. It's hard for me to imagine that type of book for a animated movie, but I'm sure Lisa would keep that forever. Um... unless Bart stole it and never returned it.</p><p>Bart rarely goes to the library, in general he doesn't read. I'm thinking that maybe Lisa found the book for Bart to kinda work around Homer's punishment. Bart must have been grateful for it if he read half of it before giving up.</p><p>Marge and Lisa team up to talk to Homer about his punishment. Which was probably Lisa's idea since Marge hates Itchy and Scratchy.</p><p>You know what, I so don't wanna know how Lisa learned how melancholy a Tennessee Williams heroine is. Pick up that ball if you want to, but I don't know why she knows that.</p><p>[Marge Gets a Job]</p><p>The first time you even see Lisa in this episode is where Marge creates her resume. Lisa helps her out and overqualifies Marge for the job at the plant. I suppose I wonder how Lisa will type up her own resume when she gets her own job. I understand why Lisa put that extra stuff in the resume, but writing a Muddy Waters song, speaking Swahili and inventing a nuclear machine? It's hard to imagine why Lisa would put that stuff in there. Perhaps Lisa really wanted her parents to become the next Marie and Pierre Curie. Maybe she even believes that is anyone could change that Power Plant it would be them. After all, Marge changed Itchy and Scratchy, and Homer basically protested the plant until he got a better job/salary. So it's not as crazy as one might suspect.</p><p>[New Kid on the Block]</p><p>Ah, I know this episode. I mentioned it in my Jimsa chapter. Not only do you see a romantic side of Jimbo, you also see a hint of Lisa being attracted to Jimbo. Heh, plus I love Laura, she's awesome, and a military kid. She's gotta get props for that. Because as a A.F. Brat I don't see a lot of that in movies or kid shows. I so wish there were more episodes with Laura, but this chapter is suppose to be about Lisa.</p><p>Bart and Lisa sneak into the basement of the old Winfield's house. I'm not sure what Bart said to convince her to go down there, but she didn't predict Bart turning around and scaring her like that.</p><p>It's clear to Lisa that Bart likes Laura. She probably figured that out easily since Bart refused to watch his hand and he would just sit and stare at it. She loves to tease her brother when it comes to crushes. I mean she did the same thing when Bart sent Mrs. Krabappel love letters in the episode "Bart the Lover". You should remember that if you have any story with Bart falling in love.</p><p>It's clear that Bart doesn't bathe regularly, especially when he refused to wash his hand for so long. So it's a no-brainer why Lisa is surprised to see Bart in the tub. Maybe I'm a bit private, but it ever so slightly bugs me, that Lisa walked into the bathroom and talked to Bart. Once in a blue moon my family would talk through the door, but that was it. Through out the evening Lisa did seem to be well behaved and tried to not embarrass Bart.</p><p>I know that Lisa has some Indian food when Apu cooked for them, but I think that she liked this more. To be honest, I don't eat much Indian Cuisine, and it might sound silly, but looking at the containers, it reminds me of the New York episode of Somebody Feed Phil. If I'm correct, they have paper dosa, coconut chutney and I think the ball is a rava masala dosa. I see rice too, but the thing about all that is that, if I'm correct, then Lisa isn't eating any meat. Therefore she can still eat at this restaurant all the time.</p><p>One thing you may or may not have noticed is that Lisa is still eating at the table when everyone else is on the floor. This kinda shows that Lisa still wants to be proper. She clearly isn't a part of the group when she does that; she can't even look at the others without craning her neck. If nothing else Lisa could convince her parents to go there every once in a while. Heck Homer might love that starch in starch idea.</p><p>Ok, even if you don't agree with the pairing Jimsa, you should still remember that Lisa has really smitten with the idea of 'a good looking rebel who plays by his own rules'.</p><p>[Mr. Plow]</p><p>So Lisa doesn't know who Adam West is, this doesn't really surprise me, but I'm still a bit disappointed.</p><p>Lisa knew her father wanted to keep the plow, and she convinced him to make a commercial to help promote his little business. She even got to act in it, which is kinda cool. I did a commercial with my dad when I was little, even though it was kinda campy, it is still something my family brings up every now and again.</p><p>Lisa thinks that since the first commercial did so well, that maybe another one will earn Homer his customers back. Though she is utterly disgusted at her father doing his little freestyle rap. Unfortunately the new commercial was a bit too original and had nothing to do with Homer; so now Barney gets the key to the city.</p><p>[Lisa's First Word]</p><p>I think this episode is rather cute. It's nice when you see Lisa and Bart when their young because they are loving towards each other. Not to mention the ending is so cute that I nearly die every time I watch it. Heh.</p><p>Lisa doesn't want to pressure Maggie to talk, but I'm not worried about that. Maggie is really smart. I just think she's a little stubborn and maybe a little greedy. I mean the longer she doesn't speak, the more things they give her to convince her to speak.</p><p>Lisa is very excited to hear the story of her first word. Maybe that's a little 'middle-child-syndrome', since she doesn't get enough attention.</p><p>Heh, of course Lisa would have wanted to live in the house full of cats. I bet my sister would be the same.</p><p>First thing Bart ever said to Lisa was 'I hate you'. For all we know this could be the first time she knew someone was talking to her. Even though she didn't understand what Bart said, it could explain why the younger her was so close to him. And who knows, if she actually remembers all that stuff that happened to her, it could explain why started fighting when they got older. But can you really blame Lisa? Bart cut off all her hair, tried to mail her away, and pushed her in the Flander's doggie door. But she didn't understand that he hated her, and she loved him. Which is why 'Bart' is her first word. And she quickly becomes a chatter box after that.</p><p>[Homer's Triple Bypass]</p><p>Being very worried about Homer's surgery, Lisa sets out to learn everything she can about it. First she asks the Sunday school teacher what would happen to Homer if he dies. Then you see her reading 'The Springfield Journal of Cardiology' and she even pulled a cow heart out of her desk. I guess that's still better then Mary Shelley keeping her husband's heart in her desk for 30 years, but still.</p><p>I wonder if Lisa would have done well in the medical field. As a doctor, or a nurse, perhaps a caregiver or even a mortician. She has a pretty steady hand and she knew exactly how to help Dr. Riviera only after a few days of research.</p><p>Before the surgery, the kids dress up in their Sunday best and talk to Homer. But since Homer doesn't know what to say, Lisa helps Homer to give Bart words of wisdom. I wonder what Lisa imagine's Bart will grow up to be? She gets Homer to say that Bart will be a great man, which makes her happy.</p><p>When it's Bart's turn to help Homer, he inadvertently tells Lisa that he will always be there for her. And Lisa knows Bart means it, so it hits her hard and she gives Homer a hug.</p><p>We see Lisa going into the observation room, but I doubt I would have the guts to do that. I suppose for her, she feels better knowing exactly what's happening, then sitting in the waiting room assuming the worst. But if she hadn't done that, she wouldn't have been able to help Nick and Homer could have died.</p><p>You know it almost looked like Lisa came out of the operating room. I know she's not wearing scrubs, but you can see Lisa being a 'backseat operator'.</p><p>[Marge vs. the Monorail]</p><p>When Lisa thinks of the school getting that money, she instantly imagines the school getting virtual reality helmets. That on it's own is pretty cool, but, uh... part of me was surprised that the lesson was to act like Genghis Khan. On one hand it could be evidence of Lisa enjoying a darker version of history. But it could also be her way of scaring her schoolmates into supporting her causes.</p><p>Lisa was very quick to correct Mayor Quimby at the meeting. I guess this angry look on her face shows that she knew he tried to steal a third of it. I would also think she is angry because he's most likely done this before. In her classroom Lisa gets a chance to ask Mr. Lanley what use Springfield would have for this Monorail. However he managed to flatter her by complementing her intelligence and she doesn't seem to have a problem with it after that. Lisa is the last one to see Mr. Lanley before he leaves Springfield. I wonder if she specifically seeked him out to make sure he didn't miss the ride.</p><p>[Selma's Choice]</p><p>Homer and the kids seem very interested in going to Duff Gardens. That Beerquarium is something I expected Lisa to hate though. We don't see it, but maybe she was planning to set the fish free. Lisa knows her family isn't rich, so I guess that explains why she has no problem with lying about her age to go to Duff Gardens. You know why did everyone get ready in Bart's room? Lisa already had shoes on, so even if she changed into a more comfortable shoe, why Bart's room. Perhaps he stole them from her before, and she had to go in there to get them.</p><p>As usual the kids are acting more adult then Homer. Well, I expect that from Lisa, and I should really save what else I think for when I do the Bart season 4 chapter.</p><p>Bart and Lisa get crushed by luggage. Which explains why they were so happy when they watched all of that luggage fall off the car. Lisa feels a bit guilty for not learning a lot about her Aunt Gladys before she died. Bart scares her off, but that guilt could still return for one reason or another.</p><p>Lisa's the one to ask Selma about going to the Sperm bank. I... don't know why she knows about them... maybe she read an article of artificial insemination in her medical magazines.</p><p>The Duff Garden weekend arrives and we see Bart and Lisa rush into their parents room. They both stop when they see Homer is sick. Lisa and Bart have to go with Selma to the park.</p><p>Ever the informative one, Lisa is really excited to be there, which is cute. She recognized the seven Duffs, ok. Can you imagine Bart and Lisa using the names of the seven Duffs to describe Homer. It could be a code or some kind of a game, but still. "Watch our Duff Surly is coming" or how about, "Dad's on his way home? I'm betting he'll be Duff Queasy." Even though I haven't seen the kids do this, it does sound like something they could start doing.</p><p>Lisa finds the presidential show to be a disgrace. She's bored and ithe show makes it appear that all of our presidents were alcoholics, so it's pretty clear why she isn't interested in it.</p><p>Lisa doesn't want to drink the 'water', but she doesn't argue with Selma for the 'water' on the ride to be beer, but it does appear darker and almost greener. Some of that could be the lighting. But considering how energetic and crazed Lisa was, and the waters physical appearance, it leads me to believe one of two things. The first is more believable, which is that the water was originally the same beer you see in the rest of the park. But this is older and it would most likely have rust from the mechanics of the ride, which caused Lisa her psychedelic episode. The other option is that the 'water' was not beer, but instead something stronger or perhaps even spiked with expired drugs from the park's 'doctors'. I suppose either choice is interchangeable, but come on there was something different about what Lisa drank.</p><p>Lisa was caught swimming naked in the Fermentarium. She looks as sick as Homer was, yet she called herself the Lizard Queen. It might sound silly, but I would still like to incorporate Lizard Queen into my stories. At least one of them, anyways. For me that would probably be an alter ego, online or perhaps something Lisa creates.</p><p>[Brother From the Same Planet]</p><p>Homer runs out of the house naked and Lisa tells him to hide his shame. It was so calm that it makes me think he may have done something like this before.</p><p>But this episode has Lisa addicted to calling the Corey Hotline. We have seen her with that non-threatening boys magazine, and it's been shown that Lisa has a crush on Corey. And even though she laughed at Marge for liking Bobby Sherman, she does trick her mother. Promising that Marge wouldn't be charged, but allowing herself the freedom to call the number without lying to her parents. Lisa scatters all over Springfield to us the phones of unsuspecting people. I do love the way Lisa plays with the telephone cord. I know most phones don't have cords anymore, but I still find it cute.</p><p>But when Skinner catches her, you know she's in deep. She's willing to charge money to her school, which is already struggling as it is. But she needs her Corey fix, and doesn't care how it effects the school.</p><p>Lisa struggles to make it to midnight without calling. And it's especially hard when she feels like Maggie is mocking her as she plays on her toy phone. Lisa just can't take it, and she yells at Maggie, which surprises everyone. She goes up to her room and waits for midnight. 7-12 is only 5 hours, but it clearly felt Luka an eternity to Lisa.</p><p>Marge finds Lisa downstairs on the phone, but after midnight. I bet you could have her relapse and be addicted to calling the Corey Hotline again. I suppose it could be any hotline, but that depends on you.</p><p>[I Love Lisa]</p><p>Being a Valentine episode, I think this one is a bit more well known. Lisa giggles occasionally at Ralph, like the others. She probably thinks nothing of this, until she sees that Ralph didn't get a single valentine. She decides to change one of her own valentines in order to give Ralph one and make him feel better.</p><p>Ralph walks Lisa home, which is a bit uncomfortable for her because she discovers that Ralph developed a crush on her. She tries to be polite and pleasant, but she ran into her house as soon as it was acceptable. She didn't even stop to watch Itchy and Scratchy. She probably just needed advice from Marge as quickly as possible. Homer walks into the kitchen as Lisa explains. His advice isn't useful to her because she doesn't want to hurt Ralph's feelings.</p><p>She tries to let him down gently, but Ralph is persistent. She avoids him as much as she can. It's cool that Lisa tried out for the play that honors George Washington. Heck that's probably why Ralph wanted to be in the play. Unless everyone got a part, but Lisa seemed genuinely happy that she got to be Martha Washington.</p><p>Actually part of me thought that Lisa wanted to be in the play so that she could act with Rex. But during his little episode, you can see Lisa surprised by the display. In fact I could even go so far as say if she did have a tiny crush on Rex, she wouldn't like him after that tantrum.</p><p>Lisa is worried that Ralph will embarrass her the night of the play. I have mixed feelings about that. On one hand, people hate to be embarrassed, and Ralph isn't normally a leading-role kind of guy. On the other hand, she knows that Ralph likes her, but she doesn't stop to realize Ralph would try twice as hard to do a perfect performance in order to win her heart. Oh well.</p><p>Ralph surprises Lisa with a present. A Malibu Stacy convertible, and tickets to the Krusty anniversary show. And in a brief moment, Lisa gets a glimpse of how dedicated Bart is as Krusty fan. It surprises her a little, but I can't help but love it. Every time I see it, I want to write a short story of what would have happened if Bart did take Lisa's place on the date.</p><p>Lisa decides to ask Homer whether she should go to the show or not. Possibly so she could be told that it was ok to go. I mean she did see Homer with a diploma from Ned Flanders and asked for advice instead of gripping at him.</p><p>On the date, Lisa wore a nice dress and a cute bow, but she does look bored sitting with Ralph. So she tries to pass the time by asking Chief Wiggum how he got the tickets for the show. Though she didn't like the result.</p><p>In the crowd we can see Ralph and Lisa next to each other and she has allowed him to hold her hand. Ralph spills chocolate ice cream all over Lisa's dress, but she quickly gets annoyed at Chief Wiggum thinking that chocolate is an endurable stain.</p><p>Lisa quickly panics when Krusty says that he will talk to the audience, since she's with Ralph. So of course Ralph is the first person Krusty talks to. Her eyes widen as soon as Krusty says the word 'girlfriend'. And I think that she's frozen as Ralph talks, possibly hearing what he's saying in terrifying slow motion. She can't take it anymore and blurts out the cold hard truth on live television.</p><p>Lisa feels bad enough for hurting Ralph, but Bart is too oblivious or cruel and makes her feel worse. She tries to apologize when she sees Ralph again, but he doesn't want to hear it. So they must continue working on stage. It's a little hard to tell if Lisa saw Ralph burning the valentine she gave him. I guess that's up to what the writer wants to do.</p><p>Lisa is a more talented actor then I would have expected. And together Lisa and Ralph effected the entire room. After the play, Lisa gives Ralph a card, and they become friends.</p><p>[Duffless]</p><p>For some reason Lisa decides to mess with Bart by saying 'first prize' as he sleeps. My guess is that, the night before Bart was bragging about the science fair and Lisa retaliated. Maybe he bragged about having a first prize project, or that he didn't care about placing like Lisa does; Either works.</p><p>Lisa grew a large tomato using anabolic steroids. My guess is that she got these steroids from Dr. Hibbert, since she is not known for abusing drugs. I don't see her trusting Dr. Nick with getting steroids, because he could mess up the medication or even have it diluted in some way.</p><p>But you know, it almost seems like Lisa wants to solve world hunger so that she'll be worshipped all over the world. Actually I'm not going to be harsh on Lisa for that. When you work hard on something, it's natural to want a little recognition for it, even if it's from people that you'll never meet.</p><p>Lisa forgets her math book and briefly trusts Bart with the tomato. Which would have been fine if 1. Skinner didn't bend over and 2. Bart thought before he did things. Her project is destroyed, and she is pissed.</p><p>She cries to Marge, who suggests a hamster and a maze, which gives Lisa an opportunity to embarrass Bart. She knows that Marge wouldn't approve so Lisa decides not to tell Marge until the day of the science fair.</p><p>Side note: Lisa likes Herman's Head and that might be a fun detail to add to your story.</p><p>Lisa goes to a pet store and asks for a smart hamster, but she doesn't believe that it writes mysteries.</p><p>Simply writing the first sentence of her project, you can tell Lisa just wants payback. She could have written 'is my brother smarter then a hamster', or even 'is a hamster smarter then my brother' and it would have been less demeaning. But she wants to say that Bart is dumb, and that's why she wrote 'is my brother dumber then a hamster'.</p><p>She was able to make a model of her house for the hamster to work through, which was probably necessary in order to treat the subjects as equally as possible. We really only see two trials in Lisa's project, but we see at least four rooms in Lisa's model. A bedroom, the kitchen, a living room, and a sitting room. So if she did two trials on two days, then she could still write up her report/display for the fair on the third day. She has the subjects finding a way up to a treat, and then a treat that shocked back.</p><p>As we can see Bart fails these tests. Lisa has a bit too much fun with this experiment. It almost (almost) makes me wonder why we don't see Lisa experimenting on Bart more often.</p><p>Right before the science fair, Bart finds Lisa's notebook on the project and steals it. It doesn't take long for Lisa to figure out where Bart his the notebook. My guess it that it was hidden somewhere in his room, since their rooms are next to each other.</p><p>At the science fair Lisa thinks 'that'll learn him to bust my tomater' which sounds nothing like Lisa, and I think the reason they choose to do this, is to prove that didn't care about the 'science' part in this science project; and has had revenge on the brain for 3 days.</p><p>But to Lisa's surprise, Bart swooped I'm with a crowd pleasing project and wins the science fair. Obviously Lisa isn't happy for losing the science fair to Bart, but I'd like to think that Lisa managed to gain respect for Bart after all that.</p><p>[Last Exit to Springfield] I really like this episode. I love Lisa playing the guitar, and I had braces for years, so I really related to Lisa getting those. Though when I got my braces, I didn't see what I would look like if I DIDN'T get them. I'm watching this scene, and I see how scared Lisa is. But you know, when Homer needed his surgery at the beginning of the season, Lisa studied all about the procedure. It makes me wonder if Lisa did any research about braces. If the research really does make her feel better, then she shouldn't be scared, right? If she did the research then got scared, it could be possible that the reality of braces was more difficult to imagine. That, or she was scared because she knew exactly what was going to happen and it scared her instead of soothed her. However, if she didn't do the research, that could also mean two things. One, she had faith that her dentist would make her feel better because he's explained all this before; or she didn't do the research because she knew it would scare her as she researching it.</p><p>I don't know about you, but I've had laughing gas before, and I did not get high. It numbed the pain, but I was still in the stupid chair as two or three people surrounded me. One time the doctor noticed me squeezing the arm rests and asked me if I needed the gas on higher. So when I watch Lisa have her little yellow submarine moment, I just don't find it realistic. Sure it's fun, and it can be a physical representation of how she felt, but still.</p><p>When Lisa snaps back into reality, she is kind enough to re-enact that famous Batman scene of the Joker after his surgery. We already know that Lisa and Bart have seen the 'new' Batman movies, and that's why she didn't recognize Adam West. Heck, maybe she even watched that movie before getting her braces, so it was fresh in her mind and that's why she did that. Or maybe she was worried about looking like a clown or a joke, and that caused the reaction. Heh, if the writers ever saw this stalker page, they would probably say that they did it because they thought it would be funny and that's it. Well, sorry, but if anyone doesn't know that scene from that Batman movie, then they would have no idea that it was a reference.</p><p>Lisa has to come home in the night brace, but as the name implies, it's only meant to be worn to bed. That must have been one of the toughest days of her life. (Toughest day of her life so far). I mean, she even scared the dog.</p><p>For school picture day, you can see Skinner talking and straightening out kids. You wanna know what else you see? In the background you see Lisa sitting on the stool and the photographer took her picture. She probably took a picture with a closed smile, but he wanted a bigger smile. So when he pushes her to really smile, that's why she gives a big grin. And when she does show her braces, you can see rubber bands in them. For those of you who don't know, those rubber bands are to fix ones over or underbite. I hated wearing those... ahem... things. I personally had three different thicknesses and they started me on the thinnest ones. I hated them because you had to take them out when you ate, and replace them after. And growing up I was always in the school choir, and they kept breaking in my mouth. The snaps sucked. I mention this because Lisa has invisible braces at the end of the episode, and maybe they gave her clear rubber bands because they want to keep Lisa looking the same. Regardless even with these temporary braces, she has to have felt them break at least once, and that could be a detail to add in your story.</p><p>While the power plant is on strike, Lisa plays the guitar and sings a song she probably wrote herself. I love this because the song is good, and it helps to show how talented Lisa is as a musician. She probably taught herself how to play the guitar at school, since she is already an expert on her saxophone. Heck that could be how she got ahold of this guitar to begin with. Besides she's supporting Homer with his protest, and the last time he listened to Lisa play her sax, she made him cry. She probably considered the possibility that Homer would cry again, so to prevent that she played the guitar instead. By the way, it's darn impressive that Lisa was able to play 'Classical Gas'. That's a very tough song to do on the guitar.</p><p>But you know what, I think it was good that Lisa was there. Homer may have given up when Burns turned off the power. But Lisa started to play and everyone stuck together. And because of that, Burns gave up and Lisa got the invisible braces that she was suppose to get originally.</p><p>[So it's come to this: A Simpson Clipshow]</p><p>Lisa starts off the episode by telling us the origin of April Fools Day. Lisa is a wealth of knowledge, but I still get the feeling that she didn't like the Christians mocking the pagans.</p><p>Lisa says that Homer is tough, and she recalls the time they got lost in the forest in season 1. If you need to rewatch it, the episode is 'The Call of the Simpsons'. The funny thing is that, the moment Lisa recalls is a scene she wasn't in. The most logical is that she was informed of that scene after the fact. However this could also be an indication that the Simpsons are aware that they are on a TV show, which could imply several secondary situations. I, for one, see this as a hint of the Simpsons being set in purgatory, but I don't want to dwell on that. But if if either are correct, it would probably explain why they made a reference to a treehouse of horror episode.</p><p>Later Lisa remembers the time Homer listened to her play the saxophone. For her this is a sweet moment that she'll always remember. But the bittersweet thing is that Homer listened to her play because he ate blowfish and he thought that he was gonna die. I don't know if Lisa will ever know the truth. I suppose you can have a moment in your story where she's told the truth, but that's really your opinion.</p><p>She even goes so far as to write a song for Homer. It's probably the third song Lisa wrote so far, since she made two about 'a girl and her pony'. This one has more heart since she loves her dad so much, but I'd think it would be sweet if Lisa could play her original music at the Jazzhole, or some other location she's appreciated.</p><p>You gotta love how the Simpson women are so happy that Homer's ok that they ignore the usual male abuse. I bet they planned this final joke as Homer was being released. It had to be Marge or Lisa's idea, otherwise you couldn't have gotten all three to do it. Actually, scratch that. Marge may not want to mess with Homer right after he woke up, so it's most likely Lisa's idea.</p><p>[The Front]</p><p>In this episode Bart and Lisa write an award winning cartoon. I say that first because it's so rare for the two to work together on something. It's nice. Regardless, we start the episode with Lisa feeling sad for Krust since he is ignoring his Jewish roots. But then, after one look at Homer, she completely understands.</p><p>Lisa doesn't even pretend that she's never thought about changing her name. But here's the brilliance, of you didn't catch it. Lois Sanborn does allow Lisa to keep her initials the same, which if she writes a book using her initials then she can still keep that similar 'writers name'. But also, Lois and Lisa are really similar, in fact they're similar enough for her to have an easier time adjusting to the new name.</p><p>And after a moment, I noticed something else about the name Lois Sanborn. First of all, at the comic book convention Lisa talked about how she got a bunch of Lois Lane comics. That might be her favorite character, or at least comic book character, and someone that she really connected with. Plus, being eight, she might have a small belief that if she changed her name to Lois Lane, then she would have an easier time finding a Superman.</p><p>I cheated with the last name, I simply looked it up. Though there are a few people with the last name of Sanborn, I think the inspiration cane from one 'David William Sanborn'. Who is one of the most commercially successful American saxophonists in the 80's. Lisa probably dreamed about playing with him one day. So Lous Sanborn could properly reflect the book smart musician that Lisa is.</p><p>After watching a disappointing cartoon, Lisa is really disappointed with the writers. I get the feeling it was such a stiff cartoon because they were forced to have at least one episode with the 'say no' slogan. Notice it's similar to the 'porch pals' episode, where they couldn't use violence.</p><p>Writing a cartoon was Bart's idea, but Lisa is the one who treated it seriously. Lisa gets a book called 'How to get Rich Writing Cartoons'. This book hints at a more materialistic motive for the kids. Perhaps Lisa even thought they would get famous/rich being the youngest people to write an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon. And once the cartoon is finished, she tricks Bart into having her name first. Making it feel fair, but knowing Bart is so incredibly predictable that she knew exactly how to win.</p><p>When Roger Meyers 'reads' the script, we discover that Lisa added a small fan letter to the beginning, to show her appreciation for the show. THAT'S what really showed their age, more than the 'brother and sister' combo.</p><p>She's disappointed that the script was rejected. But Lisa was right about the studio not taking them seriously. She probably understood that perfectly since many people underestimate her because she's underage. They decide to go visit Abe Simpson so they could learn his first name and put his name on the script. I'm a little surprised that she didn't already know his name. Perhaps she thought it would be rude to ask. After all, Homer and Marge both call Abe, 'dad' or 'grandpa'.</p><p>"Little Barbershop of Horrors." I wonder who came up with that title. Because 'Little Shop of Horrors' is a cult classic, but it's a musical. Bart probably loves the darkness, but Lisa would love the music in it. Maybe it's a movie they both like. Perhaps it was Lisa's idea to call it 'barbershop of horror' and Bart said "no, 'Little Barbershop of Horrors'." and they both loved it. Oh well, regardless of who came up with the name, they are sure to fight about which one did. And you could easily have this argument at any point in your story.</p><p>When Abe stops by, they decide to tell him exactly what they did. Lisa and Bart try out their new job writing cartoons for the studio, and it goes surprisingly well. They take a tour of the studio with the president of the studio. And you know, I bet they saw parts of the studio that regular tourists would not see. Imagine the possibilities.</p><p>Ok, their second cartoon is 'Screams from the Mall'. And I've always loved the Simpsons, but the first time I saw this cartoon it actually made me laugh. I don't normally like Itchy and Scratchy, and as much as I love the Simpsons, I don't normally laugh at it. So laughing at this snippet is either the very first time the Simpsons made me laugh, or the first time I recall laughing at it. You can tell this cartoon had more of Lisa's influence. I mean if skinning Scratchy isn't enough to convince you, then the protesters have got to seal the deal.</p><p>Lisa and Bart are dressed in their fanciest clothes. Actually I think that's the same outfits they wear to the First Annual Montgomery Burns Award in the Field of Excellence ceremony.</p><p>Lisa didn't seem to mind calling an escort service for her grandfather. It makes me think she's done this before, and she would probably do this again.</p><p>She was so excited when they won the award. I bet she would have ran up and grabbed it if she could. I bet Lisa keeps the trophy in her room so Bart doesn't destroy it. Perhaps she takes it with her when she moves out, since by that time Bart would most likely forget. She might let him keep it in the future, but they'd probably have to have a huge fight first.</p><p>Even though Abe Simpson called their cartoon disgusting, it seems like Lisa sides with him to make him feel better.</p><p>[Whacking Day]</p><p>We discover that Lisa hates Whacking Day. She finds it barbaric and it kind of is. After all, being beaten to death isn't humane in any way.</p><p>She watches Homer practice for Whacking Day. She does get bad advice from Homer, but man, did you see those snakes get pulverized? I bet Lisa inherited some of those reflexes. Perhaps that's why she did so well on her hockey team.</p><p>You know Lisa called Whacking Day evil, so it's natural for her to see Reverend Lovejoy. But he just tells her a fake bible verse. It seemed off, so of course Lisa right through his trick. Which is why she asked to see the passage to begin with.</p><p>Lisa begs her father to not participate in Whacking Day, though he ignores her.</p><p>Lisa wishes to protect the snakes, and Bart provides her with a solution to gather the snakes at their house. Not having any proper music, she jumps at the chance to ask Berry White for help. I bet that's where they got the record and the bass guitar.</p><p>Together Bart and Lisa change the fickle crowds opinion. This should be the last Whacking Day. If you have a story set before this episode, then you may want to include it. Heck, maybe when Lisa leaves Springfield they decide to bring it back. Still, this is a holiday that you may want to remember.</p><p>[Marge in Chains]</p><p>We hear Lisa asking for orange juice before we actually see her. She must've really sick though. I imagine that she would help Marge a little, sick or not. That or Lisa believed Abe would help Marge. Our first visual of Lisa is when Marge envisions her family while she shops at the know I wonder how hard it was for Lisa to hear people gossiping about her mother. Oh, well.</p><p>In this episode, the first real time we see Lisa is when she is sitting in the courtroom, in her pretty pink dress. Hey, side note. You know what just occurred to me? If Jimbo did go to law school and became a lawyer, Lisa would probably check out how he is as a lawyer. Just to make sure he wasn't like Lionel Hutz. Maybe he wouldn't even know that she was there, and seeing how he is professionally. Heck, maybe she starts to fall for him when he defends her or a friend in court. It's a possibility that you should keep in mind, especially if you support Jimsa.</p><p>Lisa is excited when Mr. Hutz thinks Marge won't go to prison. Lisa happily calls Mr. Hutz 'a latter day Clarence Darrow.' Who is a American lawyer, made famous during dramatic criminal trials; such as the Leopoldo and Loeb murder trial, and the Scopes 'monkey' trial.</p><p>Lisa tells Marge that she is 'still' her hero. Which is almost surprising when you think about it. She tends to disrespect Marge often, and we know she doesn't see Marge as a role model. But she still see's Marge as a hero? Is this the truth, or simply something Lisa said to help Marge through the month? Perhaps that's your choice.</p><p>Lisa makes the argument that if they all pitch in, they can keep the house clean. Although that proves to be more difficult/impossible then she could have imagined. She probably see's this leave of absence the same as when Marge kept going bowling. Marge wasn't around most of the time, but this was different.</p><p>Don't cha love the remark Lisa makes about her red dress? Considering that it is one of the few outfits that we see Lisa wear, it's fun to hear Lisa say that she's been wearing it 'forever'.</p><p>As soon as the children see Marge on visiting day, they rush over to hug her. I bet this is two/three weeks after the trial because it would make sense to place this in the halfway point. Homer is wearing a Halloween costume, yet the children are wearing clean clothes. This could mean that Homer did some laundry and forgot to clean his own clothes. Or, more likely, Lisa convinced her siblings to do laundry, and Homer blew her off. As suspected the house is a wreck, and the children are in charge of fixing it before Marge gets back.</p><p>Finally realizing her worth, most of the town turned out to welcome Marge home. The statue they gave Marge was converted into a tetherball pole. I'm sure that they placed the statue in storage, or attic, or basement like Bart's Olmec Head. I know you could easily bring back this presidential tetherball pole, for a fun moment in your story, such as a picnic or whatever else you have in mind.</p><p>[Krusty Gets Kancelled]</p><p>It seems like Lisa was just as excited about seeing Gabbo as anyone else. She gets a little concerned when Arthur Crandall tells the audience that their show will broadcast every afternoon at 4. She knows that's when Krusty's show is, and though Bart is a bigger Krusty fan, she still loves Krusty too.</p><p>Lisa doesn't get mad at Gabbo for stealing 'Krusty's' prank call bit, especially since she knows that Krusty originally stole it from Steve Allen. Other then her knowing Steve Allen, I suppose it does make sense for Lisa to know a lot about the entertainment world and instantly recognize all the acts Krusty ripped off.</p><p>Lisa fights Bart that 'two wrongs don't make a right'. The funny thing about this moment is that Lisa could recall this moment to explain several things her family does. Because off the top of my head, it's obviously a 'Lisa' thing to say. But I have seen a few stories out there, where Lisa is smart enough to get herself out of any trouble, and therefore becomes evil in a sense. So, if that's the case for you, then you could recall this moment. Because Homer takes Bart's side and agrees that two wrongs do make a right. Therefore she could live out the rest of her adult life with this belief.</p><p>All seems fine when Bart gets Gabbo in trouble. That is, until the Simpson children saw Krusty. To become a little obsessed for a moment... where were they going? They have such limited mutual hobbies; and yet it's not somewhere they are overly excited about; yet it's somewhere where Marge has no problem with them going. After a moment, I came up with three possibilities, though there may be more. One is the mall, where they could each go to different shops and have fun. The second is the beloved Kwik-E-Matt. Bart loves squishees, and perhaps Lisa buys her Eternity Magazine from there. The third, is that the children are walking home from school. That might seem odd to say since they don't have their backpacks or any books, but you know there have been plenty of times where you see them leave school without their backpacks, or lunchboxes, or books, or jackets. So it's not that crazy for them to be walking home from school, and they just take Krusty with them.</p><p>They bring Krusty home, without a second thought, or even a simple discussion. If anything, that alone proves how much both children love Krusty. Bart loves him so much that he helped, and Lisa loves him so much that she didn't overthink bringing him home.</p><p>But first they stopped at Krusty's place and they take a look at all of the pictures Krusty has. And Lisa comes up with the idea for the special.</p><p>You know, Bart and Lisa got a hold of Krusty's address book. I think it would make sense if they xeroxed that book to have a copy of that information. I mean for a while they could have called each and every one of those celebrities just for kicks. Until they changed their phone numbers. And depending on where you're story is placed during the show, you could even allow those celebrities to have a cameo in your fanfic.</p><p>Lisa is really impressed with Bette Midler removing litter off of the road herself. I am also sure that Lisa was highly impressed with Bette's physical ability to take down anyone that trashed her road.</p><p>After recruiting a bunch of celebrities, the children gladly return to Krusty, just to be horrified at his excessive weight. I know you don't really see Lisa out there helping Jrusty exercise, but you know she's doing something. I think that she is helping to organize the special, and helping Marge to regulate Krusty's diet. I once had a health teacher say that exercising is only 20% of weight loss. The other 80% is eating right. And it makes sense for Lisa to focus on that, because she regulated Bart's diet when he did that mini golf tournament against Rod Flanders.</p><p>Also I think it makes sense for Lisa to pull the special together. The special opens with a dramatic song sung by Krusty. It sounds like a parody of Sinatra's 'send in the clowns'; which I don't know if Krusty would recognize or not. Sinatra was more popular in this timeframe, apparently even Bart knew him, so I say it's a 50/50 shot that Krusty knew him. But Lisa probably would start the show with an emotional Sinatra song, to instantly cause feelings of sadness or even longing for Krusty. Luckily though, the entire Simpson family have the luxury of sitting in the audience and enjoying the show like everyone else.</p><p>Lisa and Bart managed to get 50% of the T-Shirt sales from Krusty's Special. Easily that's 25% for them both, but it does kinda beg the question, where is the money they got from it? Will this be a one time pay off? Or a continual 'paycheck'. And if it is a continual thing, then you can have that in your story, even if the money isn't much.</p><p>Krusty ruffles Lisa's hair, since he feels like they deserve the money for helping him get his job back.</p><p>Alright guys, that chapter seemed really long- even for me. But I still hoped that you enjoyed it. It will be a little while before I get to do Lisa: Season 5, so in the meantime, I hope that you'll look forward to the next chapter. Which will be Season 3 of Cause and Effect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclamier: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.</p><p>Chapter 21, Cause and Effect</p><p>Season 3,</p><p>36. Bart wrote a song for Lisa because he threw his red hat in the white laundry.</p><p>Why: Because he threw his red hat in the white laundry, it turned the white clothes pink. Causing Homer to wear a pink shirt to work. Causing him to be put in an insane asylum. Causing the whole town to think Micheal Jackson was coming to Springfield. Causing Bart to forget getting Lisa a present. Causing him to write a song as a present.</p><p>37. Bob Arnold got arrested because Homer tried to cash a fake check.</p><p>Why: Because Homer tried to cash a fake check, he got a free Readers Digest. Causing him to become obsessed with it. Causing him to read about the essay contest. Causing Lisa to enter the contest. Causing the Simpsons to go to Washington. Causing Lisa to see Bob Arnold accepting a bribe. Causing her to rewrite her essay. Causing Bob Arnold to get arrested.</p><p>38. Homer helped The Leftorium succeed because he wanted Ned to fail.</p><p>Why: Because Homer wished for Flanders to fail, he was happy to see his business struggling. But he also started to notice how many left handed people he knew. So when his wish is granted, Homer feels responsible and guilty. Causing Homer to call up all the left handed people he knew and got them down to the store.</p><p>39. Bart almost went to jail because he had a bad day at school.</p><p>Why: Because he had a bad day at school, he wasn't afraid of Fat Tony or his gang. Causing the gang to like Bart. Causing Bart to become their new bartender. Causing Bart to act more like a gang member. Causing Bart to bribe Principal Skinner. Causing Bart to get detention. Causing him to vent to Fat Tony. Causing Bart to think they killed Principal Skinner. Causing Bart to feel guilty. Causing him to confront them. Causing them to make Bart their scapegoat when they get arrested. Causing him to almost go to jail.</p><p>40. Homer's name got added to the dictionary because the nuclear plant's core temperature got too hot.</p><p>Why: Because the core got too hot, Homer had to figure out how to fix it. Causing Homer to push a random button. Causing the plant to return to normal. Causing people to believe that he's a hero. Causing him to become famous. Causing him to speak to another power plant. Causing him to accidentally revert another meltdown. Causing people to realize that he wasn't a hero. Causing people to use 'Homer' as a verb. Causing Homer's name to be added to the dictionary.</p><p>41. Krusty and his father reconnected because Bart saved Krusty from jail.</p><p>Why: Because Bart saved Krusty from jail. Krusty owed Bart a Thank You Dinner. Causing Krusty to push the dinner back. Causing Bart to lose his faith in Krusty. Causing Krusty's secretary to get upset. Causing Krusty to go to the Simpsons house. Causing Krusty to say the Brucha. Causing Krusty to talk about his father. Causing Krusty to realize he misses his dad. Causing Bart and Lisa to convince Krusty's dad to talk to Krusty. Causing them to reconnect.</p><p>42. Everyone had nightmares because they ate too much candy before bed.</p><p>Why: This is pretty self explanatory... but it's a Treehouse of Horror, so it has other fun qualities.</p><p>43. Lisa gave up the pony she always wanted because she broke her saxophone reed.</p><p>Why: Because Lisa broke her saxophone reed, she was forced to rely on Homer to bring her a new one. Causing Homer to drink beer and lose track of time. Causing Lisa to give a horrible performance in front of the school. Causing Lisa to give up on Homer. Causing Homer to earn back her love. Causing him to get frustrated. Causing him to buy her a horse. Causing Lisa to put Princess in a stable. Causing Homer to need more money. Causing Homer to work at the Kwik-E-Mart. Causing Homer to be exhausted. Causing Lisa to give up the pony for Homer.</p><p>44. Homer and Bart grew closer together because Marge went to the salon with her sisters.</p><p>Why: Because Marge went to the salon with her sisters, Patty and Selma point out a fatherhood quiz. Causing Marge to give Homer the quiz. Causing Homer to fail the quiz. Causing Homer to call the fatherhood institute. Causing this institute to haul Homer away. Causing Homer to help Bart with his soapbox racer. Causing Homer and Bart to bond. So when Bart decides to race Martin's racer, it causes Homer to get upset. Causing Bart to be sad. Causing Marge to criticize Homer. Homer rereads the quiz and feels better as a father. Causing him to go to the race. Causing Bart to feel confident. Causing Bart to win the race. Causing them to hug it out.</p><p>45. Everyone could sell Flaming Moe's because Lisa had a slumber party.</p><p>Why: Because Lisa had a slumber party, it causes Homer to go to Moe's. Causing Homer to be upset when Moe can't get him a beer. Causing Homer to mix his drink for Moe. Causing Moe to steal the recipe. Causing Moe to get rich. Causing Homer to get upset. Causing Homer to tell everyone the secret ingredient. Causing everyone to legally make Flaming Moe's.</p><p>46. Homer got his job back because Mr. Burns wanted to sell the power plant.</p><p>Why: Because Mr. Burns wants to sell the power plant, causing the plant's stock to start climbing. Causing Homer to sell early. Causing Homer to buy an expensive beer at Moe's. Causing the German businessmen to talk to Homer. Causing the German's to give Mr. Burns 100 million dollars. Causing the Germans to own the plant. Causing Homer to lose his job. Causing Homer to sass Mr. Burns. Causing Mr. Burns to buy the plant back and rehire Homer.</p><p>47. Homer tells his children that he is grateful for them because Marge thinks that she is pregnant.</p><p>Why: Because Marge thinks that she is pregnant, she goes to see Dr. Hibbert. Causing Homer to tell the kids that she might be pregnant. Causing the kids to get excited. Causing Homer to recall back to before he married Marge. Causing Homer to explain how he got his job at the plant. Causing Homer to remember how happy he was when Bart was born. Causing Homer to tell his kids how grateful he is for them.</p><p>48. Bart was saved from the well because Lisa was dancing along with the girls on tv.</p><p>Why: Because Lisa was dancing along, Homer watched the girls dance on tv. Causing Homer to order Bart a Superstar Celebrity Microphone. Causing Bart to reject this gift. Causing Homer to show Bart how fun the microphone can be. Causing Marge to show that the microphone works. Causing Bart to pull pranks with the microphone. Causing Bart to drop the device down the well. Causing Bart to invent Timmy O'Toole. Causing the everyone to love Timmy O'Toole. And when Lisa realizes that Timmy is fake, it causes Bart to go down into the well to get his radio. Causing Bart to get trapped down the well. Causing Homer to dig. Causing others to dig. Causing Bart to get saved.</p><p>49. Lisa and Homer hang out on Sundays because Homer didn't appreciate Lisa's shoe box apartment.</p><p>Why: Because Homer didn't appreciate Lisa's show box apartment, it caused Lisa to watch football with her. Causing her to influence Homer's bet. Causing Homer to always ask Lisa who to bet on. Causing Homer to always win his bets. Causing Lisa to realize Homer only cared about winning bets. Causing Lisa to be unsure about who will win. Causing Homer to wonder if Lisa still loves him. Causing Homer to be happy when she still does. Causing them to hang out on Sundays.</p><p>50. The Simpsons appreciate Marge because Marge had a bad day.</p><p>Why: Because Marge had a bad day, it causes Marge to become stress-paralyzed. Causing her to stop her car in the middle of traffic. Causing Homer to talk her out of the car. Causing her to want a vacation. Causing Homer to be home with Maggie and Bart and Lisa to live with Patty and Selma. Causing them to have a terrible time. Causing them to appreciate Marge when she gets home.</p><p>51. Edna feels loved because of a school assembly.</p><p>Why: Because of the school assembly, it causes the whole school to become obsessed with Yo-yos. Causing Edna to get sick of yo-yos. Causing her to take away Bart's yo-yo. Causing Bart to steal it back. Causing Bart to see Edna's personal ad. Causing Bart to answer her personal ad. Causing Edna to fall for Woodrow. Causing Bart to break her heart. Causing Bart to feel guilty. Causing Bart to ask for help. Causing the Simpsons family to write Edna a letter. Causing Edna to feel loved.</p><p>52. The power plant wins the pennant because Homer made his own bat.</p><p>Why: Because Homer made his own bat, it causes other plant members to join the baseball team. Causing Homer to showcase his homemade bat. Causing the team to have their best season. Causing Mr. Burns to make a bet. Causing Mr. Burns to get more involved in the team. Causing Mr. Burns to bring in ringers. Causing Homer to get put on the bench. Causing Mr. Burns to call in a right handed batter. Causing Homer to get hit with a baseball. Causing the plant to win the pennant.</p><p>53. Lisa believes in herself again because of the CAN'T test.</p><p>Why: Because of the CAN'T test, Lisa is told that she'll be a homemaker. Causing Lisa to give up. Causing Lisa to become a rebel. Causing her to get in trouble. Causing Bart to take the blame for her. Causing her to believe in herself again.</p><p>54. The Simpsons appreciate Santa's Little Helper because his stomach got twisted.</p><p>Why: Because Santa's Little Helper got his stomach twisted, it caused him to need surgery. Causing the Simpsons to make some sacrifices to afford the surgery. Causing the family to resent Santa's Little Helper. Causing Santa's Little Helper to run away. Causing the family to miss Santa's Little Helper. Causing them to appreciate Santa's Little Helper when they find him.</p><p>55. Marge feels lucky to have Homer because Homer was annoying at the movies.</p><p>Why: Because Homer was annoying at the movies, it caused Marge to snap at Marge. Causing Homer to get mad. Causing Homer to drive to Spittle county. Causing him to meet Lurleen. Causing Homer to hear her song. Causing the song to get stuck in his head. Causing Homer to record the song. Causing Lurleen's song to be put on the radio. Causing Lurleen to make Homer her manager. Causing Marge to become jealous. Causing Homer to leave Lurleen. Causing Lurleen to write a new song. Causing Marge to feel lucky to have Homer.</p><p>56. Bart got Sideshow Bob arrested because Selma joined a prison penpal program.</p><p>Why: Because Selma joined a prison penpal program, it caused Sideshow Bob to date Selma. Causing Selma to invite Sideshow Bob over to dinner. Causing Sideshow Bob to propose to Selma. Causing them to get married. Causing Selma to send Homer a video. Causing Bart to realize Sideshow Bob's plan. Causing Bart to get Sideshow Bob arrested again.</p><p>57. Otto got his drivers license because Bart went to a rock concert.</p><p>Why: Because Bart went to a rock concert, it caused Bart to want to be a rock star. Causing Marge to get Bart a guitar. Causing Bart to practice guitar. Causing Otto to play Bart's guitar. Causing Otto to speed to school. Causing Otto to crash. Causing Otto to get fired. Causing Principal Skinner to drive the bus. Causing Bart to have a hard time on the bus. Causing Bart to go to the Kwik-E-Mart. Causing Bart to find Otto. Causing Bart to bring Otto home. Causing Homer to insult Otto. Causing Otto to retake his drivers test. Causing Otto to get his license.</p><p>58. Samantha started attending Saint Sebastian's School for Wicked Girls because of Springfields high crime rate and lackluster police force.</p><p>Why: Because Springfield has high crime rate and a lackluster police force, it caused Samantha's family to move to Springfield. Causing her and Milhouse to date. Causing Bart to get annoyed with their relationship. Causing Bart to tell Samantha's father. Causing him to put Samantha in Saint Sebastian's School for Wicked Girls.</p><p>59: Herb got rich again because Homer is sterile.</p><p>Why: Because Homer is sterile, it causes Mr. Burns to buy him off. Causing Homer to make a big production of this. Causing the story to get put in the paper. Causing Herb to read about it. Causing Herb to see Homer. Causing Homer to give Herb the money. Causing Herb to work on his invention. Causing Herb to showcase his invention. Causing Herb to become rich again.</p><p>Ok, well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it, and you continue to check out this stalker page. The following chapter, we are going back to season 1 and doing the character evaluation for Homer Simpson. Till next time...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>